Der Seelenbewahrer
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Draco ist im Besitz eines Anhängers, der bald sein wahres Gesicht zeigt: Er kontrolliert seinen Träger. Ginny, die Zeugin dieses Problems wird, mischt sich ein. Draco ist anfangs jedoch nicht begeistert von ihrer Hilfe.
1. Flüge, Ärger und Nachsitzen

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe weder Rechte an den Figuren dieser Geschichte noch am Plot oder irgend etwas anderem. Einzig die Übersetzung stammt von mir, was mir aber leider auch keinen Profit einbringt.

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist die schon angekündigte Übersetzung von Excillians „The Soul Keeper". Es ist mal wieder eine Ginny/Draco-Geschiche. Veröffentlicht wurde sie 2002, beendet 2003, ihr könnt euch also ausrechnen, welche Bücher berücksichtigt werden.  
Insgesamt gibt es 21 Kapitel.

Die Geschichte gehört zu den allerersten, die ich gelesen habe, daher zählt sie zumindest für mich zu den Klassikern. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt sie auch.

Viel Spaß und frohe Ostern!

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
Flüge, Ärger und Nachsitzen**

Der Regen strömte in feinen Strippen und durchweichte alles, was unglücklich genug war, draußen festzusitzen. Auch Draco selbst. Es hatte als leichter Nieselregen begonnen, war aber langsam zu einem Platzregen geworden, der einem die Sicht raubte. Innerlich fluchend hob Draco die Hand und gab dem Rest der Mannschaft das Zeichen zum Landen. Bei diesem Sauwetter konnten sie unmöglich Quidditch spielen. Dann bemerkte er seine Dummheit und erhob die Stimme, um die Anweisung zu brüllen. Als er landete, erkannte er, daß der Aufwand sowieso sinnlos gewesen war. Der Rest des Teams war bereits am Boden und wartete auf ihn.

„Ich werde ein neues Training ansetzen und euch später den Termin wissen lassen!" rief er, wobei er versuchte, sich über den inzwischen heulenden Wind hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen.

Als die anderen Slytherins nur die Köpfe schüttelten, wußte er, daß auch das nicht funktionieren würde. Mit Gesten befahl er ihnen, zu den Umkleideräumen zu gehen. Als sie alle drinnen waren, überblickte Draco sein nasses und elend aussehendes Team. Einzig die Tatsache, daß sie Slytherins waren und daher keine Schwäche zeigten, hielt die Beschwerden zurück.

„Ich setze ein neues Training an und sag euch später den Termin", wiederholte er. „Im Moment könnt ihr erstmal gehen."

Er begann zu gehen, zögerte aber, als er sah, daß sie immer noch alle dastanden und ihn anstarrten.

„Was?" fragte er gereizt, als er sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte.

Er war bis auf die Knochen durchnäßt und halb erfroren, alles, was er wollte, war zu gehen und sich trockene Sachen anzuziehen.

_Warum halten sie mich auf?_

„Also? Wollt ihr da nur alle sprachlos rumstehen?" Sein Gesicht hatte definitiv einen Jetzt-bin-ich-sauer-Ausdruck angenommen.

„Ähm... Draco?" Pansy Parkinson hatte gesprochen.

Als sie sich unsicher unterbrach, konnte Draco seine Ungeduld kaum mehr im Zaum halten.

„Ja, Pansy?" stieß er hervor. _Großer Gott, meine Hauskameraden können_ so was _von nervig sein. Warum hab ich so lange gebraucht, um das festzustellen?_

„Niemand hat die Bälle mit reingebracht."

Die gesamte Mannschaft wartete still auf die Explosion, von der sie sicher waren, daß sie dieser Nachricht folgen würde. Sie kam nicht. Statt dessen - sehr zur Überraschung der anderen - seufzte Draco schicksalsergeben.

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" murmelte er zu sich. Zum Rest des Teams sagte er nur: „In Ordnung, da ich Kapitän der Mannschaft bin, könnt ihr zurückgehen. Ich kümmere mich um die Bälle."

_Außerdem wäre ohnehin keiner von denen in der Lage, diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen._ Draco hatte auf die harte Tour gelernt, daß es am besten war, es selbst zu tun, wenn man wollte, daß etwas erledigt wurde.

Einen Augenblick lang stand die Mannschaft still da, dann sagte Pansy verärgert: „Was meinst du damit, _du_ wirst es machen? Laß einen dieser Idioten die Bälle holen." Sie schob die Unterlippe vor, um ihre Version dessen zu erreichen, was sie für einen hübschen Schmollmund hielt. „Ich hatte gehofft, daß wir... etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten." Ihr Tonfall war auf unschuldig getrimmt, und sie sah ihn bezwingend an.

_Man stelle sich vor_, dachte er, _letztes Jahr wäre ich zweifellos auf diesen mitleiderregenden Gesichtsausdruck reingefallen._ Er seufzte erneut. „Heute nicht, Pansy. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, daß all die Ausrüstung weggeräumt wird."

Ihr Schmollen verwandelte sich in ein Hohnlächeln. „Seit wann interessierst _du_ dich für Verantwortung?" schnappte sie.

Draco war sich der Tatsache bewußt, daß der Rest des Teams interessiert zusah, und zog Pansy nicht gerade sanft außer Hörweite.

„Seit jetzt", sagte er nachdrücklich.

Da sie im Begriff war, wieder den Mund aufzumachen, zog er sie an sich und brachte sie mit seinen Lippen zum Schweigen. Er löste sich fast augenblicklich wieder von ihr und blickte sie inständig an.

„Jetzt geh mit dem dem Rest der Mannschaft vor. Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß all meine Spieler krank werden."

Er begann zu gehen, als sie wieder seinen Arm ergriff.

„Später?" fragte sie schüchtern und sah ihn von unter ihren Wimpern heraus an.

Er stöhnte innerlich. „Später", versprach er müde.

Nachdem er sichergegangen war, daß sie mit dem Rest des Teams gegangen war, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Quidditchfeld. Er zog seine tropfende, schwere Robe aus und ließ sie zu Boden fallen; sie würde ihn nur behindern und seine Bewegungen verlangsamen. Dann sprang er graziös auf seinen neuen Exillander-Escape-Besen, der erstklassiges, zielgenaues Fliegen ermöglichte, und erhob sich gen Himmel. Er bemerkte schnell, daß das hier kein Spaß werden würde. Der Himmel wurde mit jeder Minute finsterer, und die Sturzbäche, die von dort fielen, schienen auch nicht enden zu wollen. Nachdem er zehn Minuten gesucht hatte, ohne irgendein Zeichen von den Klatschern oder dem goldenen Schnatz zu erblicken, dachte er ernsthaft daran aufzugeben.  
Dann stellte er fest, daß es ihm tatsächlich gefiel, durch den Sturm zu fliegen. Es vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Freiheit und Wildheit, das er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, den Wind durch die Haare fahren zu spüren und den Regen, der auf ihn hinab prasselte. Einige der Tropfen trafen ihn schmerzhaft, aber das konnte er in seiner Freude leicht ignorieren. Ein Blitz flackerte auf, und Donner schüttelte die Erde und grummelte, wurde lauter mit jedem neuen Ausbruch. Aber er war nicht auf der Erde.

Er flog weiter, ohne zu bemerken, wie die Zeit buchstäblich „verflog". Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie kalt ihm wurde, oder daß seine Hände und Füße eisig wurden, zusammen mit seiner Nase und den Spitzen seiner Ohren...

ooOOoo

Ginny Weasley zuckte zusammen, als ein neuerlicher Blitz den Himmel scheinbar zerschnitt und Donner krachte. Sie konnte erkennen, daß der Sturm jede Minute näherkam, und daß es offenbar ein sehr heftiger war.  
Sie versuchte sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber sie wurde immer wieder von den kurzen Lichtblitzen gestört, die vom Fenster kamen. Sie gab auf, ließ ihre Hausaufgabe aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch liegen und durchquerte den Raum hinüber zum Fenstersitz. Wenn sie wegen des Sturms keine Hausaufgaben machen konnte, dann konnte sie ihn auch genauso gut beobachten und genießen. Mit einem müden Seufzen sank sie in die weichen Kissen und sah sich kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

_Ist so spät noch irgend jemand anders wach?  
_  
Da sie niemanden in der Nähe sah, schloß sie, daß alle anderen wahrscheinlich schon vor einiger Zeit ins Bett gegangen waren. Es war immerhin halb zwölf. Zufrieden, daß niemand sonst hier war, begann sie, vor sich hin zu singen, während sie das blitzende Lichtschauspiel verfolgte.

„I see dark clouds out my window. I know a storm is coming any minute. The thunder just confirms my fears. And I know that you are out there in it-

Plötzlich wurde sie von einem erschrockenen Keuchen unterbrochen. Ihrem eigenen. Sie starrte still aus dem Fenster und suchte beharrlich nach der dunklen Gestalt, die sie ganz sicher vorbeifliegen gesehen zu haben glaubte. Aber die Gestalt war weg, verschwunden im Nebel und dem strömenden Regen. Sie war im Begriff weiterzusingen; ihre Augen mußten ihr einen Streich gespielt haben. Aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Von dem Fenster, an dem sie saß, konnte man das Quidditchfeld sehen. War es möglich, daß ein dummer, törichter Schüler draußen war und bei diesem Wetter flog? Obwohl sie ziemlich sicher war, daß niemand so idiotisch sein konnte, konnte sie den Gedanken nicht abschütteln.

Da sie wußte, daß sie keine Ruhe finden würde, jetzt wo ihr dieser Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen war, stand sie auf, um ihren Umhang zu holen. Sie seufzte leicht. Jetzt würde sie sich dem durchnässenden, eiskalten Regen stellen müssen, nur um ihr Pflichtgefühl zu beruhigen, und - wie zugeben mußte - auch ihre Neugier.

Sie trottete leise zum Schlafsaal der Sechstkläßlerinnen und schnappte sich ihren Besen, einen älteren Nimbus 2000, den sie letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Nicht das fortgeschrittenste Modell, aber sicherlich flugtauglich. Sie schlich vorsichtig die Treppe wieder hinunter und in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schob den Riegel zurück, stieß das Fenster auf und wurde augenblicklich von wütendem Wind und spritzendem Regen empfangen.

„Dieser verdammte Wind muß in diese Richtung wehen, oder?" grummelte sie. _Ach, na ja, ich schätze, es könnte schlimmer sein. Ich werde sowieso klatschnaß._

Sie würde nur daran denken müssen, die Wasserpfütze auf dem Boden aufzuwischen, die ständig größer wurde.

_Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig_, dachte sie, als sie sich aus dem Fenster schwang und in den stürmischen Himmel.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten in der Luft - den Weg zum Quidditchfeld hatte sie in verrücktem Zickzack zurückgelegt - wurde sie wütend auf sich selbst.

_Du mußtest ja unbedingt deine Neugier befriedigen, nicht, Ginny? Jetzt sieh dir an, in was für einen Schlamassel du dich gebracht hast.  
_  
Sie überlegte, ob sie zurückfliegen sollte, entschied sich aber, daß sie, wo sie jetzt schon mal hier draußen war, genauso gut eine sorgfältige Suche durchführen konnte. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten. Sie kämpfte gegen den tobenden Wind an und suchte weiter. Gerade als sie dachte, daß die dunkle Gestalt nur eine Täuschung gewesen sein mußte, sah sie sie wieder. Nur daß sie diesmal dichter war. Sie flog darauf zu, wobei sie sich auf die Lippe biß, um nicht ihr langsames Fortkommen zu verfluchen. Was noch schlimmer war, war, daß die dunkle Gestalt einen schnelleren Besen zu haben schien und sich von ihr entfernte.

Sie versuchte zu schreien, aber damit erreichte sie nichts. Sie wurde zunehmend frustriert, bis ihr eine neue Idee kam. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und flüsterte einen Erstarrungszauber, und durch einen glücklichen Zufall gelang es ihr, die davonfliegende Gestalt zu treffen. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und trieb ihren Besen vorwärts. Sie grinste albern, als sie den anderen Flieger tatsächlich einholte.

Sie packte das Ende des anderen Besens, um sicherzugehen, daß wer immer es war nicht wegkommen konnte, und löste den Zauberspruch. Der Besen versuchte sofort wieder davonzuschießen, aber diesmal wurde sie immerhin mitgezogen.

„Hey! Was zum-!"

Ginny erkannte die empörte Stimme, sogar über den Lärm des Regens hinweg. Was immer der Junge hatte sagen wollen, erstarb jedoch auf seinen Lippen, als er sich umdrehte und sah, wer seinen Besen festhielt. Plötzlich - wenngleich nicht völlig unerwartet - fand Ginny sich Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

Draco erstarrte, und nur für eine Sekunde schien etwas wie Erstaunen über sein Gesicht zu huschen. Aber es war nur ein Aufblitzen einer Gefühlsregung, und es verschwand schnell hinter der ausdruckslosen Maske, die er gewöhnlich trug. Er war jetzt wieder viel ruhiger, und als er sprach, war seine Stimme so kalt wie der eisige Regen.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust, Weasley?" fragte er spöttisch.

Ginny starrte ihn eine Minute ausdruckslos an und ließ dann hastig seinen Besen los. Er schwebte jedoch weiterhin neben ihr her, offensichtlich in Erwartung einer Erklärung. Plötzlich war das schreckliche höhnische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu viel für Ginny. Und die Art und Weise, wie er das Wort „Weasley" ausgespuckt hatte. Als wäre es eine Art Fluch!

„Nun", sagte sie schnippisch, als ihre Wut die Oberhand gewann „ich bin hergekommen, um nachzusehen, was für ein Idiot bei diesem Wetter draußen ist, und ihn zu warnen, er solle lieber reingehen, bevor er krank wird, aber da du es bist, denk ich, ich werde dich einfach hier lassen."

Sie funkelte ihn zornig an. Ihr Gesicht war rot, allerdings nicht weil es ihr peinlich gewesen wäre, sondern weil sie schreien mußte, um sich über den heulenden Wind hinweg verständlich zu machen.

Für eine Sekunde starrte Draco sie nur sprachlos an, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder zu sich kam.

„Tja, wenn ich ein Idiot bin, weil ich hier draußen bin, was bist du dann?"

Er grinste jetzt selbstgefällig, einen Ausdruck vollkommener Selbstsicherheit auf dem Gesicht. Er wußte, daß er sie damit erwischt hatte. Und sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, als er sah, wie ihr Gesicht einen noch leuchtenderen Rotton annahm, und dieses Mal wußten sie beide, daß das nicht vom Schreien kam.

Ginny stotterte einen Moment lang, ihr fehlten jegliche Worte.

„Denk bloß nicht, ich würde noch mal versuchen, irgendwas Nettes für dich zu tun, Draco Malfoy", spie sie schließlich aus, bevor sie ihren Besen drehte und ihn in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum lenkte.

Aber Draco war nicht bereit, sie so einfach gehen zu lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, er genoß das kleine verbale Match, das sie ausfochten, ziemlich.

„So wie ich das sehe, wußtest du nicht, daß ich es war, der hier draußen war, also hast du - technisch gesehen - gar nicht versucht, etwas Nettes für _mich_ zu tun", stellte er fest.

Ginny hatte geglaubt, sie könnte nicht wütender werden. Sie hatte gewußt, es war unmöglich, daß Draco sie noch wütender machen könnte, als er es die vergangenen sechs Jahre ihres Lebens schon getan hatte. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Schrecklich geirrt. Vielleicht lag es am Sturm oder daran, daß sie von dem eiskalten Regen steifgefroren war. Oder vielleicht, nur vielleicht, war es die Art, wie er dieses arrogante Grinsen aufsetzte und sie verhöhnte. Wie auch immer, es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle. Worauf es ankam, war, daß sie in der einen Sekunde noch auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war und in der anderen umgedreht und ihm dieses süffisante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte.

Wortwörtlich.

ooOOoo

Weasley-Temperament. Das sagte sie sich später, als sie im Krankenflügel saß. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Zorn hinreißen lassen, und da war sie nun. Im Krankenflügel, wo sie darauf wartete, daß Malfoy aufwachte, damit sie sich entschuldigen konnte. Ginny verfluchte im Stillen ihre roten Haare. Das hier war ganz sicher _nicht_ ihr Ding. Aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie schlecht wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Malfoy-vom-Besen-Schubsen. Zum Glück waren sie wirklich nicht sehr weit vom Boden entfernt gewesen, daher war er nicht zu schwer verletzt. Nur ein gebrochener Arm. Aber ehrlich, in der Zaubererwelt dauerte es nur ganze zwei Minuten, das wieder hinzukriegen.

Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie sich entschuldigen sollte. Auch wenn er sie provoziert hatte, sie würde nicht auf sein Niveau sinken, indem sie sämtlichen Anstand vergaß. Sie würde ihm sagen, daß es ihr leid tat, und damit würde es erledigt sein.

_Jetzt muß ich es nur noch schaffen, nicht an meiner eigenen Zunge zu ersticken, während ich das tue_, dachte sie finster.

Aber das war nicht das größte ihrer Probleme. Oh nein. Nicht nur zwang ihr Gewissen sie, sich zu entschuldigen, der Direktor ließ sie _und_ Malfoy nachsitzen. Zusammen. Ginny konnte wirklich nicht sehen, wie es noch schlimmer kommen könnte.

_Was mal wieder beweist, daß ich gar nichts weiß.  
_  
Denn genau in diesem Moment entschloß sich Mr Malfoy aufzuwachen.

_Oh, Scheiße,_ war das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Draco blieb einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo er war und was hier los war. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich sein rechter Arm wirklich seltsam, so als sollte er weh tun, er tat es aber nicht... Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln, denn in diesem Augenblick kehrte die Erinnerung wie eine Flutwelle zu ihm zurück. Er erinnerte sich, daß er im Sturm gewesen war und der Regen auf ihn niedergeprasselt war und ihn bis auf die Knochen durchnäßt hatte. Und dann erinnerte er sich, daß jemand seinen Besen gepackt und ihn aus der Trance gerissen hatte, in der er sich anscheinend befunden hatte. Zuerst konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wer diese Person war, das Bild in seinem Kopf war irgendwie verschwommen.

Draco öffnete die Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf, während er herauszufinden versuchte, wo er sich befand. Und auf einmal wurde das Bild vollkommen klar. Die Person saß direkt neben ihm. Ginny Weasley.

_Die kleine Idiotin hat mich vom Besen geschubst!  
_  
Für etwa fünf Sekunden wollte sein Gehirn diese Information nicht verarbeiten, es ging sie nur wieder und wieder durch. Als er schließlich begriff, was das alles bedeutete, verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Wut und er schleuderte ihr das Erstbeste entgegen, was ihm einfiel.

„_Du_ hast mich von meinem Besen geschubst."

Eine Sekunde lang starrte Ginny ihn nur an. Dann brach sie in Gelächter aus.

Draco war etwas überrascht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß in seinem Leben schon mal jemand so über ihn gelacht hatte. Er ließ rasch jeden Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht verschwinden und fragte verzweifelt um Ruhe bemüht:

„_Was_ ist so amüsant, Weasley?"

Er wußte, daß seine Stimme angespannt klang, aber sie tötete ihm wirklich den letzten Nerv. Draco war nie eine besonders geduldige Person gewesen, und er konnte es absolut nicht ertragen, wenn jemand über ihn lachte.

Es dauerte allerdings ein oder zwei Minuten, bis Ginny ihm antworten konnte. Sie war auf ihrem Stuhl vornübergebeugt und lachte so heftig, daß sie weinte. Als sie schließlich sprechen konnte, blickte sie auf und sah ihm, immer noch lächelnd, in die Augen.

„Es war nur dein Gesicht", versuchte sie zu erklären. „Als dir klar geworden ist, daß du von einem Mädchen von deinem Besen geschubst worden bist. Und - einer Weasley - noch dazu."

Ginny fing wieder an zu lachen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen.

„Ich- konnte praktisch sehen- wie sich die Rädchen in deinem Kopf gedreht haben- während du versucht hast- darauf zu kommen."

Ginny mußte sich unterbrechen, sie löste sich wieder in Lachen auf.

Draco dagegen lachte _nicht_. „Ich für meinen Teil finde das nicht im geringsten witzig."

Sein üblicher, kontrollierter Tonfall war zurück, jeder Hinweis auf ein Gefühl aus seinen Augen verschwunden, und er sah sie mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck an.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Es scheint äußerst unwahrscheinlich, da du da gesessen und deine Taten bedauert hast." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Das hast du nicht, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht", erwiderte Ginny spöttisch. „Ich bedaure kein bißchen, daß ich dich runtergestoßen hab."

Sie begegnete seinem Blick direkt und neigte den Kopf in einer trotzigen Geste. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wie nah er an der Wahrheit dran war. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.

„Was machst du dann hier?" fragte er nochmals.

„Ich war- Ich wollte-"

Sich bei Draco persönlich zu entschuldigen, schien um einiges schwieriger zu sein, als es gerade vor ein paar Minuten gewesen war, als sie es sich im Kopf vorgesagt hatte.

„Ja?" Als sie daraufhin immer noch nicht weitersprach, wurde er langsam gereizt. „Herrgott noch mal, jetzt spuck's schon aus!"

Ginny versuchte es noch einmal. Dieses Mal konzentrierte sie sich intensiv auf ihre Schuhe, während sie sprach.

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, daß es mir leid tut, daß ich dich von deinem Besen geschubst hab." Sie wartete eine Sekunde, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten. Als er nichts tat, fuhr sie hastig fort. „Ich hatte nicht vor, das zu tun, weißt du."

Da sie noch immer keine Reaktion von ihm erhielt, hob sie kurz den Blick, nur um zu sehen, daß er sie auf eine merkwürdige und irgendwie verwirrende Weise anstarrte. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie tatsächlich, er würde so etwas sagen wie „Oh, ist schon okay, Ginny. Nichts passiert." oder etwas in der Art.

Aber als er sprach, war es in seinem gewöhnlichen, ausdruckslosen Tonfall.

„Ich muß mich getäuscht haben. Ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte dich gerade eben noch so was sagen hören wie Ich bedaure nicht im mindesten, daß ich dich vom Besen gestoßen hab'."

Versuchte sich Draco an trockenem Humor? Ginny war nicht sicher.

„Ich bedaure es nicht", sagte sie vollkommen aufrichtig.

Draco wandte den Blick ab. Er schien fast... enttäuscht?

„Aber das heißt nicht, daß mich mein Gewissen so einfach davonkommen läßt", fügte sie hinzu.

Draco blickte ruckartig auf. Bedeutete das, daß es ihr leid tat? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er würde sie bestimmt nicht fragen. Was interessierte ihn das überhaupt?

_Das sollte wirklich keinen Unterschied machen.  
_  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte den Gedanken.

„Okay", sagte er tonlos. „Du hast dein Gewissen beruhigt, also warum bist du immer noch hier?"

„Weil ich noch andere, weniger aufregende Neuigkeiten habe", sagte sie schlicht.

„Wirklich?" fragte Draco trocken. „Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß deine andere Mitteilung in irgendeiner Weise _aufregend_ war." Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen war wieder da.

Ginny wurde rot, und das Lächeln verging ihr. Sie hatte vorgehabt, die Nachricht schonend zu überbringen, aber nun da seine vorherige Stimmung zurück war, konnte sie ebensogut einfach direkt sein.

„Du mußt nächste Woche nachsitzen. Mit mir."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Zusammen?"

Ginny verdreht die Augen. „Das habe ich gesagt."

„Aber weshalb muß _ich_ nachsitzen? _Du_ bist diejenige, die mich geschubst hat."

Er funkelte sie wütend an, und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Falls du dich erinnerst", sagte sie, „wir waren beide nachts draußen und sind geflogen, was gegen die Schulregeln verstößt." Jetzt war sie dran, selbstgefällig zu grinsen.

„Du meinst, du kriegst überhaupt keinen Ärger, weil du mich geschubst hast?" Er war entrüstet. Dafür hätte sie zumindest zusätzlich nachsitzen sollen.

Ginnys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Weißt du, es ist so, Malfoy..." Ihr Tonfall war widerlich süßlich. „Sie wissen nicht, daß ich dich geschubst habe. Ich hab ihnen erzähl, daß dich ein heftiger Windstoß vom Besen geweht hat."

„Du hast was?"

Er konnte das nicht gerade gehört haben. Auf keinen Fall konnte Weasley gesagt haben, daß jetzt jeder glaubte, ein Windstoß hätte ihn vom Besen geweht. Das war unfaßbar! Er würde dieses Mädchen erwürgen.

_Jedenfalls würde ich das, wenn ich wüßte, das ich damit davonkomme.  
_  
Er öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber Ginny war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Nacht, Malfoy", rief sie über ihre Schulter. „Süße Träume."

Er hatte keine Zeit, ein einziges Wort herauszubringen, bevor die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel. Was meinte sie damit, gute Nacht? Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, daß es noch immer dunkel war. Die Uhr an der Wand sagte ihm, daß es erst halb vier war.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen warf er sich zurück aufs Bett. Er konnte genauso gut etwas schlafen, solange er konnte. Morgen würde er den Ruf abwenden müssen, der ihm vorauseilen würde, wenn alle erfahren würden, daß er angeblich durch einen Windstoß vom Besen gefallen war.

_Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, muß ich auch noch nachsitzen mit dieser... dieser... Plage der Menschheit._

Als Ginny den Raum verließ, konnte sie anders, als triumphierend zu lächeln. Ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie Draco Malfoy übers Ohr gehauen. Er fühlte sich großartig an. Natürlich war sie nicht annähernd so gemein, wie sie ihm vorgemacht hatte. In diesem Augenblick war Draco wahrscheinlich gerade dabei, sich zu überlegen, was genau er zu all den Leuten sagen würde, die wußten - oder zu wissen glaubten - daß er von seinem Besen gefallen war.

Aber Ginny hatte noch ein As im Ärmel. Außer den Lehrern wußte niemand, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Die übrigen Schüler würden es nie erfahren. Sie grinste, als sie an den Schock dachte, den Draco erleiden würde, wenn er das erkannte. Es würde allerdings ein erleichterter Schock sein.

Als sie den Flur entlang ging, entschied sie, daß letztlich alles doch noch gut ausgegangen war. Als sie zuerst dort hineingegangen war, um sich zu entschuldigen, war sie überzeugt gewesen, daß es furchtbar laufen würde. Dann, in einem Anfall von Genie, war sie auf den Plan verfallen, ihn so viel wie möglich zu ärgern. Natürlich hatte sie nicht genau gewußt, was das beinhalten würde, bis die Unterhaltung begonnen hatte. Irgendwie hatte sich von da an alles einfach so entwickelt.

Was Draco noch nicht wußte, war, daß sie tatsächlich zusätzlich nachsitzen mußte, weil sie ihn geschubst hatte. Über diesen Teil hatte sie gelogen. Neben dem Nachsitzen hatte Dumbledore ihr eine ernsthafte Predigt darüber gehalten, wie gefährlich es war, jemanden von seinem Besen zu stoßen, auch wenn es sich dabei um einen Malfoy handelte. Natürlich hatte der Direktor die Nüchternheit der ganzen Diskussion beinahe ruiniert, als er sich auf die Lippe beißen und abwenden mußte, um nicht zu lachen. Soviel zu Ernsthaftigkeit.

Jetzt da sie allein war, fiel Ginny auf, wie müde sie war. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der bereits mehrere Stunden gehabt hatte, hatte sie in dieser Nacht überhaupt keinen Schlaf bekommen. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, am nächsten Morgen würde noch eine Überraschung auf Draco warten.

_Ich muß im Auf-die-Nerven-gehen so gut sein, daß ich es unterbewußt kann.  
_  
Der einzige Grund, weshalb er jetzt nicht in seinem eigenen Bett war, war, daß er von einer Erkältung kuriert werden mußte, von der Madame Pomfrey sicher war, daß er sie sich beim stundenlangen Fliegen im Regen zugezogen hatte. Es würde ihm am Morgen aber wieder gut gehen, und er würde in seinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren können. Nachdem er gezwungen wurde, eine weitere Dosis von Madame Pomfreys gefürchtetem Heiltrank zu schlucken. Draco würde das _lieben_.

Ginny riß sich aus ihren Gedanken, als sie bemerkte, daß sie das Porträt der Fetten Dame erreicht hatte, das den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kennzeichnete. Sie murmelte das Paßwort - Geleebohnen - und stolperte in den Raum. Ihre Füße waren so schwer, daß sie kaum den Weg die Treppe hinauf bewältigte. Sie schlief fast im Gehen.

Irgendwie fand sie sich ein paar Minuten später im Bett liegend wieder, nur Sekunden vor dem Einschlafen. Der letzte Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, war einer, den sie erst nach einer ganzen Weile richtig erfaßt hatte.

_Oh mein Gott, ich muß eine Woche lang mit Draco Malfoy nachsitzen!_

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Das Lied, das Ginny zu dem Gewitter singt, gibt es übrigens wirklich: Ace of Base, „Everytime it rains". 


	2. Die Gläser

**Kapitel 2  
Die Gläser**

Es wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres zu sagen, daß Draco einen schlechten Tag hatte. Sogar jetzt, um sieben Uhr, hatte er sich immer noch nicht verbessert. Und seine Laune auch nicht. Das mochte sich natürlich zu seinem Vorteil auswirken, denn er mußte gleich mit diesem Weasley-Mädchen nachsitzen. Sie konnte sehr wahrscheinlich ein paar bissige Bemerkungen und Beleidigungen gebrauchen, und er war in genau der richtigen Stimmung, sie auszuteilen. Mit Vergnügen.

Es hatte alles an diesem Morgen begonnen, als er mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht war. Darüber hinaus hatte er eine laufende Nase und einen leichten Husten gehabt. Eine Erkältung. Er hätte wirklich nicht überrascht sein sollen. Er war in der vergangenen Nacht stundenlang draußen im Regen gewesen. Nicht sehr klug von ihm, wie er zugeben mußte. Wenn auch nur vor sich selbst. Das war es jedoch nicht, was seinen Morgen so grauenhaft gemacht hatte. Eine Erkältung. Gut, damit konnte er leben. Madame Pomfreys Heilmittel? Das war schon etwas schlimmer. Okay, sehr viel schlimmer.

Es mußte das am widerlichsten schmeckende Zeug auf dem Planeten sein, da war Draco sicher. Nachdem er gezwungen worden war, den Trank hinunterzuwürgen, hatte er festgestellt, daß es bereits nach neun Uhr war, was zu dem einen erfreulichen Aspekt seines Tages geführt hatte. Er wurde wegen seiner Erkältung von der ersten Stunde befreit. Das war eine Erleichterung. Er war gestern Abend so ins Fliegen vertieft gewesen, daß er keine Zeit für seinen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei gehabt hatte. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt einen zusätzlichen Tag, um den fertig zu schreiben.

Seine vorübergehende Erleichterung über den Aufsatz wurde bald zunichte gemacht, als eine nicht im mindesten willkommene Gestalt den Krankenflügel betrat. Draco war gerade damit fertig sich anzuziehen und schnürte sich die Schuhe zu, als er Dumbledores irritierend fröhliche Stimme hörte. Er krauste die Nase in Mißfallen und hoffte, daß der Direktor nicht hier war, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Diese Hoffnung stellte sich als vergeblich heraus, als einige Minuten später die Vorhänge, die sein Bett umgaben, zurückgezogen wurden und das lächelnde Gesicht von Hogwarts' berühmtesten Direktor enthüllten.

„Guten Morgen, Draco."

Draco hob wachsam den Kopf und betrachtete vorsichtig Dumbledores vergnügte Stimmung.

„Das glaub' ich nicht", erwiderte er gleichmütig.

Er sah dem Direktor in die Augen, wie um ihn dazu herauszufordern, ihm zu widersprechen.

Dumbledore lächelte statt dessen nur mit funkelnden Augen. „Nein, für Sie nicht, nehme ich an."

Draco hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Schuhen zugewandt, aber als Dumbledore nicht fortfuhr, blickte er wieder auf.

„Sind Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier, oder versuchen Sie nur, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen?" fragte er spöttisch.

Normalerweise hätte er es nicht gewagt, zum Direktor so direkt zu sein, aber in letzter Zeit schien es keine große Rolle mehr zu spielen. Eigentlich spielte nichts mehr eine Rolle. Nicht jetzt, nachdem er wußte, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithielt. Er nahm an, daß der Gedanke, nach seinem letzten Schuljahr ein Todesser zu werden, ihn mit tiefem Stolz hätte erfüllen sollen. Oder wenigstens Befriedigung. Dennoch, die Vorstellung brachte ihm keinen Stolz, keine Ungeduld, kein gar nichts.

Er schüttelte sich innerlich, kehrte zu seinen Schuhen zurück und wartete ab, was der alte Mann sagen würde.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, um mit Ihnen über die recht interessanten Ereignisse von gestern Abend zu sprechen."

Draco stand steif auf. Er hätte schwören können, daß der alte Mann es herauszögerte, nur ihm zu ärgern.

„Ms Weasley war hier und hat sich entschuldigt, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, das hat sie", antwortete Draco mit sorgfältig gewählten Worten. Er würde dem Direktor auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Gefühle verraten, die er gegenüber einem gewissen Rotschopf hegen mochte.

Der Direktor akzeptierte seine Antwort mit einem Nicken.

„Ich kann darauf vertrauen, daß diese Ereignisse strikt zwischen ihnen, Ms Weasley und den beteiligten Lehrern bleiben?"

„I- selbstverständlich." Draco sank aufs Bett, als ihn die Erkenntnis überkam.

Also hatte Ginny nicht allen erzählt, daß er von seinem Besen geweht worden war. Sie hatte niemandem irgendwas erzählt. Aber sie hatte ihn angelogen. Diese rothaarige Teufelin! Worüber hatte sie sonst noch gelogen? Sie hatte wahrscheinlich genau diesen Moment geplant. Die Vorstellung, Draco Malfoy einen Schock zu versetzen, war sicherlich unterhaltsam für sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er still diese neueste Information verarbeitete.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Mr Malfoy?" unterbrach Dumbledores ruhige Stimme seine Gedanken.

„Nein", antwortete Draco rasch, „alles in Ordnung."

„Gut." Dumbledore sah Draco einen Augenblick schweigend an, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen.

Draco begegnete Dumbledores Blick, und das Gefühl ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, so eisig wie der Finger eines Geists. Er kontrollierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck noch sorgsamer.

„Wenn das so ist, dann schlage ich vor, daß Sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und sich auf Ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereiten. Sie werden nicht entschuldigt werden."

Dumbledores Worte befreiten Draco aus seiner geistigen Starre, und er riß seine Augen von dem inständigen Blick des Direktors los. Er stand vom Bett auf und machte sich absichtlich langsam auf den Weg Richtung Tür, wie um Dumbledore zu demonstrieren, daß er nicht im geringsten eingeschüchtert war. Er überprüfte gewohnheitsmäßig die Tasche seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab und war beruhigt, als er das vertraute Gefühl des Zauberstabs in seiner Hand spürte. Er ging weiter und hatte gerade den Türgriff gedrückt, als ihn Dumbledores Worte innehalten ließen.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Quidditchbälle wieder an ihren ordnungsgemäßen Platz zu befördern, nachdem bekannt wurde, daß Sie unpäßlich waren."

Draco drehte sich langsam um. Ihm schwante Furchtbares. Die Quidditchbälle. Die hatte er völlig vergessen. Er versuchte nicht einmal, ein „Danke" über seine Lippen zu zwingen, und nickte dem freundlichen, silberbärtigen Mann stumm zu, der dasaß und auf Dracos Antwort wartete. Draco hatte dieses Wort noch nie in seinem Leben gesagt, und er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, es jetzt zu tun. Er war nicht mal sicher, ob er das wollte. Als er nichts als ein verstehendes Nicken zur Antwort erhielt, entschied Draco, daß die Unterhaltung zu Ende war. Er stieß die Tür auf und ging zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Während er ging, versuchte er ein anderes Problem zu lösen, dem er sich gegenübersah: Pansy. Sie würde wütend sein, daß er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte. Oder was sie für ein Versprechen hielt. Malfoys machten keine Versprechungen, jedenfalls keine, die sie nicht sicher halten konnten. Er biß sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe, während er versuchte, sich etwas Glaubhaftes auszudenken, das er ihr erzählen konnte. Er beschloß, ihr die halbe Wahrheit zu erzählen - daß er sich erkältet hatte, als er nach den Quidditchbällen gesucht hatte, und daß er gezwungen gewesen war, im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Den Teil mit Ginny Weasley würde er einfach weglassen. Über diese verarmte, sommersprossige kleine Hexe (in beiden Bedeutungen) zu reden, war das Letzte, was er wollte.

Überzeugt von seinem Plan schritt er selbstgefällig in den Slytherin-Schlafsaal und suchte seine Bücher zusammen. Er war im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen, als ihm ein kleiner Anhänger ins Auge fiel, der sehr seinem Familienwappen ähnelte. Es waren zwei ineinander verschlungene Schlangen aus verblichenem Silber; ihre Smaragdaugen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Der Anhänger lag auf seinem Nachttisch, wo er offensichtlich sorgfältig plaziert worden war, so daß er richtig herum lag. Die ebenso alte Kette dazu lag daneben, der Verschluß offenbar kaputt.

_Das ist merkwürdig_, dachte Draco und faßte sich an den Hals. _Ich hätte schwören können, daß ich die gestern Abend getragen habe_.

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm.

_Ich muß sie verloren haben, als ich letzte Nacht durch den Sturm geflogen bin. Aber wie ist sie hierher gekommen?_

Das Amulett selbst bot keinen Hinweis, seine Schlangenaugen starrten nur unheimlich aus den Schatten zu ihm herauf. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die Vorhänge zurückzuziehen, was ihn kein bißchen überraschte. Slytherins mochten die Dunkelheit.  
Der Anhänger war eine Art Glücksbringer für ihn. Sein Vater hatte ihn ihm bei seiner Geburt gegeben. Er war angeblich mit schützenden und das Urteilsvermögen stärkenden Zaubern versehen, vor Jahrhunderten ausgesprochen von jemandem, den seine Familie als den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten betrachtete. Größer sogar als Voldemort. Salazar Slytherin selbst. So hatte Lucius Malfoy es ihm erzählt, als er einmal danach gefragt hatte.

Diese Entdeckung hatte in Draco neuen Respekt für das verblaßte, abgenutzte Schmuckstück geweckt, und er trug es seitdem immer bei sich. Sein Vater hatte auch gesagt, daß der Anhänger früher einmal für dunklere Zwecke verwendet worden war, daß die aber vergessen waren und nun ungenutzt blieben. Wie genau die Malfoys jemals an so einen Gegenstand gekommen waren, wußte Draco nicht, aber er war seit Jahren im Familienbesitz.

Für eine Sekunde verlor sich Draco in den glühenden Augen der Schlangen. Sie schienen ihn in sich hineinzuziehen und den Rest der Welt auszublenden. Als er immer weiter in ihren unendlichen Tiefen versank, hörte er eine dunkle, unheimliche Stimme nach ihm rufen.

„Draco." Sie sagte nur ein Wort, aber dieses eine Wort dröhnte durch den Kopf des jungen Malfoy wie das Tosen eines Wasserfalls.

Draco ließ das Gebilde überrascht fallen und machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Frei vom Sog der Schlangenaugen blickte er hinab auf den altertümlichen Anhänger, der zur Seite geneigt lag. Draco zitterte. Er holte tief Luft, griff nach dem Anhänger und hob ihn vorsichtig wieder auf, halb in der Erwartung, ihn wieder sprechen zu hören. Behutsam, als wäre er eine zerbrechliche Muschel, die auf der Stelle zerbröseln konnte, legte Draco ihn wieder auf den Nachttisch. Ihm war im Moment nicht danach, ihn bei sich zu haben. Sein mysteriöses Erscheinen ließ ihn auf der Hut sein, es erschien ihm ratsam, nicht zu viel damit zu hantieren. Verlorengegangene Ketten tauchten nicht einfach im Zimmer ihres Besitzers auf, es sei denn, sie waren mit einem Rückkehrzauber belegt. Und sein Vater hatte nie etwas dieser Art erwähnt.

Draco fand es schwer zu glauben, daß sein Vater etwas von solcher Wichtigkeit übersehen würde. Bei näherer Betrachtung, Ketten riefen einen auch nicht plötzlich beim Namen. Bevor er wieder schaudern konnte, zwang er sich, es zu verdrängen.   
Jemand mußte sie für ihn aufgesammelt haben, das war alles. Jemand, der wußte, wem sie gehörte. Vielleicht hatte er sie im Slytherin-Umkleideraum verloren, und jemand hatte sie für ihn aufgehobenen. Das könnte es sein. Draco lachte unterbewußt darüber. Irgendwie bezweifelte er das wirklich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals jemandem gezeigt zu haben. Er hatte sie sogar vor Pansy versteckt gehalten. Aber was gab es sonst für eine Erklärung? Und was war mit der Stimme? Er hatte nur eine Erklärung dafür. Er wurde verrückt. Er begann Dinge zu hören.

Wahnsinn war in der Familie der Malfoys nicht vollkommen unbekannt. Tatsächlich wußte Draco von mehreren Vorfahren, die man diskret hatte wegsperren müssen, damit nichts nach außen drang. Wahnsinn war selten, ja, aber es kam vor. Draco war nur nicht sicher, warum ihn der Wahnsinn gerade jetzt treffen sollte. Mit einem Seufzen verbannte er diese deprimierenden Gedanken in seinen Hinterkopf. Er konnte sich später damit beschäftigen, jetzt mußte er erstmal zu seiner nächsten Stunde. Er war schon fast aus der Tür, als ihn etwas zurückzerrte.

Draco stolperte und vermied nur knapp, zu Boden zu fallen. Es war kein körperliches, sondern ein geistiges Ziehen gewesen. Es hatte denselben Effekt, den er erwartet hätte, hätte ihm jemand um die Mitte gefaßt und ihn zurückgerissen. Er keuchte vor Schreck und wandte sich wieder mit dem Gesicht dem Raum zu. Das Amulett war verschwunden, wie er sofort bemerkte. Mit dem beunruhigten Gefühl, das man hat, wenn etwas, das man nicht wahrhaben will, doch wahr ist, ließ er seinen Blick zu seinen Füßen wandern.

Der glitzernde Anhänger war da und starrte zu ihm hinauf. Dieses Mal war der Verschluß nicht mehr kaputt, sondern wieder heil, als wäre es überhaupt nicht vorstellbar, daß es je anders gewesen war. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen schluckte Draco, so hart, daß man es bei jemand weniger Würdevollem panisch nennen müßte. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus, um den Anhänger aufzuheben, zögerte aber kurz bevor er ihn berührte. Würden die Schlangen zum Leben erwachen und ihn beißen?

Draco zweifelte nicht im geringsten daran, daß sie es könnten, wenn es ihnen angebracht schien. Er verdrängte das Gefühl, packte die Kette und legte sie sich beinahe trotzig um den Hals.

„Gut, ich werde sie tragen", sagte er düster in die Stille hinein. „Fürs erste."

ooOOoo

Von da an war es bergab gegangen.

Er konnte sich im Unterricht nicht konzentrieren. Statt dessen wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem seltsamen Verhalten des Anhängers und der Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wenn ihn ein Lehrer oder ein Mitschüler aus seinen Tagträumen riß, stellte er fest, daß er unbewußt die Hand gehoben hatte, um den Anhänger zu umklammern. Das trug ihm eine Menge schräger Blicke und Gekicher vom Rest der Klasse ein. Außer von den Slytherins. Die starrten ihn nur finster an mit einem Ausdruck, der geradezu zischte „Paß besser auf". Pansys böser Blick war der schrecklichste von allen.

Sie war sichtlich aufgebracht über den vergangenen Abend und verlangte eine Erklärung. Und Professor McGonagall zog Slytherin für Dracos „Weigerung zuzuhören" einen Punkt ab. Das Mittagessen war auch nicht besser. Er konnte nichts essen und schob seine Mahlzeit nur auf seinem Teller hin und her. Einmal spürte er jemandes Blick auf sich und sah auf, nur um die jüngste Weasley von der anderen Seite der Großen Halle zu ihm herüber starren zu sehen. Er sah sie höhnisch an und schenkte ihr den finstersten Blick, der er zustande bringen konnte, was sie erröten und schnell woanders hinblicken ließ. Er grinste ein wenig, aber ihre Reaktion stellte ihn nicht so zufrieden, wie sie es hätte tun sollen.

Sobald Verwandlung vorbei war, war er gezwungen gewesen, sich mit Pansy zu befassen und war überraschenderweise in der Lage gewesen, sie zu überzeugen, daß er wegen einer Erkältung unfähig gewesen war, in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Er hatte sie sogar geküßt, nur zur Sicherheit. Sie hatte gelächelt und ihm gesagt, sie habe gewußt, daß nur so etwas ihn von ihr fernhalten konnte, und wie froh sie sei, daß er wieder gesund sei. Draco hatte während dieser kleinen Rede gerade so ein Augenrollen unterdrücken können. Sie war erbärmlich.

Er war nicht sicher, wie er den Rest des Tages überstanden hatte, aber irgendwie war es ihm gelungen. Seine letzte Stunde, Kräuterkunde, war sogar noch schlimmer. Er mußte sich nach draußen zu den Gewächshäusern schleppen, und der Boden war unattraktiv schlammig. Der Sturm hatte irgendwann früh an diesem Morgen endlich aufgehört und dutzende von Pfützen und glitschigen Grasbüscheln zurückgelassen. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es, nicht auszurutschen, aber sobald der Unterricht begann, hatte er nicht mehr so viel Glück.

Er versiebte zwei Fragen, die er mit Leichtigkeit hätte beantworten können, wenn er nicht zu zerstreut gewesen wäre, um die richtige Antwort zu geben, und er mußte 10 cm zusätzlich zu seinem Aufsatz über die Afrikanische Flug-Pflanze schreiben, den er am Freitag abgeben mußte, schon in zwei Tagen.  
Danach dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, die dumme Kette zu zerreißen und den Anhänger wegzuwerfen, entschied sich aber dagegen, weil er sich ziemlich sicher war, daß er das nicht konnte.  
Als Kräuterkunde schließlich zu Ende war, dachte Draco, er würde endlich etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken haben. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Kaum hatte er den Pfad erreicht, der zurück zum Schloß führte, da kam Pansy auf ihn zu.

„Nicht jetzt", stöhnte er.

„Draco", rief sie.

Draco ging weiter und tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Draco!" Ihre Stimme war jetzt lauter und fordernder.

Mit einem Seufzen blieb er stehen. „Pansy?"

Sie ignorierte sein offensichtliches Mißfallen daran, aufgehalten zu werden.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du Lust hättest, mit mir dem Turm einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Jetzt ist später, nicht wahr?" Ihre Augen verengten sich und signalisierten deutlich, er solle es nur wagen zu widersprechen.

Draco wußte, welchen Turm sie meinte. Es war ein geheimer Raum, der vom Astronomie-Turm abging. Er war letztes Jahr über diesen Raum gestolpert. Er war damals dämlicher gewesen und hatte den Fehler gemacht, ihn Pansy zu zeigen. Der Raum war umgehend ihr kleines Versteck geworden, wo sie hingingen, um sich in unbeaufsichtigten Aktivitäten zu ergehen. Nicht daß sie wirklich viel taten, abgesehen vom Küssen. Draco hatte mit Pansy nie wirklich bis zum äußersten gehen wollen, und sie war damit zufrieden. Obwohl sie zuerst mehr gewollt hatte, hatte sie schnell erkannt, daß sie es nicht bekommen würde, und hatte genommen, was sie kriegen konnte.

Außerdem wußten sie beide, daß sie eigentlich nicht ihn wollte. Sie wollte den Status als seine Freundin, der damit einherging.

„Nein, es ist nicht später", korrigierte er. „Jetzt ist jetzt, und ich hab was anderes zu tun." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging davon.

Für eine Sekunde dachte er wirklich, er würde damit durchkommen.

Dann spürte er, wie sich Pansys Fingernägel in seinen Arm bohrten, und wußte, daß er so einfach nicht entfliehen würde.

„Draco Malfoy, du bleibst sofort stehen", verlangte Pansy, mit den Händen auf der Hüfte wie ein verwöhntes Kind. „Ich will mit dir reden. Jetzt", betonte sie.

Mehrere Schüler sahen im Vorbeigehen zu ihnen herüber und mußten ihr Kichern unterdrücken. Draco konnte seine Verlegenheit nicht gänzlich verbergen und wurde rot. Schnell trat er näher an Pansy heran, so daß sie sich leiser unterhalten konnten.

„Halt die Klappe", zischte er ihr zu. „Ich sagte: nicht jetzt."

„Und ich sagte: doch jetzt. Was ist heute los mit dir? Du hast dich komisch verhalten, und jetzt verzichtest du auf eine Knutschsession? Das ist fast genug, um ein Mädchen auf den Gedanken zu bringen, daß letzte Nacht noch was anderes passiert ist, abgesehen davon, daß du dir eine Erkältung geholt hast." Sie lächelte süßlich, als sie den letzten Teil sagte.

Das lief wirklich nicht gut. Es gab nur eins, was er tun konnte, wenn er nicht wollte, daß sie seine Geschichte in Frage stellte.

„Dann komm schon", sagte er ungeduldig.

ooOOoo

Als er Pansy zufriedengestellt hatte und zu einem späten Abendessen hinunter gehetzt war, hatten die meisten Schüler die Große Halle schon verlassen. Pansy hatte beschlossen, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, sie sei auf Diät, woraufhin Draco gefragt hatte weshalb, was Pansy dazu gebracht hatte, ihn zornig anzufunkeln und davonzustapfen, wobei sie „Männer" vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte.

Draco konnte ehrlich sagen, daß er es nicht verstand. Pansy war in Ordnung, so wie sie war. Sie war schon ziemlich schlank und hatte eine ausgezeichnete Figur. Eine, die nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, am wenigsten von ihm. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Er grübelte nicht weiter darüber nach. Es war ihr Problem, nicht seins. Statt dessen ging er zum Essen.

Er war zur Hälfte mit dem Abendessen fertig, als er Professor Snape die Halle betreten sah.

„Da sind Sie ja, Malfoy", rief ihm der Zaubertränke-Lehrer zu. „Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht." Er schritt rasch zu Dracos Tisch herüber. „Nachsitzen, heute Abend, mein Klassenraum, sieben Uhr. Ich erwarte, daß Sie pünktlich sind."

„Ich muß bei Ihnen nachsitzen?" fragte Draco.

Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Snape war sein Lieblingslehrer, und das Gefühl war immer gegenseitig gewesen. Snape neigte dazu, Draco den anderen vorzuziehen.

„Ja", erwiderte Snape.

Er schien es eilig zu haben. Als er Dracos Grinsen sah, warnte er: „Erwarten Sie nicht, daß das eine einfache Woche wird. Das Weasley-Mädchen wird da sein, also muß ich Ihnen die gleiche Arbeit geben."

Snape mochte die Weasleys ebenso wenig wie Draco.

Dracos Grinsen verschwand, und er nickte stirnrunzelnd. Ginny Weasley hatte unbewußt schon wieder alles ruiniert. Als Draco aufgehört hatte, sich über sie aufzuregen - wie irrational das auch war - war Snape gegangen und Dracos Essen kalt. Draco, der sich nicht mehr hungrig fühlte, stand vom Tisch auf.

Während er den Korridor hinunter Richtung Kerker ging, überdachte er in Gedanken nochmals den Tag und ging - wieder und wieder - die gesamte Episode mit dem Anhänger durch. Jetzt wo er Pansy und das Abendessen hinter sich hatte, kehrten seine Gedanken dazu zurück. Er blieb vor der Tür zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke stehen und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er steckte sie wieder sicher zurück in die Innentasche seiner Robe und öffnete die Tür, genau um Punkt sieben.

ooOOoo

Ginny blickte auf, als die Tür aufschwang. Obwohl sie wußte, wer es war, konnte sie sich für einen Moment nicht von seinem Anblick losreißen. Er stand in der Tür, seine große, helle Gestalt als Silhouette vor dem Licht aus dem Flur hinter ihm abgehoben. Er grinste sie selbstgefällig an, und sie bemerkte, daß sie ihn anstarrte. Sie wollte sich voller Schulgefühl abwenden und so gut wie möglich ihr feuriges Erröten verbergen. Aber statt dessen hob sie trotzig den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Das schien ihn ein klein wenig zu überraschen. Gut.

Sie gestattete sich, sich von ihm wegzudrehen, und fragte sich, was in sie gefahren war. Es schien plötzlich ein großartiges Spiel zu sein, Malfoy so viel wie möglich zu überraschen oder zu verärgern. Ein Spiel, das ihr immens Spaß machte.  
Ihr fiel der bekümmerte und abwesende Gesichtsausdruck wieder ein, den er gehabt hatte, bevor er sie beim Starren erwischt hatte, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er keinen sehr guten Tag gehabt hatte. Das paßte ihr perfekt, denn sie hatte ebenfalls nicht nicht tollste Zeit gehabt. Sie hatte verschlafen, das Frühstück komplett verpaßt, und sie war zu spät zur ersten Stunde gewesen, was ihr mehrere schiefe Blicke eingebracht hatte. Ginny war nie zu spät. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, fühlte sie sich auch noch ungemein schuldig, weil sie ihre Freunde wegen letzter Nacht angelogen hatte.

Harry und Hermine hatte offensichtlich vermutet, daß etwas war, aber Ron hatte ihr damit in den Ohren gelegen. Sie hatte ihn fest davon überzeugen müssen, daß nichts nicht in Ordnung war, und daß sie einfach nur verschlafen hatte, und jedes Mal hatte sie sich deswegen schlechter gefühlt. Sie belog Ron nicht gerne; er stand ihr von all ihren Brüdern am nächsten, seit Percy die Schule verlassen hatte. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht ändern. Ihr war noch nicht danach, jemandem zu erzählen, was passiert war. Sie fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Trottel, weil sie überhaupt nach draußen gegangen war. Sie war gezwungen, sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren, als sie das unverkennbare Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte hörte.

Draco kam neben ihr zum Stehen.

„War Professor Snape schon hier?" fragte er kühl.

„Nein", erwiderte sie mit ebenso viel Enthusiasmus.

Keiner von beiden sah den anderen beim Sprechen auch nur an.

Ginny beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Draco, der anscheinend zufrieden war, auf der anderen Seite der Klasse setzte. Offenbar war er auch nicht besonders scharf darauf, hier zu sein. Sie warteten schweigend auf Snape. Ginny kaute nervös an ihren Fingernägeln. Der Zaubertränke-Meister ließ sie wahrscheinlich absichtlich warten. Mehrere weitere Minuten vergingen, bis Ginny die drückende Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Da du auch hier bist, geh' ich davon aus, daß ich mich nicht in der Zeit geirrt habe. Er hat sieben gesagt, oder?" Sie sah Draco fragend an.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien der silberhaarige Junge sich in den Kerkern vollkommen wohl zu fühlen.

„Er wird kommen." Er machte eine Pause und sah sie dann mit einer Mischung aus selbstgefälligem und verächtlichem Grinsen an. „Er läßt seine Schüler einfach gerne warten. Auf die Weise haben sie mehr Zeit, nervös zu werden." Er lächelte spöttisch, als er vielsagend auf ihre abgekauten Fingernägel blickte. „Es scheint zu funktionieren, jedenfalls bei einem von uns."

Ginny kochte im Stillen vor Wut und weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen.

Er hatte recht.

Sie war inzwischen nervöser als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie hereingekommen war. Sie hegte bereits eine große Abneigung gegen den Professor, und diese Woche bei ihm nachsitzen zu müssen, war absolut nervenaufreibend. Sie weigerte sich, ihre Nervosität vor Malfoy zu offenbaren, und zwang sich, ihre Hände im Schoß zu lassen und nicht zu zappeln. Es war außerordentlich schwer. Bevor ihre Grenzen jedoch zu sehr getestet wurden, öffnete sich eine Tür an der Rückseite des Klassenraums und Severus Snape trat ein. Sein Gesicht verriet seine schlechte Laune, und Ginny fragte sich, welcher Art Folter sie unterworfen werden würde. Da Snape zweifellos Draco bevorzugte, war es nicht schwer, sich auszurechnen, wem er die meiste Arbeit aufladen würde, was immer es sein mochte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Draco sich sichtlich auf seinem Stuhl aufrichtete. Unglaublich, er schien den Zaubertränke-Lehrer tatsächlich zu respektieren. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf; jetzt war sie überrascht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, daß Draco fähig war, jemanden zu respektieren. Offensichtlich hatte sie damit falschgelegen.

Snape sah sie über eine große Kiste voller Zettel hinweg prüfend an. Er stellte die Kiste auf den Boden vor seinem Pult, wobei er sie noch immer genau beobachtete, und ging zurück zu der Tür. Nur einen Augenblick später erschien er wieder mit einer weiteren Kiste. Auch diese war voller Papiere.

Ginny biß sich auf Lippe.

Was sollten sie wohl mit so vielen Zetteln machen? Er würde doch wohl nicht verlangen, daß sie sie alle durchlasen?

Snape mußte noch zweimal laufen, und jedesmal brachte er eine Kiste mit. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie entdeckten, daß diese Kisten nicht wie die ersten beiden Papier enthielten. Sie enthielten etwas, das aussah wie Flaschen und Gläser mit Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Die mußten aus seinem privaten Vorratsraum sein, entschied Ginny. Der gewöhnliche Vorratsraum enthielt nicht annähernd diese Menge oder die Art von Zutaten, die Snape vor ihnen hinstellte. Als Snape sich bückte, um den letzten Karton hinzustellen, tauschten Ginny und Draco einen neugierigen Blick,

Was sollten mit all diesem Zeug anfangen?

Die Antwort erhielten sie bald, als Snape sprach. Er richtete sich auf und starrte sie beide finster an.

„Inventar", sagte er tonlos. „Sie werden diese Papiere durchgehen und sie den Zutaten zuordnen. Ich will außerdem auf diesen Papieren eine Auflistung, wieviel wir von jeder Zutat haben. Nachdem Sie sie sortiert haben, können Sie die Gläser beschriften, mit diesen Klebeetiketten", er deutete auf eine Rolle grünes Muggel-Klebeband, die in einer der Kisten lag, „und diesen Stiften." Snape zeigte auf sein Pult, wo zwei bis dahin unbemerkte schwarze Filzstifte lagen.

Ginny klappte vor Überraschung der Mund auf, und sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, um seine Reaktion zu sehen.

„Können wir nicht einfach Magie benutzen?" fragte er.

Er war so überrascht wie sie, auch wenn er sein bestes tat, das zu verbergen.

„Nein", kam die strenge Antwort. „Keiner von Ihnen wird auch nur einen Zauberstab berühren. Ich werde wissen, ob Sie Zauberei benutzt haben, wenn ich zurückkomme, und wenn ich festellen sollte, daß Sie das getan haben, werden Ihnen für die restliche Zeit, die Sie nachsitzen werden, die Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Verstanden?"

Ausnahmsweise schien er Draco nicht im geringsten zu bevorteilen. Ginny fühlte sich etwas besser, wenigstens würde sie jetzt nicht die ganze Arbeit allein machen müssen. Dann wurde ihr klar, was der Professor gesagt hatte.

„Sie werden nicht hier sein, während wir das machen?" Ihre Stimme klang seltsam, sogar für ihre eigenen Ohren.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Ms Weasley. Ich habe andere Dinge zu erledigen und kann es mir nicht leisten, meine Zeit mit Babysitten zu verschwenden." Er schenkte ihr einen gehässigen, stechenden Blick.

Ginny spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen, als sie vor Demütigung rot wurde. Es war offensichtlich, daß Snape auf sie anspielte. Aber der rote Hauch auf ihren Wangen rührte nicht nur von ihrer Betretenheit her, der Gedanke machte sie auch wütend. Daß er andeutete, sie sei ein Baby, war empörend. Da er ein Lehrer war, konnte sie jedoch nichts dagegen tun. Ihr Ärger mehrte sich nur, als Draco sprach.

„Immerhin geht es Ihnen besser als ihr, Professor. Die kleine Weasley kann sich _gar nichts_ leisten", stichelte er boshaft.

„Du-" setzte Ginny an.

Aber was er war, bekam Draco nicht mehr zu hören. Professor Snape unterbrach die beiden plötzlich.

„Das reicht", sagte er eisig, obwohl Ginny den schleichenden Verdacht hatte, daß Malfoys Bemerkung ihn amüsierte.

„Sie beide werden zusammenarbeiten müssen, und ob Sie miteinander auskommen oder nicht, ist nicht meine Sache. Aber solange ich anwesend bin, erwarte ich, daß Sie von Streitereien absehen."

Weder Draco noch Ginny gaben darauf eine Antwort, aber Snape schien auch keine erwartet zu haben. Mit einem letzten warnenden Blick verließ er den Klassenraum und rief ihnen über die Schulter zu:

„Und Sie zerbrechen besser auch nichts, oder ich werde äußerst unerfreut sein."

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bevor Draco und Ginny sich auch nur bewegten.

Ginny hatte tatsächlich ganz vergessen, daß Draco noch da war, so wütend war sie immer noch. Sie wurde von dem leisen Rascheln seiner Robe über den Fußboden an seine Anwesenheit erinnert. Graziös wie eine Katze schritt er den Gang entlang zu den Kisten auf dem Boden.  
Von ihrer Position hinter ihm konnte sie sehen, daß er sowohl eine makellose Haltung hatte als auch tadellosen Geschmack, was Kleidung anging. Allein diese Robe mußte ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Sie betrachtete neidisch das feine Material. Sie hatte immer so eine Robe haben wollen. Von dort wanderte ihr Blick zu seinem weißblonden Haar, das im Dämmerlicht wie Mondschein glimmte.

_Er hat schöne Haare_.

Der ungewöhnliche Gedanke ließ sie den Blick abwenden, und sie tadelte sich sofort. Was machte sie? Sie hörte sich schon an wie Lavender oder Parvati, Gott bewahre.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich an die Beleidigung über ihre Familie zu erinnern, die er ihr gerade entgegen geschleudert hatte, aber anscheinend hatte all ihr Ärger sie verlassen. Sie war es leid, sich aufzuregen. Vielleicht würde sie doch einfach versuchen, sich höflich zu verhalten. Das würde es wahrscheinlich für sie beide einfacher machen.

Als hätte er ihren Stimmungswechsel gespürt, warf Draco ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Kommst du nicht?" fragte er gebieterisch, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte, um die Kartons zu inspizieren, wobei er genau wußte, daß sie nicht einfach nur rumsitzen würde.

Ginny seufzte und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

„Ich kann's genauso gut hinter mich bringen", murmelte sie zu sich.

Sie ging auf die Kisten zu, darauf bedacht, einen weiten Bogen um Draco zu machen. Sie wollte ihm auf keinen Fall zu nahe kommen. Sie erreichte die Kartons und ließ sich neben dem dichtesten vorsichtig nieder.

„Okay", begann sie. Sie haßte es, diejenige sein zu müssen, die zuerst etwas sagte, aber als sie Dracos selbstgefälligen Ausdruck sah, wußte sie, daß er es nicht tun würde.

Er hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht, indem er hier herüber gekommen war, jetzt war sie dran. „Ich nehme diese Kiste mit Papieren, du kannst die andere haben." Sie zeigte auf die Kiste, die ihm am nächsten stand. „Die Kiste mit den Zutaten können wir in die Mitte stellen. Okay?"

„Warum kriegst du die Kiste?"

Was hatte sie erwartet? Natürlich würde Draco kompliziert sein.

„Von mir aus, ich nehm' den Stapel da, und du kannst diesen haben", schnappte sie.

Sie griff nach der Kiste, aber Draco hatte andere Pläne.

„Nein, ich hab meine Meinung geändert, ich nehm' doch diese hier." Als er beobachtete, wie sie angestrengt versuchte, die Fassung zu wahren, grinste er selbstzufrieden und fing an, die Papiere in dem Karton durchzugehen, den er für sich beansprucht hatte.

Nachsitzen erwies sich als lustiger, als er es erwartet hatte. Die Zankerei mit Ginny hatte sogar den Anhänger aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt.

„Sei nicht so... so... kindisch!" fauchte sie.

Er täuschte Unschuld vor. „Ich? Kindisch?" Er machte eine Pause. „Niemals."

Damit kehrte er zu seiner Arbeit zurück und ignorierte geflissentlich ihr scharfes Luftholen, als sie versuchte, ihr Temperament wieder zu beruhigen. Sein Gesicht blieb eine Maske der Gelassenheit, die nie von dem beabsichtigten unschuldigen Ausdruck abwich. Ginny entschied sich, daß die beste Taktik sein würde, ihn ebenfalls zu ignorieren. Sie wandte sich ihrem eigenen Karton voller Zettel zu und begann, sie methodisch durchzugehen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten Arbeit in völliger Stille wurde sie langsam frustriert. Sie stieß den Atem in einem Seufzen aus und richtete ihn nach oben, so daß er die roten Haarsträhnen aus ihren Augen blies. Sie biß sich auf Lippe und besah sich das bißchen Arbeit, das sie bislang erledigt hatte.

„Das ist hoffnungslos." Sie verspürte den Drang, darauf hinzuweisen, selbst wenn Malfoy sie ignorierte.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte er und hob beiläufig eine Augenbraue. „Ich hab mir dich nie als Ginny-die-Versagerin vorgestellt, aber andererseits hab ich dich immer nur von deiner Familiengeschichte her gekannt. Du weißt schon, die ohne einen Pfennig."

Ginny spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoß, und sie mußte die Innenseite ihrer Wange beißen und ihre Hände an ihren Seiten fest zu Fäusten ballen, um sich davon abzuhalten, etwas Irrationales zu tun. Obwohl Malfoy es ohne jeden Zweifel verdient hätte, glaubte sie nicht, daß Professor Snape es geschätzt hätte, wenn sie ihm Malfoy in einer Million Einzelteilen zurückgegeben hätte. Anstatt ihn physisch anzugreifen, würde sie auf Worte zurückgreifen müssen.

Unglücklicherweise war das einzige, was ihr in dem Moment einfiel:

„Ich versage nicht."

Sie hörte Dracos spöttelndes Lachen und mußte zugeben, daß das nicht die geistreichste Erwiderung gewesen war.

„Ich habe lediglich eine Tatsache festgestellt."

Während sie geredet hatte, hatte Draco die ganze Zeit gearbeitet, ohne auch nur zum Sprechen eine Pause zu machen.

„Nein, das war eher eine Meinung." Er deutete auf seine eigene Leistung. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schwer, wie du es darstellst."

„Ach, wirklich? Na, was schlägst du vor, wie ich es machen soll?" Ginny konnte nicht leugnen, daß er anscheinend wesentlich mehr geschafft hatte als sie, aber sie haßte seine selbstgefällige Art.

„Statt die Zettel zu sortieren und ihnen dann eine Zutat zuzuordnen, nimm einfach ein Blatt zur Zeit und ordne es zu. Dann legst du's an eine bestimmte Stelle, so daß du jedesmal, wenn du mehr von der Sorte findest, es einfach auf den Stapel legen kannst."

Ginny blinzelte verwundert. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß Draco ihr etwas antworten würde, und als er es tat, klang es tatsächlich logisch. Er trug nicht einmal einen überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.

„Oh", sagte sie leise.

Sie arbeiteten einige Minuten still weiter, und Ginny tat, was er gesagt hatte.

„Danke."

Sie flüsterte fast, und zuerst glaubte sie nicht, daß Draco sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Das hörte sie seine ebenso leise Erwiderung, so leise, daß sie nicht sicher war, ob sie es wirklich gehört hatte.

„Keine Ursache."

Ginny hob kurz den Blick.

Würde er je aufhören, sie zu überraschen? Warum war er von einer Sekunde zur anderen von vollkommen empörend zu erstaunlich erträglich übergewechselt? War er krank? Ginny dachte zurück an den abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, den Draco gehabt hatte, als er vorhin den Klassenraum betreten hatte, bevor er sie gesehen hatte. Irgendwas mußte ihn umtreiben.

Als sie ihn jetzt ansah, glaubte sie dieselben leichten Anzeichen von Geistesabwesenheit bei ihm zu entdecken. Dieser Blick sagte, daß er nicht ganz da war. Sie stürzte sich auf die Gelegenheit, ihn so sorgfältig anzusehen, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. All ihr Zorn von vorhin war verraucht. Statt dessen war diese intensive Neugier geblieben.

Wer war eigentlich Draco Malfoy?

Sie kannte ihn natürlich seit sechs Jahren, aber sie hatte ihn nie richtig gekannt. Nicht daß sie das wollte, versicherte sie sich schnell und senkte den Blick. Es konnte keinen Grund geben, jemals Draco Malfoy besser kennenlernen zu wollen, und trotzdem...

Ihre Überlegungen wurden von einem zufriedenen Seufzen unterbrochen.

„Fertig", verkündete ihr Nachsitz-Partner. Er blickte fragend zu ihr herüber.

„Du?"

„Nicht ganz." Ginny zuckte innerlich zusammen. Sie hatte immer noch ungefähr zehn Zettel und Gläser vor sich.

Für einen Moment dachte sie, Draco würde ihr in Anbetracht seines plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs vielleicht seine Hilfe anbieten, aber sie hatte kein Glück. Er saß lässig da, die Beine überschlagen und die Hände auf den Knien, und wartete darauf, daß sie fertig wurde. Obwohl sie nicht hochblickte, konnte sie seine Augen auf sich spüren. Sie brannten mit ihrem unnachgiebigen Blick unablässig Zwillingslöcher in sie hinein. Was war aus den Gedanken geworden, die ihn Millionen von Meilen weit weggeführt hatten?

Ginny kam zu dem Schluß, daß er wohl versuchen mußte, sie zu ärgern oder sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Beides funktionierte so weit ausgezeichnet, wobei letzteres sie tief erröten ließ, wenngleich sie ihr bestes tat, es nicht zu zeigen. Malfoy durchschaute ihre Tarnung sofort und lachte herablassend.

„Stimmt was nicht, Weasley?" neckte er.

„Ja", erwiderte Ginny bissig, während sie das letzte Etikett auf ihren Teil der Zutaten klebte. „Du hast mich die letzten zehn Minuten angestarrt. Hab ich was in den Haaren?"

Draco kicherte.

„Nein, aber mein Mach-Weaesley-sauer-Plan scheint reibungslos funktioniert zu haben."

Ginny fiel nichts ein, was sie dazu hätte sagen können, daher saßen sie für ein paar Minuten nur stumm da, während sie finster dreinsah und er selbstzufrieden lächelte. Und sie hatte doch tatsächlich noch vor wenigen Minuten darüber nachgegrübelt, wie der wahre Draco Malfoy war.

Genau in diesem Moment, als die Stille zum äußersten gespannt und kurz vor dem Zerreißen war, öffnete sich die Tür und Snape kam herein. Er nahm die Szene vor sich in Sekundenschnelle auf und nickte knapp.

„Ich sehe, Sie sind fertig." Er deutete auf die sortierten Gläser. „Gut. Sie können gehen. Und denken Sie daran, selbe Zeit morgen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er an ihnen vorbei und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Ginny weigerte sich, Draco anzusehen, als sie rasch aufstand und den Staub von ihrer Robe abklopfte.

„Das wird nichts bringen." Dracos Stimme hatte wieder diesen spöttischen Tonfall angenommen, den Tonfall, der deutlich besagte: Hier kommt eine Beleidigung. „Diese alte Second-Hand-Robe ist sowieso braun." Er machte eine effektvolle Pause. „Nein, warte, sie war schwarz, aber jetzt ist sie so schmutzig, daß sie braun aussieht." Er lachte kalt, als er sah, wie Ginnys Gesicht bei der Beleidigung entflammte.

„Was ist, Weasley? Konnten Mami und Papi sich keine neue leisten?"

Ginny sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein. Jetzt war sie wirklich wütend. Bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte, holte sie instinktiv aus und schlug fest zu. Sie spürte einen leichten Schmerz, als ihre Faust auf Malfoys Kinn auftraf. Ein lautes Knacken echote durch den Raum, das Geräusch von Knochen auf Knochen, und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick lang vor Schreck.

Sie hatte ihn geschlagen! Bevor er etwas anderes tun konnte, als sie einfach geschockt anzustarren, faßte sie sich wieder und rauschte mit erhobenem Kopf aus dem Raum. Er hatte es verdient, versicherte sie sich und versuchte, das nagende Schuldgefühl auszulöschen, das sie verfolgte.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Vielen Dank, liebe Reviewer! 


	3. Die Stimme

**Kapitel 3  
Die Stimme**

In dieser Nacht, als Draco wach lag und sich immer noch darüber aufregte, daß Ginny ihn geschlagen hatte, hörte er sie wieder.

Dieselbe Stimme, die ihn gerufen hatte, als er den Anhänger wiedergefunden hatte. Es war auch die dieselbe Stimme, die heute Abend zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Als Ginny ihn geschlagen hatte, hatte ihm die Stimme des Anhängers sofort befohlen zurückzuschlagen. Kräftig. Irgendwie, ob wegen des Schocks oder auf Drängen seiner intelligenteren Seite, hatte er den Impuls unterdrückt und die Stimme ignoriert. Aber irgendwie wußte er, daß er später dafür bezahlen würde. Es war für ihn so offensichtlich wie Tag und Nacht, daß die Stimme - was oder wer auch immer es war - nicht gerne ignoriert wurde. Es lag natürlich nicht daran, daß er nicht hatte zurückschlagen wollen, aber er wußte, daß es dumm gewesen wäre. Da sie eine Weasley war, wäre sie wahrscheinlich sofort losgerannt, um es einem Lehrer zu sagen und ihm Nachsitzen aufzuhalsen. Schon wieder.

Als er da lag und dem sanften Atem seiner Zimmergenossen lauschte, driftete er langsam in die Traumwelt hinüber.  
_  
Er stand in einem dunklen Raum. Die Stille war überwältigend. Er konnte weder etwas sehen, noch etwas hören. Es war, als stünde er in einem großen Raum voller Leere._

Woher weiß ich dann, daß es ein Raum ist? f_ragte er sich.  
_  
_Aber er wußte es. Er wußte es so sicher wie seinen eigenen Namen. Aber mehr noch, er wußte, daß es aus diesem Raum, dieser höllischen Dunkelheit, nur einen Ausweg gab. Eine einzelne Tür befand sich vor ihm. Mit wachsender Panik stürzte er sich darauf und drückte hastig die Klinke. Verschlossen. Er hämmerte wild gegen die Tür, er weigerte sich zu glauben, daß er eingesperrt war._

Plötzlich spürte er, daß er nicht der einzige in dem Raum war. Er fühlte eine kalte Gegenwart in der Luft. Keine feste, konkrete Gestalt, die Präsenz war überall um ihn herum. Wenn er sie auch nicht sehen konnte, er konnte sie spüren, auf die gleiche Weise, auf die er gespürt hatte, wo die Tür war. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, auch als er mit neuer Schlagkraft an die Tür zu hämmern begann.

„Das wird dir nichts nützen."

Es war die Stimme. Die Stimme, die Draco mit dem Schlangenanhänger verband. Er sah sich um und versuchte mit aller Macht, den Sprecher zu finden, jedoch vergebens.

„Du kannst mich nicht sehen."

Draco wurde still und konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, der Stimme zuzuhören.

Kannte er sie von irgendwoher? Hatte er sie schon mal gehört?

„Nein, du kennst mich nicht", teilte die Stimme ihm mit, „aber das wirst du noch."

Diese letzte Phrase hatte etwas Dunkles, Unheimliches an sich, das Draco schaudern ließ.

„Du bist erwählt worden." Die Stimme wartete, als würde sie erwarten, daß Draco etwas sagte. Als er seine Stimme wiederfand, tat er das.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er. „Was meinst du damit, ich bin erwählt worden?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort, nur Stille, und für einen Moment dachte - und hoffte - Draco, das die Stimme verschwunden war. Aber sie war noch nicht fertig.

„Du hast mich heute enttäuscht, Draco. Du hast eine Anweisung nicht befolgt. Das kann ich nicht ignorieren."

Das war es, Draco wußte es. Das war es, worauf er gewartet und was er gefürchtet hatte, seit es passiert war. Die Strafe. Er hätte nie erwarten, noch sich darauf vorbereiten können, was als nächstes geschah.

„Crucio", hörte er die kalte Stimme wispern.

Er hatte keine Zeit, auch nur zu versuchen, sich zu wappnen. Im einen Moment stand er auf seinen Füßen, das silbrige Haar schweißnaß, im nächsten fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder und wand sich vor Qualen. Er fühlte, wie er den Mund öffnete, um zu schreien, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Sein Malfoy-Training kam zum Vorschein und zwang ihn, den Mund wieder zu schließen. Draco war froh darüber. Er wollte nicht heulen und schreien wie ein Baby und um Gnade betteln. Statt dessen hielt er sich verzweifelt, aber stillschweigend, die Seiten, um den Schmerz zu stoppen. Es schien Stunden später zu enden, eigentlich waren es jedoch nur Sekunden.

„Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal", hallte die Stimme nach, als die Traumwelt langsam vor Dracos Augen verschwamm.

Draco schoß aufrecht im Bett, Haar und T-Shirt von Schweiß durchnäßt, seine Hand fest um den Anhänger geklammert.

Seine Sinne kehrten zu ihm zurück, und er riß die Hand von dem verfluchten Ding los und starrte es an, als würden die Schlangen lebendig werden und ihn beißen. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts so sehr, wie das Ding von seinem Hals reißen und es so weit weg schleudern, daß es nie mehr gesehen werden würde. Aber irgend etwas hielt seine Hand fest. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er es wollte, er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun.

_Oder darf ich es nicht tun?_ fragte er sich. Was bedeutete das alles? Und wer war es, der ihn in seinen Träumen, Albträumen und sogar im wachen Zustand verfolgte?

ooOOoo

Der Rest der Woche verging für Ginny und Draco wie im Flug, ausgenommen die lange, angespannte Stunde Nachsitzen, die sie jeden Nachmittag gezwungenermaßen zusammen verbrachten. Nach „dem Streit", wie Ginny die Auseinandersetzung, die sie an ihrem ersten Tag gehabt hatten, in Gedaken nannte, hielten sie einen für beide Seiten vorteilhaften Waffenstillstand.

Ginny fühlte sich immer noch etwas schuldig, weil sie ihn geschlagen hatte, wenn sie das auch niemals zugeben würde, und Draco schien recht zufrieden damit, die Sache zu begraben.

_Er versucht wahrscheinlich zu vergessen, daß es jemals passiert ist_, überlegte Ginny, und sie konnte ihm das nicht wirklich vorwerfen. Es mußte ein ganz schöner Schlag für sein überproportioniertes Ego gewesen sein.

Sie trafen sich jeden Tag im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, ohne daß in der gesamten Zeit einer mit dem anderen sprach. Falls Professor Snape die angespannte Stille bemerkte, kommentierte er sie jedenfalls nicht, und so blieb es dabei.

Glücklicherweise war Freitag der letzte Tag, an dem sie zusammen nachsitzen mußten, und es konnte ihnen nicht annähernd schnell genug vorbei sein. Als sie an diesem Tag den Klassenraum betraten, tauschten sie die üblichen bösen Blicke aus und bereiteten sich auf mehr Kisten voller Gläser und noch mehr Sortierarbeiten vor. Snape hatte heute allerdings eine andere Aufgabe für sie im Sinn. Er war schon da und wartete auf sie, als sie eintraten, und anstelle der üblichen Kistenstapel zur Begrüßung hielt Snape in jeder Hand einen Besen. Kehrschaufeln lagen neben ihm auf dem Boden, und auf dem Tisch befanden sich einige Lappen und Handtücher. Auch ein Wischmob stand verloren an einer kalten Wand, mit einer Scheuerbürste daneben.

Draco blickte mit gehobenen Augenbrauen von Snape zu den Putzutensilien und wieder zu Snape zurück. Er lehnte sich lässig mit überkreuzten Armen an eine Steinwand.

„Sie erwarten nicht, daß ich auf einem von denen fliege, oder?" fragte er ungläubig. „Sie sind alt und... schmutzig." Er verzog verachtungsvoll das Gesicht.

„Eigentlich, Mr Malfoy, sind die Besen dazu da, um den Boden zu wischen. Und die übrigen Sachen sind ebenfalls zum Putzen. Snape starrte ihn mit einem kalten Blick an, wie um ihn zum Protestieren herauszufordern.

Draco ließ seinen Blick über den verdreckten Fußboden und die rußbefleckten Wände schweifen. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie viele Kessel mit Zaubertränken über die Jahre hinweg auf diesem Fußboden verschüttet worden waren, aber nach den überwältigenden Indizien zu urteilen, schienen es eine ganze Menge gewesen zu sein. _Vermutlich das Resultat von Generationen von Longbottoms_, dachte Draco boshaft. Auf keinen Fall würde er dieses Durcheinander putzen. Als er jedoch Snape von dieser Tatsache in Kenntnis setzte, wurde ihm mitgeteilt, daß er es sehr wohl putzen würde. Ohne Magie.

Draco fiel nichts ein, was er dazu sagen konnte, außer seiner gewöhnlichen „Das-werde-ich-meinem-Vater-sagen-Erwiderung". Da er wußte, daß diese Drohung bei Snape nicht wirken würde, entschied er sich dafür, nichts zu sagen. Er willte sich innerlich, einzulenken und sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Draco griff nach einem Besen, zog seine Hand aber zurück, bevor er ihn berührte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Warum können wir keine Magie benutzen? Ich weiß nicht, wie man putzt", sagte er herablassend und zeigte auf den Besen, wobei er tatsächlich etwas besorgt aussah.

Hinter ihm mühte sich Ginny, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. _Wahrscheinlich macht er sich nicht gerne seine wertvollen Hände schmutzig_. Es war offensichtlich, daß Draco noch nie in seinem Leben einen Besen zum Fegen angefaßt hatte. Noch hatte er irgendwelche Erfahrungen mit den anderen Sachen, die Snape für sie mitgebracht hatte.

Draco fuhr herum, als er Ginny lachen hörte.

„Ich finde das nicht im geringsten witzig."

„Vielleicht kann Ms Weasley Ihnen zeigen, wie man diese Gegenstände benutzt, wo Sie ja offenbar so vertraut damit ist." Snape sah Ginny fragend an, während ihre Wangen bei der Beleidigung zu glühen begannen.

Sie war einen giftigen Blick auf Draco, bevor sie zustimmend nickte.

„Gut", erwiderte Snape. „Und nun habe ich zu arbeiten. Sie sollten besser anfangen." Er reichte Ginny die Besen und verließ den Raum auf die gleiche Art, wie er ihn betreten hatte, sein dunkler Umhang hinter ihm aufgebauscht.

Sie beobachteten schweigend, wie er ging. Dann wandte sich Draco wieder an Ginny.

„Wirklich, Weasley, ich hatte nie erwartet, etwas von dir zu lernen, aber je schneller wir hier fertig sind desto besser. Ich hätte wissen sollen, daß dieses Gebiet deine Spezialität ist." Das fiese Grinsen blieb auf seinem Gesicht, as er die Hand ausstreckte, um den Besen von ihr entgegenzunehmen.

Sie reichte ihm den Besen. Sie wurde mit jeder Sekunde frustrierter, grinste dann aber, als sie den angewiderten Ausdruck auf Dracos sonst ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah.

„Ehrlich, Draco, so schlimm ist es nicht", stichelte sie und hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. All ihr Ärger war in dem Augenblick verflogen, als sie erkannt hatte, daß sie jetzt einmal die Chance hatte, ihn zu ärgern.

Draco starrte sie einen Moment lang nur an, dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel leicht. Er wußte, er sollte eigentlich wütend auf sie sein, aber im Moment konnte er sich nicht helfen. Es war das erste Mal, daß Ginny ihn tatsächlich ein Lächeln versuchen sah.

„Nein, ich schätze nicht", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Besen. „Aber ich denke, mir gefallen die fliegenden besser."

Ginny spürte ein Kichern in sich aufsteigen, aber sie war zu überrascht, um es aufzuhalten. Sogar als sie lachte, war sie noch irgendwie geschockt. Draco Malfoy hatte einen Scherz gemacht, ob er es wußte oder nicht. Es war erstaunlich.

Dracos Lachen erstarb plötzlich, und er packte den Anhänger, den er die vergangene Woche um den Hals getragen hatte. Ein plötzlicher, scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie eine gezackte Glasscherbe. Ein überwältigendes, brennendes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, und seine Brust hob sich, als er versuchte, genug Luft in seine Lungen zu kriegen und sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ginny, das Gesicht von Besorgnis gezeichnet, streckte die Arme aus und senkte ihn sanft zu Boden, als er zu fallen begann. Sie mochte ihn vielleicht nicht besonders, und vielleicht sagte sie sich, daß es ihr egal wäre, wenn er tot umfiele, aber sie konnte es nicht ertragen, jemanden solche Schmerzen leiden zu sehen.

„Draco?" rief sie leise, während sie sich über ihn beugte und verzweifelt herauszufinden versuchte, was hier vorging.

Als sie seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß bettete, bemerkte sie die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die sie vorher übersehen hatte. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht gut geschlafen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte sie, unsicher, ober antworten würde oder nicht.

Sein Gesicht war bereits eine Spur blasser geworden, und seine Atmung war flach. Sie glaubte, seine Lippen als Antwort auf ihre Frage zucken zu sehen, aber angesehen davon gab er kein Zeichen, daß er sie gehört hatte.

_Er war zurück in diesem dunklen Raum. Und die Gegenwart - diese andere Gestalt - war auch wieder da._

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht wieder enttäuschen", flüsterte sie grausam. „Du hast versagt."

Das war das letzte, was Draco hörte, bevor ihn wieder die entsetzlichen Schmerzen mit voller Wucht trafen und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieben. Seine verschwitzte Hand hielt den silbernen Anhänger fest umklammert, den Ginny noch nie bemerkt hatte. Er war bislang immer unter Dracos Robe verborgen gewesen. Ginny sah hilflos zu, wie Draco sich vor Schmerz krümmte und wand.

Ginny wußte nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte, daher war sie im Begriff, Hilfe zu rufen, als plötzlich Dracos Augen auf flogen und er sich aufrecht hinsetzte. Seine Hand fiel schlaff von dem Anhänger ab, anscheinend zu schwer, um sie erhoben zu halten. Er saß eine Weile so da, gestützt nur von seiner eigenen geringen noch verbliebenen Kraft und Ginnys beruhigender Hand auf seinem Rücken. Der Raum war still, abgesehen von Dracos rauhem Luftholen, vermischt mit Ginnys leisem Atem.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny ängstlich.

Draco schien wieder zu Atem gekommen zu sein.

„Ja", sagte er, seine Stimme leicht heiser. Er stieß sich von ihr ab und stellte sich wacklig auf seine Füße.

Ginny versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen, aber er stieß sie entschieden von sich.

„Faß mich nicht an."

Ginny fühlte sich, als hätte er sie geohrfeigt, und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück.

„Entschuldige."

Draco hörte den verletzten Tonfall unter der sarkastischen Bemerkung und blickte zu ihr auf. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich ein bißchen schlecht, weil er ihre Gefühle verletzt hatte, aber nur für einen Augenblick. Dann erinnerte er sich, was die Stimme gesagt hatte. Draco hatte die Stimme enttäuscht, und ihm fiel nur eine Sache ein, die so eine Zurschaustellung schlechter Laune bei der Stimme ausgelöst haben konnte, und das war, daß er mit Ginny gelacht hatte. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Er würde sich von ihr fernhalten müssen. Er hatte den Gerüchten über ihr Lächeln nie irgendwelche Beachtung geschenkt, aber als sie ihn vorhin angelächelt und über seinen Humorversuch gelacht hatte, hatte sie etwas in ihm bewegt.

_Sie hat mich mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt._ Das war die einzige Erklärung, die ihm einfiel. Jedenfalls war es die einzige, die er auch nur vorgab anzuerkennen.

In diesem einen Moment - diesem Sekundenbruchteil - hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Unumkehrbar, vollkommen, für immer verändert. Der Schmerz von der Kette war eine Warnung. _Halt dich von ihr fern._ Und das war genau, was Draco zu tun beabsichtigte. Er wußte nicht, was passiert war, aber er wußte, daß es gefährlich war. Und er wußte, daß er niemals würde umkehren können, sollte er erst einmal diesen Pfad gehen.

Entschlossen funkelte er sie kalt an.

„Tu nicht so bestürzt deswegen, Weasley. Es hat dir doch sicher nicht gefallen, mich anzufassen?"

Ginny wurde zornig. Sie hatte irgendwie gehofft, daß sie sich jetzt vielleicht ein wenig besser verstehen würden, aber offensichtlich hatte Draco sich lediglich so verhalten, wie er sich verhalten hatte, weil er krank war.

_Und nicht nur körperlich_, dachte sie finster.

„Du hast recht", gab sie zurück. „Ich habe dich nicht gern angefaßt." Sie hielt inne, was Draco veranlaßte, eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Na, red weiter", ermunterte er sie.

Ginny entging jedoch nicht sein Zucken, als er die Augenbraue hob. Sogar diese kleine Bewegung tat ihm weh.

„Aber", fuhr sie fort, „das heißt nicht, daß ich dich aus diesem Raum lasse ohne eine Erklärung, was in aller Welt gerade passiert ist." Sie begegnete seinem festen Blick direkt, ohne nur eine Sekunde zusammenzuzucken.

Schweigen. Dann sagte er:

„Ich muß dir gar nichts erzählen."

„Doch, das mußt du." Sagte Ginny genauso leise. „Oder ich werde hier raus marschieren und Direktor Dumbledore genau erzählen, was hier soeben vorgefallen ist." Sie machte eine Pause, um das wirken zu lassen. „Ist es das, was du willst?"

Draco seufzte. Sie hatte ihn, und sie wußten es beide.

„Du weißt, daß ich das nicht will", sagte er tonlos.

Seine Wut war versickert, er fühlte sich nur noch müde und erschöpft.

„Dann sag's mir." Ihre Stimme war jetzt ebenfalls ruhiger, weniger zornig.

„In Ordnung", lenkte er ein. „Aber nicht hier, nicht jetzt."

„Wann?"

Draco dachte einen Moment nach. Er konnte es ihr nicht heute Abend sagen; wenn er solange weg bliebe, würde er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. „Morgen", entschied er schließlich. „Triff mich um drei Uhr im Pokalzimmer. Ich kenne einen geheimen Ort, an den wir von da aus gehen können."

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, aber als er nichts weiter sagte, nickte sie. Sie hoffte nur, daß sein „geheimer" Ort nicht in der Nähe der unteren Kerker war. Seit ihres unglückseligen, nicht so abenteuerlichen Abenteuers da unten hatte sie jeden Ort gehaßt, der der Kammer auch nur annähernd ähnelte. Sogar im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke hatte sie sich eine Weile unbehaglich gefühlt.

Draco sah sich in dem noch zu putzenden Klassenraum um.

„Ich denke, wir sollten besser anfangen." Er griff nach einem Besen, wieder mit einem angeekelten Blick, aber augenblicklich überkam ihn ein so heftiger Schwindelanfall, daß es ihn fast das letzte bißchen Willen und Kraft, die er noch hatte, kostete, aufrecht stehenzubleiben.

Ginny bemerkte den benebelten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er ihn überspielen konnte, und war sofort an seiner Seite. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich für ihn verantwortlich. Als wäre er ein übergroßes Kind, auf das man aufpassen mußte. Sie erinnerte sich an das eine, ehrliche Lächeln, das er ihr geschenkt hatte, und fühlte mit ihm, als sie seinen gequälten Ausdruck sah.

Sie versuchte, bestimmt zu sein, als sie seine Arm nahm.

„Du wirst direkt zum Krankenflügel gehen." Als er versuchte zu widersprechen, fügte sie hinzu: „Sag Madame Pomfrey einfach, daß du dich nicht gut fühlst." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Fieber, also wird sie nicht protestieren."

Draco dachte daran, sich zu widersetzen, aber er erkannte, daß er dazu wahrscheinlich nicht genug Energie hatte.

Außerdem war Ginny entschlossen. Als er das letzte Mal diesen Blick bei ihr gesehen hatte, war sie ihm entgegengetreten und hatte sich mutig zwischen ihn und den ach so berühmten Potter gestellt. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, damals hatte er sich auch zurückgehalten, indem er sich gesagt hatte, daß es unangebracht wäre, und daß er nicht vor einem Mädchen kämpfen wollte. Vielleicht war es Ginny, vor der er nicht hatte kämpfen wollen. Er schien noch nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu haben, vor diesem Schlammblut Hermine in Streitigkeiten zu geraten.

Er schüttelte die beunruhigenden Gedanken ab und sammelte genug Kraft, um zu fragen:

„Was ist mit dem Putzen der Klasse?"

„Ich werd mich drum kümmern", antwortete sie ohne Zögern.

Draco nickte, schamlos erleichtert. Er beneidete sie nicht für den Fall, daß Snape zurückkam und der Raum immer noch schmutzig war.

Sie erreichten die Tür, und als er den langen Flur und die Treppe am anderen Ende sah, fragte er sich, wie - ob - er es bis zum Krankenflügel schaffen würde. Die Stimme - wie er das Phänomen nannte - hatte ihn diesmal wirklich erschöpft. Vor allem, da er bereits vom Schlafmangel schwach war. Seit seinem Albtraum hatte er kaum mehr getan, als seine Augen auszuruhen. Er hatte Angst davor, wieder einzuschlafen, Angst, daß er wieder die Stimme hören und die Schmerzen fühlen würde. Offensichtlich war das jetzt egal, da er dieses Mal mitten am Tag erwischt worden war.

Auch Ginny erkannte das Problem, als sie ihm aus der Tür nachspähte. Sie biß sich gedankenverloren auf die Lippe. Ginny lernte dafür, Heilerin zu werden, und nahm bereits Extrastunden bei Madame Pomfrey und verbrachte ihre Freizeit mit freiwilliger Arbeit im Krankenflügel. Einer der ersten Zaubersprüche, die sie dort gelernt hatte, war einer, um eine schwebende Trage heraufzubeschwören. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, sagte den Zauber auf und half dann Draco auf die Trage.

„Ist dieses Ding auch bestimmt sicher?" fragte er und betrachtete die in der Luft schwebende Trage zweifelnd.

„Hast du eine Wahl?"

„Nein..."

„Na, dann." Als Draco drauf war, sprach Ginny rasch einen weiteren Zauber, wies mit dem Zauberstab die Richtung und setzte die Trage in Bewegung.

Draco erhaschte nur noch über die Schulter einen Blick auf Ginny, als er die Treppe hinauf glitt. Ihr leuchtend rotes Haar, das zurückgebunden gewesen war, hatte sich aus seinen Fesseln befreit und lag jetzt auf ihren Schultern, leicht feucht von Schweiß. Sie hatte ihn beinahe aufheben müssen, um ihn auf die Trage zu bekommen. Mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick sah er, wie sie sich umdrehte und in den Klassenraum zurückging, ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein auf die Aufgabe vor sich gerichtet. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen gestattete sich Draco endlich, sich zu entspannen. In der Gewißheit, daß Ginny sich um alles kümmern würde, driftete er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

**Anmerkung: **Danke an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, einen kleinen Kommentar zu schreiben! (: 


	4. Probleme mit Jungs?

**Kapitel 4  
Probleme mit Jungs?**

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte sie fest, daß sie die einzige war, die noch im Schlafsaal der Sechstkläßlerinnen war. Sie hatte verschlafen. Aber dafür konnte sie schwerlich verantwortlich gemacht werden, schließlich war sie bis spät abends wach gewesen und hatte den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum geputzt, während sie gleichzeitig herauszufinden versucht hatte, was mit Draco los war.

Er war gestern ganz und gar nicht er selbst gewesen, und wenn sie ehrlich war, erkannte sie, daß es sie wirklich geängstigt hatte, was mit ihm passiert war.

Nicht unbedingt, weil sie nicht gewußt hatte, was vorging, und um sein Leben gebangt hatte (in sich selbst eine erschreckende Erkenntnis, die ihr gestern abend gekommen war, bevor es ihr gelungen war einzuschlafen), sondern weil sie vollkommen hilflos gewesen war und unfähig, etwas zu unternehmen. Es war kein Gefühl, mit dem Ginny vertraut war, und auch keines, das ihr gefiel. Sie war immer stolz darauf gewesen, daß sie in einer Krisensituation einen klaren Kopf behielt und mit gesundem Menschenverstand vorging, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sie Draco helfen konnte.

Die Theorie, daß sie nicht so selbstbeherrscht war, wie sie gedacht hatte, hatte den unglückseligen Nebeneffekt, daß sie sehr erschüttert war. Anstatt zu grübeln und sich mit Fragen zu quälen, die sie sowieso nicht beantworten konnte (wie zum Beispiel weshalb sie plötzlich so besorgt um Dracos Wohlbefinden war), entschloß sie sich zu versuchen, sich normal zu verhalten und so gut es ging den Tag zu überstehen. Wenn drei Uhr kam und sie Draco treffen mußte, würde noch genug Zeit für Sorgen und beunruhigende Fragen sein.

Fürs erste würde sie zusehen, daß sie Frühstück bekam; sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Wie um das zu bestätigen, knurrte ihr Magen laut, als sie sich aus dem Bett hievte und schnell anzog. Sie warf ihre Robe über, zog die Tür auf und wollte auf den Flur hinausgehen.

Bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, wurde sie von Hermine aufgehalten, die dort mit zum Anklopfen erhobener Hand stand. Ihr Gesicht war von Besorgnis gezeichnet, und ihre weichen braunen Augen schienen beunruhigt.

„Oh, Ginny!" platzte sie überrascht heraus. „Ich bin gerade gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Wir - Ron, Harry und ich - haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Du schläfst normalerweise nicht so lange, und, na ja..." Sie machte unsicher eine Pause. „Wir wissen, daß du gestern erst spät wiedergekommen bist." Hermine biß sich auf die Lippe. Es war ihr offensichtlich unangenehm.

„Ron dachte, du wärst vielleicht krank, oder so..." Das ältere Mädchen ließ den Satz halb vollendet.

_Deshalb ist sie also hier_, dachte Ginny. Ron hatte Hermine geschickt, damit sie nachsah, ob es seiner kleinen Schwester gut ging.

Sie seufzte innerlich. Wann würde Ron lernen, daß sie kein kleines Kind mehr war? Sie brauchte niemanden, der auf sie aufpaßte. Aber obwohl sie sich über ihren älteren Bruder dafür lustig machte, daß er sie so beschützte, fand sie es doch rührend, daß sie ihm so viel bedeutete. Sie war ebenso dankbar, daß sie Harry und Hermine so wichtig war.

_Harry.  
_  
Ginny lächelte, als sie sich seine leicht geweiteten Augen und seine nach unten geneigten Mundwinkel vorstellte, die ihn immer zu begleiten schienen, wenn er sich sorgte oder beunruhigt war. Es war ziemlich süß von ihm, daß er sich Sorgen um sie machte, allerdings nicht auf die „Vielleicht-bedeute-ich-ihm-doch-was"-Art, auf die sie vor einigen Jahren gehofft hätte.

An ihn zu denken, versetzte ihr keinen kummervollen Stich mehr wie damals, als sie ungefähr zwölf gewesen war. Nein, ihr war längst aufgegangen, daß das, was sie zu jener Zeit für Liebe gehalten hatte, nur Vernarrtheit gewesen war. Er war der großartige Harry Potter, und sie hatte sich natürlich dazu hingezogen gefühlt.

Dieses Gefühl war schnell verflogen, und jetzt empfand sie für ihn wie für einen großen Bruder. Und er schien genauso über sie zu denken. Er behandelte sie wie eine kleine Schwester und machte sich fast genauso viele Sorgen um sie wie Ron. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, daß Hermine hier war, um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete sie Hermine in dem Versuch, sie zu beruhigen. Das letzte, was Ginny wollte, war, daß sie dachten, etwas sei nicht in Ordnung, und anfingen, sich einzumischen und Fragen zu stellen. Sie glaubte nicht, daß Hermine oder Harry das tun würden, aber Ron ganz sicher.

„Ich hab nur letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen." Ginny beschloß, es dabei zu belassen. Den Rest zu erklären, wäre ein langer und peinlicher Prozeß gewesen, und das wollte sie im Moment eigentlich nicht.

Sie konnte Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie ihr erzählte, wie sie Draco von seinem Besen gestoßen und ihm den Arm gebrochen hatte, geradezu vor sich sehen. Während Ron und Harry wahrscheinlich in Gelächter ausbrechen würden, würde Hermine eher entsetzt aussehen und ihr sagen, wie kindisch sie war.

„_Es spielt keine Rolle, daß es Malfoy war, Ginny. Du hättest ihn umbringen können, als du ihn vom Besen geschubst hast!"_

Ginny konnte es schon hören.

Hermine schwieg und wartete, daß Ginny weitersprach und es weiter erklärte. Als Ginny das nicht tat, nickte sie nur.

„Okay, ich werd's Ron sagen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, aber sie hatte nicht einmal die erste Treppenstufe erreicht, als sie anhielt und sich wieder zu Ginny umdrehte.

„Du weißt, daß du mir vertrauen kannst, oder?" fragte sie unruhig. „Du kannst mir alles sagen. Wenn dich was bedrückt... Schule oder Jungs oder so was."

Ginny stand einen Augenblick nur da und blinzelte Hermine dümmlich an, dann brach sie in Lachen aus. Hermine glaubte, daß sie Probleme mit Jungs hatte! Allein die Idee war lächerlich. Ginny hatte mit Jungen nicht besonders viel Erfahrung, tatsächlich stand der Zähler bezüglich ihrer „Freunde" fest auf Null. Sie war an Jungen ihres Alters einfach nicht interessiert; sie fand sie größtenteils kindisch und nervig.

_Wer ist jetzt kindisch?_ fragte sie sich. Das ganze Fiasko mit Draco schien ihre schlimmste Seite zum Vorschein gebracht zu haben.

„Was ist so komisch?" Hermine sah verwirrt und etwas verletzt aus.

„Oh, Hermine", sagte Ginny tröstend, immer noch lachend, „damit hat es gar nichts zu tun. Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

Wieder frage sich Ginny, was Hermine wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihr erzählte, was wirklich los war. Für eine Sekunde dachte Ginny tatsächlich daran, es zu tun. Sie erwog, Hermine alles zu sagen. Über den Sturm und Draco, das Nachsitzen, den grauenhaften Vorfall von letzter Nacht und... und das seltsame neue Gefühl, das sie überkommen hatte, als Draco sie angelächelt hatte.

Aber nein. Die Szene, die sie sich vorhin ausgemalt hatte, ließ sie innehalten.

Und außerdem würde Hermine wahrscheinlich loslaufen und Ron und Harry davon erzählen, und Ginny wollte _wirklich_ nicht, daß sie davon wußten. Jedenfalls nicht von dem, was gestern beim Nachsitzen passiert war. Dem Teil, bevor sie Draco geschlagen hatte.

„Du kannst Ron sagen, daß ich nicht krank bin. Ich hab nur verschlafen, okay?"

Hermine nickte, sichtlich erleichtert. Hermine hatte mit ihr eigentlich nicht über Jungen reden wollen, besonders da sie selbst nicht sonderlich viel über dieses Thema wußte. Sicher, sie und Ron gingen jetzt aus, aber das hieß nicht, daß sie wußte, wie man über solche Dinge redete.

„In Ordnung, ich denke, ich geh' dann mal und hol' Harry und Ron wieder ein." Sie lächelte kurz und wandte sich dann ab, um die Treppe hinunterzugehen.

Ginny lächelte ihr nach und begann, vor sich hin zu kichern. _Probleme mit Jungs, also wirklich_, dachte sie, als sie sich selbst auch auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter machte.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. War das nicht im Grunde doch, was sie hatte: Probleme mit Jungen?

Vielleicht nicht die Art, die Hermine meinte, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, daß sie Ärger mit einem gewissen grauäugigen, blassen Slytherin hatte. Sie zögerte und ließ ihren Fuß über der nächsten Treppenstufe in der Luft schweben. Und da war dieses Lächeln...

Sie kam abrupt wieder zu sich und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie damit diese Gedanken abschütteln.

Es war hoffnungslos.

ooOOoo

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, stöhnte er. Er war wieder im Krankenflügel.

Schon wieder.

_Es wird wirklich ein vertrauter Anblick. Und es scheint jedesmal Weasleys Verdienst zu sein. Lustig._

Eigentlich war es überhaupt nicht witzig, wie ihm ein leichter Kopfschmerz wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Und diesmal war es wirklich nicht Weasleys Schuld. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihm nicht direkt physische Schmerzen zugefügt, aber indirekt...

Draco schätzte, er sollte eigentlich dankbar sein, daß es ihr gelungen war, ihn überhaupt hierher zu bringen, aber irgendwie konnte er das nicht. Im Augenblick war er weit davon entfernt, ihr für irgendwas dankbar zu sein. Immerhin _war_ es ihre Schuld, daß er hier war, wenn man es von der richtigen Seite betrachtete. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, hätte es die Stimme nicht für nötig befunden, ihn fürs Lachen zu bestrafen, etwas, was Draco nur selten tat.

Wie als Antwort auf sein leises Stöhnen erschien Madame Pomfrey in der Tür zu ihrem Büro und kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Gut, Sie sind auf. Ich hatte schon gedacht, Sie würden den ganzen Tag schlafen. Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, die nichts von ihrer üblichen Freundlichkeit enthielt.

„Was, nicht mal ein Wie fühlen Sie sich heute morgen'? Nur ein Sie können gehen'?" scherzte Draco gereizt in der Hoffnung, sich von dem leichten Kopfschmerz und der Erinnerung an die entsetzlichen Schmerzen, die er vor nur wenigen Stunden durchlebt hatte, abzulenken.

Er hatte Glück, daß er am Leben war. Und bei Verstand. Die meisten Menschen überstanden den Cruciatus-Fluch nicht mal einmal, ohne irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen bezüglich ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zu zeigen.

_Natürlich_, überlegte Draco, _bin ich noch nicht lange wach; es kann noch kommen._

Er bezweifelte es allerdings. Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen den Fluch und seine Auswirkungen mußte einer der besseren Züge sein, die ihm von seinem Vater eingedrillt worden waren.

„Sie können ein Glas Wasser haben, bevor Sie gehen", sagte die Krankenschwester, als handele es sich um ein großes Privileg.

Sie eilte davon, um ihm eins zu holen, bevor ihm eine passende Erwiderung einfiel. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück in das weiche Kissen und schloß kurz die Augen. Er fühlte sich heute morgen sehr viel besser, trotz der Kopfschmerzen.

Glücklicherweise waren alle anderen Schmerzen, die der Cruciatus-Fluch verursacht hatte, längst abgeklungen. Wäre er irgend jemand anderes gewesen, hätte Draco bei der Erinnerung gezittert.

Der Cruciatus-Fluch.

Der Zauberer, der ihn plagte, mußte ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier sein. Aber Draco war mit genügend dunklen Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen aufgewachsen, daß es ihn nicht weiter gestört hätte, abgesehen von der winzigen, kleinen, unbedeutenden Tatsache, daß _er_ das Opfer gewesen war.

Es war ein Rätsel. Draco stammte aus einer der mächtigsten, bekanntesten und klatschwürdigsten Familien in der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer. Was konnte irgendein Schwarzmagier sich davon versprechen, ihn zu verletzen? Ein Druckmittel gegen seinen Vater vielleicht? Genau. Draco zum Feilschen benutzen. Das würde funktionieren. Falls seinem Vater tatsächlich etwas an ihm gelegen hätte. Dem war aber nicht so.

Dahin war diese Theorie.

Vielleicht konnten er und Ginny es später rauskriegen...

_Stop. Moment mal. Wo kam das her? Ich werde ihr gar nichts sagen_, befahl Draco sich fest.

Abmachung oder nicht, Draco hatte gestern offensichtlich nicht klar denken können. Ginny Weasley bereitete ihm schon genug Probleme, auch ohne daß er ihr alles erzählte und es damit nur noch schlimmer machte.

Dann stürzten Dracos Gedanken in sich zusammen.

_Oh, großartig. Jetzt nenn' ich sie in Gedanken beim Vornamen_, maulte Draco sarkastisch zu sich selbst.

Kam der Irrsinn in seiner Familie wieder zum Vorschein? Was stimmte nicht mit ihm?

Draco stöhnte wieder und rieb sich seine schlafbenebelten Augen, als könne er dadurch unliebsame Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Madame Pomfrey annahm, hatte der Laut nichts mit Beschwerden oder Schmerzen zu tun, es war rein geistiger Aufruhr.

Die Krankenschwester runzelte die Stirn und hastete zurück an sein Bett, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riß und erschrecken ließ.

Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sie hielt ihm ein Glas eiskaltes Wasser hin, das sie in der Hand trug.

„Es ist nicht nötig, noch länger zu stöhnen", schalt sie. „Sie sind nicht verletzt."

_Vielleicht nicht körperlich_, dachte er finster, _aber ich könnte immer noch feststellen, daß ich durch einen sehr gefährlichen Fluch plötzliche mentale Veränderungen durchgemacht habe, was mich innerhalb von nur zwei Sekunden in Dumbledores Büro bringen würde, sollte ich jemals irgendwem erzählen, was passiert ist._

Nach außen lächelte er nur unschuldig und nickte in Anerkennung des Wassers, das sie ihm gebracht hatte - wenn er sich auch nicht zwingen konnte, sich zu bedanken -, was ihr mißbilligendes Lächeln in ein mißtrauisches verwandelte.

Was hatte er vor?

Draco lächelte nur wieder trügerisch und manövrierte sich von dem Bett herunter.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie ihm die Kleidung gelassen, in der angekommen war; das rettete ihn vor immenser Peinlichkeit.

Ihm war danach, sie noch mehr zu überraschen, daher verbeugte er sich charmant-höfisch. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich jetzt auf den Weg machen, Madame." Damit schritt er aus dem Raum und ließ eine beunruhigte und äußerst verwirrte Krankenschwester, die mit offenem Mund dastand, zurück.

Draco grinste vor sich hin, während er auf den Flur hinaustrat, und fragte sich, weshalb er an so etwas vorher noch nie gedacht hatte. Vielleicht weil es nicht angemessen böse war, erinnerte ihn seine Slytherin-Seite.

Sein Lächeln verblaßte, und an seine Stelle trat ein verwirrter Ausdruck. Es stimmte. Es war wirklich nicht sehr slytherinhaft, so etwas zu tun. Auf der anderen Seite sollten Slytherins gerissen und durchtrieben sein und jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit nutzen, Leute auszutricksen und um den Verstand zu bringen. Das war ihm mit Sicherheit gelungen.

Er hatte jedoch nicht besonders viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn als er um eine Ecke rauschte, stieß er mit etwas zusammen - nein, anders, etwas stieß mit _ihm_ zusammen. Malfoys liefen nicht in Dinge hinein. So etwas gab es nicht. Er taumelte leicht.

„Wer zum-", begann er wütend. „Oh, du bist es", knurrte er.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen. „Ja, ich bin es", erwiderte sie, als sie wieder sprechen konnte. Ihr Temperament regte sich etwas.

Sie hatte gedacht, daß sie beide in Anbetracht der Situation vielleicht ein einziges Mal eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung würden führen können, ohne auf Beleidigungen und Spott zurückzugreifen. Offenbar hatte sie falsch gelegen.

„Und wo willst du so eilig hin?" fragte sie.

Draco konnte dabei zusehen, wie sich ihr offener Gesichtsausdruck bei seinen harschen Worten augenblicklich verhärtete. Einen Moment lang verspürte er einen leichten bedauernden Stich, aber das war alles, und das Gefühl war in weniger als einer Sekunde verschwunden.

„Ich... Ich bin auf dem Weg nach...", stammelte er, bevor er plötzlich bemerkte, daß er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin er ging.

Das verbesserte seine Stimmung nicht. Draco war es nicht gewohnt, so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein, daß er seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung schenkte. Sich ständig seiner Umgebung bewußt zu sein, war sehr wichtig für einen Malfoy. Es war die Methode, mit der sie Informationen sammelten, die sie später zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnten.

„Es geht dich nichts an, wo ich hingehe", fuhr er sie schließlich an. Er war verärgert über sich selbst und seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit und ließ es an der erstbesten Person aus, die greifbar war.

_Ich muß ihr jetzt über den Weg laufen, oder? Was für ein schöner Zufall.  
_  
„Gut", sagte Ginny und gab mit einem müden Seufzen nach. Das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war ein neuer Streit mit Draco.

Obwohl ihr sicherlich ein paar nicht so nette Dinge einfielen, die sie ihm hätte sagen können, sie hatte keine Lust, damit jetzt anzufangen. Es war es nicht wert.

_Außerdem_, erinnerte sie das schwache Grummeln in ihrem Magen, _hatte ich noch kein Frühstück, und es ist nie ratsam, mit leerem Magen zu streiten_.

Sie sah, daß Draco sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, als sie sich abwandte, wenngleich er seinen genervten, uninteressierten Ausdruck beibehielt.

„Ich seh' dich um drei", rief sie über die Schulter, als sie davonging.

_Wenn er noch vorhat, mir etwas zu erzählen_, dachte sie. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn er seine Meinung schon wieder geändert hätte. Da er heute wieder der alte Draco war, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, daß er ihre Abmachung nicht einhalten würde.

_Und selbst wenn er es tut, ich werde nicht zu Dumbledore gehen.  
_  
Der Gedanke ließ Ginny innerlich seufzen. Obwohl sie gerne versucht hätte, ihm zu helfen, wußte sie, daß Draco schon fragen würde, wenn er ihre Hilfe wollte. Bis dahin würde sie sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde.

Ginny schauderte, als ihr der Ausdruck von Schmerz auf Dracos Gesicht gestern im Kerker wieder einfiel.

_Wie könnte es noch schlimmer werden?  
_  
Vielleicht würde sie doch zu Dumbledore gehen. Draco wußte das aber nicht, was bedeutete, daß sie immer noch etwas Hoffnung hatte, daß er nicht seine Meinung ändern würde.

Diese zerbrechliche Hoffnung wurde einen Moment darauf zerschmettert, als Draco zu ihr herumwirbelte. Er war bereits im Gehen begriffen gewesen, als er ihren Abschiedskommentar gehört hatte.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht." Seine Stimme war leise, aber fest. Keine Begründung, keine Erklärung, nur die Feststellung einer Tatsache.

Er mußte gestern verrückt gewesen sein, einfach so zuzustimmen, ihr alles zu erzählen. Was hatte er sich gedacht?

_Das ist das Problem_, sagte er sich, _ich _habe _nicht gedacht_.

Ginny fuhr herum, um ihn anzusehen.

„Du mußt es mir sagen, wir haben eine Abmachung!" Sie war überrascht, wie wütend sie plötzlich war. Sie hatte gewußt, daß Draco vielleicht seine Meinung ändern würde, warum störte sie das jetzt so?

_Weil mir was an ihm liegt.  
_  
Der Gedanke kam ungebeten, und einen Augenblick lang konnte sie an nichts anderes denken. Ihr lag etwas an ihm? Woher war das gekommen?

_Ganz klar ein Augenblick geistiger Unzurechnungsfähigkeit_, schlußfolgerte sie und schüttelte den Kopf in einem Akt des Leugnens.

„Ich hab mich umentschieden", unterbrach Draco ihre Gedanken. Als er Ginnys feurigen Blick sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Das Recht habe ich."

Das gefiel Ginny nicht im geringsten, aber sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um zu versuchen, sich zu beruhigen, indem sie sich sagte, daß ein versehrter Draco kein schöner Anblick wäre.

„In Ordnung", lenkte sie mit gepreßter Stimme ein. „Ich schätze, Dumbledore muß von dieser Sache erfahren."

Ginny war sich dessen bewußt, daß sie sich sehr nach einer Petze anhörte, aber ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, was sie tun konnte. Was immer Draco zugestoßen war, würde ihn beim nächsten Mal vielleicht umbringen, wer wußte das schon.

Nicht daß ihn viele Leute vermißt hätten, aber Ginny erkannte auf einmal, daß sie zu wenigen gehört hätte, die ihn vermissen _würden_. Hätte ihr jemand vor zwei Wochen gesagt, daß sie Draco Malfoy vermissen würde, sollte er von diesem Planeten verschwinden, hätte sie dieser Person gesagt, sie solle sich doch mit einem Drachen anlegen gehen.

Jetzt war das anders.

Sie wußte, sie würde diese grauen, meistens gefühllosen Augen vermissen, und dieses blonde Haar, das immer sein perfektes Gesicht umrahmte, seit er endlich dieses überbewertete Haargel losgeworden war. Und mehr als alles andere, das wußte sie, würde sie sein Lächeln vermissen. Nicht das selbstgefällige, höhnische oder spöttische Grinsen, das er allen anderen zeigte, sondern dieses eine, echte Lächeln, das er ihr im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum geschenkt hatte, bevor er verletzt worden war.

„Gut, geh zu Dumbledore", sagte Draco, womit er sie überraschte. „Dein Wort steht gegen meins. Niemand sonst hat etwas gesehen, und niemand sonst weiß etwas."

Ginny mußte sich bei diesen Worten einen Fluch verbeißen. Er hatte Recht. Wieso sollte Dumbledore ihr mehr glauben als Malfoy? Sie glaubte nicht, daß es ihr viel helfen würde, die kleine Schwester eines von Harrys Potters besten Freunden zu sein.

Sie dachte scharf nach, fand aber keinen Ausweg aus der Situation. Sie konnte nichts beweisen.

_Also werde ich einfach warten müssen, bis ich das kann_, dachte sie, als sich in ihrem Kopf ein Plan formte.

Draco, der Ginny dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie versucht hatte, eine Möglichkeit zu ersinnen, Dumbledore dazu zu bringen, ihr zu glauben, und wie sie keine gefunden hatte, war erstaunt, den feurigen Funken in ihren strahlenden braunen Augen zu sehen, und ein erneutes Lächeln, das über ihr Gesicht huschte. Er war noch verwunderter, als sie einen Moment darauf aufblickte und seinem Blick begegnete.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen, Draco. Ich werde jetzt nicht zu Dumbledore gehen."

_Und „jetzt" ist der Schlüsselbegriff_.

„Wirst du nicht?" fragte Draco zweifelnd. Er konnte kaum glauben, daß sie ohne die kleinste Auseinandersetzung aufgab.

„Nein, werde ich nicht." Ginny lächelte ihn süßlich an und wartete auf die unvermeidliche Frage.

Draco enttäuschte sie nicht. „Wieso nicht?" Seine Zweifel waren in plötzliches Mißtrauen umgeschlagen, und er hatte ein starkes Gefühl von böser Vorahnung. Was hatte sie bloß vor?

„Nur so", log sie. Es ging ihr leicht von der Zunge, und sie war ungeheuer zufrieden beim Anblick seines erstaunten Gesichts, als sie sich umdrehte und sich wieder auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte.

ooOOoo

Wie geschockt Draco auch sein mochte, er war niemand, der mitten in einem recht betriebsamen Korridor wie ein Idiot mit offenem Mund herumstand. Sobald Ginny außer Sicht war, kehrten seine Sinne zu ihm zurück, was ihn veranlaßte, den Mund mit einem Klacken zuzuklappen.

Draco sah sich hastig um und fragte sich, ob jemand seinen vorübergehend unkontrollierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Er sah eine kleine Gruppe Ravenclaws im Flur auf sich zukommen, aber sie schienen zu weit entfernt zu sein, um etwas gehört oder gesehen zu haben.

Dennoch, Draco bedachte sie mit seinem patentierten wütenden Malfoy-Blick, nur um sicherzugehen.

Es schien den gewünschten Effekt zu haben, denn die Augen der Schüler weiteten sich, und sie gingen vorsichtig um ihn herum und stolperten, als sie an ihm vorbei waren, beinahe übereinander in ihrer Hast, sich von ihm zu entfernen.

_Gut.  
_  
Draco gestattete sich in kleines Lächeln des Triumphes. Es war nett zu wissen, daß er immer noch Macht über die Schülerschaft hatte, wenigstens über den größeren Teil. Auch wenn die jüngste Weasley für seine Autorität in einer Situation ein Problem darstellte.

Ganz gleich, wie gut durchdacht und (bis zur Perfektion) geplant seine Bemerkungen - oder Beleidigungen - waren, Ginny schaffte es jedes Mal, ihn zu überraschen.

Im einen Moment lief die Unterhaltung genau so, wie Draco es geplant hatte, im nächsten ergriff allem Anschein nach etwas von ihr Besitz und versetzte sie in die Lage, seine Beleidigungen zu erwidern und die Verhältnisse komplett umzukehren.

Es war irritierend.

Er war so damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, wie das funktionierte, daß er gar nicht bemerkte, daß er noch immer mit einem für jeden offensichtlichen nachdenklichen Blick im Flur stand.

„Draco?"

„Hmm?" fragte Draco, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck wieder in die Gegenwart zurückbeförderte und zu dem Mann aufblickte, der jetzt vor ihm stand. „Ich meine, ja, Professor Snape?"

Das war so nah, wie Draco jemals an einen respektvollen Tonfall herankam.

„Was _machen_ Sie hier?" fragte Snape, wobei es ihm irgendwie gelang, gleichzeitig mißbilligend und leicht verwirrt zu klingen.

„Nichts. Gar nichts, Sir." Sicher, _jetzt_ würde Snape garantiert nicht mißtrauisch werden.

„Offensichtlich", sagte der Professor mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Nun, falls Sie beabsichtigen, tagträumend in der Gegend herumzustehen, sollten Sie das vielleicht lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum tun, wo Sie nicht so eine... Attraktion sind?"

Draco schwang den Kopf herum und bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke mehrerer Schüler, die nichts anderes im Sinn zu haben schienen, als ihn anzuglotzen.

„Richtig", stimmte er zu. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war, Thema des Tratsches in der Schule zu werden.

Nicht daß er das nicht sowieso schon war, es war nur so, daß bislang immer sein gutes Aussehen und seine verheerende Malfoy-Gemütsart das Thema gewesen waren.

Dabei wollte Draco es belassen.

Snape warf ihm noch einen mißtrauischen Blick zu, wurde aber von dem Lärmen abgelenkt, das aus der Großen Halle zu hören war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Draco schritt er in diese Richtung davon, ein mißbilligendes Stirnrunzeln fest aufgesetzt.

Draco sah ihn gehen, selbst etwas neugierig, was all diesen Krach verursachte. Die Gruppe Schüler, die noch vor einem Augenblick so fest angewurzelt um ihn herum gestanden hatte, fast wie ein Teil des Inventars, hatte sich vollständig aufgelöst, anscheinend um ebenfalls der Ursache des Lärms auf den Grund zu gehen.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen privatem Nachdenken im Slyterin-Gemeinschaftsraum und der Befriedigung seines unerwünschtesten, aber seltsamerweise dominanten, Charakterzuges - Neugier - stellte Draco schließlich fest, daß ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde.

Ein junges Mädchen - sie konnte nur eine Erst- oder Zweitkläßlerin sein - kam aus Richtung der Großen Halle angerannt, vollkommen bedeckt mit etwas, das nach Rührei aussah. Sie hielt ihre Büchertasche an ihre Seite gepreßt (die Tasche war auch mit Essen bedeckt) und sah aus, als könne sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Draco machte sich wachsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Die Laute kreischender Schüler füllten noch immer seine Ohren, und da war noch ein anderes Geräusch, eines, das Draco nicht einordnen konnte, bei dem er jetzt aber die schleichende Ahnung hatte, es zu kennen.

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als er einen Augenblick später die Halle erreichte. Er hatte die Tür kaum einen Spalt weit geöffnet, als ihm ein großes, schmieriges Stück Würstchen mitten ins Gesicht flog.


	5. Essensschlacht

**Kapitel 5  
Essensschlacht!**

Nachdem Ginnys und Dracos Wege sich getrennt hatte, machte Ginny sich rasch auf den Weg in die Große Halle, immer noch mit einem breiten Triumpheslächeln im Gesicht. Endlich hatte sie Draco Malfoy übertrumpft. Jedenfalls für eine Weile, bevor er irgendeine Art von Rache plante. Im Hinterkopf hoffte sie noch immer, daß er seine Meinung ändern und sich entscheiden würde, ihr zu erzählen, was los war, aber für den Fall, daß er es nicht tat, war sie fest entschlossen, es selbst herauszufinden. Sie war entschlossen, ihm zu helfen; ihr fiel niemand ein, der es sonst tun würde. Und obwohl es für ihn vielleicht nicht offensichtlich war, war ihr klar, daß er es es gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem, vielleicht würden sie Freunde sein können, wenn sie ihm bei etwas half.

_Oder mehr_, stichelte eine winzige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Aber Ginny brachte sie schnell zum Schweigen, angewidert, daß sie auf diese Art an einen Jungen dachte - irgendeinen - aber besonders diesen.

Als sie durch die Tür trat, war sie überrascht, daß die meisten Schüler noch da waren und wie gewöhnlich frühstückten. Sie konnte nicht so spät dran sein sein, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Mit einem Blick auf den Gryffindor-Tisch stellte sie etwas erleichtert fest, daß Ron, Hermine und Harry drei der noch anwesenden Schüler waren. Wenigstens würde sie nicht alleine sitzen müssen.

Sie war mit den dreien vielleicht nicht großartig befreundet, und sie fühlte sich in der kleinen Gruppe, die sie bildeten, immer noch als „Außenseiterin", aber immerhin _versuchten_ die drei immer, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, daß sie dazugehörte.

Ron wählte diesen Moment, um aufzublicken und sah sie sofort. Er winkte sie herüber, und sie sah den besorgten Ausdruck, den sie an diesem Morgen gefürchtet hatte. Ach, na ja, irgendwann mußte sie sich ihm wohl stellen.

Sie winkte zurück und lächelte beruhigend zu Hermine hinüber, die wegen der Unterhaltung, von der sie wußte, daß sie kommen würde, etwas besorgt aussah. Ginnys Lächeln schien das ältere Mädchen etwas zu erleichtern, denn sie drehte sich auf ihrem Platz wieder um und begann, Harry, der aufmerksam zuhörte, etwas zuzuflüstern.

_Ich frag mich, worum es da geht.  
_  
Die drei hatten ihr einen Platz freigehalten. Als Ginny sich neben ihren Bruder setzte, war sie überrascht zu sehen, wie Harry ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf. Hermine hatte ihm offensichtlich gesagt, daß eine potentiell schwierige Situation bevorstand.

Beide wußten, wie sehr Ginny sich manchmal über Rons übertriebenes Beschützen ärgerte, und keiner von ihnen wollte zwischen den Geschwistern Streit ausbrechen sehen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Ginny die anderen, als sie sich setzte, entschlossen, nichts zu sagen, wenn Ron nicht zuerst fragte.

Er tat es.

„Bist du sicher, daß alles in Ordnung ist, Ginny?"

_Jetzt kommt's.  
_  
„Ich weiß, Hermine hat mit dir geredet, aber falls etwas nicht stimmt, solltest du es mir wirklich sagen, oder sag es wenigstens Hermine, wenn es um... so was geht."

Überraschenderweise stellte Ginny fest, daß sie Rons Unbehagen, das sich jetzt deutlich zeigte, eher amüsierte, anstatt sie wütend zu machen. Sie hatte gedacht, es würde sie ärgern, daß er sich in ihr Leben einmischte, und das tat es auch ein wenig. Aber nichts konnte sie wirklich aus dem Hoch herausreißen, in dem sie sich befand, seit sie Draco Malfoy übers Ohr gehauen hatte.

Sie entschied sich, lieber etwas Spaß auf Rons Kosten zu haben, statt sich zu ärgern. Mit funkelnden Augen warf sie Hermine und Harry ein boshaftes Grinsen zu, bevor sie ihren Bruder unschuldig ansah.

„Was meinst du mit „so was"?"

Ron war jetzt immens peinlich berührt und wurde rot bis an Spitzen seiner flammend roten Haare.

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Gin. Etwas wie... wie-"

Ginny lenkte ein; sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Bruder zu bemitleiden, dem das Thema so offensichtlich unangenehm war.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Ron. Und wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, würde ich es dir sagen, das weißt du."

Sie lächelte ihn an und tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Aber da es das nicht ist, solltest du vielleicht dein Frühstück beenden. Du kannst das hier auch noch haben, wenn du willst."

Ginny warf ein Stück Speck zu ihm hinüber und lachte gemeinsam mit Harry und Hermine, als es seinen Teller verfehlte und auf seinem Schoß landete.

„Ups, entschuldige", sagte sie, wobei sie nicht sehr danach klang, als täte es ihr leid.

Ron blickte hinab auf das fettige Stück Speck in seinem Schoß, dann zurück zu Ginny. „Allerdings ups'", sagte er. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du kleiner Wurm", neckte er und warf ein Brötchen nach ihr.

Ginny wich lachend aus. Alle Gedanken an Draco, die sie beschäftigt hatten, verflüchtigten sich wie Wasser in der Wüste. Es war lange her, seit sie und Ron so rumgealbert hatten. Das ließ sie erkennen, wie sehr sie es vermißte.

Sie versuchte gerade, einen Weg zu finden, sich an Ron für das Brötchen zu rächen, als sie vom unteren Ende des Tisches eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Macht ihr zwei eine Essensschlacht?" rief Dean Thomas. Er wirkte begeistert bei dem Gedanken und warf schelmische Blicke auf Seamus Finnigan. Seit Fred und George nicht mehr da waren, schienen sie es darauf angelegt zu haben, in die Fußstapfen der beiden zu treten. Bislang war ihnen das sehr gut gelungen.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine schnell mit einem nervösen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten, war, Ärger zu kriegen, weil sie mit Essen geworfen hatten. Sie wandte sich an Ron und Ginny. „Das macht ihr doch nicht, oder?" fügte sie nachträglich hinzu, mit einem Blick, der deutlich sagte „Wagt es nicht.".

Was immer ihre Erwiderung gewesen wäre, sie erhielten keine Gelegenheit zu antworten. Das Wort „Essensschlacht" breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer am Tisch aus, hauptsächlich dank der unehrenvollen Anstrengungen von Seamus und Dean, die äußerst zufrieden mit sich aussahen. Das war alles, was nötig war. Von hier aus sprang die Idee über auf die anderen Tische und wurde dort aufgegriffen.

Ginny beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie mehrere Schüler aufstanden und einige ihrer Freunde mit Essen bewarfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die gesamte Halle mit Essen in der Hand auf den Beinen war.

Ginny wirbelte auf ihrem Platz herum und tauschte verwirrte und leicht schuldbewußte Blicke mit Ron. In gewisser Weise hatte sie beide die ganze Sache angezettelt.

In diesem Augenblick begann das Essen zu fliegen, und Ginny konnte an nichts anderes denken. Nicht lange, und sie und alle anderen am Tisch waren mit Essen bedeckt - abgesehen von Hermine, die anscheinend in der Lage war, durch reine Willenskraft unberührt zu bleiben.

Ginny wischte sich Ketchup aus dem Gesicht und warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Hermine, die einen schrecklichen Rotton angenommen hatte und aussah, als könnte sie sowohl Ginny als auch Ron ohne weiteres erwürgen.

„Jetzt seht euch an, was ihr angerichtet habt", zischte sie und gestikulierte unnötigerweise auf das Essen, das um sie herum durch die Luft flog.

„Es war nicht ihre Schu-", begann Harry, der tapfer versuchte, nicht zu lachen, während er gleichzeitig unter Hermines Blick zusammenzuckte. Er schloß den Mund und begann in hoffnungslosem Bemühen, seine Brillengläser zu putzen, die jetzt mit Eiern bedeckt waren.

„Wir werden dermaßen viel Är-" Hermine ignorierte ihn vollkommen, bis sie plötzlich mitten im Satz von einer syrupgetränkten Waffel unterbrochen wurde, die in ihren Haaren landete.

Ginny sah fasziniert zu, wie Hermine aufsprang. Sie konnte beinahe hören, wie Hermine dachte: _Also gut, jetzt reicht's_. „Wer hat das geworfen?" rief die Siebtkläßlerin in die Runde.

Niemand beachtete sie auch nur im geringsten. Genervt griff Hermine sich ihre eigene Handvoll Essen und warf es auf alle in ihrer Umgebung.

Vollkommen überrascht starrten Harry, Ginny und Ron ungläubig zu Hermine auf.

„Hermine, was _machst_ du da?" fragte Ron und sprach damit für sie alle.

„Nun", sagte Hermine gewandt, wobei sie weniger wütend und mehr neckisch aussah, jetzt wo sie sich in den Kampf stürzte. „Was bringt es, sich mitten in einer Essenschlacht zu befinden, wenn man kein Essen wirft?"

Alle drei saßen einen Moment in verblüfftem Schweigen da. Auf einmal bemerkte Ginny, daß Hermine etwas lockerer war und ein wenig von ihrer „Nur-Arbeit,-kein-Vergnügen-Einstellung" abgelegt hatte, seit sie mit Ron zusammen war. Ginny würde sich daran zweifellos gewöhnen können. Sie fühlte sich Hermine mehr verbunden, als sie es in Jahren getan hatte.

Harry und Ron ging es offenbar genauso, denn sie warfen einen Blick auf Ginny und wechselten ein entzücktes Grinsen. Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die sie gewartet hatten.

„Verdammt gutes Argument!" rief Ron, als sie alle drei aufstanden.

Ginny packte das unberührte Stück Würstchen auf ihrem Teller und lächelte boshaft. „Hey, Harry."

„Hm?" Harry hatte Ron zugesehen, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit aber Ginny zu, als sie ihn rief.

„Paß auf!" rief sie, als sie ein Würstchen in seine Richtung warf.

All die Jahre mit Quidditch mußten Harry zu sehr schnellen Reflexen verholfen haben, denn er schaffte er gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich zu ducken, obwohl er direkt gegenüber von ihr am Tisch saß.

„Verdammt", murmelte Ginny in gespielter Enttäuschung, als Harry aufstand, vollkommen würstchenfrei.

Das machte Spaß. Mehr Spaß, als sie seit langem gehabt hatte, genaugenommen. Es war einer jener seltenen Momente, in denen sie sich tatsächlich so fühlte, als gehörte sie dazu, und daß Harry und Hermine nicht nur nett zu ihr waren, weil sie Rons kleine Schwester war.

„Daneben", neckte Harry scherzhaft, aber Ginny hörte ihn nicht.

Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu beobachten, wie die Türen der Großen Halle leise aufschwangen, und wurde plötzlich von einer dunklen Vorahnung überkommen. Sie fand heraus weshalb, als sie die Person sah, die durch die Tür trat.

Draco.

Sie hatte gerade genug Zeit zu registrieren, daß er es war, bis ihn ein Stück Würstchen mitten ins Gesicht traf.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, und sie mußte sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Sie hatte gerade unabsichtlich Draco Malfoy mit einem Würstchen getroffen, und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war er stinksauer.

Ginny versuchte erfolglos, ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu halten; es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie konnte es nicht abstellen.

Das heißt, bis Draco den Kopf wandte und sie direkt ansah.

ooOOoo

Nachdem es Draco gelungen war, das Fett mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, sah er sich hastig nach dem Schuldigen um. Der Ärger stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jeder mit dem kleinsten bißchen Verstand wäre bei diesem Blick innerlich zusammengezuckt und hätte versucht, sich so weit wie möglich von ihm fernzuhalten.

Zuerst sah er niemanden, aber dann ging ein Schüler unwissentlich zur Seite, und Draco starrte direkt in Ginny Weasleys überraschte Augen.

_Jetzt weiß ich, wer das Würstchen geworfen hat.  
_  
Als er sie so ansah, fiel ihm auf, daß er ihre Augen nie wirklich _gesehen_ hatte. Er wußte, daß sie braun waren, er war ihnen oft genug begegnet, während der Anstarrwettbewerbe, die sie in letzter Zeit ausgetragen hatten, aber er hatte nie bemerkt, wie mächtig sie sein konnten. Er fühlte sich, als würde er darin ertrinken, wenn er sie lange genug ansah. _Sehr_ eigenartig.

Ginny für ihren Teil stand da, anscheinend ohne ihre Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Ihr schuldbewußter Gesichtsausdruck war für jeden, der sie ansah, offensichtlich, egal wie sehr sie ihn zu verbergen versuchte.

Draco wollte ihr gerade einen seiner besten wütenden Blicke zuwerfen, als er sah, wie sie den Mund öffnete, wieder schloß und dann wieder öffnete und mit den Lippen fast zögerlich „entschuldige" formte.

Das Schlimme daran war, daß sie auch tatsächlich aussah, als würde sie es ernst meinen, auch wenn ihre Augen immer noch einen Funken von ihrem Lachen enthielten.

Nun ja, danach schien ihm der tödliche Blick, den er geplant hatte, nicht mehr zu gelingen. Er wollte einfach nicht kommen.

Also entschloß er sich statt dessen, sie zu ignorieren, so zu tun, als existierte sie nicht. Das würde sie wahrscheinlich sowieso mehr treffen als sein Todesblick, angesichts der Tatsache, daß sie bereits das Opfer einiger der besten finsteren Blicke geworden war, die er beherrschte, und die hatten sie anscheinend überhaupt nicht beeindruckt.

Sie zu ignorieren, stellte sich als recht einfach heraus, da irgendwo zu seiner Linken lautes, wütendes Geschrei begann, das äußerst ablenkend war.

Er brach den Augenkontakt mit ihr - eine Herausforderung in sich selbst - und wandte den Blick in die Richtung des Gebrülls, zum Lehrertisch.

Severus Snape stand da, bedeckt mit etwas, von dem Draco sicher war, es müsse sich dabei um Pfannkuchen handeln, und brüllte die Allgemeinheit der Schüler an, anscheinend in dem Versuch, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Das einzige Problem war, daß ihn alle ignorierten. Vollständig.

„Setzen Sie sich und hören Sie sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf!" hörte Draco Snape nutzlos bellen.

Draco sah nicht einen Schüler, der auch nur den Kopf drehte oder das leiseste Anzeichen von sich gab, daß er Snape gehört hatte.

_Ja, das hat was gebracht._ Draco verdrehte die Augen. Der Zaubertränke-Professor war schon rot im Gesicht, ob vom Brüllen oder vor Ärger war sich Draco nicht sicher.

Wann würde er es endlich aufgeben? Konnte er nicht sehen, daß er nicht den geringsten Eindruck auf irgendwen machte?

Natürlich wäre er selbst vielleicht auch ziemlich sauer, wenn ihn irgendein unmöglicher Schüler mit Essen bedeckt hätte, dachte Draco...

_Moment, daß hat schon jemand getan_, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Ach, na gut, sie hatte ihn nicht mit Würstchen _bedeckt_. Aber trotzdem.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte, daß Snape immer noch brüllte und seine rote Farbe jetzt einem widerlichen Grün gewichen war. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Es war äußerst ungewöhnlich für Snape, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Draco wußte das aus erster Hand. Aber jetzt hatte er offensichtlich die Kontrolle verloren. Es gab nichts, was Severus Snape mehr haßte, als ignoriert oder ausgelacht zu werden. Und die wenigen Schüler, die ihn endlich bemerkt hatten, taten beides.

Hätte Draco nicht gewußt, wie es Snape zuwider gewesen wäre, hätte ihm sein Lehrer vermutlich etwas leid getan. Aber da er es wußte, entschied Draco, daß er ihn besser zum Schweigen bringen sollte, bevor ihm eine Ader platzte oder so was.

Er hatte sich gerade in diese Richtung losgegangen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er schwenkte seinen Blick und sah, daß Dumbledore - im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lehrern, die die Große Halle längst verlassen hatten, vermutlich zugunsten eines Raums, in dem kein Essen durch die Luft flog - immer noch da war, von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckt mit - einfach allem, was man sich vorstellen konnte.

Was Draco am meisten überraschte, war, daß der Direktor sich tatsächlich gut zu unterhalten schien. Er lächelte, und Draco hätte schwören können, daß er vergnügt aussah.

Mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln blieb Draco stehen, als er sah, daß Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz erhob und auf den aufgebrachten Zaubertränke-Lehrer zuging. Dumbledore würde Snape beruhigen.

Als Draco dastand, entschied er, daß er großes Glück hatte, nicht auch schon mit Essen bedeckt zu sein, und daß er es besser nicht darauf ankommen lassen sollte, wenn er seinen Umhang nicht ruinieren wollte. Seine Mutter wäre nicht sehr begeistert davon gewesen; der Umhang war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen.

Er nahm einen Beobachtungsposten an der Wand ein, leicht zurückgelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen und einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

Dumbledore hatte es schließlich geschafft, Snape dazu zu bringen, still zu sein, und der Professor sah jetzt angesichts seines Ausbruchs etwas geschockt aus. Draco sah, wie Snape langsam seine nasse Stirn wischte, tief Luft holte und dann schnellen Schrittes den Raum verließ, wahrscheinlich um sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Auf Dumbledores Anregung hin natürlich.

Draco fragte sich gerade, was als nächstes passieren würde, als der Direktor mit in strenger Pose hoch erhobenem Kopf, aber mit funkelnden Augen zur Stirnseite des Raums zurückkehrte.

„Ich hatte vor, etwas anzukündigen, von dem ich sicher bin, daß es für Sie alle von großem Interesse ist, aber in Anbetracht der... Umstände glaube ich, daß es besser sein wird, bis zum Mittagessen zu warten.

Dieser eine Satz hatte mehr Wirkung auf all die Schüler als irgendeine von Snapes gebrüllten Drohungen oder Beleidigungen hätte haben können. Nachdem Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, senkte sich Stille über die Halle, und alle sahen ihn gespannt an, in der Hoffnung, er würde mehr darüber enthüllen, was er ihnen hatte erzählen wollen.

Als er das nicht tat, brach wildes Geflüster aus, alle versuchten herauszufinden, ob ihre Freunde mehr wußten, als gerade gesagt worden war. Niemand wußte etwas.

Sogar Draco war überrascht von der Ankündigung. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn und versuchte, eine Erklärung zu finden, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Nichts Glaubwürdiges jedenfalls.

Plötzlich verspürte er ein merkwürdiges, unheimliches Gefühl seitlich im Nacken. Das Gefühl, das man hat, wenn einen jemand beobachtet. Als er seinen Kopf rasch drehte, sah er ein Aufblitzen roten Haars und seiner Besitzerin.

Ginny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, die Augenbrauen gehoben, als wollte sie fragen: „Weißt du irgendwas?"

Draco schüttelte als Antwort beinahe den Kopf, erinnerte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, daß er sie eigentlich ignorieren sollte. Er wandte sich ab und sah wieder zu Dumbledore hinüber, der sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte.

Einige Sekunden später sah Draco den Mann die Hände in einer „Beruhigt-euch-Geste" heben, womit er wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller erlangte.

„Jetzt, da Sie alle Ihren Spaß hatten und ich Ihre „Essenschlacht" wirksam beendet habe, wird es Zeit für den schwierigen Teil." Er machte eine Pause und sah die Schüler abwägend an, und Draco schreckte etwas zurück, als Dumbledores stechender Blick bei ihm ankam.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, in denen alle Schüler besorgt warteten, da sie wußten, daß der Direktor mehr sagen würde und es ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde, fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Alle, die hieran beteiligt waren, bleiben und helfen beim Aufräumen der Großen Halle. Dies ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, den Hauselfen eine wohlverdiente Pause zu verschaffen."

Der größte Teil der Schülerschaft stöhnte gemeinsam, aber nicht viel mehr. Sie alle wußten, daß es nur fair war, beim Putzen des Durcheinanders zu helfen, wenn man bedachte, daß sie diejenigen waren, die es verursacht hatten.

Draco jedoch hatte nicht vor zu bleiben und zu helfen. Er war technisch gesehen nicht „beteiligt" gewesen. Er hatte nichts geworfen.

Gerade als er sich langsam und unauffällig auf die Tür zubewegte, spürte er das ungewohnte Gefühl einer Hand auf seinem Arm, und er blickte hinter sich, nur um wieder einmal in dem Meer aus geschmolzener Schokolade gefangen zu sein, das Ginnys Augen war.

Er setzte dazu an, seinen Arm grob loszureißen - er wollte es wirklich- aber er stellte fest, daß er ihn langsamer wegzog, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, ihre Finger auf seinem Arm zu haben, aber nicht unbedingt ein unangenehmes.

Die Absurdität dieses Gedankens verhinderte, daß er noch tiefer in ihrem Blick versank, und er hielt seine Arme entschlossen fest an seinen Seiten.

Ginny schien seine Reaktion allerdings nicht im geringsten zu bemerken. Sie starrte ihn in der Tat mit einem Blick an, der zwischen Ärger und Entrüstung schwankte.

Oder war es beides?

„Was?" stieß er unschuldig aus, wobei er wußte, daß die Chancen, daß er davonkommen würde, ohne mit ihr zu reden, schlecht standen bis nicht vorhanden waren. Sie konnte sehr dickköpfig sein, wenn sie wollte.

„Ich dachte, du ignorierst mich?" sagte sie kryptisch.

„Ja, nun, das ist irgendwie schwierig, wenn du meinen Arm packst und ich dich ansehen muß." Das „und wenn du mich so ansiehst" behielt er für sich.

Ginny schien über diese Antwort nachzudenken, bevor sie nickte. „Weißt du, wovon Dumbledore geredet hat? Ich hab fast alle anderen gefragt, aber keiner scheint es zu wissen."

„Was bringt dich dann auf den Gedanken, ich könnte es wissen?" fragte Draco mit auf leicht überlegene Weise hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Vergiß es!" fauchte Ginny verärgert. „Entschuldige, daß ich nicht meinen gesunden Menschenverstand benutzt und schon wieder versucht habe, eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit dir zu führen. Es tut mir _schrecklich_ leid."

Wütender auf sich als auf ihn begann Ginny zu gehen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, daß er so reagieren würde. Voller Arroganz und Sarkasmus, typisch Draco.

Sie entschied, daß sie reichlich dumm gewesen war zu glauben, daß sich die Dinge ändern würden wegen eines einzigen Lächelns in einem lausigen Kerker. Ach, zum Teufel, der einzige Grund, weshalb das Ganze überhaupt passiert war, war wahrscheinlich, daß Draco wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Putzen extrem gestreßt gewesen war.

Sie hatte gehofft, daß sich etwas verändert hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie gehofft, daß es das hätte. Aber es war nun offensichtlich, daß es das nicht hatte und vermutlich auch in Zukunft nicht würde. Sie war ausgesprochen dämlich gewesen, etwas anderes zu denken. Ginny war plötzlich den Tränen sehr nahe, wodurch sie nur noch frustrierter und zorniger auf sich selbst war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sicher, er bedeutete ihr etwas, aber nicht _so_ viel. Jedenfalls hatte sie das gedacht. Der einzige andere Junge, der sie je zum Weinen gebracht hatte, war Harry, und - nein, damit würde sie nicht mal anfangen. Es war es nicht wert, darüber nachzudenken.

Bevor sie viel Zeit hatte, in Selbstmitleid zu baden und sich selbst zu erwürgen, spürte sie eine leichte, zögerliche Berührung an der Schulter.

Perplex stand sie einen Moment vollkommen still, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen. Sie wagte nicht zu hoffen, daß er es war.

Sie stand dort mindestens eine Minute, reglos, kaum atmend. Ihr Magen kribbelte, und sie fragte sich wieder einmal, was mit ihr nicht in Ordnung war. Wurde sie verrückt? Er mochte sie ja nicht mal...

Schließlich konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten, und mit der Haltung einer Person, die entweder den Tod oder den Sieg vor sich hatte, drehte sie sich um, um nachzusehen.

Es war niemand da.


	6. Herausforderungen

**Kapitel 6  
Herausforderungen**

Die wenigen Stunden zwischen Frühstück und Mittagessen schienen Tage zu dauern, als würden sie sich absichtlich lange hinziehen, zum einhelligen Horror der gesamten Schülerschaft.

Alle waren nervös wegen der bevorstehenden Ankündigung, einschließlich Ginny Weasley. Nachdem sie die Große Halle aufgeräumt hatten - was überraschenderweise weniger als zwei Stunden gedauert hatte, da alle mitgeholfen hatten - ging sie sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum und von dort in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sie brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und um herauszufinden, warum sie sich plötzlich so... merkwürdig fühlte. Herrgott nochmal, sie war dort fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Das sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

Sie weinte sehr selten und noch seltener in der Öffentlichkeit. Als sie auf ihrem Bett lag und grübelte, fiel ihr auf, daß sie tatsächlich nie in der Öffentlichkeit geweint hatte. Was war los?

Es mußte an Draco liegen. Es hatte sie mit einem Zauber oder so was belegt. Aber Moment, warum sollte er? Diese silbernen, verträumten Augen und das blonder-als-blonde Haar waren genug, um jedes Mädchen seinetwegen in Verzückung zu bringen.

Und die große Frage: War er das gewesen in der Großen Halle? Diese leichte, warme Berührung, die sie den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer verfolgt hatte?

_Nicht schon wieder._

Ginny stöhnte. Gleichgültig, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, ihre Gedanken liefen einfach immer im Kreis und kehrten wieder zum Anfang zurück. Sie brauchte für eine Weile etwas anderes, woran sie denken konnte. Etwas, das nichts mit Draco zu tun hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf ihrem Bett auf, dankbar, daß der Raum leer war und sie keine Fragen dazu beantworten mußte, weshalb sie, Ginny Weasley, am hellichten Tag im Bett herumlag.

Ein leichtes Schimmern in ihrem Augenwinkel zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie sich bewegte, und sie drehte sich um, um es sich genauer anzusehen.

Ein paar Meter entfernt, auf dem Bett einer ihrer Klassenkameradinnen, lag ein wunderschönes silbernes Armband, die Oberseite sorgfältig zu einem Schmetterling geformt, dessen Diamantaugen das Sonnenlicht einfingen, das durch die offenen Fenster kam, und dabei glitzerten und kleine Regenbogen auf dem Bett tanzen ließen.

Wenngleich sie nicht wußte, ob es echt war oder nicht, fand Ginny, daß sie noch nie ein so schönes Schmuckstück gesehen hatte. Wo sie gerade bei Schmuckstücken war, dieses Armband würde wahrscheinlich eine noch hübschere Kette abgeben, dachte sie. Ketten...

Unglücklicherweise führte sie dieser Gedankengang wieder zu dem Thema zurück, daß sie am meisten hatte meiden wollen.

Draco...

Sie legte plötzlich die Stirn in Falten, tief in Gedanken versunken. Was war bloß mit ihm und diesem Amulett, oder wie man es auch nennen wollte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß es mehr war als nur ein seltenes Stück Schmuck.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie seine Hand immer unbewußt danach zu greifen schien und wie er es gestern in dem Klassenraum fest gepackt hatte. Er hatte es so fest umklammert, daß seine Knöchel weiß geworden waren. Er hatte es gehalten, als wollte er - konnte er - es nie mehr loslassen.

Sie schauderte, als sie sich an sein blasses, erschöpftes Gesicht erinnerte, überzogen mit Tropfen kalten Schweißes.

Was immer da unten passiert war, sie hatte das Gefühl, daß es mit dieser Kette zu tun hatte. Sie wußte, daß Ketten und Anhänger und solches Zeug oft verflucht waren oder verzaubert - gewöhnlich mit verheerenden Ergebnissen. Vielleicht war Dracos Kette auch so etwas ähnliches. Verflucht.

Natürlich hatte sie nie von irgendeiner Art Fluch gehört, die jemand so Starkes wie Draco zitternd und krank zurücklassen konnte, als hätte er gerade Fürchterliches durchgestanden.

Oder doch?

Auf einmal kamen ihr die Worte einer längst vergessenen Lektion wieder in Erinnerung und drängten alle anderen Gedanken beiseite, bis ihr nur noch zwei Wörter im Kopf herumgingen.

Der Cruciatus-Fluch.

Das mußte es sein. Es war das einzige, was auch nur halbwegs Sinn ergab. Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder?

Ginny war nicht sicher. Alles, was sie wußte, war, daß sie plötzlich ein sehr, _sehr_ schlechtes Gefühl hatte.

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufknallte. Sie riß den Kopf hoch; ihre Augen folgten eine Millisekunde später, gerade rechtzeitig, um zwei andere Sechstkläßlerinnen durch die Tür kommen zu sehen, die miteinander plauderten.

Ginny glaubte die Worte „Dumbledore" und „wichtige Ankündigung" zu vernehmen, bevor die beiden sie bemerkten.

Als sie Ginny sahen, hielten sie inne.

„Oh, entschuldige, Gin, wir wußten nicht, daß jemand hier ist. Du versuchst nicht zu schlafen, oder? Ich meine, du hast heute morgen lange geschlafen, du kannst also nicht immer noch müde sein, oder?" Allyda Farren, besser bekannt als Ally, war eines der redseligsten Mädchen der Schule. Wenn man ein Wort zu ihr sagte, konnte sie spontan fünfzig zurückgeben. Sie liebte Make-up und Kleidung, und mit der Hilfe ihrer Eltern hatte sie gewöhnlich mehr, als selbst sie jemals tragen konnte. Das hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, sich noch mehr zu kaufen. Sie war außerdem - wenn auch etwas oberflächlich - eines der nettesten Mädchen in Ginnys Jahrgang. Was erklärte, weshalb sie Freundinnen waren.

Das andere Mädchen war ebenfalls in Ginnys Klasse. Londy Haret war nicht ganz so modebesessen wie Allyda und darüber hinaus sehr viel scharfsinniger.

„Du bist doch nicht krank, oder?" fragte sie besorgt. Sie mußte Ginnys angespannten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben, bevor sie ihn hatte verbergen können.

„Nein", antwortete Ginny etwas zu schnell. „Mir geht's gut." Sie sah die beiden, wie sie hoffte, aufrichtig an, bevor sie energiegeladen vom Bett aufsprang. „Ich hab nur... ähm... nach einem Buch gesucht. Ja, genau", beendete sie ihre Erklärung wenig überzeugend, wobei sie extra auffällig ihr Bettzeug durchsuchte. Als wäre dort irgendwo ein Buch verborgen.

_Oh Gott, ich bin eine erbärmliche Lügnerin._

Das Schlimme daran war, sie mußte es immer öfter tun. Zuerst war es nur darum gegangen, wieso sie verschlafen hatte und ob sie krank war oder nicht, jetzt hatte sich die Liste so erweitert, daß sie ihre Freunde über den Grund ihres Aufenthalts in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal belügen mußte. Es waren keine schlimmen Lügen oder so etwas, aber es war Tatsache, daß sie überhaupt nicht hatte lügen müssen, bevor sie mit Draco nachsitzen mußte. Natürlich hätte sie einfach die Wahrheit sagen können, aber sie machte sich Sorgen m Draco.

Bei genauerem Nachdenken... auf keinen Fall, es ging nicht. Sogar Ally und Londy würden glauben, daß sie verrückt wurde, wenn sie ihnen das erzählte.

Nein, sie würde einfach weiterhin lügen müssen. Und es würde eine Menge mehr geben, weswegen sie lügen mußte, wenn am Montag der Unterricht und das Nachsitzen wieder anfingen. Der einzige Lichtblick war, daß sie diese Woche nicht mit Draco nachsitzen mußte, daher würde sie sich wahrscheinlich etwas ausdenken können, warum sie nachsitzen mußte.

Das war gut, oder?

„Ähm, Ginny, ich glaube nicht, daß ein Buch einfach so wie von Zauberhand auf dem Bett erscheinen wird - oh, warte, ich schätze, das könnte es..." Bis Londy ihren Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte, hatte sie nichts von Magie gewußt. Und es zeigte sich. Sie sagte dauernd, daß Dinge nicht magisch erscheinen konnten, bevor sie sich erinnerte, daß sie das sehr wohl taten, jedenfalls in der Zaubererwelt. Alte Gewohnheiten konnte man schwer ablegen, vermutete Ginny.

„Hm?" Ginny war mit einem Ruck wieder in der Wirklichkeit. „Oh, das Buch... richtig."

Ally und Londy tauschten jetzt verwirrte Blicke. Ginny war sicher, daß sie sich wie eine vollkommen Verrückte verhielt.

_Großartig, das wird mich nur noch mehr zur Außenseiterin machen._

Es war nicht so, daß sie keine Freunde hatte oder so, es war nur so, daß sie dazu tendierte, sich abzusondern, und nach dem, was in ihrem ersten Schuljahr passiert war... Nun, die Leute neigten dazu, sie zu lassen. Nicht einmal Ally und Londy waren enge Freundinnen von Ginny, sie waren nur Leute, mit denen sie hin und wieder reden konnte.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, daß ich es unten im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen hab', ich denke, ich gehe und hole es", fuhr Ginny hastig fort und platzte mit dem Erstbesten heraus, das ihr einfiel. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rauschte Ginny aus der Tür und zwang sich zu einer moderaten Gangart, anstatt loszurennen, wie sie es verzweifelt wollte.

Sie spürte die Blicke der verwirrten Mädchen auf sich, bis sie um eine Ecke bog und außer Sicht war. Das war eine Erleichterung. Ginny spürte, wie ein Riesenseufzer aus ihr hervorbrach, und sie ging die Treppe hinunter. Jetzt mußte sie wohl einen anderen Ort finden, wohin sie gehen konnte. Es würde ziemlich dumm aussehen, wenn sie ohne ihr „Buch" zurück in den Schlafsaal ginge. Abgesehen davon war es viel zu wahrscheinlich, daß Ally Fragen stellen würde, die Ginny nicht unbedingt beantworten wollte, besonders nicht die bezüglich ihrer geistigen Gesundheit.

Sie erreichte den Gemeinschaftsraum, überrascht, daß nicht viele Leute dort waren. Andererseits war Wochenende, sie waren vermutlich draußen auf den Ländereien und genossen den Sonnenschein (viel länger würde der nicht anhalten) oder hingen mit Freunden auf den Fluren herum.

Ginny für ihren Teil hatte entschieden, daß sie der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten würde. Die würde wahrscheinlich ziemlich verlassen sein in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß die meisten Schüler sich um nichts in der Welt dort blicken lassen würden, wenn sie nicht mußten. Genaugenommen setzte sie darauf.

Es gab nur eine Person, die sie dort zu treffen fürchtete: Hermine. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, daß sie wie üblich dort sein und lernen würde. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, daß sie Hermine so etwas hatte erwähnen hören, bevor sie sich getrennt hatten, nachdem sie mit dem Putzen der Großen Halle fertig gewesen waren. Irgendwas mit einem Test in Verwandlung, der in der kommenden Woche anstand...

Wenigstens würden Harry und Ron nicht da sein. Sie wußte mit Sicherheit, daß Harry bis zehn Uhr Quidditchtraining hatte, und Ron hatte vorgehabt, zusehen zu gehen.

Das bedeutete, daß Ginny nur Hermine aus dem Weg gehen mußte. Das ältere Mädchen saß gewöhnlich immer am gleichen Tisch, also würde Ginny nur sichergehen, daß sie einen weiten Bogen um diesen Tisch machte, und sich unauffällig verhalten.

_Nicht daß ich wirklich etwas zu verbergen hätte_, sagte sie sich. Falls jemand fragte, konnte sie einfach sagen, daß sie für den Unterricht lernte. Niemand würde das widerlegen können. Aber sie würde wissen, daß die Bücher, die sie sich ansah, nicht für den Unterricht waren. Sie würde nachsehen, ob sie etwas über Dracos Kette finden konnte.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie, daß das der Schlüssel dazu war, was hier vorging. Vielleicht stand es in einem Buch. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn sie dort nichts fand.

Vielleicht Draco fragen? Ja, genau, wem wollte sie hier was vormachen? Die Bibliothek war ihre einzige Hoffnung.

Sie legte den Weg zu den Türen der Bibliothek mit der achtlosen Leichtigkeit zurück, die man nur durch Übung oder Wiederholung erreichte. Und Ginny war diesen speziellen Weg fast so oft wie Hermine gegangen. Bevor sie sich versah, ragten die großen Türen schon vor ihr auf, und sie stieß eine leicht auf und glitt durch die relativ schmale Öffnung hinein.

Wie sie gehofft hatte, waren sehr wenige Schüler hier, und sie konnte ohne Zwischenfall zu der Reihe mit Bücherregalen gelangen, von der sie glaubte, daß sie vielleicht die Informationen enthielten, die sie brauchte.

Ginny verbrachte den Großteil von zwei Stunden über sämtlichen Büchern, die die Bibliothek zu magischen Anhängern, verzauberten Amuletten und behexten Ketten zu bieten hatte. Sie war nur einmal unterbrochen worden, als ein Buch ein paar Meter weiter von selbst von seinem Regal zu fallen schien. Ginny, sofort mißtrauisch, hatte sich vorsichtig umgesehen, aber es war niemand zu sehen gewesen. Sie hatte weitergelesen.

Die Suche ergab nichts. Entmutigt stand sie auf, um die Bücher, die sie zusammengetragen hatte, in die entsprechenden Regale zurückzustellen und sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu machen. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, daß es auf Mittag zuging. Sie hatte gerade begonnen, die letzten paar Bücher an ihren Platz zurückzustellen, als ihr das unterste versehentlich aus der Hand rutschte. Sie wartete, bis sie die anderen weggestellt hatte, bevor sie sich bückte, um es aufzuheben.

Bevor sie es zuklappen und ins Regal stellen konnte, erregte ein winziges Bild in der Ecke der rechten Seite ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Obwohl es zu klein war, als daß sie es sehr deutlich hätte erkennen können, konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, daß es der Kette entsetzlich ähnlich sah, die Draco so schützend um den Hals trug. Zu ähnlich.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, daß ihr das völlig entgangen war, als sie das Buch zum ersten Mal durchsucht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war das Bild sehr klein...

Ginny beugte sich tiefer über das Buch, ihre Nase nur Zentimeter davon entfernt, während sie versuchte, das Bild besser zu erkennen. Eine kleine Bildunterschrift besagte:

_Der Seelenbewahrer: Der magische Anhänger, der angeblich von Salazar Slytherin selbst angefertigt wurde. Diese verzauberte Kette soll erschaffen worden sein-_

Hier wurden die Wörter kleiner und kleiner, bis es unmöglich war, sie zu entziffern.

„Verdammt!" stieß Ginny frustriert aus. Sie hatte endlich etwas gefunden, auch wenn es nur ein winzig kleines Bild mit ein paar Worten darunter war, das ihr vielleicht helfen konnte, und sie konnte nicht mal die Hälfte davon lesen. Was sollte das eigentlich? War der Autor _dermaßen_ unter Druck gewesen, Platz zu sparen?

Als sie vergeblich versuchte, die winzige Schrift zu lesen, weckte eine andere Zeile etwas weiter unten ihr Interesse.

_Siehe auch „Dunkle Magische Anhänger und Ihre Dunklen Bestimmungen" für weitere Informationen über die oben genannte Kette._

Das war alles? Sie wurde losgeschickt, um noch ein Buch zu suchen? Nun ja, es war ein Anfang. Zu dumm, daß sie im Moment keine Zeit mehr hatte. Sie konnte schon hören, wie sich die wenigen Schüler in der Bibliothek in Bewegung setzten, vermutlich auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle - und zu der mit Spannung erwarteten „Ankündigung". Sie konnte bleiben und noch etwas weitersuchen, aber Ginny wollte sich das wirklich nicht entgehen lassen. Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, daß es wichtig war, was auch immer Dumbledore zu sagen plante.

Sie würde später wiederkommen müssen. Sie klappte das Buch, das sie in Händen hielt, zu und sah sich den Titel - „Verzauberter Schmuck" - genau an, um ihn sich zu merken, ebenso den Namen des Buches, nach dem sie später suchen würde. Beides würde für spätere Referenz gut zu wissen sein.

Dann, mit einem letzten Blick auf das alte, abgenutzte Buch, stellte sie es ins Regal und verließ die Bibliothek.

ooOOoo

Beinahe jeder Platz war besetzt, als Draco die Große Halle erreichte. Nicht daß er sich Sorgen machen mußte. Niemand, absolut niemand, machte ihm jemals seinen Platz streitig.

Er durchquerte rasch die Halle und sah sich neugierig um. Normalerweise war die Halle frühestens um Viertel nach zwölf so voll. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein; Dumbledore wollte jetzt sein großes Geheimnis enthüllen.

Als er sich setzte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was wohl verkündet werden würde. Wie es aussah, konnte auch der Rest der Schülerschaft nicht anders. Zu seiner Linken schnatterte Pansy unentwegt darüber, was sie glaubte, was es sein könnte, während Draco dasaß und gelangweilt aussah und nicht einmal so tat, als würde er zuhören. Er war in Gedanken bei anderen Dingen.

Zuallererst: Ginny Weasley. Nachdem sie an diesem Morgen gegangen war, wütend und verletzt, hatte er etwas getan, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte sich tatsächlich schlecht gefühlt, weil er sie verärgert hatte, und hatte versucht, sie zu trösten. Wenigstens ein bißchen. Er hatte natürlich sichergestellt, daß sie ihn nicht sah, weshalb sie sich gewundert hatte, ob sie wirklich seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter gespürt oder es sich nur eingebildet hatte.

Etwas grausam vielleicht, aber er konnte wirklich nicht glauben, daß er überhaupt irgend etwas getan hatte. Es war so... so... un-Draco-haft. Nicht im geringsten charakteristisch für einen Malfoy. Oder auch nur für einen Slytherin, was das betraf. Trotzdem hatte er es getan.

Und noch merkwürdiger war, wie er nicht lange danach erkannt hatte, daß es sich tatsächlich gut angefühlt hatte. Es hatte ihm gefallen, ihr ein wenig Trost zu geben. Auch wenn er sich direkt umgedreht und sie verwirrt zurückgelassen hatte. Und was noch besser war: Die Kette hatte nichts getan. Nicht ein einziges Mal war er in den dunklen Raum gesogen worden und hatte sich dem namenlosen Grauen gegenübergesehen.

Er begann langsam zu glauben, daß die Stimme, was immer sie war, nur zu bestimmten Zeiten kommen konnte. Bislang war er noch nicht sicher, wann sie konnte und wann nicht, aber es war offensichtlich, daß sie nicht ständig da war, andernfalls hätte er längst für diese eine Tat gelitten.

Das war immerhin etwas. Es gab ihm Hoffnung. Jetzt mußte er einfach nur herausfinden, was es war, das ihm das hier antat, und sich dann - hoffentlich - davon befreien. Und er würde es bald tun müssen, bevor dieses „Ding" zurückkam. Er hatte bereits bemerkt, daß er die Kette immer noch nicht abnehmen konnte, obwohl ihm nichts passiert war. Darum würde er auch einen Weg herum finden müssen. Glücklicherweise glaubte er jetzt, einen Ansatzpunkt zu haben.

Es war durch reinen Zufall und Glück passiert, aber Draco war bereits dankbar dafür. Er hatte in einer der hinteren, weniger benutzten Ecken der Bibliothek gelernt, als er Schritte gehört und aufgeblickt hatte, um Ginny Weasley vorbeigehen zu sehen. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, was ihn nicht gewundert hatte. Sie hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck gehabt und nicht einmal einen Blick auf die mehr im Schatten liegende Abteilung geworfen, in der er versteckt gesessen hatte.

Er hatte sie jedoch gesehen, und nach der Szene an diesem Morgen hatte er sich gewundert, was sie dort in den entlegenen Winkeln der Bibliothek machte. Die Worte, die sie früher am Tag gesagt hatte, echoten ihm durch den Kopf, und er entschloß sich, ihr zu folgen und nachzusehen, was sie vorhatte. Ginny Weasley hatte noch nie zuvor ein Thema so schnell fallengelassen wie an jenem Morgen, als er ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen, was los war. Draco hatte gewußt, daß sie etwas im Schilde führen mußte, und dies war vielleicht seine einzige Chance herauszufinden, was es war.

Er wartete, bis sie um eine Ecke verschwand, und stand dann langsam und leise auf, um nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, und ging den Weg, den sie genommen hatte. Von einem Aussichtspunkt hinter einer Reihe Bücher hatte er beobachtet, wie sie fast sämtliche Bücher aus einem der Regale genommen und auf einem Tisch abgelegt hatte, bevor sie sich hinsetzte, um zu lesen.

Na ja, nicht wirklich lesen, erkannte er, als er genauer hinsah. Eher überfliegen. Sie ging die Seiten zu schnell durch, als daß sie sie hätte lesen können, und Draco schloß daraus, daß sie nach etwas Bestimmtem suchte. Er ging näher heran und war nur noch einige Schritte entfernt, als seine Hand ausrutschte und aus Versehen gegen das Regal traf, wobei er auf der anderen Seite ein Buch hinunterstieß.

Er duckte sich augenblicklich und hielt den Atem an. Er glaubte nicht, daß sie ihn gesehen hatte, aber er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen...

Ein paar Minuten später war aber noch niemand um die Ecke des Regals gekommen und hatte gefragt, was er dort machte, daher ging er davon aus, daß er relativ sicher war. Er stand wieder auf.

Er beobachtete sie so lange, daß es Stunden gewesen sein mußten, es schien ihm jedoch wie Minuten. Wie sie da saß, ihr leuchtend rotes Haar in einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, und frustriert auf ihrer Lippe kaute, sah sie für ihn engelsgleicher aus, als eine ganze Heerschar himmlischer Wesen es sich jemals hätte erhoffen können.

Sie hatte etwas an sich, er war nicht sicher, was, aber er fühlte sich auf unerklärliche Weise zu ihr hingezogen. Wie ein kleiner, schwacher Fisch, der unwiderstehlich von dem Sog eines Strudels angezogen wurde. Der Gedanke ließ ihn Erschaudern, und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sein Leben je wieder wie vorher sein würde. Es schien sich vollkommen verändert zu haben in dieser Nacht auf dem Quidditchfeld, als sie ihn ziellos durch den Sturm fliegend gefunden und von seinem Besen geschubst hatte.

Als er sie so ansah, war Draco nicht sicher, ob er wollte, daß es wieder war wie vorher.

Er beobachtete sie weiter, während sie über einem Buch nach dem anderen saß, bis sie schließlich zu bemerken schien, daß es bald Zeit fürs Mittagessen war, und aufstand, um damit zu beginnen, die Bücher wieder in die Regale zu stellen. Er wich etwas zurück, um nicht zu riskieren, erwischt zu werden. Was auch der Grund war, weshalb er einen guten Winkel hatte, um leicht das Buch zu sehen, das ihr aus der Hand gefallen war. Zuerst hatte er dem Buch keine Beachtung geschenkt, bis er bemerkte, daß sie plötzlich sehr daran interessiert war, als sie es aufhob. Nach dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, war Draco ziemlich sicher, daß sie gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte. Er sah, wie sie das Gesicht näher an das Buch bewegte, und wunderte sich, was sie wohl lesen konnte, daß es erforderlich war, daß sie so dicht an dem Buch dran war.

Brauchte das Mädchen eine Brille?

Er hörte auch ihre gemurmelte Unmutsbekundung, als sie offenbar etwas fand, das ihr nicht gefiel, und bemerkte die Art, wie sie sich etwas einzuprägen schien, bevor sie das Buch zurück ins Regal stellte und hinauseilte. Anscheinend hatte sie sich entschlossen, nach dem Mittagessen wiederzukommen und was immer es war, was sie hier suchte, zu beenden.

Nachdem er sichergegangen war, daß sie weg war, war Draco zur anderen Seite des Regals gehuscht, genau zu der Stelle, an der Ginny das Buch hingestellt hatte. Er zog es heraus und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Umschlag, bevor er selbst die Bibliothek verließ.

Jetzt, zurück in der Großen Halle mit dem Lärm der Schüler überall um sich herum, wußte Draco, daß er zurückgehen und das Buch durchsehen mußte, Seite für Seite, um herauszufinden, was es war, das Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit so gefesselt hatte. Hoffentlich konnte er es finden, wenn sie nicht da war.

Jetzt da er den Titel des Buches kannte, war es sogar noch wichtiger, daß er herausfand, was sie gefunden hatte. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie die Kette mit seinem „Anfall" in Verbindung gebracht hatte, und sie schien entschlossen, mehr zu erfahren. Jetzt wo sie die Recherche erledigt hatte, konnte Draco vielleicht herausfinden und nutzen, was sie entdeckt hatte. Es war jedenfalls einen Versuch wert.

Er wurde plötzlich in die Gegenwart zurückbefördert, als er bemerkte, daß alle um ihn herum mit einem Mal aufgehört hatten zu reden. Tatsächlich hatten alle in der Großen Halle aufgehört zu reden. Es war dieser deutliche Mangel an Geräuschen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Er folgte den Blicken seiner Hauskameraden und sah Dumbledore, der nun an der Stirnseite des Raumes stand und die Hände hochhielt, um um Ruhe zu bitten. Ausnahmsweise kam jede einzelne Person dem nach.

„Ich weiß, daß Sie alle sehr gespannt sind, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe", begann Dumbledore, „daher werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen." Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich, als er seine Worte in der noch immer stillen Luft hängen ließ. „Schüler von Hogwarts, ich fordere euch hiermit heraus."


	7. Gedankensprache

**Kapitel 7  
Gedankensprache**

Ginny hörte Dumbledores Worte durch einen dichten Nebel aus anderen Gedanken. Was hatte er gesagt?

Sie versuchte, klare Gedanken zu fassen, sich zum Denken zu bewegen, aber sie konnte das Bild von dem Seelenbewahrer nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen. Jetzt da sie wußte, was Dracos Kette war und mit wem sie in Verbindung gebracht wurde...

Nun, es wurde einfach alles immer schlimmer.

Das Geschnatter, das nach den Worten des Direktors sofort losbrach, riß sie schließlich aus ihrem trance-ähnlichen Zustand.

„Ich frag' mich, was er meint", sagte Ron leise zu ihr.

„Was?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, ich frage mich-" begann Ron.

„Nein, nicht das." Ginny bat ihn zu wiederholen, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Ron, der sie ansah, als wäre sie plötzlich ein Geist geworden, kam ihrem Wunsch nach. „Er hat gesagt, daß er uns herausfordert."

„Auf welche Art?"

„Mensch, Ginny, wenn ich das wüßte, hätt' ich dich nicht gefragt, was er meint, oder?" Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Hörst du überhaupt nie mehr zu?"

Ginny ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Dumbledore, der geduldig darauf zu warten schien, daß die Unterhaltungen endeten, bevor er weitersprach. Sie wünschte, die anderen Schüler würden endlich aufhören zu quatschen. Merkten sie nicht, daß sie um so schneller erfahren würden, was sie wissen wollten, je eher sie die Klappe hielten?

Schließlich schienen alle zu erkennen, was eigentlich hätte offensichtlich sein sollen, und es wurde wieder still in der Halle.

Einige von euch werden sich vielleicht fragen, was ich damit meine", begann Dumbledore.

_Und der Preis für die Untertreibung des Jahres geht an..._

„Daher werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen", endete er. „Dieses Jahr haben die Lehrer und ich uns etwas Wundervolles ausgedacht, damit einzelne Schüler sich selbst und andere herausfordern können, während sie gleichzeitig teilnehmen, um Hauspunkte zu verdienen."

Dumbledore machte eine Pause, aber niemand machte irgendwelche Anstalten zu sprechen. Alle waren zu gefesselt, als daß sie alles noch länger verzögert hätten. Sogar Ginny lehnte sich nach vorne, als sie von Spannung durchflutet wurde. Sie wußte nicht, was der Direktor sagen würde, aber sie fühlte, daß es wichtig sein würde. Es _klang_ interessant.

„Alle interessierten Schüler können teilnehmen, sofern sie in der sechsten oder siebten Klasse sind. Alles, was ihr tun müßt, ist, euren Namen in die Liste einzutragen, die im Flur vor der Großen Halle aufgehängt werden wird."

Einige der jüngeren Schüler, die darauf brannten, sich zu beweisen, stöhnten, als sie feststellten, daß sie nicht würden teilnehmen können.

„So funktioniert es. Allen Schülern, die sich melden, wird ein Partner zugeteilt. Jedem Team wird dann eine gesonderte Herausforderung gestellt, die bis zum Ende eines Monats zu bewältigen ist. Da der September fast vorüber ist, werden die Gruppen ihre erste Herausforderung am ersten Oktober erhalten." Er lächelte. „Für diejenigen unter euch, die bezüglich des Datums nicht auf dem laufenden sind, das ist diesen Montag. Das gibt allen reichlich Zeit, sich einzutragen. Am Ende des kommenden Monats wird jedes Team, das seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat, einen Beweis dafür erbringen. Einige Teams werden sich auf bestimmte Ereignisse vorbereiten müssen, bei denen sie getestet werden."

Was war hier los? Ginny konnte nicht umhin, sich das zu fragen. Von so was hatte noch niemand je etwas gehört! Sie war aufgeregt, aber gleichzeitig wurde sie nervös. Was würde passieren, wenn sie es nicht schafften?

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Es gibt keine Strafe, wenn ihr es nicht schafft, und es ist auch keine Schande; ihr bewältigt einfach die Herausforderung nicht, und das Spiel ist zu Ende. Aber wenn ihr gewinnt, kommt ihr mit eurem Partner in die nächste Runde." Dumbledore machte eine Pause, damit die Schüler das aufnehmen konnten. „Ich werde euch nicht belügen. Eure Aufgaben werden nicht einfach sein. Je weiter ihr kommt, desto schwerer wird die Aufgabenstellung. Am Ende des Jahres wird wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Team übrig sein. Diese beiden Schüler werden für ihre harte Arbeit und ihren Fleiß geehrt werden und einhundert Punkte für ihr jeweiliges Haus erhalten."

Die Stille wurde augenblicklich durchbrochen, als Schüler sich vorzustellen versuchten, wie sie derart viele Punkte für ihr Haus gewannen. Es konnte den Unterschied zwischen Gewinn und Verlust des Hauspokals bedeuten. Viele machten sich Gedanken über die Art der Herausforderung selbst. Was würden sie tun müssen?

Ginny jedoch wurde durch die dauernden Unterbrechungen langsam ungeduldig. Sie konnten sich später unterhalten, aber jetzt mußten sie anhören, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. Harry, Ron und Hermine schienen das auch so zu sehen, denn sie sahen sich mit leicht angewiderten Gesichtern unter all den Schülern um, die nicht für mehr als zehn Sekunden den Mund halten konnten.

Dumbledore hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, die Ordnung wiederherzustellen, und nach fünf Minuten voll von „Ruhe, bitte, Ruhe" funktionierte es immer noch nicht.

Plötzlich sprang Dean Thomas von seinem Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch auf. „Könntet ihr alle BITTE mal leise sein! Ich jedenfalls würde gern hören, was der Direktor sonst noch zu sagen hat." Deans laute Stimme drang durch. Nach ein paar weiteren Bemerkungen über großmäulige Gryffindors kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Danke, Dean", sagte Dumbledore, wobei ihm ein Lächeln um die Mundwinkel zuckte. „Wie ich gerade sagte, die Mitglieder des Siegerteams erhalten jeweils einhundert Punkte für ihre Mühen, und ihnen wird eine Trophäe mit ihren Namen überreicht." Er hielt inne und blickte in die Gesichter der Schüler. Vielen stand noch immer der Mund offen angesichts der ganzen „Herausforderungs"-Idee.

„Danke euch allen für eine Zeit. Ihr könnt euch jetzt wieder eurem Mittagessen widmen." Damit kehrte Dumbledore zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch zurück und begann eine Diskussion mit mehreren der Professoren.

Ginny sah zu; bestimmt sprachen sie über den Effekt, den die Ansprache auf die Schüler hatte. Und wirklich unterhielten sich alle angeregt, und als Ginny sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie, daß Ron, Harry und Hermine ebenfalls bereits tief in einer Diskussion steckten.

Sie hätte sich einklinken können, das wußte sie, aber statt dessen schwieg sie und war damit zufrieden, sich die Dinge durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Die Lehrer forderten die Schüler heraus, was? Nun, Ginny hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Sie _wollte_ sie annehmen. Wenngleich die Einzelheiten dessen, was sie tun mußten, noch immer ein Rätsel waren, konnte sie nicht leugnen, daß es sich nach Spaß anhörte. Es war wie ein Wettbewerb. Laßt uns sehen, wer am meisten gewinnen will, und laßt sie dafür arbeiten. Als sie über das Motiv hinter dem „Spiel" nachsinnte, konnte sie nicht anders, als über diese Genialität bewundernd den Kopf zu schütteln. Der Direktor und die Lehrer hatten einen subtilen, aber effektiven Weg gefunden, um die älteren Schüler dazu zu bringen, mehr zu lernen. Die ersten Herausforderungen beinhalteten wahrscheinlich einfache Dinge: Heraussuchen der Zutaten eines seltenen Zaubertranks, Aufsätze über schwer zugängliche Themen schreiben, oder so etwas in der Art. Dinge, bei denen eine Menge Nachforschungen nötig waren. Anschließend würden sie die Schüler vermutlich bestimmte schwierige Zaubersprüche lernen und ausführen lassen. Jedesmal würde die Zahl der Schüler, die weiterkamen, sinken, bis nur noch eine Gruppe übrig war. Aber nebenbei würde sicherlich die Hälfte der Schüler aus den beiden höchsten Jahrgängen angestrengter lernen als jemals zuvor.

Pure Genialität.

ooOOoo

Während Ginny die Feinheiten von Dumbledores Herausforderung bewunderte, bewegten sich Draco Malfoys Gedanken in etwa in den gleichen Bahnen.

_Was für eine wirklich schlaue Methode, die Schüler vollkommen in Aufregung zu versetzen und mehr lernen zu lassen, ohne daß sie es überhaupt merken.  
_  
Draco hatte ehrlich nicht gewußt, daß der alte Mann so etwas in sich hatte.

_Ja, ziemlich clever, nicht wahr?_

Draco warf beinahe den Tisch um, als er erschrocken aufsprang. Mehrere seiner Hauskameraden warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, während einige ihn nur verachtungsvoll mit einem Blick ansahen, der besagte: Hör auf, dich so dämlich zu benehmen.

Draco ignorierte sie alle und versuchte statt dessen so zu tun, als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen.

Und für einen Augenblick funktionierte es auch. Bis Draco das Lachen in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Was willst du?" fragte er leise, wobei er das Gesicht von neugierigen Blicken abgewandt hielt, in der Hoffnung, daß niemand ihn hören würde und glauben, er würde mit sich selbst reden. Das hätte seinen Ruf bezüglich seiner geistigen Gesundheit garantiert ruiniert, und es würde heißen: Auf Wiedersehen, Hogwarts und hallo, St. Mungo's. Kein angenehmer Gedanke.

Dennoch, so leise sein Flüstern war, es schien auszureichen.

_Was ich will? Na, nichts natürlich. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Kann man nicht einfach hin und wieder nach seinen Freunden sehen?_

Freunden? Wann hatte sich diese interessante neue Entwicklung ergeben? Bevor Draco den Mund öffnen konnte, um Fragen zu stellen, sprach die Stimme wieder.

_Dummer Junge. Du mußt nicht laut sprechen, damit ich dich höre. Sprich in Gedanken, so wie ich._

War diese Stimme verrückt? Nur sehr wenige Hexen und Zauberer beherrschten Gedankensprache. Es war eine extrem seltene Gabe. _Trotzdem_, dachte Draco, _vielleicht ist es anders, wenn einen etwas auf diese Weise zuerst anspricht._

Also versuchte Draco es. Mitten in der Großen Halle, während die Schüler laut redeten und er das ständige Geklapper von Gabeln und Löffeln in den Ohren hatte, schloß er die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

_Kann du mich hören?_ versuchte er es.

Nichts.

_Jetzt?_ Diesmal versuchte Draco nicht nur, die Worte in Gedanken zu sprechen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sie an die Stimme zu richten, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Wieder passierte nichts, aber gerade als er aufgeben wollte, als er gerade zu der Schlußfolgerung gelangt war, daß hier zu viel Lärm war, um sich richtig konzentrieren zu können, spürte er im Hinterkopf eine Präsenz, die vorher nicht dagewesen war.

Das Gefühl war vertraut, und zum ersten Mal erkannte Draco, daß das, was er fühlte, die Präsenz, das gleiche war, was er spürte, wenn die Stimme mit ihm sprach, und was er gespürt hatte, als er in diesem dunklen Raum aus seinen Albträumen eingesperrt gewesen war.

Seltsam, daß er nie bemerkt hatte, daß er es vorher im Geiste _fühlen_ konnte.

_Kannst du mich hören?_ Draco richtete den Gedanken an den Bereich seines Geistes, wo er das Ding lauern spürte.

_Jetzt kriegst du den Dreh raus._

Es schien zufrieden zu sein.

_Jetzt wird es nicht mehr annähernd so schwer sein, mit dir zu reden. Gedanken sind eine wesentlich einfachere und schnellere Methode der Kommunikation als Sprache. Auch wesentlich leichter für mich zu verstehen. Ich habe jetzt Schwierigkeiten, gesprochene Worte zu verstehen._

Wovon redete die Stimme? Wann immer sie bisher zu ihm gekommen war, war es gewesen, um ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, und jetzt wollte sie auf einmal ein Gespräch führen? Wozu?

Draco fragte sich, ob die Stimme sich darüber im Klaren war, wieviel sie mit dieser einen Bemerkung preisgegeben hatte. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, gesprochene Sprache zu verstehen, wie? Das war gut. Es war eine Information. Damit konnte Draco etwas anfangen. Er war bereits zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß er dieses _Ding_ loswerden mußte. Er wollte nicht, daß jemand ihn zu kontrollieren versuchte, und das war genau das, was dieses Ding tat. Ihn kontrollieren.

_Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen._

Sogar jetzt arbeiteten Dracos Gedanken auf Hochtouren und versuchten, das Problem von allen möglichen Seiten zu untersuchen und eine Lösung zu finden. Zu blöd, daß das einzige, was er sah, Ginny war, wie sie vorhin in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte...

Ein leises Lachen. _Also beherrscht das Mädchen jetzt deine Gedanken. Wie niedlich._

Es klang nicht im geringsten, als fände die Stimme das niedlich. Tatsächlich war das gleiche Mißfallen, die gleiche Verachtung vom Vortag in ihrem Tonfall zurück. Aber dieses Mal war es deutlicher.

_Du mußt dich von ihr fernhalten, Draco. Sie wird dich von deiner Bestimmung abhalten._

_Welche Bestimmung?_ wollte Draco fragen. Statt dessen stellte er eine andere Frage, die ihm zuerst in den Sinn kam. _Was, wenn ich mich nicht von ihr fernhalten will?_

_Du willst das hier also kompliziert machen, ja? In Ordnung, damit kann ich umgehen, wenn ich muß. Aber merk' dir, Draco, es wird leichter für dich sein, wenn du kooperierst._

_Wovon redest du?_ Draco schrie fast in Gedankensprache. Dieses Spiel wurde schnell langweilig. _Womit soll ich kooperieren?_

Stille. Und dann ein einziger, schwacher Laut. Das Geräusch eines leisen, spöttischen Lachens.

ooOOoo

Nach dem Mittagessen sprang Ginny von ihrem Stuhl auf. Da der Gryffindor-Tisch der Tür am nächsten war, gehörte sie zu den ersten, die einen Blick auf die Liste warfen. Sie war bislang leer. Mehrere Schüler waren darum versammelt, aber keiner der älteren machte Anstalten, sich einzutragen.

Ginny bahnte sich höflich einen Weg durch die Menge und griff nach dem Stift, der neben dem Formular hing. Als die Schüler sahen, was sie vorhatte, versperrten sie ihr nicht länger den Weg und traten zurück.

Zügig, da die Menge der Schüler sehr viel größer wurde, schrieb sie ihren Namen in die oberste Zeile. Als sie zurücktrat, stellte sie fest, daß sie ein wenig stolz auf sich war. Sie war die erste gewesen, die die „Herausforderung" angenommen hatte.

Sie beobachtete, wie verschiedene andere Schüler ihre Namen eintrugen, daher bemerkte sie zuerst nicht, daß sich drei Leute neben sie stellten.

„Hast du dich eingetragen, Gin?" fragte Hermine. Sie schien etwas nervös zu sein, als wüßte sie nicht recht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

Ginny blickte rasch auf, aber bevor sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu sagen, sprach Harry. „Natürlich hat sie das. Ginny lehnt nie eine Herausforderung ab, oder?"

Ginny grinste. „Auf keinen Fall." Sie warf einen Blick auf Ron, dann wieder auf Harry und Hermine. „Werdet ihr drei mitmachen?"

Ron antwortete zuerst. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit den beiden ist, aber ich schon. Es klingt nach Spaß. Außerdem ist es eine Chance, hundert Punkte für Gryffindor zu gewinnen. Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall, bei dem wir nach der Bettruhe draußen waren, wäre es gut, diese Punkte zurückzukriegen."

Harry stimmte zu. „Ja, ich mach auch mit. Das würd' ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen." Er machte eine Pause, wie es schien, um darüber nachzudenken. „Okay, vielleicht würde ich für die _ganze_ Welt darauf verzichten..."

Ginny lachte mit Harry und Ron mit, aber Hermine war ungewöhnlich still.

„Was ist mit dir, Herm?" fragte Ginny, als sie bemerkte, daß Hermine nicht mitlachte.

Das ältere Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe. „Ich weiß nicht. Es klingt schrecklich gefährlich. Und riskant. Dumbledore hat uns keine Andeutung gemacht, was wir von den Aufgaben zu erwarten haben. Was, wenn wir mit einem Drachen kämpfen sollen oder so was?"

Daraufhin waren sie alle still.

Dann warf Harry ein: „Na ja, es ist wirklich nicht _so_ schlimm. Mit einem Drachen zu kämpfen, mein' ich. Nur, wenn er zurückkämpft, das ist das Problem."

Die ersten zehn Sekunden sagte niemand etwas. Dann brachen sie alle gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus.

Hermine hatte sogar die Grazie, über sich selbst zu lächeln. „Ich schätze, ich bin etwas paranoid, oder?" Sie seufzte. „In Ordnung, ich werd's tun. Ich bin dabei." Sie stellte sich in der Schlange vor der Liste an, Ron und Harry im Schlepptau.

„Laßt uns nur hoffen, daß zwei von uns Partner werden. Ich frag' mich sowieso, wie sie die Partner auswählen..." hörte Ginny Hermine sagen, als sie davonging. Hermines Stimme wurde leiser, als die drei in der Menge verschwanden.

Ginny blieb noch ein paar Minuten länger an der Seite stehen und beobachtete, wie alle gleichzeitig versuchten, zu der Liste zu gelangen, und sich dabei schoben und anrempelten.

Mit dem Kopf voller Fragen machte sich auf den Weg den Flur hinunter. Sie war schon auf halbem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, als es ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel.

Die Bibliothek!

Sie rannte, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, und erreichte die Doppeltüren in Rekordzeit.

Sie ging zur Rückseite des Raums, um den Titel des anderen Buches noch einmal zu überprüfen, um sicherzugehen, daß sie sich richtig erinnerte. Kaum hatte sie begonnen, sich dem entsprechenden Bücherregal zu nähern, da bemerkte sie, daß etwas nicht richtig zu sein schien. Da war eine Lücke, wo das Buch gewesen war. Ein furchtbares Gefühl packte sie.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte; sie wußte, was sie finden würde. Nur um sicher zu sein, sah sie trotzdem nach.

„Verzauberter Schmuck" war nirgends zu finden.


	8. Eiskalt

**Kapitel 8  
Eiskalt**

Draco verließ die Große Halle leise und ging unauffällig den Flur hinunter, wobei er vorsichtig um die Scharen von Schülern herumging, die dort versammelt waren.

Sämtliche Schüler, die zu jung waren, um sich einzutragen, schienen unbedingt zusehen zu wollen, wie die älteren es taten, aus keinem erkennbaren Grund, außer vielleicht purer Neugier. Als hätten sie nichts Besseres zu tun. Erbärmlich.

Draco hatte selbstverständlich jede Menge "Besseres" zu tun, aber nur eine Sache, die sofortiges Überlegen und Handeln erforderte.

Er mußte zur Bibliothek.

Er mußte sicherstellen, daß er das Buch sah, bevor Ginny es auslieh oder so was. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was sie machte. Es waren ganz sicher keine Recherchen für die Schule; wer machte so was, ohne sich Mitschriften zu machen?

Beim Gehen sah er sich vorsichtig um und war erleichtert, als er den hübschen Rotschopf auf der anderen Seite des Flurs fröhlich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine sprechen sah.

Vielleicht würden die sie eine Weile beschäftigen.

Als er außer Sichtweite der Menge war, verfiel er in schnellen Laufschritt; für einen Sprint war er noch nicht ganz verzweifelt genug. Er kam trotzdem schnell genug dort an, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, war er in der hinteren Abteilung und suchte nach dem richtigen Titel.

Er fand das Buch, hinter dem er her war, und schlug die erste Seite auf.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stellte er fest, daß er ein Problem hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Ginny in dem Buch gesehen hatte, und es war mindestens fünfhundert Seiten lang. Wie sollte er finden, was auch immer er suchte?

Unglücklicherweise hatte er keine Zeit, diese Frage zu erörtern, denn Ginny suchte sich diesen Moment aus, um in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Wäre nicht das kurze Aufblitzen roter Haare gewesen, die zügig durch die Tür kamen, dann hätte Draco sie nie gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Wie die Dinge lagen, hatte er kaum Zeit, die Information zu verarbeiten und in Deckung zu verschwinden, bevor sie um die Ecke des Bücherregals gerannt kam.

Als Draco sich umsah, bemerkte er, daß er an derselben Stelle war, von der aus er sie heute morgen beobachtet hatte. _Wieder mal versteck ich mich in den Schatten. Und ich hab nicht mal einen diabolischen Plan, den ich in die Tat umsetzen will!_

Ebenfalls wie an diesem Morgen sah er mit angehaltenem Atem zu, wie Ginny zu dem Regal lief und zu suchen begann. Nachdem sie die Reihe zweimal durchgegangen war, schien sie zu dem Schluß zu kommen, daß es einfach nicht da war.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte reine Genervtheit, was schnell in Ärger umschlug. Dann, genauso schnell, schien sich ihr Zorn zu verflüchtigen.

Draco sah, wie sie tief einatmete, wie um sich zu beruhigen. Dann ging sie ruhig und vorsichtig zu dem Bücherregal hinüber. Nichts.

Zuerst schien sie nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, aber dann schien ihr eine Idee zu kommen, und sie ging direkt auf Madame Pinces Tisch zu.

Darauf hatte Draco gewartet. Jetzt wo er nicht mehr entdeckt werden konnte, ging er eilig von der Abteilung weg und verließ dann den Raum, nachdem er seine Schritte zu einer normalen Geschwindigkeit gedrosselt hatte, das Buch sicher im Schlepptau. Für jeden anderen hätte es so ausgesehen, als hätte er einfach ein Buch ausgeliehen und wäre gegangen.

_Jetzt muß ich herausfinden, was sie weiß._

ooOOoo

Ginny suchte mindestens zehn Minuten nach dem Buch, wobei sie jeden Zentimeter des Regals, auf dem sie das Buch vor dem Mittagessen abgelegt hatte, genau absuchte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zu dem Schluß kam, daß es einfach nicht da war.

Da sie nicht wußte, was sie sonst tun sollte, ging sie zu Madame Pinces Tisch, in der Hoffnung, daß die Bibliothekarin ihr helfen konnte. Aber sie hatte erst einen Augenblick in der Schlange gewartet, bevor ihr einfiel, daß es vielleicht keine so gute Idee war, Mitglieder der Hogwarts-Belegschaft in die Sache zu verwickeln. Wer konnte wissen, was für Fragen die stellen würden?

Sie änderte ihre Meinung und entschloß sich, ihr Gedächtnis zu benutzen und das Buch, das sie brauchte, auf diese Weise zu finden. _So_ schwer konnte es nicht sein, oder?

ooOOoo

Und genau da ging ihre Argumentation fehl, wie sie später merken sollte. Sie suchte an diesem Nachmittag mehrere Stunden nach dem Buch und mußte am Ende zugeben, daß sie sich nicht mal mehr beim Titel sicher war. Sie brachte den Titel im Kopf immer wieder durcheinander, und obwohl sie die Abteilung, wo sie das Buch vermutete, absuchte, fand sie kein Buch, das auch nur annähernd so war wie das, das sie wollte.

Als sie auf dem Boden der Bibliothek saß, vom Durchsuchen von Büchern, die bestimmt seit Jahren niemand mehr angefaßt hatte, bedeckt mit Staub und Spinnweben, versuchte sie sich noch einmal an den exakten Titel zu erinnern.

_Was war es? Dunkle Anhänger und ihre Bestimmung? Nein. Anhänger und ihre dunkle Bestimmung? Nein, das ist es auch nicht._

Entschlossen begann sie, wieder durch Bücher zu wühlen. Sie _würde_ es finden.

Vier Uhr kam und ging, und sie hatte immer noch nichts gefunden. Einmal glaubte sie, sie könnte es gefunden haben, als sie auf einem der hinteren Borde einen alten Band mit dem Titel "Verzauberte Anhänger für das Dunkel" aufhob, aber zu ihrer bitteren Enttäuschung handelte es nur von verschiedenen Zaubern, mit denen man Kettenanhänger für den nächtlichen Gebrauch belegen konnte, wie sie bemerkte, als sie es aufschlug und durchblätterte. Sprüche, die einen Anhänger im dunkeln zum Leuchten brachten, Zauber, die einen Anhänger in ein helles Licht verwandelten, mit dessen Hilfe man sehen konnte, und es führte sogar einen Anhänger auf, der seinem Träger die Fähigkeit verlieh, im dunkeln zu sehen, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.

Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte Ginny sich das Buch wahrscheinlich aus Neugier angesehen, aber jetzt stellte sie es nur angewidert zurück.

Danach hatte sie keine andere Wahl mehr, als ihre Niederlage einzugestehen. Bevor sie nicht den richtigen Namen des Buches wußte, bestand keine Hoffnung, daß sie es finden würde. Ohne den korrekten Titel konnte sie nicht einmal einen Auffindezauber anwenden.

Ihre einzige Hoffnung war das ursprüngliche Buch, in dem sie an diesem Morgen das Bild des Seelenbewahrers gesehen hatte, aber das war auch hoffnungslos verschwunden.

_Oder vielleicht hat es jemand ausgeliehen?_

Der Gedanke kam ihr wie aus dem Nichts und brachte Hoffnung mit sich. Vielleicht konnte sie einfach Madame Pince fragen, ob jemand es ausgeliehen hatte. Damit kehrte sie zur Vorderseite der Bibliothek zurück.

Unglücklicherweise war die Bibliothekarin nirgends zu finden. Müde von der Suche und unwillig, gründlicher zu suchen, entschied sich Ginny, es für heute gut sein zu lassen.

Mit dem angenehmen Gedanken an ein heißes Bad ging sie zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war mit Schmutz bedeckt, und ihr einstmals sauberes Haar starrte vor Staub. Der Gedanke, sich zu waschen, erhellte ihre Stimmung ein wenig, und als sie das Portraitloch erreichte, hatte sie tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Draco und sein Seelenbewahrer-Problem würden eben bis morgen warten müssen.

ooOOoo

In seinem Schlafsaal, den Vorhang fest um sein Bett zugezogen, brütete Draco über dem Buch, das er aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte. Da mußte _irgend_ etwas Bestimmtes drinstehen, was Ginny gefunden hatte. Unglücklicherweise konnte er nicht wissen, was dieses Etwas war. Nichts sah auch nur annähernd verdächtig aus.

Möglicherweise hatte sie rein gar nichts vor. Vielleicht mochte das Mädchen einfach Schmuck. Wer sagte überhaupt, daß sie sich unbedingt an ihm rächen wollte? Außerdem bezweifelte er, daß sie das konnte, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte.

Okay, das war ein Haufen Mist. Draco hatte so ein Gefühl, daß Ginny es tun konnte und tatsächlich _tat, _wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Daran zweifelte er nicht.

Also warum konnte er nichts finden? Er war das gesamte Buch mehrfach durchgegangen, so oft, daß er es fast auswendig konnte. Und trotzdem hatte er nichts gefunden.

Er begann zu glauben, daß er Regenbögen jagte, die nicht existierten.

Er gab sich geschlagen und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er war den Großteil der letzten zwei Stunden hiermit beschäftigt gewesen, hatte Seite um Seite umgeblättert, in der Hoffnung auf einen Hinweis darauf, was Ginny gefunden hatte. Es wurde langsam ermüdend.

Sein einziger Trost, als er später das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal stellte, war der Gedanke, daß sie vielleicht doch die ganze Zeit nur an Schmuck interessiert gewesen war. Sie war immerhin ein Mädchen. Wer wußte schon, wie deren labile Hirne funktionierten?

ooOOoo

Ginny stand früh auf und ging in die Bibliothek. Die vertrauten Türen empfingen sie, als sie um die Ecke bog, und sie stieß sie rasch auf und trat ein.

Tiefe Stille begrüßte sie. Da es sich um eine Bibliothek handelte, war es hier immer still, aber heute war es ungewöhnlich leise. Andererseits konnte das auch daran liegen, daß es kaum sieben Uhr morgens war. Ginny hatte früh anfangen wollen. Sie hatte bei ihrer Suche ein weites Feld vor sich. Sie hatte beinahe die Suche komplett aufgegeben und sich damit zufriedengegeben, den Tag damit zu verbringen, über die Ländereien spazieren zu gehen, absolut nichts zu tun und das außerordentlich zu genießen.

Statt dessen war sie zurück in der Bibliothek und bereitete sich auf einen weiteren Tag zermürbender Suche vor. Der Grund? Draco. Wer hätte das gedacht? Das Bild des Seelenbewahrers, das das Buch gezeigt hatte, zusammen mit der Erinnerung an den tatsächlichen Anhänger, den Draco um den Hals trug, zwangen sie voran. Sie konnte nicht einfach aufgeben. Nicht nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, mit wem dieser Anhänger in Verbindung gebracht wurde.

Salazar Slytherin. Einer der berühmtesten Zauberer der Geschichte und möglicherweise einer der bösesten. So sehr sie auch versuchte, es zu leugnen, sie sorgte ich um Draco, und sie konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, daß er verletzt wurde oder verstümmelt oder... oder was auch immer tausendjährige tote Leute mit anderen taten, die ihre verzauberten Anhänger trugen.

Sie kannte selbst den Horror, von einem dunklen Zauberer besessen zu sein. Es war keine Erfahrung, die sie irgend jemandem gewünscht hätte, Malfoy oder nicht. Allein die Erinnerung an ihr erstes Schuljahr ließ sie schaudern, daher verbannte sie den Gedanken mit Bestimmtheit aus ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte heute keine Ablenkung gebrauchen.

Sie ging automatisch auf die Abteilung zu, bei der sie gestern aufgehört hatte, und bereitete sich geistig auf weitere lange, mörderische, fruchtlose Stunden vor, aber einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend änderte sie ihren Kurs hin zu dem Teil der Bibliothek, wo sie ursprünglich das Buch gefunden hatte, in dem der Seelenbewahrer erwähnt wurde.

Und da war es. So offen sichtbar wie die Sommersprossen, die ihren Nasenrücken leicht sprenkelten. Es starrte ihr entgegen, die abgenutzte Bindung so schäbig wie bevor es für zwölf Stunden wohin auch immer verschwunden war.

Als Ginny bemerkte, daß sie dumm glotzte, griff sie schnell danach, als würde das Buch seine Meinung ändern, wenn man es erschreckte. Sie atmete wieder etwas leichter, jetzt wo sie das Buch fest in Händen hielt, und schlug die Seite auf, von der sie sich erinnerte, daß das Bild darauf war.

Es war nichts da. Na ja, okay, da _waren_ Bilder von Kettenanhängern, aber nicht das spezielle, nach dem sie suchte. Was bedeutete das? Wie konnte es einfach verschwinden? Dann erinnerte sie sich, daß sie es gestern nicht wirklich gesehen hatte, bis ihr das Buch heruntergefallen war. Sie hatte es nur durch einen reinen Zufall gesehen. Es gab eine Art Zauber, der das Bild nur zu bestimmten Zeiten sichtbar machte? Ginny machte sich langsam Sorgen. Das klang _nicht_ gut...

Sie hätte sich allerdings keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen, denn als sie den Blick wieder senkte, war das Bild plötzlich da. Ginny konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen fassen und blinzelte, da sie zu träumen glaubte.

Nein, es war noch da. Schnell las sie den Teil, hinter dem sie her war, bevor er wieder verschwand. 'Dunkle Magische Anhänger und Ihre Dunklen Bestimmungen'. Diesmal würde sie es nicht vergessen.

Zufrieden stellte sie das Buch zurück ins Regal und begab sich zum vorderen Teil der Bibliothek. Jetzt da sie den richtigen Titel des Buches kannte, würde sie hoffentlich nicht den Rest des Tages mit Suchen verbringen müssen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, bekam sie vielleicht von Madame Pince die Erlaubnis, einen Auffindezauber zu benutzen. Das würde alles wesentlich einfacher machen.

Wie sich herausstellte, war das Glück sowohl auf ihrer Seite als auch gegen sie. Sie bekam die Erlaubnis für den Zauber, aber der erwies sich als Sackgasse. Sie führte ihn sogar mehrmals aus, nur um sicherzugehen.

"Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe, wir haben wohl das Buch, nachdem Sie suchen, nicht", war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, als sie die Bibliothekarin fragte, weshalb der Spruch ihr Buch nicht fand. Es war eine ziemlich Enttäuschung.

Eine Kleinigkeit munterte sie auf, und das war, daß Madame Pince es anscheinend für ihrer Zeit nicht würdig befand, Ginny wegen des Buches auszufragen. Daher war es Ginny erspart geblieben, etwas erklären zu müssen.

Als sie die Wahrheit sacken ließ, konnte sie es fast nicht glauben. Sie hatte so hart gearbeitet, um Draco zu helfen. Jetzt schienen all diese Bemühungen vergebens zu sein. Wenn Hogwarts ein Buch nicht hatte, konnte sie sich ziemlich sicher sein, daß es auch sonst niemand hatte. Es war reichlich deprimierend, sich vorzustellen, daß sie all die Zeit und den Aufwand auf etwas verwendet hatte, was ein hoffnungslose Fall zu sein schien.

Plötzlich hielt sie es keine Sekunde länger in der Bibliothek aus. Der Anblick von Reihe über Reihe voller Bücher machte sie vollkommen krank. Nach all dem Staub und der dämmerigen Beleuchtung wollte sie raus. Sie wollte einen Weg finden, den Rest des Wochenendes zu nutzen. Sie hatte das starke Gefühl, daß sie sich entspannen mußte, sich zurücklehnen und gar nichts tun. Und es genießen.

Wo konnte sie das besser tun als draußen auf den Ländereien? Sie war sicher, daß frische Luft und Sonnenlicht ihre Laune um mehrere Stufen verbessern würden.

Glücklicherweise schien das Schicksal sich entschieden zu haben, ihr eine Pause zu gewähren, denn das war genau die Art von Tag, die es war. Weiße Schäfchenwolken erstreckten sich am blauer als blauen Himmel; es war die Art von Tag, die jeder genoß, ganz gleich, wie die persönliche Gemütsstimmung war.

_Na ja, vielleicht mit Ausnahme einer Person_, korrigierte Ginny diesen verirrten Gedanken. Draco Malfoy haßte sehr wahrscheinlich Tage wie diesen, an denen die Sonne so hell war und der Himmel so klar, daß die funkelnden Strahlen bis in die hintersten Winkel der Kerker reichten. Oder zumindest sah es so aus.

Ja, entschied sie, Draco Malfoy gehörte vermutlich zu den Leuten, die solche Tage mochten, die die meisten normalen Menschen als regnerisch und düster bezeichnet hätten. Aber seit wann war Draco normal? Er würde es wahrscheinlich vorziehen, sich mitten in einem Wirbelsturm zu befinden, als an einem Tag wie diesem draußen zu sein.

Dieser Gedanke war wohl der Grund, daß sie wie angewurzelt stehenblieb, als die vertraute Gestalt in ihr Blickfeld kam, wie sie still, fast friedlich, auf einem kleinen Felsen am Seeufer saß. Sie konnte nur seinen Rücken sehen, aber sie erkannte ihn sofort.

_Was soll ich tun? _war der erste panische Gedanke, der ihr kam, als sie ihn dort sah. Hatte er sie gesehen? Nein, natürlich nicht. Er war in die andere Richtung gewandt und überblickte den See, er konnte sie auf keinen Fall schon gesehen haben.

Während das beruhigend war, brachte es sie aber auch in ein Dilemma. Jetzt hatte sie die Wahl, sich entweder umzudrehen, so zu tun, als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen, und wegzugehen, oder aber direkt hinüberzugehen. Wenngleich letzteres das war, was sie gern getan hätte, konnte sie nicht genug Mut sammeln, um es zu tun.

Statt dessen blieb sie stehen, wo sie war, und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er sah in Schwarz gut aus. Genaugenommen sah er in allem gut aus, wie ihr in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auffiel. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, daß sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, daß ihre Beine sie von allein vorwärts trugen. Sie wollte näher heran, aber nicht zu nah. Glücklicherweise bewältigten ihre Beine diese Aufgabe, ohne daß sie sich dessen bewußt war. Wäre es das gewesen, hätte Ginny sich sicherlich umgedreht und wäre davongerannt.

Da dem aber nicht so war, hielt sie ungefähr drei Meter von ihm entfernt an, wegen des Winkels, in dem sie sich genähert hatte noch immer außerhalb seiner Sichtweite. Ihre plötzliche Nähe zu ihm riß sie aus ihren Tagträumen, und sie konnte nichts tun, als dazustehen und seinen Rücken anzustarren. Sie begann die harschen (wenn auch wohlverdienten) Worte zu bereuen, die sie ihm gestern an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ihr spontanes Schuldgefühl wurde dankbarerweise abgewürgt, als er sich etwas anders hinsetzte und seine träge Stimme ihre Ohren erreichte.

"Willst du den ganzen Tag da stehen und glotzen?"

Ginny wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er hatte sich nicht umgedreht, um sie anzusehen, er hatte nicht mal einen beiläufigen Blick über die Schulter geworfen. Sie war in Versuchung, sich einfach umdrehen und so schnell sie konnte zu gehen, aber ihre stärkere Hälfte gewann die Oberhand und bestand darauf, daß sie blieb. Sie war schließlich diejenige, die auf ihn zugegangen war.

"Ist das eine Einladung?" fragte sie leise.

Draco schien einen Moment nachzudenken. Sie konnte den inneren Kampf beinahe sehen und dann den entscheidenden Gedanken, der alle anderen verdrängte: _Ach, was soll's_.

"Ich schätze ja." Er blieb unentwegt nach vorne gewandt, rutschte aber zur Seite, als sie sich neben ihm auf den Felsen zog.

Nachdem sie sich zurechtgesetzt hatte, folgte sie seinem Blick über das stille Wasser und blickte dann vom jenseitigen Seeufer zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Er schien irgendwie weit weg zu sein, als wäre er nicht vollständig hier, und als er den Kopf leicht drehte, konnte sie sehen, daß seine Augen einen abwesenden Ausdruck hatten.

"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte sie mit einem leicht besorgten Unterton.

Einen Augenblick lang antwortete er nicht, und Ginny wollte gerade noch einmal fragen, weil sie glaubte, er hätte sie nicht gehört, als er doch etwas erwiderte.

"Nichts, was dich etwas anginge." Seine Stimme hatte die übliche kühle Distanziertheit, nur noch verstärkt. Er war reservierter als je zuvor.

So sollte es also sein. Es war, als würde man mit einer Mantikor reden. Wenn man mit einer Mantikor hätte reden können...

Er ließ sie hier sitzen und tat sogar so, als würde er sie tolerieren, solange sie nichts sagte und ihn nicht unterbrach.

"Gut", sagte sie mit wachsendem Ärger, "wenn du dich so verhältst, dann will ich sowieso nicht hier sein. Ich habe alles versucht, was mir eingefallen ist, um nett zu dir zu sein, aber es spielt keine Rolle, oder? Ich habe sogar den Zaubertränke-Raum _allein_ geputzt, damit du ausschlafen kannst, was immer es ist, das du hast, verdammt! Mach nur weiter so, behalt deine Gedanken und Gefühle für dich, laß sie nie raus. Das hast du ohnehin dein ganzes Leben lang gemacht, oder? Sei unglücklich. Ist mir gleich. Wenn du lange genug auf den See raus starrst, hat der Riesenkrake vielleicht Mitleid mit dir und frißt dich. Das würde das Problem lösen, nicht?"

Schon als sie es sagte, bereute sie es, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Der Ärger, der in ihr aufgeflammt war, wollte herausgelassen werden. Also ließ sie ihn raus. Sie war selbst überrascht von ihrer Wut.

"Oh Gott, Draco, tut mir leid..."

Sie war jedoch nicht die einzige, die ihrem Ärger Luft machen mußte. Dracos Zorn war sogar noch schlimmer als ihrer. So viel schlimmer, weil er nicht so glühend heiß war wie ihrer, die Art, die sich innerhalb von Sekunden entzündete und verglühte. Seiner war eiskalt.

"Ich bin NICHT unglücklich. Jedenfalls war ich das nicht, bevor du aufgetaucht bist. Und wer hat dir das Recht gegeben, hierherzukommen und über _mich_ zu urteilen? Ich mag eine schreckliche Person sein, Ginny, ich bin mir sogar sicher, daß ich das bin, und ich mag meine Gefühle nicht so leicht ausdrücken können wie andere Leute. Zum Teufel, vielleicht _habe_ ich nicht so leicht Gefühle wie andere Leute, aber was ich fühle und was ich sage, geht niemanden was an außer mir, verstanden? Niemanden. Nicht Potter, nicht Dumbledore und ganz sicher nicht dich."

Er blieb nicht einmal lange genug, um den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang er auf den Boden und ging. Jeder andere wäre nach diesem Ausbruch mit hängendem Kopf und hochgezogenen Schulter davongegangen. Aber es war niemand anders. Es war Draco, und er ging mit erhobenem Kopf, geradem Rücken und starrte der Welt ins Gesicht, um sie herauszufordern, doch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er warf nicht einen einzigen Blick zurück.

Ginny sah ihm nach, bis er außer Sicht war, und hielt die Tränenflut zurück, die sie zu überwältigen drohte. Als er um die Ecke war, verließ sie die Kraft, auf die sie sich gestützt hatte, und sie saß auf diesem Felsen mit dem Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

Aus dem nahen Wald rief leise ein Vogel, und ein Antwortruf kam zurück. Der Wind wisperte in den Bäumen und erzählte Märchen aus vergangen Zeiten, wenn man nur zuhörte. Unter der Seeoberfläche fuhren die Meerleute mit ihrem täglichen Leben fort, schwammen durch den ruhigen See. Die Sonne schien so heftig wie eh und je, ihre goldenen Strahlen glitzerten auf dem Wasser.

Und am Ufer des Sees weinte ein junges Mädchen auf einem Felsen.


	9. Danke

**Kapitel 9  
Danke**

Nachdem er nicht mehr in Ginnys Sichtweite war, hastete Draco _äußerst_ würdelos Richtung Schloß und zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er nichts und niemandem in seinem Weg beachtete. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, wer ihn sah. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Er brauchte einen Ort, an dem er allein sein und nachdenken konnte.

So einen hatte er gehabt, bis Ginny gekommen war und- Er zuckte zusammen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie es sie geweint hatte, als er gegangen war, und er verspürte einen Stich von Reue. Es war kein Gefühl, das ihm vertraut war, und er konnte nicht aufrichtig behaupten, daß es ihm gefiel. Aber nichtsdestoweniger war es da. Er hatte ihr wirklich weh getan, oder?

Nun, versuchte er sich grimmig in Erinnerung zu rufen, sie war selbst Schuld. Hätte sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram gekümmert, wäre das nicht passiert.

Aber er wußte, daß das nicht direkt stimmte. Es war eigentlich nicht Ginny, die ihn so wütend gemacht hatte. Draco war so oder so bereit gewesen zu explodieren, und sie war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.

Pech für sie.

_Aber sie wird drüber wegkommen_, sagte er sich, _Ginny ist ziemlich stark bei solchen Sachen_.

Tief im Innern war er sich nicht so sicher.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob tatsächlich jemandem etwas an ihm lag. Und was tat er? Er ließ sie auflaufen, das tat er.

Er mußte zugeben, daß das keine sehr gute Methode war, jemanden dazu zu bringen, ihn zu mögen.

Aber das war das Problem. Wollte er, daß sie ihn mochte?

Vielleicht. Aber warum sollte er? Sie war immerhin eine Weasley. Ohne einen Pfennig, eine Muggelliebhaberin, er sollte sich um sie nicht im geringsten Sorgen machen. Aber das Gefühl war da, da war er sicher. Ein fremdartiges, unheimliches Gefühl, von dem er sich nicht erinnern konnte, es schon einmal gefühlt zu haben.

Und es machte ihm Angst. Es machte ihn auch nervös und brachte ihn dazu, ihr Gesicht sehen zu wollen, aber mehr als alles andere machte es ihm Angst. Und er haßte es, Angst zu haben. Er haßte es, schwach zu sein, und es wußte, daß Furcht eine Schwäche war.

Also weshalb konnte er es nicht ausmerzen? Wieso konnte er es nicht loswerden, dieses neue Gefühl, das ihn verfolgte und ihn tatsächlich an jemand anderen als sich selbst denken ließ? Aber er konnte es nicht. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er es wollte, er konnte es nicht fortwünschen.

Darüber hinaus konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er das wirklich wollte - jetzt mehr denn je. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er, daß er alles noch einmal so machen würde, hätte er die Gelegenheit dazu.

Alles.

_Okay, vielleicht nicht alles. Die kleine Szene da am See könnten wir auslassen..._

Er war jetzt fast beim Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Sein irres Rennen hatte er auf Schrittempo verlangsamt, aber er sah so abwesend aus, so unaufmerksam, daß mehrere vorbeigehende Schüler stehenblieben und ihn anstarrten.

Draco Malfoy warf _nicht_ irgendwem finstere Blicke zu? Unmöglich.

Er erreichte den geheimen Eingang und war dabei, durch die Tür zu gehen, als ihm auffiel, daß er dort drinnen vermutlich nicht den Frieden finden würde, den er suchte. Es würden zu viele Slytherins in der Nähe sein, als daß das möglich gewesen wäre.

Er kehrte augenblicklich um, da er wußte, daß er anderswo hingehen mußte. Aber wohin?

Nach einigen Minuten Überlegung kam er auf die Bibliothek. Die würde sehr wahrscheinlich fast leer sein. Er würde sich vermutlich eine Ecke ganz für sich sichern können.

Also ging er dorthin.

Er saß in einem alten, aber bequemen, Polstersessel in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, wohin sie wollten. Was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam, war Ginny.

Was sie von ihm denken mußte. Na ja, das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Er konnte schlecht einfach zu ihr hingehen und sich entschuldigen. Oder?

Er debattierte das Problem innerlich und kam innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf die Lösung. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie bei jemandem entschuldigt hatte, schien es keinen Grund zu geben, weshalb er sich nicht entschuldigen konnte. Jetzt war die Frage: Sollte er?

Hier dauerte die Entscheidung länger. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht beieinander halten; sie drifteten in verschiedene Richtungen ab, daher brauchte es einiges an Anstrengung, um sie wieder zu sammeln. Er sah sie ständig vor sich, wie sie an diesem Abend im Zaubertränke-Raum ausgesehen hatte: verängstigt, verwirrt, aber mehr als alles andere besorgt._ Besorgt um ihn_. Das war es, was es so eigenartig machte. In der Großen Halle, als er ihre Schulter berührt hatte und sie so stillgestanden hatte, als hätte sie Angst, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Dann legte sich ein anderes Bild über die beiden. Es war ein Bild, das gerade vor wenigen Minuten zur Realität geworden war. Der verletzte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und die Art, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte...

Nachdem zehn Minuten vergangen waren, war er einer Entscheidung nicht wirklich näher gekommen. Die Wahrheit war, er wollte sich entschuldigen, um wieder in ihrer Gunst zu stehen und damit sie wieder mit ihm redete, aber sein verletzter Stolz und seine Malfoy-Instinkte wollten das nicht zulassen.

Es war ein Kampf, den er sich für einen anderen Zeitpunkt aufheben mußte, denn Draco begann, es wieder zu spüren. Das schwache Prickeln im Hinterkopf, das Gefühl, das ihm sagte, daß die Stimme kommen würde, ein Gefühl von reinem Bösen.

Oh, wie er es haßte. Das verdammte _Ding_, das plötzlich versuchte, sein Leben zu übernehmen. Aber so sehr er es haßte, so sehr fürchtete er es auch.

Für jemanden, der in seinem gesamten Leben vor nichts anderem als seinem eigenen Vater Angst gehabt hatte, war die Erfahrung, sich vor gleich zwei anderen Dingen auf einmal zu fürchten, niederschmetternd.

Aber Angst wird schnell zu Ärger, und innerhalb von Minuten hatte diese Transformation in Draco stattgefunden.

_Was willst du diesmal?_ spie er dem Wesen in seinen Gedanken gehässig entgegen. _Bist du zurückgekommen, um dein kleines Experiment noch mal auszuprobieren? Es wird nicht funktionieren, weißt du. Ich habe einmal gegen dich gewonnen, und ich kann es wieder tun._

_So jung und schon so selbstsicher, Draco?_ spottete die Stimme mit einem boshaften Lachen. _Weißt du, das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich dich ausgewählt habe. Diese vollkommene Selbstsicherheit wird ganz sicher nützlich sein._

Schon wurde Draco es müde. Immer deutete die Stimme vage und unklar etwas darüber an, daß er für etwas auserwählt war, aber sie sagte nie, wofür. Jetzt weigerte sich Draco, auch nur nachzufragen. _Nun, wirst du es versuchen?_

Es würde schwierig werden zu versuchen, dem Einfluß der Stimme zu widerstehen, aber Draco hatte es schon einmal getan. Vor der Szene mit Ginny unten am See war es ihm gelungen, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten. Er glaubte, daß er es noch einmal schaffen konnte, wenn es sein mußte, aber es könnte ihn eine Menge kosten.

Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er daran dachte, was nur ein paar Sekunden des Kampfes gegen die Stimme früher an diesem Tag mit ihm gemacht hatten. Es war beinahe so schlimm gewesen wie der Cruciatus-Fluch, als es vorbei war, nur nicht so schmerzhaft. Der Cruciatus-Fluch war dazu gedacht, Schmerz zuzufügen, zu verletzen und zu zerstören. Dies, was immer es war, sollte ermüden, erschöpfen und dann, wenn der Widerstand am geringsten war, die Kontrolle übernehmen. Aber es war ihm gelungen weiterzukämpfen, bis sein Feind zuerst aufgegeben hatte; es hatte ihn jedoch vollkommen ausgelaugt. Es hatte etwa eine Stunde gedauert, bevor er sich stark genug gefühlt hatte, auch nur zu stehen. Und bis er das konnte, hatten sich sein Haß und seine Entschlossenheit, die Stimme loszuwerden, verdoppelt.

Er _würde_ irgendeinen Weg finden, sie dauerhaft zu besiegen. Wenn er jetzt nur wüßte, was „sie" war.

Er erinnerte sich, wie plötzlich sie ihn vorhin überfallen hatte. Völlig ohne Vorwarnung. Im einen Moment hatte er im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gelernt, im nächsten war er plötzlich gezwungen gewesen, seinen Bleistift wegzulegen und aufzustehen. Für einen Augenblick war ihm nicht einmal bewußt gewesen, was geschah, aber sobald es ihm klar wurde, hatte er mit allem, was er hatte, dagegen angekämpft.

Seit er ein Kind gewesen war, war er darauf trainiert worden, Gedankenkontroll-Zaubern zu widerstehen, aber dieser war mit keinem, den er je gesehen hatte, vergleichbar. Es war kein äußerlicher Einfluß; er schien aus seinem eigenen Kopf zu kommen, und als er die Gegenwart der Stimme spürte, wußte er, was sie tat.

Er hatte diesen Kampf gewonnen, gerade so. Er fragte sich, ob er die Kraft hatte, jetzt noch einmal zu kämpfen. Aber wenn er keine Wahl hatte...

Er hatte keine.

Er kämpfte, bis er keuchte und Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Er widerstand und kämpfte, und jedesmal wenn er die Stimme ein klein wenig zurückdrängte, kostete ihn das Energie, die er nicht entbehren konnte. Die Stimme stürmte wieder auf ihn ein und kam sogar weiter, als sie gewesen war, bevor Draco sie überhaupt erst aufgehalten hatte.

Das war der Moment, in dem Draco die Wahrheit klar sah. Er konnte nicht gewinnen. Er mochte es vorhin geschafft haben, aber das mußte pures Glück gewesen sein. Er konnte nicht leugnen, daß die Stimme dieses Mal stärker war. Diesmal würde er nicht soviel Glück haben.

Er kämpfte trotzdem und versuchte verzweifelt, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Stimme kam bedrohlich näher. In ein paar Augenblicken würde es für ihn nur noch alles verschlingende Dunkelheit geben.

ooOOoo

Ginny war nicht sicher, wie lange sie vollkommen reglos dasaß. Es konnten nicht mehr als zehn Minuten gewesen sein, aber es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Tausende von Jahrhunderten hätten in einem Wimpernschlag vergehen können, und sie hätte es nicht bemerkt.

Sie fühlte nichts außer Schmerz und Reue über die harschen Worte, die sie so scharf ausgesprochen hatte, und die wohlverdienten Worte, die er zurückgegeben hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch immer an die kalte, stille Wut, die seine Züge gezeichnet hatte, als er ihr seine boshafte Meinung von ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Das Schlimmste war, daß sie halb das Gefühl hatte, es zu verdienen. Sie _hatte_ über ihn geurteilt. Und sie kannte ihn nicht mal so besonders gut. Aber das tat auch weh, denn sie _wollte_ ihn kennen. Sie wollte, daß er ihr erzählen konnte, was los war, und sie wollte ihm mit was immer es war helfen können.

Aber das schien jetzt mehr denn je unmöglich zu sein. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr sehen wollen. Dennoch gab es nur eins, was sie tun konnte, und sie wußte genau, was es war.

Sie mußte sich entschuldigen.

Und bevor sie das tun konnte, mußte sie aufhören, wie eine hilflose Idiotin zu weinen. Zum Teufel, sie war sogar selbst von sich angewidert. Hier war sie und weinte sich die Augen aus wegen _eines Jungen_? Es war lächerlich. Und wie sollte sie es erklären, sollte sie jemand sehen?

Sobald sie sich beruhigt und ihre Fassung etwas zurückgewonnen hatte, sprang sie auf den Boden und ging zum Schloß. Jetzt mußte sie ihn nur noch finden.

Das war leichter gesagt als getan, wie sie ein paar Minuten später feststellte, als ihr auffiel, daß sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie anfangen sollte zu suchen.

_Mal sehen, wenn ich Draco Malfoy wäre, wohin würde ich gehen?_

Wahrscheinlich in einen netten, eiskalten Kerker, dachte sie etwas sarkastisch. Doch nein, sie wußte, daß es das nicht war.

Was war mit dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum? Nun ja, das wäre möglich, aber wie sollte sie da hinkommen? Sie wußte nicht einmal, wo der war. Sie dachte daran, jemanden zu fragen, aber dann erkannte sie, daß er vermutlich gar nicht dort war. Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie einen ruhigen Ort gesucht, an dem sie sich abregen und nachdenken konnte. Natürlich ging es um Draco, nicht um sie...

Trotzdem, er würde wahrscheinlich auch einen stillen Ort wollen; das schloß seinen Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Wohin sonst?

Sie stand grübelnd im Korridor. Die Bibliothek? Na ja, das war sicherlich, wohin sie gehen würde, aber Draco? Sie wußte es nicht. Es war immerhin ein Anfang.

Sie trottete die Treppen hinauf und stolperte beinah in ihrer Hast. Als sie die Bibliothek erreichte, wurden ihre Hoffnungen bitter enttäuscht. Sie sah ihn nirgends. Sie war entschlossen sicherzugehen, denn ihr gingen die Orte aus, an denen sie suchen konnte, daher machte sie sich auf den Weg in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek und spähte aufmerksam in die Schatten. Es würde ihm ähnlich sehen, sich irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke zu verstecken...

Aha! Da! Es war kaum mehr als ein dunklerer Umriß in einem dunklen Schatten, aber er bewegte sich, und es handelte sich offensichtlich um eine Person. Sie begann, auf die Person zuzugehen, und erst jetzt dachte sie an ihre unangenehme Position. Es wäre merkwürdig, einfach auf ihn zu zu walzen und zu sagen: „Hi, Draco. Sieh mal, tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich vorhin dein gesamtes Leben verurteilt hab. Können wir jetzt Freunde sein?" Ja, das würde sicher richtig gut ankommen.

Fast wünschte sie, sie könnte sich einfach umdrehen und wieder gehen, so tun, als hätte sie ihn nie gesehen und ihm für den Rest ihres Lebens aus dem Weg gehen. Oder wenigstens für den Rest des Jahres. Danach würde er seinen Abschluß haben, und dann würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mehr sehen.

Aber die Entscheidung wurde ziemlich unerwartet für sie getroffen. Draco wandte sich plötzlich um, und sein Blick fiel auf sie. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, und seine Hände waren fest zu Fäusten geballt. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war reiner Schrecken. Sofort waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei dem Vorfall im Zaubertränke-Raum, als er mit Schmerzen zu Boden gefallen war. Sie machte einen zögerlichen Schritt vorwärts.

„Draco?"

„Gin?" fragte er, als wäre er nicht ganz sicher, was er sah. Dann schien er sicherer zu werden. "Ginny, hilf mir." Er schien sich nicht einmal an den Streit zu erinnern, den sie gerade gehabt hatten. Seine Augen flehten um Hilfe, und Ginny eilte an seine Seite, fast außer sich.

„Was ist? Was ist los?"

Er antwortete nicht; er schien eine Art inneren Kampf auszutragen.

„Draco?" fragte sie wieder, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Was fehlte ihm? Starb er!

Plötzlich spannten sich seine Muskeln an, und er wurde starr. Er begann, zu Boden zu sinken. Wie damals, als der Cruciatus-Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, streckte Ginny die Arme aus und fing ihn auf.

Sie stellte fest, daß sie, ohne es zu bemerken, seine Hand genommen hatte, als sie ihn sanft auf den Boden senkte. Er war zu schwer, als daß sie ihn lange hätte halten können. Als sie ihn auf dem Boden absetzte, sah sie seine Hände den Anhänger packen, der immer noch um seinen Hals hing, und daran zupfen, als würde er versuchen, ihn loszuwerden.

„Blöde Kette", glaubte sie ihn leise murmeln zu hören.

Jetzt tobte ihr eigener innerer Kampf. Sollte sie Hilfe rufen? Gehen und jemanden holen? Was sollte sie tun? Sie wurde zornig auf sich selbst, weil sie es nicht wußte, und heiße Tränen der Qual strömten aus ihren Augen.

Eine davon tropfte auf Dracos Gesicht, und er richtete sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf und schob sie dabei fast zurück. Sein Atem ging schwer und laut, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Draco?" begann Ginny, was seinen Blick zu ihr fliegen ließ.

„Ginny? Was machst du hier?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie war noch immer zu geschockt und nicht nur ein bißchen verängstigt.

Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Händen, die immer noch ineinander lagen, und starrte sie einen langen Moment reglos an.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein stockender Atem, und da war wieder nur die normale Stille der Bibliothek. Er löste seine Hand aus ihrer und versuchte aufzustehen.

Er stürzte beinahe zurück und auf sie. Da er zu schwach war, um irgendwo hinzugehen, ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Ginny. Er mied ihren Blick absichtlich.

Ginny für ihren Teil war nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollte. Was sagte man zu jemandem, der gerade eine Art fürchterlichen Anfall gehabt hatte -der ihn hätte umbringen können, soweit sie wußte - und jetzt ruhig neben einem saß, als wäre nichts passiert?

Also wartete sie, anstatt etwas zu sagen. Zehn lange Minuten saßen sie zusammen, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, sahen sich nicht an und waren vollkommen still.

In diesem Augenblick kümmerte es keinen von beiden sehr, ob jemand vorbeikam und sie sah. Alles, was sie wußten, war, daß sie nicht als erstes etwas sagen wollten.

Draco wartete geduldig, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war und seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zurückgewonnen hatte. Er dachte, sie würde etwas sagen, damit anfangen, wie gemein er war, so mit ihr geredet zu haben, oder tausend Fragen darüber stellen, was gerade passiert war. Er wußte, daß sie darauf brannte. Aber sie überraschte ihn. Sie sagte absolut nichts, und er erkannte, daß sie genauso unsicher war wie er. Sie wußte so wenig wie er, was sie tun oder sagen sollte, daher hatte sie sich entschieden, still zu bleiben und ihn den ersten Schritt machen zu lassen. _Schlaues Mädchen._

Unglücklicherweise hatte er nicht die gleiche Möglichkeit. Es schien, als würde er der erste sein müssen, der sprach. Und aus Mangel an etwas Besserem, was er sagen konnte, war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, eine Beleidigung. „Genießt du das hier, Weasley?" fragte er gedehnt.

Zuerst war Ginny ungläubig. Dann wurde sie genervt und schließlich einfach nur wütend. „Nein, ich genieße es _nicht_! Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß, mit jemandem, der eigentlich mein schlimmster Feind sein sollte, in der Bibliothek rumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, daß er nach einer Art Anfall etwas Intelligentes sagt, um sicherzugehen, daß er nicht hirntot ist? Denn wenn du das glaubst, laß es mich wissen, dann werde ich gehen, damit du deine mentale Genesung allein genießen kannst." _Wenn Genesung möglich ist,_ fügte sie bei sich hinzu. _Er könnte auch bleibende Schäden davongetragen haben._

Draco hatte dazu nichts zu sagen, und ein paar weitere Minuten vergingen in Schweigen.

Inzwischen hatte Ginny ihr Temperament wiedergefunden und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Warum sagte er nichts! Dann fiel ihr auf, daß er die letzte „Unterhaltung" begonnen hatte. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe.

„Wirst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?" Es war das einzige, was ihr einfiel. „_Geht's dir wieder gut_?" oder „_Du wirst nicht sterben, oder?_" klang viel zu dämlich, um jemals laut ausgesprochen zu werden.

„Ja, mir geht's wieder gut." Er blickte zu ihr herüber von seinem Platz nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ganz leicht nach oben, als er ihren unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck sah. So leicht, genaugenommen, daß sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „Danke."

„Was!" platzte sie heraus, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte. „Ich meine, was hast du gerade gesagt?" korrigierte sie mit etwas leiserer Stimme.

„Ich sagte danke." Er sah sie jetzt unschuldig an, und Ginny hätte beinahe schwören können, daß sie Belustigung in seinen Augen sah.

„Wofür?" Er konnte sich nicht gerade bei _ihr_ bedanken. Draco Malfoy bedankte sich bei _niemandem_. Jedenfalls hatte sie das gedacht.

„Dafür, daß Du mich gerade eben gerettet hast."

Wovon redete er? „Alles, was ich getan habe, war, dich aufzufangen, als du gefallen bist..." Ihre Stimme verhallte, als sie erkannte, was er meinte. Sie hatte ihn nicht vor dem Tod oder einer äußerlichen Bedrohung gerettet. Sie hatte ihn vor etwas Innerlichem gerettet, und als ihr das aufging, verengte sie verwirrt die Augen.

„Draco, was geht hier vor?"

Draco seufzte, aber ohne wahre Verärgerung. Er hatte diese Frage erwartet. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er wußte nicht einmal, wie er anfangen sollte.

Er wußte, daß er ihr vertrauen konnte, das war nicht das Problem, aber würde sie ihm glauben? Er wußte, daß die Geschichte über eine Kette, die versuchte, seinen Geist zu kontrollieren und seinen Körper zu übernehmen, ziemlich weit hergeholt war. Vielleicht würde sie ihn einfach für verrückt halten. Vielleicht war er das.

Unbewußt betastete er den rubinäugigen Anhänger und blickte darauf hinab, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.

Jedenfalls bemerke er nicht, daß er ihn anstarrte, bis Ginny hinüberlangte und danach tastete, wobei sie seine Hand berührte. Das weckte ihn auf. Ihre Hand war weich und warm, und Draco glaubte nicht, daß es ihn gestört hätte, wenn sie sie für immer dort gelassen hätte.

Aber sie zog sie hastig zurück; offensichtlich war ihr die Situation unangenehmer als ihm. Es war wieder still.

„Es ist deswegen, oder?" fragte sie nach einer Pause und deutete auf den Anhänger. „Er macht etwas mit dir, das weiß ich." Sie sah ihn an auf der Suche nach Antworten, flehte um die Wahrheit.

Er konnte sie nicht länger anlügen, er steckte schon zu tief drin, und unglücklicherweise für sie steckte sie mit ihm drin. „Ja, das ist es", sagte er offen. „Aber, Ginny, die Kette ist nicht einfach nur verzaubert oder so verhext, daß sie jedem weh tut, der sie trägt. Da ist etwas in ihr drin." Er blickte auf, als er das sagte, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Etwas Böses."


	10. Abgemacht

**Kapitel 10  
Abgemacht**

Ginny hörte seine Worte, aber sie wollte sie nicht glauben. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was dies bedeuten könnte, für sie und für ihn. Sie wußte, daß er ihr jetzt erzählen würde, worum es hier ging. Wie konnte er nicht? Sie steckte zu tief drin. Der Gedanke ängstigte sie ein wenig, aber es gab kein Zurück. Sie hatte die Frage gestellt, jetzt mußte sie mit der Antwort zurechtkommen.

Sie sammelte ihren Mut und trieb sich weiter. „Was- Was heißt das?"

Als sie die Worte aussprach, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder einmal zurück zu dem Buch in der Bibliothek und zu dem kleinen Bild, das sie darin gefunden hatte. Der Seelenbewahrer... Salazar Slytherin. Sie schauderte, obwohl sie Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte. Es war kalter Schweiß. Es war Angstschweiß.

Draco entging der Ausdruck nicht, der über Ginnys Gesicht huschte, oder die Art, wie sie bei irgendeinem geheimen Gedanken schauderte. Er sah auch den Schweiß, der ihr Gesicht bedeckte wie winzige, glitzernde Diamanten, und er erkannte, welche Angst sie ausstand.

Das war an sich keine Überraschung, aber der äußerste Schrecken, den ihre Augen zeigten, ohne daß sie es beabsichtigte, war eine. Weshalb hatte sie derartige Angst? Sie wußte nicht einmal viel darüber, was vor sich ging. Sie hätte es nicht wissen können, wäre sie nicht im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht und hätte den verschwommenen Nebel durchbrochen, zu dem sein Sichtfeld geworden war, wie eine Art schillernder Engel, zur Erde geschickt, um elenden Sterblichen Licht zu schenken... Nun, er hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal seinen eigenen Körper in der Gewalt.

Sie hatte ihn von der aufsteigenden Dunkelheit weggerissen und es ihm damit ermöglicht, das Blatt zu wenden. Ein weiterer Sieg, aber knapp. Es war haarscharf gewesen. Er war nur Augenblicke von einer Niederlage entfernt gewesen, und er wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wohin das hätte führen können. Wer konnte wissen, wofür ihn die Stimme wollte? Draco wußte nichts, als daß er, wie die Stimme es so gewandt formuliert hatte, „auserwählt" war.

Er, auserwählt? Ha! Das war eher Potters Ding. Sollte doch der Junge, der lebte, Dämonen und Verrückte bekämpfen. Draco mußte sich schon zu Hause damit rumschlagen, warum sollte er hier jetzt das gleiche durchleiden?

In diesem Moment dankte er allen Göttern, die es gab, für seinen Engel. Auch wenn sie in ihrer Secondhand-Robe etwas lumpig aussah...

Plötzlich wurde Draco klar, was er tat. Auf keinen Fall hatte er gerade die kleine Plage neben sich als Engel bezeichnet. Keinesfalls. Und war sie nicht diejenige gewesen, die ihn vor gar nicht langer Zeit wegen seines Lebens angebrüllt hatte?

Die Härte kehrte zurück in seinen Blick. Er hatte sich lange genug den Luxus des Tagträumens gestattet. Es war Zeit, wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren. Sie war immer noch Ginny Weasley, und er war noch immer Draco Malfoy. So würde es eben einfach sein müssen.

Ginny sah die Veränderung in seinen Augen, und sie las den Blick, von dem diese Veränderung begleitet wurde, wie ein Lieblingsbuch, das sie schon hundertmal durch hatte. Sie beobachtete, wie er seine kühle, kontrollierte Art wiederfand, und sie sah, wie die Sanftheit, die in seinen Augen sichtbar gewesen war, von seinem Willen zurückgeschoben und mit stiller Kälte vertauscht wurde.

Sie riß sich schnell von seinem Blick los, und ein kleiner Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. _Würde er mich so ansehen, wenn ich nicht... wenn ich nicht all diese Sachen gesagt hätte?_

All der Mut, den sie gesammelt hatte, verschwand mit dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, und sie fühlte sich wieder etwas ängstlich, aber mehr so, als hätte sie ihre Empfindungen unter Kontrolle.

Aber selbst wenn er sie wieder wie gewöhnlich behandelte - und sie war sich jetzt sicher, daß er das tun würde - konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen, aufzustehen und wegzugehen.

Nicht solange er noch so schwach und blaß war. Es wäre nicht richtig. Also zwang sie sich dazu, in seine kalten grauen Augen zu blicken, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

Draco spürte, daß ihre Entschlossenheit nicht verschwinden würde, bis er ihr geantwortet hatte, und er seufzte ergeben. Die Halsstarrigkeit dieses Mädchens war unbestreitbar. Aber er würde ihr nicht die Befriedigung einer guten Antwort geben. „Es heißt, daß ich Probleme habe und du besser zu deinen Freunden zurückgehen solltest, bevor sie dich vermissen." Er machte eine Pause, und seine Augen glänzten leicht boshaft. „Außerdem würde es ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen, wenn uns jemand hier hinten zusammen finden würde, nicht?"

Ginny wurde tiefrot, was anscheinend genau das war, was er gewollt hatte. _Bastard_, dachte sie grimmig, _was glaubt er, was er für ein Spiel spielt? In der einen Minute dankt er mir dafür, daß ich ihn gerettet hab - was immer das bedeuten soll - und in der nächsten sagt er mir praktisch, daß ich mich gefälligst von ihm fernhalten soll._

Ginny glaubte nicht, daß sie ihn jemals verstehen würde. Und gerade dann, als sie vielleicht Freunde hätten werden können, war alles ruiniert worden. Teilweise war das ihre Schuld, das wußte sie, aber es lag auch an ihm, oder nicht? Immerhin wäre sie nicht so wütend geworden, wenn er einfach etwas gesagt hätte, anstatt ein absoluter Idiot zu sein. Jedenfalls versuchte sie, sich damit zu trösten, als sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

Es war offensichtlich, daß Draco nicht mehr daran dachte, sich mit ihr anzufreunden, wenn er das überhaupt je getan hatte. Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht alles nur Wunschdenken ihrerseits gewesen war.

Aber wenn er es wieder so haben wollte, wie es vorher gewesen war, zurück zu den Beleidigungen, dem hämischen Grinsen und den zornigen Blicken, dann konnte sie genausogut darauf eingehen, zumindest fürs erste.

Wenn sie aufstand und diesen Raum verließ, würde sie vielleicht nie wieder auch nur mit ihm reden müssen. Der Gedanke tat weh, auch wenn sie versuchte, die Situation vernünftig zu betrachten. Weshalb sollte sie sich aufhalten, wo sie nicht erwünscht war? Aber sie wußte, daß es nicht so einfach war. Irgendwie, obwohl es hoffnungslos und unmöglich war, fühlte sie sich mit Draco verbunden, und sie konnte sich nicht - würde sich nicht - vorstellen, für immer aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden.

„Du glaubst, du kannst allein dagegen kämpfen?" fragte sie leise mit sanfter Stimme.

Draco schien zu zögern, als wäre er nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, aber nach einem Augenblick hob er den Blick wieder und sah sie an. „Ich habe eigentlich keine Wahl." Etwas von dieser Kälte wich für eine Sekunde aus seinen Augen, und sie sah ein heftiges Verlangen. Ein Blick, der sie verwirrte und überraschte, ein Blick, der ihr die Kraft gab, sich ihm entgegenzustellen und ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Doch, das hast du", begann sie, „ich könnte he-"

Sie wurde von einem leisen Lachen unterbrochen. „Wie könntest du helfen, kleines Wiesel?" Dracos Blick war jetzt spöttisch, aber er hatte etwas Verzweifeltes.

Ginny stürzte sich darauf, entschlossen, das zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Wenn _sie_ ihm nicht half, würde es niemand tun, und sie mochte nicht daran denken, was dann passieren konnte. Wer wußte schon, mit welcher Art Bösem Slytherin diese Kette heimsuchte.

Alles, was Ginny wußte, war, daß sie es herausfinden mußten. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, um es... um es davon abzuhalten, das zu tun, was es mit Draco machte. In ihrem Kopf formte sich bereits ein Plan.

„Ich kann helfen", fuhr sie fort, und ihr Selbstvertrauen stieg, als sie erkannte, daß er wirklich keine andere Hoffnung hatte. „Ich weiß nämlich, was diese Kette ist und wer sie angefertigt hat."

Okay, das war vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Technisch betrachtet wußte sie zwar, daß die Kette von Salazar Slytherin gefertigt worden war und daß sie „Seelenbewahrer" hieß, aber sie wußte nicht wirklich, _wofür_ sie war.

Aber sie hatte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit erlangt, was der Zweck des Ganzen gewesen war.

„Wovon redest du, Wiesel?" fragte er mit gespieltem Desinteresse. Ginny durchschaute das jedoch sofort. Er wollte wissen, wovon sie sprach, so sehr wie ein Verhungernder Essen wollte. Zu seinem Glück hatte sie vor, ihm zu geben, was er wollte: nachdem sie eine Abmachung hatten.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Draco", sagte sie mit dem Grinsen, das seinem besten sehr ähnelte. „Ich weiß mehr über den Anhänger, als du jemals hoffen kannst." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, und sie erlaubte sich einen leicht arroganten Tonfall. „Du brauchst mich."

„Ist das so?" fragte Draco herausfordernd und mühte sich aufzustehen.

Ginny beobachtete seinen heldenhaften Versuch mit äußerlicher Belustigung, innerlich zuckte sie ob seiner Schwäche leicht zusammen. Was tat ihm diese Kette an? Das war es, was sie herausfinden mußte, und der einzige Weg, das zu tun, war, ihn dazu zu bringen, es ihr zu sagen.

„Ja, das ist so", erwiderte sie, scheinbar ohne Mitgefühl. Sie hatte entdeckt, daß er kein Mitleid wollen würde, oder sanfte Worte statt dessen, das hatte sie bislang nicht weitergebracht - daher entschied sie, den entgegengesetzten Weg einzuschlagen. Sie würde so tun, als wäre er ihr vollkommen gleichgültig, als wäre sie lediglich aus unverfrorener Neugier an seiner mißlichen Lage interessiert. Sie glaubte eigentlich nicht, daß es funktionieren würde, aber vielleicht brachte es ihn ja zur Vernunft. Er konnte auf keinen Fall allein mit dem Bösen fertig werden, das in dem Anhänger lauerte. Er würde Hilfe brauchen. „Du hast es schon bewiesen. Du kannst nicht mal alleine aufstehen. Ich kann dir helfen."

„Und was ist dabei für dich drin?" fragte Draco, natürlich mißtrauisch. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich jemandes Haltung so schnell gewandelt hatte. Sie verhielt sich nicht, wie sie es normalerweise tat, wie das nette, einfühlsame Mädchen, das immer allen helfen wollte, die Schwierigkeiten hatten. Sicher, sie wollte ihm immer noch helfen, aber jetzt schien es allein in ihrem eigenen Interesse zu sein. War das hier tatsächlich Ginny Weasley? „Erzähl mir nicht, das ist irgendeine Art verrückter Plan, um Potter dazu zu kriegen, daß er dich bemerkt, denn das ist einfach nur wirklich erbärmlich..."

„Natürlich nicht!" schnappte sie ungehalten. Das war das Dümmste, Niedrigste, was sie je gehört hatte. Bevor sie wieder wütend werden und jede potentielle Chance verspielen konnte, daß sie bei ihrer selbst auferlegten Aufgabe Erfolg hatte, zwang sie sich, sich zu beruhigen. „Also, ich werde dir helfen..."

„Wenn?" soufflierte Draco.

„Wenn du mir sagst, was du weißt."

„Was, keine großen Gefälligkeiten oder Geld? Merlin weiß, du könntest welches gebrauchen, aber das gehört nicht zur Sache." Er machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen, wobei er ihrer abgetragenen Robe einen abwertenden Blick zuwarf. Dann fuhr er fort: „Du erwartest allen Ernstes, daß ich dir abnehme, daß du mir einfach nur aus Neugier erzählen wirst, was du weißt?" Er klang ungläubig, was er rechtmäßig war. Was Ginny vorschlug, hörte sich immerhin ziemlich unglaublich an.

„Aber das ist es eben. Ich bin neugierig. Ich will einfach nur herausfinden, was es mit dieser Kette auf sich hat. „Sie machte eine Pause und suchte sein Gesicht nach Anzeichen ab, daß er ihr sagen würde, sie solle verschwinden, daß er darauf bestehen würde, daß er ihre Hilfe nicht brauchte. Zu ihrer Verblüffung stellte sie fest, daß sein Blick amüsiert war, als wäre die ganze Sache recht witzig. „Also haben wir eine Abmachung?" fragte sie ermutigt.

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Was?"

„Du sagst mir, was du weißt, und ich sage dir,was ich weiß, aber du wirst mir nicht im Weg stehen, wenn ich mich entscheide, nach dem zu handeln, was ich erfahren habe."

Ginny dachte darüber nach. Wenn sie versprach, ihm nicht im Weg zu stehen, konnte er sie einfach loswerden, sobald sie ihn zu dem geführt hatte, was er wollte. „Ich werde dir sagen, was ich weiß, und ich verspreche, daß ich dir nicht aus unbedeutenden Gründen im Weg stehen werde."

Ein besseres Angebot konnte sie nicht machen. Auf diese Art würde sie ihm helfen können, wenn er es nötig hatte, ohne ihr Wort zu brechen.

Draco wägte ihr Angebot einen Moment ab und schätzte sie mit geübtem Auge ab. Er wußte, daß er mehr nicht von ihr kriegen würde, und er brauchte dringend, was sie ihm sagen konnte. Wenn sie überhaupt die Wahrheit sagte. Aber er spürte, daß sie das tat, er hatte es irgendwie in ihren Augen gesehen. Davon abgesehen war es vielleicht nicht so schlecht, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er über das, was mir ihm passierte, reden konnte. Auch wenn sie eine Weasley war.

„Abgemacht", akzeptierte er und streckte die Hand aus, um ihre zu schütteln.

ooOOoo

Die nächsten paar Minuten wurden im leisen Gespräch verbracht, während Ginny erzählte, was sie in dem Buch gefunden hatte.

„Also warst du nicht nur an Ketten interessiert", scherzte Draco locker, womit er sich selbst überraschte.

Ginny sah ihn seltsam an. „Was soll das heißen?"

_Ups_. Ginny sollte nicht wissen, daß er sie beobachtet hatte. Er hatte gehofft, daß dieser Teil der Geschichte nie ins Spiel kommen würde, aber das hatte er gerade ruiniert. Vielleicht konnte er es immer noch überspielen.

„Ähm... ich meinte, daß ich gestern hier war, und da hab ich nur bemerkt, daß du ein Buch aus der Abteilung für Ketten geholt hast. Ich dachte, du magst diese Sachen." Na ja, es stimmte teilweise.

Ginny sah noch immer mißtrauisch aus, aber sie schien seine Antwort zu akzeptieren. Offensichtlich wollte sie ihr Glück bei ihm nicht auf die Probe stellen. Was ziemlich schlau war, soweit es Draco betraf. Er hatte sie schon viel zu sehr ins Vertrauen gezogen. Aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, das zu verhindern.

Er war froh, daß er nicht in die peinlichen Details darüber gehen mußte, woher genau er von dem Buch gewußt hatte. Seine simple Erklärung reichte aus. Jetzt konnten sie zur wirklichen Arbeit kommen: mehr über den Seelenbewahrer herauszufinden.

Zumindest dachte er das.

Aber Ginny war mit den Fragen noch nicht fertig. „Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich weiß", begann sie, „jetzt bist du dran."

Er sah sie mit leichtem Bedauern an. Er wünschte, er könnte sein Wort brechen, wußte aber, daß das nicht sehr klug wäre. Es war vielleicht tatsächlich besser, es auszusprechen, anstatt es geheimzuhalten. Er konnte nicht leugnen, daß sie ihn bereits zweimal vor den blauen Flecken gerettet hatte, die er bekommen hätte, wenn er zu Boden gefallen wäre.

„Also gut", stimmte er zu und begann, ihr alle Details zu erzählen, angefangen bei dem Moment, als er zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte - oder _gezwungen_ worden war zu bemerken - daß etwas an seinem Anhänger sonderbar war.

Ginny hörte ehrfürchtig zu. Manchmal unterbrach sie, um Fragen zu stellen, aber die meiste Zeit lauschte sie nur. Als er schließlich mit dem abschloß, was gerade heute geschehen war, waren ihre Gedanken schon ein einziger Tumult, jeder merkwürdiger als der andere. Es gab so viele Fragen und so wenige Antworten. Es war genug, um einen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Schließlich geriet sie an einen Gedanken, der mächtiger war als die anderen und Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Wir brauchen dieses Buch", sagte sie leise, fast zu sich selbst.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie Draco nicken. „Ja, das brauchen wir."

Für ein paar Minuten senkte sich Stille über sie, während beide eine Möglichkeit zu finden versuchten, es in die Finger zu bekommen. Nach dem, was Ginny gesagt hatte, war es offenbar nicht in der Bibliothek, was bedeutete, daß sie es von einer externen Quelle besorgen mußten. Um irgendeine Chance zu haben, die Stimme zu besiegen, oder Salazar Slytherin - Draco war etwas erleichtert, daß er für die Präsenz jetzt einen Namen hatte - mußten sie genau wissen, wogegen sie antraten.

„Also...", begann er unsicher, „irgendwelche Ideen, _wie_ genau wir das machen sollen?"

Ginny schüttelte stumm den Kopf; sie hatte sich gerade das gleiche gefragt. „Keine Ahnung."

Wieder herrschte Stille, aber es war keine unangenehme. Sie waren beide zu beschäftig damit, sich einen Plan zu überlegen, um auch nur ans Sprechen zu denken.

Gerade als er vorschlagen wollte, die Kette auf welche Art auch immer zu zerstören - eine Idee, die reiner Verzweiflung entsprang - fiel ihm etwas anderes ein.

„Hast du die Verbotene Abteilung überprüft?"

„Was?" fragte Ginny rasch, aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, wiederholte die Frage aber. „Hast du die Verbotene Abteilung überprüft?"

Ich- Nein, hab ich nicht." Daran hatte sie nie gedacht. Aber es ergab Sinn. Es war ein Buch über Ketten, die mit schwarzer Magie verzaubert waren; wahrscheinlich wurde es dort aufbewahrt. Warum hatte sie daran nicht eher gedacht?

„Das hab ich also davon, daß ich versuche, mit einer Weasley auf einen Plan für einen Sieg gegen das Böse zu kommen. Sie denken nicht mal an die einfachsten Dinge, ganz zu schweigen von den komplizierten", höhnte er. Weshalb nur fühlte sich das nicht so gut an wie gewöhnlich? Es fehlte etwas. Etwas, das sich schrecklich nach der Genugtuung anfühlte, die ihm das immer gegeben hatte. Das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges erreicht zu haben. Es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, es zu tun, aber es schien überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr zu machen, sie zu beleidigen.

„Hey!" gab Ginny zurück. „Ich habe überall sonst gesucht, woher soll ich wissen, daß es in der Verbotenen Abteilung sein könnte? Bei Merlin, es ist ein Buch über Ketten!"

„Ja, _schwarzmagische_ Ketten", betonte Draco. Es war _so_ einfach, sie auf die Palme zu bringen, es war schon fast lustig.

„Es ist nicht nötigt, das Offensichtliche festzustellen, Malfoy, _das_ habe ich bereits herausgefunden."

Also waren sie wieder beim Nachnamen. Das war ihm recht. Vielleicht. Da war immer noch ein kleiner Teil von ihm, der von ihrer Bemerkung ein bißchen verletzt war. _Aber warum sollte ich?_ erinnerte er sich selbst. _Ich hab angefangen, indem ich sie Weasley genannt hab_. Er zermalmte gewaltsam die leise Stimme, die in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte. Sie hielt die Klappe. Gut.

„Beim ersten Mal hast du es übersehen", stellte er kühl fest und war zufrieden, als er sah, wie sich ihre Wangen vor Ärger rot färbten.

„Laß uns einfach wieder zur Diskussion des Plans zurückkommen, ja?" schlug Ginny vor. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen verblaßte, als sie die Kontrolle über ihr Temperament zurückgewann. Es brachte ihnen nichts zu streiten. Auf diese Weise würden sie nichts hinkriegen.

„In Ordnung", willigte Draco ein. Aber er sagte nichts weiter, was Ginny veranlaßte, ihn fragend anzusehen.

„Also... was ist der Plan?"

„Wir schleichen uns in die Verbotene Abteilung und schnappen uns das Buch."

Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist es? Das ist das Beste, was dir einfällt? Ich dachte, Slytherins wären schlau und gerissen. Ich dachte, dir sollte eigentlich ein guter Plan einfallen." Sie überkreuzte trotzig die Arme.

„Das sind wir, und das tut es auch", erklärte Draco. „Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir mit meinem Plan nicht erwischt werden, was euch Gryffindors so häufig passiert, daß es schon fast traurig ist."

„Okay", sagte Ginny und ignorierte seine Bemerkung über ihr Haus, „wie schleichen wir uns rein, ohne erwischt zu werden, Mr Großartig?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir benutzen einen Tarnumhang."

„Und du hast zufällig so einen rumliegen?" fragte Ginny zweifelnd.

„Nein..." Draco ließ den Satz bedeutungsvoll in der Schwebe. „Aber Potter hat einen."

Ginny starrte ihn eine Minute lang schockiert an, und Draco lächelte beinahe über ihren verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr die Folgerungen aus dem, was er gesagt hatte, klar wurden. „Du willst, daß ich Harrys Tarnumhang _stehle_?" _Was für eine dumme Frage_, spottete sie über sich selbst, _natürlich hat er das gemeint_.

„Nicht stehlen", korrigierte Draco, als wäre ihm diese Idee nie gekommen. „Ich würde nie wollen, daß du etwas stiehlst. Du sollst ihn nur... für eine Weile ausleihen. Ohne seine Erlaubnis."

„Oh, gut, das ist nämlich _so_ viel besser", erwiderte Ginny sarkastisch.

„Ich bin froh, daß du das genauso siehst", gab Draco zurück und tat so, als wäre ihm ihr Sarkasmus entgangen. „Du tust es also." Es war keine Frage.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg, für den man _nicht _ein Gesetz brechen muß?"

„Ginny, Liebes", spöttelte Draco, „glaubst du wirklich, es ist erlaubt, in die Verbotene Abteilung einzubrechen?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag leuchtete Ginnys Gesicht tiefrot. „Ich schätze nicht", murmelte sie so leise, daß er es fast nicht gehört hätte. Dann seufzte sie. „In Ordnung, ich werde den Umhang holen."

„Gut." Draco musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, als würde er sie für eine geheime Mission abschätzen. Was es gewissermaßen war. Dieses Gefühl ließ Ginnys Haut kribbeln, allerdings nicht auf eine gänzlich unangenehme Weise.

„Aber wenn ich den Umhang hole, wie kommst du dann hierher, ohne gesehen zu werden?" sprach Ginny eine Frage aus, die ihr gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Du wirst zum Ausgang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftraums kommen und mich dort treffen müssen." Er stellte es fest, als wäre es eine Tatsache, und gab ihr dadurch keine Gelegenheit zu widersprechen.

„Gut", stimmte sie widerwillig zu. Jeder wußte, daß die Slytherins unten in den Kerkern waren. Sie haßte es, öfter dort hinunterzugehen, als sie es für Zaubertränke ohnehin schon tun mußte. Der Gedanke, freiwillig dorthin zu gehen, gefiel ihr nicht. Die Kerker waren zu dunkel und unheimlich. Sie erinnerten sie zu sehr an die Kammer...

Draco mußte etwas in ihren Augen entdeckt haben, denn plötzlich bot er an, sie statt dessen an der Treppe zu treffen, die hinunterführte.

„Da kann ich hinkommen, ohne erwischt zu werden, da bin ich sicher", versicherte er ihr, während er gleichzeitig vor Wut über sich selbst kochte, wegen seiner kleinen Zurschaustellung von Mitgefühl. Er _sollte_ nicht nett zu ihr sein, er hatte sich bereits dagegen entschieden, aber als er ihren Blick gesehen hatte... Er konnte nicht anders. Er wußte, ohne zu verstehen, woher er es wußte, daß sie an ihr erstes Schuljahr und die Kammer des Schreckens dachte. Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, daß sie Albträume hatte oder so was, nur weil er keine fünfzehn Meter gehen wollte, um sie oben an der Treppe zu treffen.

„Okay." Ginny akzeptierte sein Angebot mit erheblicher Erleichterung. Das machte es ein bißchen besser. „So, ich glaube, ich gehe besser. Ich muß mir was überlegen, wie ich an Harrys Umhang komme..."

„Ja, und ich muß zurück und mich mit Pansy treffen."

Ginny zuckte bei seinen Worten kurz zusammen, überspielte die Bewegung aber schnell. Sie hatte vergessen, daß er und Pansy immer noch ein Paar waren._ Dämliche Gans,_ schalt sie sich. „_Wie konntest du jemals denken, er könnte etwas für dich empfinden? Ihr seid Todfeinde, erinnerst du dich?_

Trotz dieser Argumentation war Ginny dennoch etwas enttäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft - vergeblich - daß Draco sich vielleicht oben an der Treppe mit ihr treffen wollte, weil er sie mochte, wenn auch nur ein bißchen. Aber die Art, wie er darüber gesprochen hatte, Pansy zu treffen, bewies das Gegenteil. Er klang beinahe aufgeregt, wenn das für ihn überhaupt möglich war.

„Also", zwang sie sich zu sagen. „Ich seh dich dann heute abend."

Draco antwortete nicht; er drehte sich einfach um und ging durch die Tür. Sie folgte ein paar Minuten später, entschlossen, sich nicht noch einmal von dem dämlichen Gefühl einfangen zu lassen, das sie irgendwie für ihn entwickelt hatte. Es würde nur noch mehr weh tun. Mit seinem seltsam überschatteten Blick noch immer vor ihrem geistigen Auge begann sie den langen Aufstieg die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Ganz herzlichen Dank den Reviewern! Ich weiß, Ihr habt es im Moment nicht leicht mit mir, aber ich bemühe mich, die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln langsam wieder etwas zu verkürzen. Wirklich. :-)


	11. Wer ist jetzt dämlich?

**Kapitel 11  
Wer ist jetzt dämlich?**

Alles war ruhig, als Ginny ihren Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war das leise Gähnen der Fetten Dame, wenn sie aus ihrem Schlaf aufgestört wurde. Das war mitten in der Nacht natürlich zu erwarten. Fast Mitternacht. Ginny wäre früher draußen gewesen, hätte sie nicht so lange warten müssen, bis alle ins Bett gegangen waren.

Als elf Uhr kam, war sie überzeugt gewesen, daß sie ewig wach bleiben würden. Letztendlich _waren_ sie alle in kleinen Gruppen zu den Schlafsälen hochgegangen. Hier zwei, da drei, bis jeder gegangen war und Ginny sich ungesehen herausschleichen konnte.

Sie hatte sich früher am Abend in den Jungenschlafsaal gestohlen, nachdem sie sichergegangen war, daß keiner der Jungen in der Nähe war, und hatte Harrys Umhang geholt. Dankbarerweise war er einfach zu finden gewesen oben auf einem Stapel alter Kleidung in der Truhe unter seinem Bett. Er würde ihn hoffentlich nicht vermissen, bis sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zurückzulegen. Sollte er das doch, würde Ginny sicher eine Menge zu erklären haben. Und was sie vorhatte, war nicht gerade etwas, worauf man sich freute.

Als sich das Portraitloch leise hinter ihr schloß, spähte sie vorsichtig unter Harrys Tarnumhang hervor in der unrealistischen Hoffnung, daß niemand gesehen hatte, wie sich die Tür auf mysteriöse Weise grundlos öffnete und schloß. Zum Glück war zu dieser Nachtzeit niemand hier, nicht einmal Filch oder Mrs Norris, seine verdächtig intelligente Katze.

Ginny atmete erleichtert auf, aber dieses Gefühl war von kurzer Dauer. Es hatte gerade begonnen, da ließ sie die Erinnerung daran, was sie und Draco tun würden, verstummen. Sie schlichen sich in die Verbotene Abteilung, das war etwas Ernstes. Sie wußte, daß Harry, Ron und Hermine es oft genug getan hatten, aber für sie war es eine neue Erfahrung. Ein einziges Mal schien es so, als würde sie diejenige sein, die ein Abenteuer hatte. Zu dumm, daß sie keine beste Freundin hatte, die mitkommen konnte, statt dessen ging sie mit der nächst schlechteren Wahl: ihrem schlimmsten Feind.

Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Nur weil Draco der schlimmste Feind ihres Bruders war, hieß das nicht, daß er auch ihrer war. Sie hatte nur gewöhnlich gedacht, daß es so war. In letzter Zeit hatte sich das geändert. Draco war kühl, arrogant und irritierend, aber er war nicht vollkommen gefühllos. Das wußte sie jetzt.

Sie stellte sicher, daß der Umhang fest um sie gewickelt war und kein Teil von ihr sichtbar war (denn es hätte sehr seltsam ausgesehen, wenn jemand ein Stück von einem Bein den Korridor entlanggehen gesehen hätte) und ging schnell und leise den Flur hinunter, immer in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Kerkern hinunterführte und in der Folge auch zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie den oberen Treppenabsatz erreichte, setzte sie sich auf die oberste Stufe und stellte sich darauf ein zu warten. Draco sollte sie um Mitternacht treffen, aber Ginny wußte nicht, wie pünktlich er normalerweise war. Sitzen war außerdem bequemer.

Er kam pünktlich, als die Uhr zwölf schlug, die Treppe heraufgestiegen. Ginny sah schweigend zu, wie er heraufkam, und bewunderte seinen Anblick. Er hatte sich offensichtlich etwas frischgemacht, und sein helles Haar leuchtete in der Dunkelheit, beinahe wie ein Heiligenschein den Kopf eines Engels krönte.

_Ja, ein Engel aus der Hölle._

Sie schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken, als ihr auffiel, wie wahr das war. Er hatte die Veranlagung des Teufels und das Gesicht eines Engels, ein recht erschreckender Kontrast, aber zu wahr, um ignoriert zu werden. Ginny beobachtete, wie er näherkam, und war zufrieden damit, einfach nur still dazusitzen, bis er fast ganz bei ihr angelangt war.

Dann blieb er ein paar Stufen unter ihr stehen und flüsterte unsicher: „Weasley?"

„Ja, ich bin hier", erwiderte sie ebenso leise und zog den Umhang von sich. „Komm schon, laß uns gehen. Dieser Ort ist unheimlich."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie das zugegeben hatte. Dummheit wahrscheinlich. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, offenbar zu beschäftigt mit der aktuellen Situation. Erst als er die letzten paar Stufen hinaufging und neben ihr stehenblieb, erkannte sie, was ein Umhang für zwei Personen bedeutete. Sie würden ihn sich teilen müssen. Das bedeutete, sie würden eng aneinandergedrängt sein...

Draco schien dieser Gedanke nicht im geringsten zu stören. Er nahm ruhig den Umhang von ihr, warf ihn sich über und reichte ihr das andere Ende, damit sie es um sich legen konnte. Ginny tat es, ohne nachzudenken, und sie machten sich auf den Weg den Flur hinunter, dieses Mal Richtung Bibliothek.

Die Stufen waren der schwierigste Teil. Einen Umhang über zwei Personen zu halten, von denen eine eine Kerze trug, und dabei Treppen zu steigen, ohne gesehen zu werden, stellte sich als ziemlich schwierig heraus. Es bedeutete außerdem, daß Ginny als die leichtere von beiden oft das Gleichgewicht verlor und beinahe die Treppe hinunterfiel.

Als es zum ersten Mal passierte, schoß Dracos Arm schneller vor, als Ginny es für möglich gehalten hätte, und scheinbar aus eigenem Antrieb. Als er ihr behutsam wieder auf die Füße half, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen, starrte er seine Arm an wie unter Schock. Sein Blick schien zu sagen: ‚Wie konntest du mich so hintergehen?'

Die Kerze war ihr aus der Hand gefallen, als sie gestürzt war, und der Docht war verloschen. Als sie flüsterte, sie müßten zurückgehen und sie holen, was sie nicht zu finden.

„Laß sie", sagte Draco schließlich. „Ich werd sie später finden." Sie waren gezwungen, in fast vollständiger Dunkelheit weiterzugehen.

Nach diesem ersten Vorfall versuchte Ginny, auf der Treppe vorsichtiger zu sein, und es gelang ihr, sich schnell wieder zu fangen, wenn sie zu stolpern begann. Dracos Hilfe wurde nicht mehr benötigt, obwohl Ginny halb darauf hoffte. Andererseits, vielleicht ließ er sie beim nächsten Mal einfach fallen, weil er nicht wußte, wieso er sie überhaupt aufgefangen hatte...

Ihre Gedanken kreisten den gesamten Weg zur Bibliothek über um diesen Vorfall (wenn sie nicht darauf konzentriert war, nicht zu fallen); sie konnte das Gefühl von seinem Arm um ihre Taille nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen. Sie mußte wohl langsam verrückt werden, aber wenn dem so war, wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht gesund sein.

Ginny wußte es nicht, aber Dracos Gedanken verliefen ungefähr genauso, abgesehen davon, daß er sich nicht so sicher war, wie er sich fühlte. Es wechselte rasend schnell zwischen Nervosität wegen des Gefühls, das er in den wenigen Sekunden verspürt hatte, die sie in seinen Armen gewesen war, und völliger Demütigung angesichts dessen, was er getan hatte. Ersteres erhielt den Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Nachdem sie all die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten, war der Rest einfach, und sie erreichten die Bibliothek im Handumdrehen. Sie war dunkler als die Flure, die den Vorteil hatten, daß hier und da eine Fackel brannte. In der Bibliothek war es stockdunkel.

Ginny griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um ihnen den Weg zu beleuchten, aber Dracos Hand auf ihrem Arm stoppte sie. Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was los war, aber das hatte Draco erwartet, und er klappte ihr eine Hand über den Mund, bevor sie einen Laut von sich geben konnte.

Sie wunderte sich, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, und wehrte sich, bis sie bemerkte, daß seine Augen auf etwas im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek fixiert waren. Sie blickte in dieselbe Richtung, und ihr Herz setzte aus bei dem Gedanken daran, was passieren würde, wenn sie erwischt wurden.

Filch stand da mit einer kleinen Laterne, die seine direkte Umgebung erhellte. „Es ist keiner hier, Liebes, laß uns in den Kerkern nachsehen. Da haben wir erst letzte Woche ein paar von diesen Slytherins rumschleichen sehen, erinnerst du dich?"

Ginny kam zu der Schlußfolgerung, daß er mit seiner Katze sprechen mußte; sonst war niemand zu sehen. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah sie zu, wie Filch und Mrs Norris umkehrten und in ihre Richtung kamen.

Draco nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund und nahm statt dessen ihre Hand, um sie leise aus dem Weg zu ziehen, während er gleichzeitig sicherstellte, daß der Umhang um sie beide gelegt war und sie vor Filchs Augen verbarg.

Erst als der alte (und nach Ginnys Ansicht leicht geisteskranke) Hausmeister aus der Tür war, wagte Ginny wieder zu atmen. Sie wollte gerade Draco dafür danken, daß er verhindert hatte, daß sie ertappt wurden, aber als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, spürte sie seinen sanften Atem an ihrem Ohr, der ihre Haare leicht in Bewegung versetzte und ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Schh", flüsterte er, seine Stimme so leise, daß sie sie kaum hören konnte. Aber sie verstand die Botschaft, und darüber war sie froh, als keine Minute später Filch wieder in die Bibliothek platzte und noch einen letzten mißtrauischen Blick um sich warf (offensichtlich hatte er erwartet, jemanden zu finden), bevor er enttäuscht wieder in den Korridor ging.

Diesmal ließ Draco sie los und machte einen Schritt zurück, wobei er den Umhang von ihnen zog.

„Jetzt ist es sicher", sagte er, immer noch mit leiser Stimme.

Sie nickte, da sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute. Ihr Herz schlug zu schnell, als daß es normal sein konnte, und sie wußte, daß es nichts mit ihrem knappen Entkommen zu tun hatte.

Draco schien etwas ähnliches zu erleben, denn er schien nicht ganz in der Lage, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen einer Grimasse und etwas, das beinahe ein Lächeln hätte sein können. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das verursacht haben könnte.

Die Grimasse gewann am Ende, aber sie verschwand, sobald er seine emotionslose Fassade wieder aufgebaut hatte. Ehrlich, lächelte dieser Junge jemals?

_Er hat es mal getan_, erinnerte sie eine leise Stimme. _Im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Du weißt schon. _Ja, sie erinnerte sich. Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, und es war ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal aufgefallen.

Draco, der sich inzwischen erholt hatte, ließ ihr keine Zeit für Tagträume und befahl ihr rasch, ihm zu folgen. Sie tat es; ihr gefiel zwar sein Kommandton nicht, aber sie war nicht wütend genug, um deswegen zu streiten.

Zuerst gingen sie schweigend weiter, aber dann kam Ginny eine Frage wieder zu Bewußtsein, die sie vorübergehend vergessen hatte, und sie mußte sie stellen. „Woher wußtest du, daß er wiederkommen würde?"

Draco zuckte die Schultern, als wäre es unter seiner Würde zu antworten, aber er tat es dennoch. „Das ist eine Gewohnheit, die er sich in den letzten Paar Jahren angeeignet hat. Er kommt immer ungefähr eine Minute, nachdem er einen Raum verlassen hat, noch mal zurück, um zu sehen, ob er jemanden erwischt, der sich versteckt hat."

„Oh", sagte Ginny. Sie fragte sich, woher Draco Filchs Gewohnheiten kannte. „Ich nehme an, du sprichst aus Erfahrung?"

Ein Nicken. Offenbar waren Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht die einzigen, die reichlich herumschlichen.

Draco las den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und mußte ein leichtes Lächeln unterdrücken, was nur dazu führte, daß er sich über sich selbst ärgerte. Was war los mit ihm? Er tat es schon wieder. Er ließ sie an sich rankommen. _HÖR AUF DAMIT_, befahl er sich streng. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, in etwas so Unbedeutendes wie eine Beziehung mit einer Weasely verwickelt zu werden. Das konnte er einfach nicht.

Er dachte, Ginny würde vielleicht ihr Glück versuchen und ihn fragen, was genau er gemacht hatte, wenn er nachts herumgeschlichen war, aber das tat sie nicht. Es schien, als habe sie entschieden, daß sie es lieber nicht wissen wollte, und das paßte ihm sehr gut. Es wäre unter Umständen ein wenig unangenehm gewesen, erklären zu müssen, daß er die Hälfte der Zeit wegen dem einen oder anderen Mädchen nachts draußen gewesen war.

Sie erreichten den Bereich, in dem sich die Verbotene Abteilung befand, und Draco betrachtete zweifelnd die Seile, mit denen die Abteilung abgesperrt war. Er wußte, daß sie mit einem Zauber belegt waren, damit man sie nicht einfach bewegen oder darübersteigen konnte, aber er wußte auch, daß sich das Paßwort täglich änderte.

Ginny jedoch kannte den Zauber nicht und wäre einfach über die Seile geklettert, hätte Draco sie nicht mit einem eisenharten Griff aufgehalten.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, es wäre _so_ einfach, Weasely? Sie sind mit einem _Zauber_ belegt", betonte er und deutete auf die Seile.

„Ups", murmelte Ginny. Sie hatte nicht anderes zu sagen. Warum hatte sie daran nicht gedacht? Ihretwegen würden sie noch auffliegen, wenn sie nicht aufpaßte.

„Es gibt ein Paßwort, das den Zauber aufhebt, aber es wechselt jeden Tag", erklärte Draco kennerhaft.

„Und laß mich raten: Du weißt zufällig, was es ist?" bemerkte Ginny sarkastisch. Sie wurde sein überlegenes Gehabe schnell müde.

„Eigentlich nicht, nein."

„Was!" Das war sogar noch schlimmer als sein Gehabe. Wie wollte er um den Zauber herumkommen, ohne das Paßwort zu kennen?

„Beruhig dich!" zischte Draco angespannt. „Willst du, daß Filch wieder zurückkommt?"

Ginny antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Gut. Jetzt zu diesem Paßwort. Ich sagte, ich kenne es nicht. Ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich es nicht rausfinden kann."

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

Dracos Grinsen hätte auch nicht breiter werden können, wenn sie es unter ein Mikroskop gelegt hätte. „Du weißt, daß Madame Pince nicht das beste Gedächtnis der Welt hat, nicht?"

„Ja..." Das hatte die Bibliothekarin oft genug bewiesen.

„Um sich also das Paßwort merken zu können - es wechselt ja so häufig - schreibt sie es auf. Und weißt du, wo sie es hintut?"

Ginny wußte es nicht.

„Sie klebt es unter ihren Schreibtisch."

„Der gleich da drüben ist", schloß Ginny und zeigte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Sie wußte, woran er jetzt dachte.

„Genau", bestätigte Draco. Sein triumphierender Blick verstärkte seine Selbstgefälligkeit noch.

Ohne auf weitere Worte zu warten, marschierte er zu Madame Pinces Schreibtisch hinüber und begann, dessen Unterseite zu inspizieren.

„Hab's", sagte er und kam schnell wieder herüber. „Merlin sei Dank für schlechte Gedächtnisse."

Ginny erwiderte nichts; sie sah nur zu, wie er seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Robe zog und ihn auf die Seile richtete. „Buch."

Plötzlich spürte Ginny einen Druck verschwinden, den sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, und sie fühlte sich viel leichter. Der Zauber war gelöst.

„Wie hat das funktioniert?" fragte sie neugierig. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, wie ein gewöhnliches Wort als Zauberspruch verwendet wurde.

„Noch ein mysteriöses Mysterium von Hogwarts. Ein gewöhnliches Wort, das als starker Schutzzauber verwendet wird." Er machte eine Pause, als wäre er kurz davor, eine erstaunliche Einsicht zu enthüllen, woraufhin Ginny ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zuwarf.

„Also?"

„Frag nicht _mich_, wie sie das gemacht haben", erwiderte er mit einem achtlosen Schulterzucken.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber weiter nichts. Es war offensichtlich, daß er es wirklich nicht wußte, andernfalls hätte sie ihn weiter drängen müssen. Aber wie die Dinge lagen, ließ sie das Thema fallen.

„Also können wir jetzt durchgehen?" fragte sie.

Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, aber es genügte. Sie stieg vorsichtig über das Seil; sie traute Dracos hochmütiger Zuversicht nicht ganz. Nur weil es so _aussah_, als hätte er den Zauber entfernt, hieß das nicht, daß er das auch hatte.

Sie ließ das Seil ohne Zwischenfall hinter sich und atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Draco grinste sie an, als er neben ihr über das Seil schritt. ‚Siehst du?' schien sein Blick zu sagen.

Ginny sagte nichts, wandte ihren Blick von seinem selbstzufriedenen Gesicht ab und den Regalen zu, die vor ihnen aufgereiht waren. Wo sollten sie anfangen? Es waren so viele.

Sie stand einen Moment ratlos da, bevor sie mit der beschwerlichen Aufgabe begann, die Titel durchzugehen. Allein die Namen einiger der Bücher reichten aus, um ihr ein gruseliges Gefühl zu geben und ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen zu lassen. Es war kaum zu glauben, daß Hogwarts solch böse aussehenden Bücher wie _Schwarzmagiers Anleitung zu tödlichen Flüchen_ oder _Sieben Wege zu dauerhafter Rache_ besaß.

Sie wußte, daß sie nur als Nachschlagewerke benutzt wurden, aber es war trotzdem beängstigend, sich vorzustellen, daß dieses gewaltige Wissen von den falschen Leuten für die falschen Zwecke verwendet werden könnte.

Sie war so in ihre Überlegungen vertieft, daß sie nicht bemerkte, daß Draco mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick neben ihr stehenblieb. Als Ginny schließlich seine Gegenwart bemerkte, fiel ihr nichts ein, was auch nur entfernt witzig sein könnte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie aber auch keinen verdrehten Sinn für Humor.

„Was, sagtest du, war der Name des Buches?" fragte er leise.

„Dunkle Magische Anhänger und Ihre Dunklen Bestimmungen", wiederholte Ginny den Titel. Sie hörte sich an, als würde sie eine Phrase wiederholen, die sie sich seit ihrer Kindheit eingeprägt hatte.

Sie sah neugierig zu, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab hob. „Accio Dunkle Magische Anhänger und Ihre Dunklen Bestimmungen", sagte er deutlich.

Ein Buch vom entfernten Ende des zweiten Regals flog mit einem leisen Schnappgeräusch in seine Hand, und Ginny mußte sich sehr anstrengen, um ihre Verlegenheit nicht zu offenbaren. Wieso hatte _sie_ nicht daran gedacht, den Aufrufezauber zu benutzen?

Ach, na ja. Sie schnappte Draco das Buch aus der Hand, bevor er protestieren konnte, entschlossen zu beweisen, daß sie zu diesem kleinen Aktion auch etwas beitragen konnte. Sie blätterte hastig die Seiten um auf der Suche nach etwas, irgendwas, über die Kette, die Draco immer noch trug und im Augenblick sogar in der Hand hielt.

Er versuchte nicht einmal, sich das Buch zurückzuholen; er sah nur zu.

_Wie kann er in so einer Situation nur so... so unerschütterlich sein_, fragte sich Ginny verwundert. _Sein gesamtes Leben könnte gerade auf dem Spiel stehen, und er benimmt sich, als würde ihn das nicht mal beunruhigen_.

Aber Draco war mehr von dem Ganzen berührt, als er sich anmerken ließ. Tatsächlich mußte er sich äußerst anstrengen, damit sich seine ausdruckslose Maske nicht in eine angespannte Grimasse verwandelte. Gott sei Dank hatte er Selbstkontrolle schon in einem so frühen Alter gelernt, daß es inzwischen fest in sein Innerstes eingemeißelt war. Er wartete so geduldig wie möglich darauf, daß Ginny das fand, wonach sie suchten, während er sich die ganze Zeit wünschte, er könnte ihr das Buch aus den Händen reißen.

Na ja, das konnte er natürlich, aber er würde es nicht tun. Er hatte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen, und er wußte, daß sie etwas tun mußte, um zu beweisen, daß sie es verdiente, hier zu sein, auch wenn es nur etwas so Geringfügiges war, wie etwas in einem Bibliotheksbuch nachzuschlagen. Das konnte er verstehen. Es war wahrscheinlich eins der wenigen Dinge, die er mit ihr gemeinsam hatte: das Bedürfnis, sich zu beweisen.

Ginny fand die Seite, die sie gesucht hatte, schnell. Die Abbildung des Seelenbewahrers stach hervor wie Schlamm auf frischgefallenem Schnee. „Hier ist es", flüsterte sie und wollte gerade laut vorlesen, als Draco ihr Handgelenk packte.

„Komm, wir sehen es uns woanders an." Sein Tonfall war gebieterisch.

„Aber wäre es nicht einfacher, es hier anzusehen und direkt zurückzustellen?" Ginny wußte nicht, was er sonst vorhaben könnte.

„Komm einfach, Ginny." Sein Ton war diesmal etwas sanfter, er fragte mehr als zu befehlen. „Ich habe Gründe, weshalb ich es nicht hier lesen will."

„Okay..." stimmte Ginny zu. Sie fragte sich, was Draco wohl im Sinn haben könnte. Sie folgte ihm wortlos zurück über das Seil, wartete kurz, während er den Sicherungszauber wieder aktivierte, und dann aus der Bibliothek hinaus, wobei sie das Buch eng an ihre Seite preßte und hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke auf den mysteriösen Jungen neben sich warf. Würde er ihr je weniger ein Rätsel sein? Oder war es ihr Schicksal, sich in das eine zu verlieben, was sie haben konnte, nicht haben sollte?

Sie waren fast wieder zurück in dem Flur, der zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschatsraum und in die Kerker führte, als Draco mitten im Gehen innehielt. „Ich hätte fast was vergessen", flüsterte er aus dem Schutz des Umhangs. „Warte hier." Er begann, den Umhang von sich zu nehmen, aber Ginny protestierte sofort.

„Nein! Sei nicht dämlich! Wenn du den Umhang abnimmst, wirst du sehr wahrscheinlich von Filch erwischt, und dann können wir das Buch nicht zurückbringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie man den Schutzzauber umgeht. Ich komme mit."

Was sie sagte, war vernünftig, und Draco hätte ein Trottel sein müssen, um das nicht zu erkennen. „Na schön", lenkte er ein, wobei sein Blick im Stillen voller Selbstvertrauen hinzufügte: ‚Aber ich wäre _nicht_ erwischt worden.'

„Komm."

Sie gingen einen angrenzenden Korridor hinunter, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von ihrem angestrebten Ziel führte: direkt zur Großen Halle. Während sie gingen, lauschten sie nach Schritten oder sonstigen Zeichen, die die Gegenwart einer anderen Person verraten hätten. Es schien, als wäre das Schicksal auf ihrer Seite, denn sie schafften es durch den gesamten Flur bis vor die Halle ohne Zwischenfall.

Draco sah sich vorsichtig um, trat unter dem Umhang hervor und ging rasch zur Wand, wo noch immer die Liste für Dumbledores Herausforderung hing, wie Ginny feststellte. Sie hatten gesagt, daß sie nicht vor Montagmorgen abgenommen werden würde. Aber was würde Draco tun, doch wohl sicherlich nicht...

_Er tut es_, korrigierte sich Ginny, als sie zusah, wie Malfoy den Stift nahm und hastig seinen Namen ganz nach unten schrieb. Er würde die letzte Person auf der Liste sein.

Warum um alles in der Welt würde Draco Malfoy irgend etwas mit einem von Dumbledores cleveren Plänen, um die Schüler zu härterer Arbeit zu bewegen, zu tun haben wollen? Er war nicht so, als würde er nicht merken, worum es bei der ganzen Sache wirklich ging. Sie hatte es durchschaut, daher hätte sie ihr Leben verwettet, daß er das auch hatte. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur seinem Haus 100 Punkte verdienen. Hatten sich nicht die meisten von ihnen deshalb gemeldet?

Draco Gesichtsausdruck lud nicht zu Fragen ein, als er sich wieder umdrehte und den Umhang über sich breitete, also fragte Ginny nicht. Das war wahrscheinlich eine der klügsten Sachen, die sie langem getan hatte.

Niemand sprach, als sie zurück durch die Flure gingen und ihre Schritte den ganzen Weg zur Treppe nach Slytherin zurückverfolgten. Dort angekommen griff Draco nach dem Buch - offensichtlich erwartete er, daß sie es ihm gab - aber Ginny weigerte sich und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall. Wenn ich dir das geben würde, hätte ich keine Chance herauszufinden, was ich wissen will." Sie fügte nicht hinzu, daß das, was sie wissen wollte, genau das war, was er wollte. Das war nicht nötig.

„Gut", schnappte er, etwas überrascht über den plötzlichen Wandel in ihrem Auftreten. Noch vor einer Sekunde hatte sie in etwa so demütig und gehorsam ausgesehen wie eine abgerichtete Sklavin, aber jetzt war das Leuchten wieder in ihren Augen, als sie ihn herausfordernd ansah. Und aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte er beinah. So gefiel sie ihm besser. _Nein, Moment, so hab ich das nicht gemeint_... „Wir werden es mit in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen müssen, wenn du es heute nacht lesen willst."

Ginny begann, den Mund zum Protest zu öffnen, aber er unterbrach sie. „Kein aber, Weasley. Wenn wir es hier draußen lesen, werden wir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit erwischt. Wer ist jetzt dämlich?" Den letzten Teil sagte er mit seinem patentierten Grinsen und einem belustigten Blick.

Ginny nickte steif. Warum nur mußte er die meiste Zeit über recht haben? Warum konnte er nicht einmal - nur einmal - etwas richtig vermasseln, so daß sie ihm deswegen ins Gesicht lachen konnte? _Natürlich_, überlegte sie, _wäre es besser, wenn das nicht passieren würde, solange _ich_ dabei bin_...

Sie wartete solange, bis sie die Stufen hinunter waren und Draco dabei war, das Paßwort zu sagen, bevor sie wieder etwas sagte. „Warte! Was ist, wenn

noch jemand auf ist?"

„Ist niemand", antwortete Draco, so überzeugt, als könnte er durch Wände sehen und hätte schon nachgeschaut. „Wenn Slytherins nicht schlafen können, gehen sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

‚Ach, wirklich', schien ihr Blick zu sagen. „Wohin gehen sie denn dann?"

„Sie gehen... woanders hin", erwiderte Draco ausweichend, nannte schnell das Paßwort und zog sie nach drinnen, damit sie keine Zeit hatte, noch mehr Fragen zu stellen. Mit einem leisen Dröhnen schloß sich die Wand hinter ihnen wieder, und Ginny Weasley fand sich in die Dunkelheit des Slytherin-Gemeinschftsraums starrend wieder.


	12. Der Kuß?

**Kapitel 12  
Der Kuß?**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war groß, wahrscheinlich größer als der Gryffindor-Turm, und es lag ein vollkommen anderes Gefühl in der Luft, eine komplette Umstellung gegenüber dem, was Ginny gewohnt war. Der plötzliche Wechsel war für sie fast beklemmend, und sie mußte mehrmals tief durchatmen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen und ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Draco, der sie beobachtete, nickte. „Ja, die Luft ist anders hier. Schwerer, wenn du so willst."

„Weshalb?"

„Manche sagen, daß die Atmosphäre eines Raums von den Einstellungen und Gefühlen der Leute, die dort leben, beeinflußt wird. Zweifellos sind Slytherins nicht so sorglos und glücklich wie die übrigen Häuser."

„Zweifellos", murmelte Ginny. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die tiefere Bedeutung seiner Worte zu verstehen, als daß sie eine richtige Antwort hätte geben können. Während sie still dastand, vertieft in ihre eigenen Überlegungen und Beobachtungen, ging Draco zu einem der wenigen einigermaßen bequem aussehenden Sofas hinüber (der Rest sah in etwa so weich aus wie einer von Hagrids Kuchen) und setzte sich.

„Wirklich, Weasley, ich weiß, du bist beeindruckt, da du wahrscheinlich noch nie etwas so Prächtiges gesehen hast, aber kannst du nicht wann anders das reiche Dekor bewundern?" fragte er nach ein paar Minuten mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Nur ein leichtes Glitzern in seinen silbergrauen Augen verriet seine wachsende Ungeduld.

Ginny erschrak bei dem Klang seiner Stimme, die in der absoluten Stille so fehl am Platze war. Sie rief sich in Erinnerung, weshalb sie hier waren, und riß den Blick los von den hohen Steinbögen und den leeren Gesichtern der dort eingravierten Steinfiguren, ihr hochmütiger Ausdruck auf ewig in den Stein gemeißelt. Ihre leeren Augenhöhlen ließen ihr Schauer das Rückgrad hinunterlaufen, und sie wunderte sich, wie irgend jemand es aushalten konnte, hier unten zu sitzen und permanent von ihnen beobachtet zu werden.

Offensichtlich machten Draco die stetigen starrenden Blicke überhaupt nichts aus. Er war so entspannt und gefaßt, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, daß Steinfiguren die Lebenden finster anstarrten. Hier fand er es vermutlich angenehmer als in Malfoy Manor, seinem eigenen Zuhause.

„Das Feinste von Slytherin." Draco hatte gesehen, in welche Richtung sie geblickt hatte, und sich offenbar entschieden, Fremdenführer zu spielen. „Die besten Hexen und Zauberer, die das Haus hervorgebracht hat, von Slytherin selbst bis zu Aldure Baning, der entdeckt hat, daß das Mischen des Blütenblattes einer roten Rose mit der Schuppe eines Drachens in einer Lösung aus Hornissengift dem Trinker die Fähigkeit verleiht, für fünf Minuten jemandes Träume zu kontrollieren. Eigentlich ein ziemlich genialer Typ. Natürlich hat er sich auch nach Askaban befördert, weil er seine Feinde durch deren Traum-Selbst umgebracht hat... aber alles in allem genial."

Draco grinste leicht, als Ginny nicht beeindruckt aussah. „Nicht deine Art von Wissenschaftler, hm? Nun ja, er ist nicht annähernd so schlimm wie-"

Ginny setzte sich auf einmal neben ihn und legte ihm das Buch in den Schoß, eher aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, als aus Ungeduld. Sie wollte _nicht_ von den bösen Unternehmungen der Slytherin-Helden der Vergangenheit hören. Es war viel zu gruselig.

Draco verstand den Wink und seufzte gekünstelt. „Ah, na ja, ich schätze, nicht jeder ist ist dafür geschaffen, mit den erstaunlichen Talenten der Slytherins umzugehen."

Ginny spürte, wie ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte, obwohl ihr gar nicht danach war. Draco machte wieder Scherze; er mußte sie wieder etwas besser leiden können. Hoffte sie.

Draco fühlte sich tatsächlich besser. Seine vorherige Müdigkeit war beinahe verschwunden, und er empfand langsam ein seltsames Nicht-ganz-glücklich-aber-ziemlich-nah-dran-Gefühl, das man normalerweise hat, wenn man auf wundersame Weise etwas überlebt hat, was einen eigentlich sofort hätte töten müssen. So begann er den Kampf gegen die Kette zu empfinden, jetzt da der Schock abgeklungen war. Er hätte inzwischen unter ihrer vollständigen Kontrolle sein sollen, aber das war er nicht, dank dem hübschen braunäugigen Mädchen neben ihm. Er hatte eines dieser merkwürdigen Gefühle, die man nicht empfinden kann, ohne sie zumindest ein bißchen zu teilen. Seine Art, etwas davon herauszulassen, war, mit ihr zu scherzen.

Und die Tatsache, daß es sich nicht wirklich entsetzlich anfühlte, das zu tun, verhinderte, daß er sich wieder komplett vor ihr verschloß.

Es freute ihn, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu sehen, und er hatte das irrsinnige Verlangen, es in ein richtiges zu verwandeln. „Was für Geschichten erzählt ihr Gryffindors euch denn? Die heroischen Abenteuer von dem Jungen, der lebte, dem Wiesel und dem wandelnden Lehrbuch?"

Diesmal lächelte Ginny nicht nur, sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Und als sie zu Draco hinübersah in der Erwartung, trotz der spielerischen Worte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu sehen, war sie überrascht, ihn lächeln zu sehen.

Es war nicht Harrys breites, strahlendes Lächeln, das jedes Mädchen in einem Kilometerradius dazu veranlaßte, stehenzubleiben und zu starren, aber es ließ Ginnys Herz trotzdem höher schlagen. Es war die Art Lächeln, die man von einem gutaussehenden, mysteriösen, einzelgängerischen Jungen erwarten würde, zu den seltenen Gelegenheiten, wenn ihm etwas Vergnügen bereitete. Ginny hätte dieses Lächeln nicht für tausend Galeonen eingetauscht.

Für sie bedeutete das mehr, als daß Draco tatsächlich etwas lustig gefunden hatte. Es bedeutete, daß sich zwischen ihnen wieder etwas veränderte. Mehr als das Lächeln selbst jemals preisgeben konnte. Es bedeutete, daß sie Mauern, die Draco um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, zusammenfielen, Stein für Stein. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ginny durch die Lücke hindurchsehen konnte und nur etwas länger, bis sie vollkommen hindurchgehen konnte.

Draco spürte ihr Starren und neigte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, und ihre Blicke trafen sich im Flackern des Feuers, das Draco entzündet hatte, als sie hereingekommen waren. Für eine Weile verharrten sie so, ohne sich zu bewegen, und wagten kaum zu atmen. Langsam beugte Draco den Kopf zu ihr hinunter.

Seine Lippen hatte ihre kaum berührt, als er abrupt zurückzuckte mit einem Ausdruck äußerster Verwunderung im Gesicht, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er beinah getan hätte- „Entschuldige", murmelte er leise, fast wütend.

Ginny antwortete nicht; sie war zu geschockt über das plötzliche Fehlen seines warmen Körpers an ihrem. Sie hatte diesen Kuß gewollt, hatte seit Tagen davon geträumt, und als sie ihn schließlich bekommen sollte, änderte Draco seine Meinung! Der lausige Trottel. Dachte er, es wäre fair, sie so zu behandeln, mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen und das Spiel dann zu beenden, bevor sie dazu bereit war?

_Vielleicht war es gut so_, versuchte sie sich vernünftig einzureden, als sie ihre kochende Wut abkühlen ließ. Vielleicht hatte er sie gerde unabsichtlich davon abgehalten, einen der größten Fehler ihres Lebens zu machen. Falls dem so war, sollte sie wohl dankbar sein, aber als sie das versuchte, war alles, was sie statt dessen empfinden konnte, eine Art tiefes, unerfülltes Verlangen. Verfluchter Draco Malfoy und seine unpassenden Moraltrips!

Falls Draco ihren Zorn spürte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken, vermutlich deshalb, weil er zu vertieft in seine eigenen Gefühle war. „Laß uns das hier schnell lesen, damit wir's zurück in die Bibliothek bringen können, bevor jemand merkt, daß es fehlt."

Ginny wollte fragen, was er glaubte, wer genau um Viertel nach eins in der Nacht ein Bibliotheksbuch vermissen würde, aber sie sah davon ab, da sie wußte, daß er nur versuchte, eine halbwegs plausible Ausrede zu finden. Außerdem wäre es wirklich nicht gut gewesen, das gesamte Haus Slytherin mit einem Streit aufzuwecken, der vermutlich wie bei ihnen üblich lautstark gewesen wäre.

Also erwiderte sie nichts, rutschte aber auf dem Sofa von ihm weg, so weit ans entgegengesetzte Ende, wie sie konnte, wobei sie den Eindruck machte, sie könnte nicht weit genug von ihm wegkommen. So sah Draco es jedenfalls.

Tatsächlich war Ginny von ihm abgerückt, damit sie nicht in Versuchung geriet, ihn zu ohrfeigen, was allzu wahrscheinlich wäre, sollte sie nur noch ein bißchen wütender weden. Als sie sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte, war Draco mit einem gebrochenen Arm im Krankenflügel gelandet. Einer der Lehrer würde garantiert den unleugbaren Handabdruck in Dracos Gesicht und ihre schuldbewußten Blicke und wie sie ihm am nächsten Tag aus dem Weg ging bemerken, falls sie ihrem Ärger freien Lauf ließ. Und da die Lehrer von dem Vorfall mit dem Besen wußten, würde es nicht viel brauchen, damit sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählten. Sogar Snape wäre dazu in der Lage.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu denken: _Und es würde Draco vermutlich einen blauen Fleck verpassen, der seinen normalerweise gesunden Hautton für Tage ruinieren würde_.

Draco hob das Buch von seinem Schoß auf und versuchte angestrengt, so auszusehen, als würde er sich tatsächlich darauf konzentrieren, die Seite mit dem Seelenbewahrer zu finden. In Wirklichkeit versuchte er herauszufinden, weshalb er den Kuß abgebrochen hatte. Was hatte ihn dazu veranlaßt, so was zu tun? Nein, Moment, falsche Frage. Was hatte ihn dazu veranlaßt, überhaupt zu versuchen, Ginny Weasley zu küssen? Und darüber hinaus hatte sie ihn auch noch gelassen!

Er war sicher gewesen, daß sie entsetzt zurückschrecken würde, aber das war sie nicht. Statt dessen hatte sie sie beide überrascht, indem sie sich beinah begierig vorgebeugt hatte. Sie hatte es so sehr gewollt wie er. Aber warum hatte er aufgehört? Der Malfoy-Teil in ihm argumentierte, daß es gut war, daß er zu Verstand gekommen war und sich gestoppt hatte. Sie war eine WEASLEY. Der andere Teil, der Teil, den er erst kürzlich kennengelernt hatte, bestand darauf, daß er nichts überstürzen oder sie zu sehr drängen wollte.

Aber sein anderer Teil kannte die Wahrheit. Der Teil, an den er kaum jemals auch nur dachte, war der einzige, der den wahren Grund kannte. Er hatte Angst, mehr Angst, als er je in seinem Leben gehabt hatte. Wäre sie nicht mit ihm im Raum gewesen und hätte ihn in Schach gehalten, hätten sicher seine Hände gezittert. Diese Angst ging sogar tiefer als die, die er heute in der Bibliothek verspürt hatte, als er seinen freien Willen zu verlieren drohte.

Es war die Art Angst, von der er nur andere Leute hatte sprechen hören, wenn sie glaubten, daß sie niemand hören konnte. Die Angst, die häufig in Büchern erwähnt wurde, eine Angst vor etwas so vollkommen Fremdartigem, daß man an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Das war die Art Angst, die jetzt von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er hatte Angst, daß er - sollte er sich... gestatten - mit dem, was er fühlte, noch weiterzugehen, davon komplett überwältigt werden würde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für jemanden, der bislang so wenig gefürchtet und noch nie geliebt hatte.

Es war etwas, das eine Menge Überlegung erfordern würde, bevor er weiterging, und unglücklicherweise hatte er dafür jetzt keine Zeit und würde wahrscheinlich auch keine haben, bevor der Seelenbewahrer nicht aus dem Weg war. Es gefiel ihm nicht, Ginny so zur Seite zu schieben, aber sie würde es verstehen, vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber später.

Außerdem, nur weil er sie jetzt nicht küssen konnte, hieß das nicht, daß sie Feinde sein mußten. Es konnte auch noch etwas dazwischen geben, und Draco war bereit, sich damit für den Moment zufriedenzugeben. Hoffentlich würde sie das auch tun.

Er blickte von seinem müßigen Geblättere auf und sah, daß sie ihn beobachtete. „Du weißt, wo es ist", sagte er und reichte ihr das Buch mit einem Blick, der ihr bedeutete, die richtige Seite herauszusuchen.

Ohne ein Wort nahm Ginny das Buch und fand schnell, wonach sie suchten.

„Der Sehlenbe-", begann sie, unterbrach sich aber plötzlich und sah sich unruhig um. „Niemand wird uns hören, oder?" fragte sie mit leiserer Stimme.

„Na ja, das würde niemand, wenn du nicht vom anderen Ende des Sofas rüberbrüllen müßtest."

Sie starrte ihn eine Sekunde an und versuchte zu entscheiden, was er damit meinte. Sie konnte sich nicht ganz entschließen, ob sie wieder rüberrutschen sollte oder nicht.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und löste das Problem, indem er selbst herüberrückte. Ginny bemerkte, daß er aufpaßte, nicht zu nah heranzukommen, aber er saß nicht weit genug weg, daß Ginny hätte denken könne, er wolle sie nicht berühren. Es war die angenehme Entfernung, die sich gewöhnlich zwischen guten Freunden befand. Nun, das war immerhin etwas.

Sie blickte wieder auf das Buch hinunter und begann von neuem. „Der Seelenbewahrer wurde angeblich im 12. Jahrhundert von Salazar Slytherin selbst hergestellt. Er soll wie eine Schlange geformt gewesen sein, aus feinstem Silber und mit Rubinaugen. Nach unseren Quellen hatte die Kette nur eine Bestimmung. Sie wurde geschaffen, um-"

Hier hielt Ginny inne und las offenbar im Stillen weiter.

„Um was!" fragte Draco ungeduldig. „Wozu wurde sie geschaffen?"

Als Ginny noch immer nicht antwortete, riß seine bereits strapazierte Geduld, und er schnappte ihr das Buch weg und las selbst laut weiter, während Ginny zusah und zuhörte, das Gesicht bleich von dem schrecklichen Wissen darum, was in dem Buch stand.

„Sie wurde geschaffen, um die Seelen sterblicher Männer einzufangen und gefangenzuhalten, solange es der Besitzer des Anhängers wünschte. Wir wissen zwar nicht, was Slytherin selbst mit seiner Schöpfung vorhatte, wir können aber aus Erfahrung schließen, daß es nichts Gutes war. Die Rubinaugen der Schlange zogen ihr Opfer in ihren Bann und schafften eine Verbindung zwischen sich und den Opfern, so daß deren Seelen in den Anhänger gesogen wurden, wenn die Opfer getötet wurden (vermutlich von Slytherin im entsprechenden Augenblick)." Hier machte Draco eine Pause. „Das klingt nicht gut, oder?"

Ginny schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Eine Kette, die Seelen gefangenhalten konnte? Weshalb sollte jemand das tun wollen? Wozu könnte das bloß gut sein? Ihre Frage wurde nur teilweise beantwortet, als Draco fortfuhr.

„Es heißt, daß Salazar die gefangenen Seelen für seinen eigenen Aufstieg zur Macht nutzen wollte, er aber aufgrund seines eigenen rätselhaften Todes unfähig war, diesen Plan auszuführen. Mit seinem Verschwinden ist auch die Kette abhanden gekommen. Niemand ist mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt je existiert hat."

„Jetzt sind sie es", murmelte Ginny finster, was Draco überrascht aufblicken ließ. Ginny sah nichts Lustiges an der Situation, aber Draco hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie bemerkte allerdings, daß seine Augen nicht die gleiche Belustigung zeigten. Er war sich des ungeheuren Ausmaßes ihrer Entdeckung - oder des Fehlens einer solchen - sehr wohl bewußt, so wie sie. Wenige Fragen waren beantwortet worden, und viele neue waren aufgetaucht.

Zuvorderst in Ginnys Gedanken war die Frage, was das alles mit Draco zu tun hatte. Was versuchte Salazar zu erreichen?

Draco, der ihr Gesicht noch immer genau beobachtete, schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, konnte aber keine Erklärung oder Versicherung anbieten. Er wußte jetzt genauso viel wie sie, das war offensichtlich. Es bedeutete außerdem, daß sie noch eine Menge mehr herausfinden mußten. Zum Beispiel, weshalb Slytherin - wenn er es denn tatsächlich war - gerade jetzt gewählt hatte, um damit anzufangen zu versuchen, jemandes Körper zu übernehmen. Die Kette war seit Jahren dagewesen, auch wenn wenige sie gesehen hatte. Warum hatte niemand sonst ihre geheimnisvollen Eigenschaften entdeckt?

_Die Eigenschaften einer uralten, bösen Macht, die lange vergessen und begraben geglaubt war. Wie kommt es, daß all die dunklen Magier es irgendwie schaffen zurückzukommen, während die guten tot bleiben müssen? Mir wäre ein wiederbelebter Godric Gryffindor weitaus lieber als Slytherin._

Draco war ebenso verwirrt. Da waren so viele Fragen und so wenige Antworten. Er hatte langsam eine Ahnung, wohin das alles führte, aber er wußte, daß Ginny es nicht sehen konnte. Sie war nicht daran gewöhnt, so zu denken wie er. Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu, denn sie war ihr ganzes Leben lang von ihrer Familie umgeben gewesen. Sie war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, die Welt sei ein sicherer Ort nach Voldemorts Sturz. Draco dagegen hatte gelernt, anders zu denken, und er wußte es besser. Ein Dunkler Lord mochte weg sein, aber es würde immer einen anderen geben, der seinen Platz einnehmen würde. Das war eine Lektion, die Draco gut gelernt hatte. Es war nur, daß er nie daran gedacht hatte, daß ein tausend Jahre altes Übel aus dem Grab auferstehen könnte. Jetzt war das etwas, worüber er nachdenken _mußte_.

Aber er wußte, daß sie im Moment nichts tun konnten, außer etwas zu schlafen. Sie hatten morgen beide Unterricht, und Draco wußte, daß Ginny den Gedanken, dabei einzuschlafen, genauso verabscheute wie er.

Entschlossen klappte er das Buch zu - es konnte ihnen nicht mehr sagen - und stand auf. Ginny begann ebenfalls aufzustehen, und er streckte automatisch die Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dieses Mal dachte er nicht einmal darüber nach, woher diese Geste gekommen war, und tat einfach so, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. Es erschien dumm und kleinlich, sich darum zu sorgen, ein guter Slytherin zu sein, während der Namensgeber seines Hauses praktisch aus der Grab auferstand, um ihn zu kontrollieren. Wenn man es in diesem Licht betrachtete, war es idiotisch, sich über seine Gefühle für ein Mädchen Gedanken zu machen. Er wußte, daß er diesen Kampf später austragen mußte, aber im Augenblick hatte er andere Probleme.

Zuerst war Ginny überrascht von der angebotenen Hand, doch das verflog schnell, als sie sich von Draco auf die Füße ziehen ließ. Da er gerade abwesend aussah, nutzte sie die Zeit, um ihn sich genau anzusehen.

Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken, als würde ihm etwas Sorgen machen.

_Okay, das war einfach nur genial. Selbstverständlich macht ihm etwas Sorgen, er hat gerade rausgefunden, daß einer der Hogwarts-Gründer aus unbekannten Gründen die Kontrolle über ihn übernehmen will, wahrscheinlich damit er ihm hilft, Seelen zu stehlen oder so was._

Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sich Ginny schwach. Sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie Draco an der Seite von Salazar Slytherin stand und ihm half, Unschuldige zu töten und ihnen ihre Seelen zu nehmen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Es war kein Problem, sich Slytherin vorstellen; sie kannte sein Gesicht von den Portraits, die im Gemeinschaftsraum hingen, besonders das große, das in den Stein der Decke gemeißelt war. Aber ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, sie konnte sich Draco nicht neben ihm vorstellen. Etwas in ihr schrie auf, daß das falsch war, daß Draco das niemals tun könnte, daß er niemals schlecht - böse - genug sein könnte, um so etwas zu tun.

Aber ein kleiner Teil von ihr fragte sich: was wenn? Was wußte sie im Grunde schon vom jüngsten Malfoy, außer der Tatsache, daß er ein ausgezeichneter Flieger war, die klarsten grauen Augen hatte, die sie je gesehen hatte - eine Farbe, die strahlend war wie die Sonne und gleichzeitig so dunkel wie Ebenholz - und daß sein hellblondes Haar besser aussah, wenn es locker fiel, als wenn es zurückgegelt war, wie er es früher getan hatte, oder die Art, wie er immer aufrecht stand, mit geradem Rücken und stolz, aber entspannt genug, daß er aussah, als gehöre ihm die Welt, wäre aber nicht ganz arrogant genug, um sie zu beanspruchen?

Das waren alles Dinge, die jeder halbwegs intelligente Mensch sehen konnte, wenn er sich nur die Zeit nahm hinzusehen. Wenngleich sie vielleicht nicht jeder im selben Licht sehen würde wie sie...

_Trotzdem_, erinnerte sie sich, _ich weiß auch andere Dinge. Ich kenne die Art, wie sich sein ganzes Gesicht aufhellt, wenn er lächelt, wirklich lächelt. Und ich kenne die fast zögerliche Art, wie er Witze macht, als wäre er nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie mögen werde. Und ich kenne die Art und Weise, wie sein Gesicht ganz ernsthaft wird, kurz er sich runterbeugt, um-_

In diesem Augenblick wurde Ginny plötzlich von der lebhaften Erinnerung überkommen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als seine Lippen leicht gegen ihre gepreßt gewesen waren, und ihr gesamter Gedankengang war ruiniert. Nur Dracos Stimme hätte sie aus ihrem trance-ähnlichen Zustand aufwecken und sie in die Realität zurückbringen können, und nachdem Draco mit seinen eigenen Grübeleien fertig war, tat er ihr rasch diesen Gefallen.

„Ginny?" Er schüttelte sie leicht am Arm, ungewöhnlich sanft. „Bist du irgendwo da drinnen?"

„Hm?" Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Oh, ja, mir geht's gut, ich hab nur nachgedacht."

_Okay, reiß dich zusammen. Hast du nicht noch vor ein paar Minuten daran gedacht, wie sehr du ihn haßt? Jetzt könnte er eine Sabberpfütze von dir vor den Füßen haben. _

Diese erschreckende Idee katapultierte sie wieder vollständig in die Wirklichkeit, und sie warf schnell einen Blick auf den Fußboden.

Nein, keine Pfütze, das war eine Erleichterung. Das bedeutete, daß niemand außer ihr selbst ihre privaten Gedanken kannte, und das war _sehr_ gut. Es war ebenfalls eine riesige Erleichterung festzustellen, daß Draco offenbar keine Ahnung hatte, wohin ihre verräterischen Gedanken sie gerade geführt hatten. Es war fast abnormal, wie gut Draco sie manchmal durchschauen konnte, wie er genau zu wissen schien, was sie dachte.

Draco nickte; er hatte ebenfalls gründlich nachgedacht. „Also, es wird spät. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, daß wir beide ins Bett gehen. Heute nacht können wir sowieso nichts mehr tun. Es wird uns beiden guttun, ein bißchen zu schlafen, damit wir morgen den Unterricht überstehen."

Er schickte sie weg? Schon? Sie hatten noch nicht einmal raus, was sie jetzt tun sollten! „Was ist mit-"

„Darum kümmern wir uns später. Und such nicht nach mir. Ich werde dich finden, und dann können wir uns überlegen, wie wir diese Sache privat besprechen können."

Es gab keine anderen Einwände, die Ginny hätte bringen können, die ihren Aufenthalt hätten verlängern können, und sie mußte zugeben, daß sie für heute nichts mehr tun konnten. „In Ordnung", stimmte sie zu. „Aber wenn du mich nicht bis zehn Uhr morgen abend findest (dann mußten alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein), dann werd ich direkt hier runtermarschieren und _dich_ finden."

Und sie meinte es ernst, das konnte Draco daran erkennen, wie entschlossen sie ihr Kinn hielt. „Okay, okay, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen. Es muß einen Weg geben, wie wir uns heimlich treffen können, ohne daß es jemand mitkriegt..." Er hoffte nur, daß er herausfinden würde, welcher das war.

„Warte mal", platzte Ginny plötzlich heraus. „Du hast dich für diese Herausforderung eingetragen, oder?"

„Ja..." Draco verstand wirklich nicht, worauf sie damit hinauswollte.

„Also wirst du mit einem Partner arbeiten müssen, und ich werde mit einem Partner arbeiten müssen, wahrscheinlich irgendwo, wo niemand rausfinden kann, was unsere Herausforderung ist..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, da sie wußte, daß er ihren Gedankengang verstanden hatte.

„Also stellen wir sicher , daß wir Partner sind", beendete Draco.

„Genau."

Draco biß sich nachdenklich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die er seit Jahren hatte, aber er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, sie loszuwerden. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er es gewöhnlich vor anderen Leuten machen. Das hier war eine Ausnahme. „Großartiger Plan", sagte er schließlich, „aber es wird nie funktionieren."

„Wieso nicht?" Das Lächeln, das sich auf Ginnys Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, verschwand plötzlich, und sie sah ihn etwas entrüstet und mit verletztem Stolz an, weil er ihre Idee so umgehend und bestimmt ablehnte.

„Zuerst mal", begann Draco und sah sie direkt an, „sind der Direktor und sämtliche Lehrer am Auswahlprozeß der Partner beteiligt. Wir könnten vielleicht einen von ihnen beeinflussen, mit Zaubersprüchen oder so was, aber niemals alle, jedenfalls nicht ohne daß sie es merken."

Okay, Ginny mußte zugeben, daß das stimmte. Aber Draco war noch nicht fertig.

„Und außerdem", fuhr er fort, wobei sich ein Hauch der alten Selbstgefälligkeit, die in den vergangenen fünf Minuten gefehlt hatte, wieder in seinen Tonfall einschlich, „wissen wir nicht mal, _wie_ sie auswählen. Es könnte so simpel sein, wie Namen aus einem Hut zu ziehen, oder es könnte so kompliziert sein wie ein Kompatibilitätszauber, der ihnen sagt, wer am besten mit wem zusammenarbeiten würde. Einen ihrer Sprüche zu manipulieren, wäre, als würden wir um Ärger betteln. Und ich persönlich verabscheue Betteln."

_Dann sind wir schon zu zweit_. Ginny war jedoch noch nicht bereit, die Idee aufzugeben. „Was ist, wenn wir rausfinden, wie sie es machen, und dann von da aus weitermachen?" fragte sie zögernd. Sie kannte die Antwort, aber sie mußte dennoch fragen.

„Es ist schon nach ein Uhr morgens. Sie werden die Partner in nur ein paar Stunden auswählen, wir haben keine Chance, das rechtzeitig rauszukriegen."

„Gut", murmelte Ginny entnervt. „Dann laß du dir eine brillante Idee einfallen. Darin bist du doch angeblich so gut."

„Das werde ich", sagte Draco. Er war ein perfektes Bild ruhiger Gelassenheit, während Ginny so besorgt war, daß sie sich kaum zwingen konnte stillzustehen. „Aber nicht heute nacht. Ich will etwas Schlaf, und du brauchst auch welchen, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich laß mir später was einfallen. Jetzt komm schon, ich bring dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum."

Ginny war bereit gewesen, ein weiteres Mal zu protestieren, aber seine letzten Worte ließen sie innehalten, und sie verschluckte sich um ein Haar. „Du wirst was?" keuchte sie ungläubig.

„Ich sagte, ich bring dich zum Gryffindor-Turm." Draco sah nicht einmal aus, als fühle er sich unbehaglich. Es war, als wäre es vollkommen angemessen, daß er sie begleitete, und als hätte er nie auch nur daran gedacht, es nicht zu tun.

„Aber... weshalb?" Ginny konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, wie die anderen Mädchen davon gesprochen hatten, daß ein Junge sie nach Hause gebracht hatte oder zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und wie sie ein wenig neidisch gewesen war, weil niemand das je für sie getan hatte. Jetzt da es so aussah, als würde es vielleicht dazu kommen, war sie etwas nervös. Es half auch nicht, daß das Angebot von Draco gekommen war, und noch dazu völlig unerwartet.

„Ähm... okay", brachte sie schließlich leise heraus. Was konnte sie sonst sagen? Sie hatte praktisch davon geträumt, daß so etwas passierte, seit... nun, mindestens seit ein paar Tagen.

Als sie unter Harrys Tarnumhang zusammengedrängt den Slytherin-Gemeinschftsraum verließen und sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machten, war sie nicht sicher, was sie denken sollte. Draco war jetzt so viel... höflicher... zu ihr, als er jemals gewesen war, und sie war nicht ganz sicher, wie sie das verstehen sollte. Bedeutete das, daß er sie mochte, oder wollte er nur mit ihr befreundet sein?

In dem Durcheinander, das diese Gedanken verursachten, hatte Ginny das Problem mit dem Seelenbewahrer so gut wie vergessen. Zumindest bis sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichten und Draco sie noch einmal erinnerte, daß er sie finden würde und sie keine große Szene machen solle, indem sie nach ihm suchte.

Als würde sie das tun. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide zu ziehen und Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte. Nachdem sie ihn dessen versichert hatte, wandte sie sich um und begann, durch das Portraitloch zu steigen, als eine starke Hand ihren Arm festhielt und sie sanft wieder umdrehte.

„Ginny?"

„Ja?" erwiderte sie schüchtern. Dracos Augen hatten eine ungewöhnliche Farbe, eine, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Nein, das stimmte nicht, sie hatte sie schon mal gesehen, vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde, als er-

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte Draco, beugte sich rasch zu ihr herunter und küßte sie sanft auf die Lippen, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Er richtete sich so schnell wieder auf, wie er sich hinabgebeugt hatte, drehte sich geräuschlos um und verschwand um die Ecke.

ooOOoo

Erst später, als sie im Bett lag und sich an den Kuß erinnerte, ihren ersten richtigen Kuß (der Fast-Kuß von vorher zählte ihrer Ansicht nach nicht), fiel ihr etwas auf, was ihr im Nervenkitzel des Augenblicks entgangen war. Draco hatte den Tarnumhang bei ihr zurückgelassen und hatte ohne zurückgehen müssen. Er könnte erwischt worden sein!

Jetzt war es zu spät, deswegen etwas zu unternehmen, und Ginny wünschte, sie hätte genug Verstand gehabt, es zu bemerken, bevor sie es ihn hatte tun lassen. Sie hätte den Umhang später zurücklegen können... Na ja, nein, das hätte wohl nicht sehr gut geklappt. Harry hätte ihn bis dahin vermissen können. So hatte sie ihn wohlbehalten zurückgebracht, ohne daß jemand etwas gemerkt hatte. Ein einfacher Stillezauber hatte es ihr ermöglicht, sich unerkannt ins Zimmer der Jungen zu schleichen, und der Mond war gerade hell genug hereingeschienen, daß sie bei seinem Licht hatte sehen können. Es war fast zu leicht gewesen.

Ein langes Gähnen ertönte aus Ginnys Himmelbett, und ein paar Minuten später schloß sie die Augen, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Ihre Gedanken waren bereits wieder zu der Erinnerung an Dracos ernsthaftes Gesicht zurückgekehrt, daran, wie warm sich seine Lippen angefühlt hatten, so lebendig, als er sie leicht auf ihre gepreßt hatte, und daran, wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte. Als wäre es vorherbestimmt.


	13. Die Aufgabe

**Kapitel 13  
Die Aufgabe**

Draco betrat leise seinen Schlafsaal; er wollte niemanden wecken. Es wäre nicht schwer gewesen, wegen seiner Abwesenheit zu lügen, aber in diesem Moment war ihm nicht danach, mit jemandem zu reden. Seine Gedanken drehten sich zu schnell in seinem Kopf, ein Wirbelsturm aus Gedanken und Gefühlen, der unmöglich zu stoppen war.

Er legte sich schnell auf sein Bett, um nicht vor lauter Schwindelgefühl umzufallen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich schon einmal so gefühlt zu haben. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das seine Gedanken komplett durchflutete, ein Gefühl, als wäre das alles nicht ganz real. Es war reines Schwindelgefühl.

Er hatte sie geküßt, tatsächlich geküßt. Ginny Weasley, das eine Mädchen, das er nicht lieben durfte. Jede alte Tradition und jeder Instinkt, die ihm seit seiner Geburt eingedrillt worden waren, rebellierte dagegen, aber Draco war es müde, die Tatsache zu leugnen, die mit jeder Sekunde offensichtlicher wurde. Er mochte sie.

„Ich mag sie _wirklich_." Durch diese geflüsterte Erklärung schien er alles wieder scharf zu sehen, und er fühlte sich, als wäre ihm ein Gewicht von den Schultern genommen worden. Er konnte es zugeben, er mußte nicht länger davonlaufen.

Die Proteste, die sich in seinem Hinterkopf erhoben hatten, verflüchtigten sich problemlos, nachdem er seine Gefühle erst einmal laut ausgesprochen hatte. Warum gegen etwas ankämpfen, das man nicht besiegen konnte? Das war noch etwas, was er als Malfo y gelernt hatte. Hatte seine Familie sich nicht schließlich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, weil sie wußte (oder zu wissen glaubte), daß er der einzige war, der gewinnen konnte?

Er sah Ginny vor sich, wie sie im Korridor vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum stand, ihr überraschtes Gesicht, das ungläubig zu ihm aufstarrte, als er seine Lippen auf ihre senkte und Ginny für sich beanspruchte. Er sah es so lebhaft, als würde es gerade in diesem Moment passieren. Er spürte wieder ihre weichen Lippen unter seinen und den süßen Geschmack, der unmöglich zu beschreiben war, aber ganz einfach und eindeutig _Ginny_.

Als die Traumbilder vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen und wieder verschwanden, fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. Es war etwas, das Ginny vorhin erwähnt hatte, darüber, wie sie es so drehen konnten, daß sie Partner sein würden, damit sie sich häufig unterhalten konnte, ohne verdächtig zu wirken. Obwohl er die Idee sofort abgeschmettert hatte, war sie ihm seitdem im Kopf herumgegangen.

Was, wenn es einen Weg gab, es hinzukriegen? Wenn er und Ginny Partner wären, müßten sie nicht hinter irgend jemandes Rücken herumschleichen und sich Sorgen machen, daß sie erwischt werden könnten. Es wäre eine wesentlich bessere Lösung.

Und Draco glaubte zu wissen, wie genau sie es machen könnten.

ooOOoo

Draco war am nächsten Morgen nicht beim Frühstück, als Ginny dort ankam (begleitet von Hermine, Ron und Harry). Die Große Halle war mit Schülern gefüllt, die alle ungeduldig auf die Verkündung warteten, wer mit wem ein Team bilden würde, die sicher kommen würde. Bis sie Dracos Abwesenheit bemerkte, gehörte Ginny auch zu ihnen. Daß er nicht hier war, verpaßte ihrer guten Laune einen Dämpfer. Wo konnte er sein?

Es war möglich, daß er verschlafen hatte, aber das fand Ginny höchst unwahrscheinlich. Das würde Draco nicht tun. Sie wußte, daß er genauso neugierig war wie sie, wer wessen Partner werden würde. Und er würde es nicht riskieren, sich verdächtig zu machen, indem er nicht da war. Nein, es mußte dafür einen Grund geben. Sie kam nur nicht darauf, was für einen.

Hermine rief leise ihren Namen und brachte sie damit zurück in die Gegenwart. „Ginny, bist du okay? Du siehst etwas blaß aus."

Zum Glück hatte Hermine so leise gesprochen, daß es nicht Rons oder Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie wußte, daß sie Ron schneller am Hals haben würde, als sie blinzeln konnte, wenn ihr älterer Bruder denken sollte, sie wäre krank.

„Mir geht's gut, ich bin nur hungrig." Es war die einzige Ausrede, die Ginny einfiel. Sie konnte Hermine auf keinen Fall erzählen, daß sie sich um Draco sorgte. Was, wenn etwas mit dem Seelenbewahrer vorgefallen war? Draco hatte ihr gesagt, daß er wahrscheinlich wieder angreifen würde, daß der Seelenbewahrer versuchte, ihn zu schwächen. Was, wenn er das geschafft hatte?

Ginny wandte das Gesicht von Hermine ab, damit das andere Mädchen ihre Besorgnis nicht sah, und setzte sich rasch an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie setzte ein gespanntes Lächeln auf und hoffte, daß niemand das Theater durchschaute. Sie dachte, daß Hermine vielleicht etwas gemerkt hatte, aber die Schulsprecherin verlor kein Wort darüber.

Über die Hälfte des Frühstücks verbrachte Ginny damit, den Hals in diese oder jene Richtung zu recken, ständig auf der Suche nach dem blonden Haarschopf und dem leuchtenden Grinsen, die Draco in jeder Menge hervorstechen ließen. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, nach ihm zu suchen, daß sie ihr Essen nicht mal anrührte, und es entging ihr beinahe, als Dumbledore aufstand, um seine Ankündigung zu machen.

Das war der Moment, den Draco wählte, um sich durch die Tür zu stehlen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das war nicht schwierig, da die Augen der gesamten Schülerschaft auf den Direktor geheftet waren. Er schlich sich ohne ein Wort zu seinem Platz, nur beobachtet von den Slytherins, die direkt um ihn herum saßen und seine Anwesenheit mit leicht neugierigen Gesichtsausdrücken zur Kenntnis nahmen, ihn dann aber ignorierten.

Ginny schien die einzige andere Person zu sein, die sein Hereinkommen bemerkte, und sie atmete leise erleichtert auf, als sie sah, daß er vollkommen in Ordnung aussah. Sie war dabei so leise, daß nicht einmal Hermine es hörte, wofür Ginny dankbar war.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dumbledore zuwenden, als Draco mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Kopfes ihren Blick fing, und er sah ihr die Augen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, und Ginny war unfähig, nicht zurückzugrinsen. Offensichtlich hatten sich die Dinge letzte Nacht für sie beide geändert. Als sie ihn ansah, bemerkte sie das verschmitzte Funkeln in seinen Augen, es war allzu leicht erkennbar, nachdem sie ihr gesamtes Leben mit Fred und George verbracht hatte. Was hatte er vor?

Draco ignorierte ihre unausgesprochene Frage und neigte den Kopf statt dessen in Richtung des Lehrertisches, um ihr zu bedeuten, sie solle zuhören, was Dumbledore zu sagen begonnen hatte.

Ginny verstand den Wink und wandte den Blick vom Slytherin-Tisch ab und Dumbledore zu.

„Nach langen Überlegungen und großen Anstrengungen", sagte er, „haben die Lehrer und ich Paare gebildet, von denen wir glauben, daß sie alle zufriedenstellen werden. Zuerst-"

Ginny lauschte, als ein Name nach dem anderen aufgerufen wurde, und lächelte leicht, als verkündet wurde, daß Harry und Hermine ein Team bilden würden. Sie würden gut zusammenarbeiten. Ron sah etwas enttäuscht aus, aber Hermine schien glücklich zu sein, mit jemandem aus ihrem eigenen Haus zusammenarbeiten zu können.

„Außerdem", hörte Ginny sie zu Ron sagen, „sie wußten wahrscheinlich, daß wir nicht viel Arbeit geschafft hätten, wenn sie uns beide zusammengesteckt hätten."

Rons Gesicht wurde bei dieser Bemerkung leuchtend rot, was Harry, Ginny und Hermine nur noch lauter lachen ließ. Sie wurden bald von ein paar anderen Schülern zum Schweigen gebracht und gezwungen, leise zu sein.

Ron wurde bald darauf aufgerufen, und es war eine allgemeine Überraschung, daß er der Partner von Liana McDowery sein sollte, die für ihre „Dauernd lernen macht Spaß"-Einstellung bekannt war und die Art, wie sie den Leuten immer damit auf die Nerven ging, daß sie mehr lernen sollten. Das erklärte vermutlich, weshalb sie und Hermine sich gleich so gut verstanden hatten.

Während alle anderen sich über diese Wendung des Schicksals amüsierten, sah Ron unglücklich aus. Es war sein schlimmster Albtraum, mit jemandem wie Liana zusammenzuarbeiten.

„Vielleicht war das hier keine so gute Idee ...", murmelte er.

„Unsinn", sagte Hermine überzeugt. „Liana ist sehr intelligent und engagiert, sie wird dir eine große Hilfe sein. Du könntest dir keine bessere Partnerin wünschen."

„Möcht ich wetten ...", grummelte Ron und sah Harry scharf an.

Harry zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern, ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Als Ron sich abwandte, angewidert, daß er ausgelacht wurde, obwohl er sich in einer - wie er fand - schrecklich schlimmen Lage befand, warf Harry einen Blick hinüber zu Ginny, und beide brachen in Gelächter aus.

Erst als Hermine sie in die Rippen knuffte, bemerkte sie, daß Dumbledore sie aufgerufen hatte.

„Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy."

Plötzliches Schweigen legte sich über die Menge, als alle verwirrt zwischen Ginny und Draco hin und her starrten. Wie konnten die Lehrer glauben, daß diese beiden gut zusammenarbeiten würden?

Ginny warf einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, bevor er ihn verbarg. Also hatte er _tatsächlich_ etwas geplant. Er erwischte sie dabei, wie sie ihn anstarrte, und sein Ausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Hohnlächeln. Ginny warf einen finsteren Blick zurück, da sie wußte, daß es besser war, weiterhin so zu tun, als würden sie sich hassen, jedenfalls für eine kleine Weile.

Hermine, Harry, Ron und der Rest ihres Hauses beobachteten etwas besorgt, wie sie ihren Blick von Draco losriß und sich auf ihrem Platz herumdrehte.

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht", verkündete sie, selbst überrascht, wie leicht ihr diese Lüge von den Lippen ging. _Tja, Übung macht den Meister, oder wie heißt es so schön? Und ich hatte in letzter Zeit reichlich Übung._

Harry und Hermine nickten mitfühlend, aber Ron sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment aufspringen und die Lehrer anbrüllen.

„Oh nein, das tust du nicht", sagte Ginny schnell und langte über den Tisch, um seinen Arm zu packen. „Es muß einen Grund dafür geben, daß sie uns zu Partnern gemacht haben. Ich werde eben lernen müsse, mit ihm zu arbeiten, weiter nichts." Sie lächelte schwach und versuchte, überzeugend zu sein.

Ron starrte sie an. „Wie kannst du so ruhig sein? Es ist Malfoy!"

Der letzte Teil war so laut, daß Ginny wußte, daß jeder in der Großen Halle es gehört haben mußte.

„Könntest du noch etwas lauter schreien, Ron? Ich glaube nicht, daß Mum und Dad dich gehört haben." Ginny sah ihn kühl an.

Ron stammelte einen Moment empört, fand aber nichts zu sagen. Statt dessen spähte er über Ginnys Schulter, um Malfoy einen eisigen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Der soll bloß aufpassen, das ist alles, was ich sage. Er soll bloß aufpassen ..."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Es war fast lustig, wie Ron sich darüber aufregte, daß sie mit Draco zusammenarbeiten mußte.

_Ich frag mich, was er sagen würde, wenn ich ihm erzählen würde, daß Draco mich letzte Nacht geküßt hat._

Bei diesem Gedanken mußte Ginny unwillkürlich grinsen. _Das_ wäre eine Show, für die sie Eintritt verlangen könnte.

Dumbledore war offensichtlich am Ende der Liste angelangt, und sobald es ruhiger war, fuhr er fort: „Jetzt da ihr alle wißt, wer euer Partner ist, muß jeweils einer pro Team nach vorne kommen und das Pergament abholen, auf dem die Aufgabe des Teams steht."

Einige Schüler sprangen sofort auf und gingen schnurstracks nach vorne, manchmal auch zwei vom selben Team, die die Bitte, nur einer solle kommen, völlig ignorierten.

„Bildet bitte eine Schlange", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, als er sah, was für ein Chaos die Schüler verursachten, indem sie alle auf einmal losstürzten.

Einige der Lehrer standen von ihrem Tisch auf und gingen hinüber, um dabei zu helfen, das Durcheinander zu entwirren und den Teams ihre Aufgaben zu geben.

Ginny blieb sitzen und blickte über ihre Schulter, um festzustellen, daß Draco das gleiche tat. Die anderen drei waren bereits aufgestanden und hatten sich in die Schlange eingereiht, wodurch Ginny praktisch alleine am Tisch war. Niemand würde das Lächeln sehen, das sie Draco zuwarf, oder das, das sie als Erwiderung erhielt.

Als die Schlange sich fast aufgelöst hatte, erschien Draco plötzlich überraschend hinter Ginnys Stuhl.

„Bereit, unsere _Aufgabe_ abzuholen, Gin?"

Glücklicherweise hatten sich Hermine, Harry und Ron schon verabschiedet, um mit ihren Projekten anzufangen oder zum Unterricht zu gehen, Ginny war nicht sicher, welches von beidem. Sie war nur froh, daß sie gerade niemand zu genau beobachtete. Jetzt wo die anfängliche Überraschung und Aufregung über das ungewöhnliche Paar vorüber waren, schenkte ihnen niemand einen zweiten Blick.

„Ich schätze schon", erwiderte sie und stand auf.

Sie begannen, zum Ende der Reihe zu gehen, wobei Ginny Draco neugierige Blicke zuwarf, aber nicht nachfragen wollte. Draco schwieg jedoch weiterhin, und sie war gezwungen nachzugeben. „Schon gut, schon gut. Also, wie hast du es gemacht?"

„Was gemacht?" fragte Draco unschuldig, aber er sah selbstzufrieden aus.

„Den Beliebtester-Schüler-Wettbewerb gewonnen", spottete Ginny sarkastisch. „Was glaubst _du_ denn? Wie hast du's arrangiert, daß wir Partner sind?"

Draco warf ihr von der Seite einen durchtriebenen Blick zu und zuckte dann lässig mit den Schultern. „Es war ziemlich einfach. Sie haben heute morgen einfach Namen aus einem Hut gezogen, also war alles, was ich tun mußte, einen Zauber auszusprechen, damit unsere Namen zusammen gezogen wurden."

„Ich wußte es!" rief Ginny und grinste ihn an. „Sobald ich dich mit diesem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht reinkommen sah ..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, als ihr etwas aufging. „Warum hast du mir gestern abend gesagt, es wäre keine gute Idee?" fragte sie.

„Na ja, ich ... ähm ..." Er seufzte. „Okay, nachdem ich eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte, hab ich mich entschieden, daß es doch sinnvoll ist, und daß ich es tun sollte, wenn es machbar wäre."

„Ohne mich", stellte sie fest.

„Ja."

Keiner von ihnen sagte noch etwas, und bald darauf erreichten sie den Direktor.

Dumbledore sah ihnen beiden mit einem leichten Lächeln ins Gesicht, das Funkeln in seinen Augen anscheinend heller als gewöhnlich. „Nun", begann er, „ich muß sagen, das sind ziemlich ungewöhnliche Umstände. Aber vielleicht weiß das Schicksal mehr, als wir alle uns wünschen würden."

Ginny mußte bei dieser Feststellung verzweifelt versuchen, nicht zu lachen, und als sie Draco ansah, zwinkerte er ihr kurz zu. _Genau,_ schien sein Blick zu sagen, _Schicksal. Das war es ganz sicher._

Für einen Moment fühlte sich Ginny fast, als wüßte Dumbledore, was sie dachten. Da war ein plötzlicher wissender Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der vorher nicht dagewesen war. Dann war er weg, ersetzt durch ein unsicheres Lächeln, und Ginny war nicht einmal sicher, daß der Blick überhaupt je dagewesen war. Dumbledores fröhliche, sorgloses Haltung kehrte jedoch schnell zurück, und er reichte Ginny ein Stück Pergament.

„Das ist Ihre Aufgabe. Sie müssen zusammen daran arbeiten und in genau einem Monat von jetzt an fertig sein." Er sah beiden ernst in die Augen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Glück."

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte Ginny höflich, die wußte, daß Draco nichts dergleichen sagen würde. „Wir werden unser Bestes tun."

Dumbledores Blick schwenkte zu Draco, der steif nickte. Er mochte sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber geändert haben, aber es war offensichtlich, daß er Dumbledore so wenig mochte wie eh und je.

_Ach, na ja, Rom ist auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut worden_, rezitierte sie im Stillen, als ihr das Muggelsprichwort wieder in den Sinn kam, das ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht hatte. Das Ausmaß der Veränderung war so schon groß genug.

„Komm schon, laß uns hier verschwinden", sagte Draco leise, als Dumbledore sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte, um sich weiter mit den Lehrern zu unterhalten.

Ginny nickte und folgte ihm aus der Großen Halle hinaus, hielt aber genügend Abstand zu ihm, um nicht verdächtig zu wirken, falls jemand sie sah. Auf diese Weise gingen sie hinaus auf die Ländereien, Draco voraus und Ginny einen oder zwei Schritte hinter ihm.

Er führte sie um den See herum, zu dem abgeschirmten Flecken, an dem sie ihn gestern gefunden hatte. Diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe, auf den Felsen zu klettern, sondern zog es vor, zu der grasbewachsenen Fläche davor zu gehen. Dort setzte er sich ins Gras und bedeutete Ginny, dasselbe zu tun.

Ginny setzte sich und stellte fest, daß dies tatsächlich ein sehr privater Ort war, ein Platz, von dem aus sie viel von dem sehen konnten, was um sie herum vorging, wo sie aber durch umgebende Bäume und den Felsen vor Blicken geschützt waren.

„Laß uns nachsehen, was da steht." Draco deutete auf das Pergament, das sich immer noch gefaltet in Ginnys Hand befand. „Dann können wir uns überlegen, wo wir anfangen wollen."

Ginny faltete das Stück Pergament auseinander, wie gebeten, und legte es vor ihnen auf den Boden. Sie öffnete den Mund, um die Notiz laut vorzulesen, aber Draco kam näher, bis sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und sie seine Wärme an ihrer Wange spüren konnte, als er vorlas. Das Gefühl erinnerte sie augenblicklich daran, wie er sie in der Bibliothek gepackt hatte, außer daß es dieses Mal wesentlich weniger erschreckend war. War das erst gestern abend gewesen? Es schien länger her zu sein.

Ohne zu bemerken, was sie tat, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht, so daß sie sich mehr zu ihm lehnte.

Durch das kleine Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht huschte, war offensichtlich, daß es ihm aufgefallen war, aber er sagte nichts.

Sie waren mit dem Lesen etwa zu selben Zeit fertig und tauschten identische Blicke der Verwunderung aus. Da mußte irgendwo ein Fehler sein. Das konnte unmöglich sein, was sie tun sollten. Oder?

Ginny las den Brief noch einmal.

_Eine Halle, die allen wohlbekannt,_

_Birgt an finsterer Stelle eine Wand._

_Den geheimen Schlüssel sucht unverzagt,_

_Achtet auf Rost, soviel sei gesagt._

_Öffnet die Tür zum geheimen Ort,_

_Eure Aufgabe wartet dort._

Nein, man konnte die Worte nicht mißverstehen. Sie sagten recht deutlich, was zu tun war. Oder eigentlich nicht so deutlich. Es war eine Art Rätsel, und Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, was es bedeuten sollte.

„Eine Halle, die allen wohlbekannt", las Draco laut vor. „Ich glaube, damit ist die Große Halle gemeint."

„Ja", stimmte sie zu, „das ergibt Sinn. Denk ich." Sie blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf und biß sich auf die Lippe. „Aber was soll das heißen, wohlbekannt? Wir gehen nur zu den Mahlzeiten und bei Tanzveranstaltungen oder so was in die Große Halle. Wir halten uns da drinnen nicht lange genug auf, um mit einem bestimmten Teil besonders vertraut zu sein, oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Teil ist mir auch nicht klar. Laß uns die nächste Zeile ansehen."

„Birgt an finsterer Stelle eine Wand", wiederholte Ginny den Vers. „Warum sollte da irgendwo eine verborgene Wand sein? Und wo sollte die sein, wenn doch überall freie Fläche ist?"

„Vielleicht ist es nicht wirklich eine versteckte Wand, eher eine verborgene Tür an einer der existierenden Wände. Davon gibt es jede Menge in Hogwarts", sagte er mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. „Die nächsten Zeilen sagen etwas darüber, daß man den Schlüssel zu der Tür im Rost findet, was immer das heißen soll. Ich würde sagen, damit haben wir die größten Chancen. Wir müssen die gesamte Halle absuchen und sehen, ob wir eine Art versteckte Tür oder einen Schlüssel finden."

„Okay." Ginny nickte. „Wann fangen wir an?"

„Gleich jetzt. Anscheinend ist das erst der Beginn unserer ersten Aufgabe, woher sollen wir wissen, wie lange der nächste Teil dauern wird? Wir müssen sofort anfangen."

Ginny nahm an, daß da was dran war. Sie mußten schnell beginnen. Keiner von ihnen wußte, wieviel Arbeit sie noch haben würden, nachdem sie den Ort gefunden hatten. Vielleicht führte er sie auch nur anderswo hin. Aber ... „Was ist ... damit?" fragte sie. Ihr war etwas übel, als sie auf die Kette blickte.

Draco blickte rasch hinunter und umfaßte die Kette aus poliertem Silber. „Ich weiß nicht so recht." All sein fröhliches Lächeln und Zwinkern war verschwunden, und sein Gesicht erschien wieder geplagt. „Ich hab drüber nachgedacht, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob es etwas _gibt_, was wir deswegen tun können. Es gibt hier nichts, was uns irgendwie helfen würde. Ich fange an zu glauben, daß ich bis zu den Weihnachtsferien warten muß, bis ich wieder etwas unternehmen kann. Ich bin sicher, daß Vater etwas darüber hat oder etwas weiß ..." Draco unterbrach sich nachdenklich.

„Aber das kannst du nicht!" protestierte Ginny. „Wenn du wartest, bis du nach Hause fährst, wie soll ich dir dann helfen?"

Draco sah sie lange prüfend an. „Ich bin nicht so sicher, ob du mir überhaupt helfen kannst, Gin. Das ist wirklich nichts, worin du verwickelt werden mußt. Warum-"

„Von wegen!" unterbrach Ginny. „Falls du das nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich _bin_ bereits darin verwickelt. Du hast mich jetzt am Hals, Draco Malfoy, ob es dir paßt oder nicht." Sie schob störrisch das Kinn vor und sah Draco entschlossen an.

Obwohl er vorgehabt hatte, ernst und standhaft zu sein, stahl sich ein unerwünschtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Das weiß ich", sagte er leise. „Aber sieh mal", fuhr er fort und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die zerzausten Haare. „Laß uns später darüber reden und wieder zu der Aufgabe kommen, okay?"

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an, um herauszufinden, wie ernst es ihm war. „Okay."


	14. Die geheime Tür

**Kapitel 14  
Die geheime Tür**

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg zum Schloß, sprachen dabei die Sache durch und versuchten, sich zu entscheiden, wo sie am Nachmittag mit der Suche beginnen sollten. Entgegen ihrem Willen mußten sie beide erst den Unterricht durchleiden.

Als sie den Flur erreichten, wandte sich Ginny sofort um, um ihren eigenen Weg zu Verwandlung zu gehen, was ihr erstes Fach an diesem Tag sein würde. Eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter ließ sie innehalten, und sie fühlte sich plötzlich an den Moment vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erinnert, als jemand sie in der Großen Halle auf ziemlich die gleiche Weise an der Schulter berührt hatte, dann aber verschwunden war, bevor sie sicher sein konnte, wer es war. Anschließend hatte sie sich oft gefragt, ob es Draco gewesen war oder ob das nur Wunschdenken ihrerseits war. Jetzt gab es da keinen Zweifel mehr. Der leichte Druck seiner Hand war genauso, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

Dieses Mal verschwendete sie keine Sekunde und drehte sich rasch um. „Was?"

„Würdest du ... Kann ich ...", begann Draco zögerlich, in ziemlichem Kontrast zu seiner gewöhnlichen selbstsicheren Sprechweise. „Was ich meine ist: Kann ich dich begleiten? Ich hab zuerst Zaubertränke, und Snape wird es nicht stören, wenn ich ein bißchen zu spät bin ..." Er stieß es schnell hervor, und als Ginny mit offensichtlichem Erstaunen zu ihm aufblickte, schien es ihr, als hätte er fast Angst, sie könnte nein sagen.

Vielleicht machte er sich Sorgen wegen dieses Kusses vom vergangenen Abend. Sie hatte es sicher nicht erwartet, aber das hieß nicht, daß es ihr nicht willkommen war. Tatsächlich war es schön gewesen, jedenfalls für sie. Was, wenn er nicht auch so empfand? Sie versuchte, diesen Gedanken schnell zu verwerfen. Wenn er nicht _irgendwas_ empfunden hatte, warum sollte er dann jetzt fragen, ob er sie zu ihrer Klasse begleiten konnte?

Das Problem war offensichtlich, daß keiner von beiden während der ganzen Zeit, die sie sich unterhalten hatten, gewagt hatte, auch nur zu erwähnen, was gestern nacht passiert war. Sie waren beide zu unsicher. Sogar jetzt empfand Ginny noch so. Sie hatte Angst, sich von ihren Gefühlen hinreißen zu lassen; es war zu einfach, durch so etwas verletzt zu werden. Konnte es sein, daß er sich seiner Gefühle so wenig sicher war wie sie?

Der Gedanke brachte sie aus der Fassung. Die Idee, daß es etwas da draußen geben konnte, was Draco unsicher machte, war seltsam.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte leicht, ihre Zweifel offen sichtbar. „Ich schätze, das kannst du, wenn du willst", sagte sie, unangenehmerweise plötzlich schüchtern. Sie wußte nicht, wieso, schließlich hatte sie ihn schon geküßt, oder nicht? Wieso jetzt schüchtern sein? Aber bei Tageslicht sah alles anders aus, und ihr gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihr bereits, daß das hier vielleicht keine so gute Idee war. Aber seit wann hörte sie darauf?

ooOOoo

Nachdem Draco Ginny zu ihrer Klasse begleitet hatte (eine merkwürdige Angelegenheit, bei der sie beide nicht viel sagten und sich oft nur Blicke zuwarfen und dämlich grinsten, als ob es irrsinnig witzig wäre, zusammen zum Unterricht zu gehen), hastete er zu seiner eigenen Klasse. Er hatte immer noch fünf Minuten Zeit, aber da er auf der falschen Seite des Schlosses war und der Raum für Zaubertränke ganz unten in den Kerkern war, wußte er, daß ihm das nicht viel bringen würde.

Er begann einen Sprint den Flur hinunter und ließ dabei seine Gedanken schweifen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wieder Ginnys Gesicht, wie sie ihn schüchtern von der Tür zum Verwandlungsraum aus anlächelte, als er sich von der anderen Seite des Korridors aus von ihr verabschiedete. Dieses Lächeln, dessen kindliche Unschuld von ihr ausstrahlte, war so bezwingend gewesen, daß Draco sofort den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürt hatte, sich zu ihr hinunterzubeugen und ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Viel Spaß, Gin", bevor er ihr einen raschen Kuß auf die Wange gab und um die Ecke und außer Sicht verschwand.

Zum Glück war niemand in der Nähe gewesen bei diesem Ereignis, das sicher erstaunlich gewesen wäre und würdig, von den zahlreichen Schwätzern in Hogwarts diskutiert zu werden. Selbst wenn jemand dagewesen wäre, Draco bezweifelte, daß es ihn in dem Augenblick gekümmert hätte.

Dieser Gedankengang beschäftigte ihn den größten Teil seines Weges über. Er war schon sehr nah an der Treppe, die zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke führte, als er ein verlassener Raum mit weit offenstehender Tür seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Er ging in darauf zu und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, bevor er sich auch nur fragen konnte, weshalb er das getan hatte. Eine kalte Stimme schreckte ihn aus seiner vorübergehenden geistigen Verwirrung auf.

_Ich _kann_ es, wie Du jetzt wohl deutlich siehst. Ohne Vorwarnung die Kontrolle über dich erlangen._

„_Salazar_!", zischte Draco wütend in Gedanken und schob die Gegenwart des anderen mit einem Ruck in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes.

Draco wurde zornig und verwirrt. Was meinte der alte Teufel? Er war aus seinem eigenen, freien Willen heraus in diesen Raum gegangen, zweifellos in einer bestimmten Absicht. Oder nicht? Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Warum war er hier? Er zwang seine Gedanken weg von dieser schrecklichen Möglichkeit und konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Wut auf eine dringendere Bedrohung als seine eigenen Überlegungen. _Was willst du diesmal? Was immer es auch ist, ich will nichts damit zu tun haben_.

_Also hast du herausgefunden, wer ich bin. Wurde auch Zeit. Ich begann, mich zu fragen, ob du vielleicht etwas begriffsstutzig bist und ich mir jemand anderen hätte aussuche sollen, um mir bei meinem Bestreben zu helfen_.

_Das hättest du wahrscheinlich tun sollen_, spottete Draco. _Ich sagte bereits, daß ich nicht vorhabe zu helfen_.

_Jetzt vielleicht nicht, aber - wie du gerade erst zu verstehen beginnst - wirst du kaum eine Wahl haben, wenn ich dich brauche._

Draco verspürte einen unbehaglichen Stich bei diesen Worten, aber er war entschlossen, sich nicht von der Angst übermannen zu lassen. Durch diese Unterhaltung erfuhr er mehr als jemals zuvor. _Wofür wirst du mich brauchen_? fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause, wobei er eine faszinierte Neugier zur Schau trug, die er nicht wirklich empfand.

_Ah, na endlich. Ich habe darauf gewartet, daß du das fragst. Ich fühle mich bereit, dir zu antworten, bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Du wirst mich wieder zum Leben erwecken und damit meinen Aufstieg einleiten zu größerem Ruhm, als ihn das Angesicht der Erde je gesehen hat. Wenn ich zurückgekehrt bin, wird die Welt einen neuen Herren haben, einen unangefochtenen und unerreichten Herrscher. Mir der Kette, die du jetzt um den Hals trägst, werde ich unermeßliche Macht erlangen. Und du, mein Freund, wirst mit mir aufsteigen._

All das klang so sachlich, daß Draco den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen, nicht unterdrücken konnte. Der Typ hörte sich an, als würde er Zeilen aus einem Fantasy-Buch der Muggel zitieren. Aber selbst während er versuchte, es mit einem Lachen abzutun, konnte Draco den Ernst der Situation nicht leugnen. Wenn Salazar erlaubt wurde, seinem Grab zu entsteigen und den Seelenbewahrer zu benutzen, könnten tausende von Zauberern und Muggeln getötet werden bei dem Versuch, ihn zu stoppen. Es könnte die größte Zerstörung seit Voldemort auslösen. Vermutlich sogar schlimmere.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sogar Draco zusammenzucken. Das alles geschah so schnell. Sollte er nicht einmal Zeit haben, über alles nachzudenken? Warum war _er_ auf einmal derjenige, dem das Gewicht der ganzen Welt aufgebürdet wurde? Er hätte schwören können, daß das eher Potters Ding war. Er hatte nicht mal die Wahl, auf welcher Seite er stehen wollte. Die Frage, ob er Slytherin gewähren lassen oder ihn bekämpfen sollte, war bereits an dem Tag entschieden worden, als Ginny in die Sache verwickelt worden war. Vielleicht wäre jetzt alles anders, wenn er sie nicht so gut kennengelernt hätte. Dann wäre er wahrscheinlich empfänglicher für Slytherins Pläne für die Weltherrschaft gewesen und für das nicht sehr subtile Versprechen, Draco zu seiner rechten Hand zu machen.

Jetzt war das einzige, woran er denken konnte, wie verrückt dieser Mann lebendig gewesen sein mußte, wenn es ihm gelungen war, soviel von seiner Persönlichkeit mit in den Tod hinüberzuretten. Er mußte ihn bekämpfen, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Malfoy oder nicht, er konnte diesem Mann nicht helfen, die Welt zu zerstören, nicht einmal, wenn ihm eine Belohnung versprochen war. Draco wußte genug über seinen Vater, um zu wissen, daß ein Untergeordneter, ein Untergebener, schnell entbehrlich werden konnte, wenn er keinen Nutzen mehr hatte, und Draco hatte nicht die Absicht, das aus erster Hand herauszufinden.

Aber keinen dieser geheimen Gedanken ließ er in Salazars Domäne entweichen, so daß der sie hätte bemerken und lesen können. Er behielt sie fest in der sicheren Hälfte seines Kopfes und antwortete auf Salazars große Rede nur mit einem unverbindlichen „Mhm".

Draco war eher besorgt darüber, daß Salazar es geschafft hatte, von seinem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, ohne daß er gemerkt hatte, daß er da war. Das beunruhigte ihn außerordentlich. Wenn Salazar kommen und gehen konnte, wie ihm beliebte, wie sollte Draco dann je in der Lage sein, sich zu wehren? Das würde permanente Konzentration erfordern, und das war nichts, was er endlos fortsetzen konnte. Er war nur ein Mensch, und aus diesen gelegentlichen, kurzen Unterhaltungen hatte gelernt, daß schon die Anstrengung der Gedankensprache ein extremes Ausmaß an Kraft und Ausdauer forderte. Was würde er tun, wenn er seine wenigen geistigen Schutzschilde nicht aufrechterhalten konnte und Salazar alles erfuhr, was ihm tatsächlich durch den Kopf ging?

Und noch etwas machte Draco Sorgen. Woher hatte Salazar gewußt, daß da eine Tür war, und wie hatte er ihn hindurchgeführt? Draco war sicher, daß es so gewesen sein mußte. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, daß er hier war. Und wenn Salazar in den Teil seines Geistes schlüpfen konnte, der seine Sicht kontrollierte, und durch Dracos Augen sehen, dann bedeutete das, daß er wesentlich stärker von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, als Draco für möglich gehalten hätte.

Es gab keinen Zweifel darüber. Draco hatte sich gestattet, sich zu entspannen, weil er gedacht hatte, daß Slytherin es nicht wagen würde, so bald wiederzukommen, um ihn zu belästigen. Er hatte sich geirrt, und jetzt mußte er ständig vor ihm auf der Hut sein. Sogar, wenn Ginny in der Nähe war. _Besonders_, wenn Ginny in der Nähe war.

Slytherin wußte bereits, daß Draco eine Schwäche für das Mädchen hatte. Das letzte, was Draco wollte, war, daß Salazar entdeckte, was für eine große. Sie ließ ihn Dinge empfinden, die kein anderes Mädchen je in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Sein Herz schlug schneller, wenn sie da war, sein Mund war schneller bereit zu lächeln. Scherze formten sich auf seinen Lippen und wollten ausgesprochen werden, bevor er überhaupt wußte, daß sie da waren, und die Härte in seinen Augen verschwand beinahe vollkommen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Nichts, was er je mit Pansy oder einem der zahlreichen anderen Mädchen erlebt hatte, die über die Jahre um ihn herum gewesen waren, kam an dieses Gefühl heran. Es war wie ... wie sein eigener Himmel auf Erden. Seiner und Ginnys.

Er hatte nicht vor, sich das von Salazar ruinieren zu lassen, und als die Gegenwart aus seinem Geist zu verschwinden begann, half er mit einem kräftigen Stoß nach. Allein konnte er Salazar nicht vollständig verbannen, aber er konnte ihm sozusagen die Tür zeigen.

_Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Draco. Noch lange nicht. Ich werde wiederkommen, aber erst in einer Weile. Es ist noch nicht soweit. All meine Anhänger müssen noch gesammelt werden. Nur zu, hab Spaß und genieß es, denn wenn ich komme, wirst du mir nicht widerstehen können. Und Draco ... bevor du dich entschließt, dich mir zu widersetzen, denk scharf und sorgfältig nach. Dein Glück könnte davon abhängen. Darüber hinaus ist es vielleicht keine so schlechte Position, mein Lehrling zu sein._

Mit diesen letzten Abschiedsworten war Slytherin verschwunden, und Draco blieb zurück und dachte über diese Worte nach.

ooOOoo

Unnötig zu sagen, daß Draco _sehr_ spät zum Unterricht kam, aber ganz wie erwartet wurden Slytherin keine Punkte abgezogen, als Draco selbstgefällig erklärte, er sei unvermeidlich aufgehalten worden. Snape hatte ihn merkwürdig angesehen, und einige der Slytherins hatten über die angewiderten Gesichter der Gryffindors gekichert, als er nicht bestraft wurde, aber abgesehen davon wurde weiter nichts zu dem Vorfall gesagt.

Ginny und Draco verbrachten den Rest des Tages in einem frustrierten geistigen Dämmerzustand und wünschten sich, der Unterricht wäre vorbei, was dazu führte, daß sie noch länger für ihre Arbeit brauchten.

Schließlich endete die letzte Stunde doch, und Ginny eilte direkt anschließend zum Eingang der Großen Halle, um auf Draco zu warten. Er sollte sich hier mit ihr treffen. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und ihre Bücher wegzubringen, daher mußte sie sie in der Halle in der Hand halten. Jetzt bereute sie das immens.

Zehn Minuten vergingen, in denen ihre Arme immer müder wurden, und als er immer noch nicht auftauchte, ging sie vor und setzte sich an den leeren Gryffindor-Tisch, wo sie ihre Bücher vor sich hinlegte, um ihre Arme zu entlasten. Sie zog den gefalteten Zettel wieder aus der Tasche, legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch und begann, ihn noch einmal zu studieren. Sie konnte genausogut irgend etwas tun, bis Draco kam.

Sie hatte nur Zeit, den „Hinweis" zweimal zu lesen, bevor sie hinter sich Schritte hörte und sich umdrehte, um Draco näherkommen zu sehen.

„Wird auch Zeit, daß du auftauchst, ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du dich verlaufen hast", sagte sie, nur halb im Scherz.

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern ging nur weiter, bis er sich müde auf den Platz neben ihr fallenlassen konnte.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie sofort, alarmiert von seinem seltsamen Verhalten. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, daß Draco sich irgendwo „fallenließ". Normalerweise war er dazu viel zu graziös.

Draco seufzte, blickte zu ihr auf und erzählte ihr, was an diesem Morgen geschehen war und wie es ihn erschöpft hatte, den ganzen Tag im Unterricht zu sitzen und so zu tun, als würde er aufpassen. Er sagte ihr jedoch nicht, was Salazar gesagt hatte, für den Moment behielt er das lieber für sich. Es würde ihr nur noch mehr Sorgen machen, und er wollte nicht den entsetzten, angespannten Ausdruck sehen, von dem er wußte, daß ihr Gesicht ihn annehmen würde, wenn er ihr alles erzählte. Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, daß sich ihre verspielten Augen mit Ernsthaftigkeit verdunkelten, und er wollte sicherlich nicht für irgendwelche impulsiven Handlungen verantwortlich sein, zu denen sie seinetwegen vielleicht verleitet werden könnte. Wenn sie irgendwie verletzt werden sollte ... Draco glaubte einfach nicht, daß er es ertragen könnte.

„Sollen wir dann das hier verschieben? Wir können es morgen versuchen, wenn du dich dazu jetzt nicht in der Lage fühlst", bot Ginny an. Sie gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Besorgnis zu verbergen. Daß er so müde aussah, beunruhigte sie sehr, und sie wollte ihn nicht weiter treiben, als er es im Augenblick physisch aushalten konnte. Er sah aus, als könnte er ins Bett fallen und tagelang schlafen.

„Nein!" protestierte Draco heftig und setzte sich auf seinem Stuhl gerader hin, um wacher auszusehen. „Ich werde ihn nicht mein Leben ruinieren lassen, solange ich eine Wahl habe. Ich werde weitermachen, als wäre nichts passiert."

„Na gut ...", stimmte Ginny zögernd zu, da sie nicht streiten wollte. Wenn er darauf bestand, daß es ihm gut genug ging, um weiterzumachen, dann würde sie ihm nicht widersprechen. Jedenfalls nicht, bis es so schlimm wurde, daß sie das _mußte_. „Dann laß uns überlegen, wo wir anfangen sollten."

„Hab ich schon. Ich hab heute drüber nachgedacht, und ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wie zuerst nachsehen sollten."

„Wo?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Genau da." Draco deutete auf eine entfernte Ecke der Halle. „Es ist wahrscheinlich irgendwo da in der Nähe."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" fragte Ginny zweifelnd. Sie sah nicht so recht, inwiefern diese Ecke anders sein sollte als die anderen, außer ...

Das war es. Sie war dunkler als jeder andere Teil der Großen Halle. Das Hogwarts-Banner hing dort und verhinderte, daß das Licht die Ecke erreichte, wodurch ein großer Schatten entstand.

„Birgt an finsterer Stelle eine Wand", sagte sie mit Draco gemeinsam auf, als sie erkannte, was er meinte. „Natürlich! Laß uns nachsehen."

Draco grinste über ihren Enthusiasmus. Er wirkte schon wieder mehr wie er selbst, als er aufstand, um ihr zu folgen.

„Geht's dir schon wieder besser?" neckte sie, als sie auf die Ecke zu gingen.

„Das tut es tatsächlich. Nichts muntert einen Kerl besser auf als ein hübsches Gesicht." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und lächelte breit, als er sah, wie sie bei dem unerwarteten Kompliment leicht rosig anlief.

Ginny erwiderte das Lächeln und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und das plötzliche Verlangen, in seinen Armen zu liegen, zu unterdrücken. Ihr fiel auf einmal die vergangene Nacht ein, wo er sie auf der Treppe aufgefangen hatte. Wie sich alles in nur wenigen Stunden verändert hatte! Die warme Erinnerung überwältigte sie beinahe, und sie mußte sich dazu zwingen, sich wieder auf das gegenwärtige Problem zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht der richtige Augenblick zum Tagträumen.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen erreichten sie gemeinsam die Ecke, und Ginny blieb nachdenklich stehen. Okay, es war eine Ecke. Etwas dunkler als der Rest der Halle, aber davon abgesehen, schien hier nichts Besonderes zu sein. Eine alte Ritterrüstung stand hier, das Metall eindeutig uralt und stumpf. Komisch, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, die schon mal gesehen zu haben ...

Sie blickte zu Draco hinüber, der den Kopf schüttelte und damit ihren Verdacht bestätigte. Die Rüstung _war_ vorher nicht da gewesen!

_Den geheimen Schlüssel sucht unverzagt,_

_Achtet auf Rost, soviel sei gesagt._

Die Worte sprangen Ginny unvermittelt wieder ins Bewußtsein, und als sie erkannte, was sie vielleicht bedeuteten, stieg ihre Aufregung noch an.

Sie eilte hinüber und untersuchte sie Rüstung auf Spuren von Rost. So alt die Rüstung aussah, zuerst konnte Ginny nichts finden.

Bei näherer Betrachtung entdeckte sie ziemlich weit unten, direkt hinter dem rechten Fuß der Rüstung, einen quadratischen Rostfleck, der aus dieser neuen Perspektive vom Boden aus sofort sichtbar war wegen seines Kontrasts zum Rest des silbernen Metalls. Jemand, der nicht speziell danach suchte, hätte ihn jedoch nie gefunden.

„Ich glaube, ich hab was gefunden", sagte Ginny zu Draco, der jetzt neben ihr stand, sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Neugier und Zweifel.

„Dann laß mal sehen." Sein Tonfall enthielt die winzigste Andeutung von Aufregung, und Ginny bemerkte plötzlich, daß sie sich beide fast verhielten, als wäre das hier ein Spiel. Es kam ihr _vor_, wie ein Spiel. Und Ginny war etwas überrascht festzustellen, daß es ihrer Spaß machte.

_Ich frag mich, ob noch andere Leute auf so eine Schatzsuche geschickt wurde._

Als sie Draco zustimmen hörte, legte sie ihren Finger vorsichtig in die Mitte des Rostquadrats und drückte leicht.

Es reichte aus. Da war ein leises schabendes Geräusch und dann Stille.

Ginny stand vom Boden auf und besah sich skeptisch die Wand, die noch so dastand wie immer. „Ähmm ... Draco, ist mir was entgangen?" Sie hatte gedacht, daß die Wand sich bewegen oder verschwinden würde oder irgend so was, aber sie schien sich kein bißchen verändert zu haben.

Draco wollte ihr gerade antworten, als er einen schwachen Schimmer etwa auf halber Höhe der Wand bemerkte und fasziniert hinstarrte. Ohne Ginny laut zu antworten, zeigte er auf die Stelle.

Ginny blickte sofort auf und war überrascht zu sehen, daß doch etwas passiert war. Eine kleine Tür in der Wand hatte sich geöffnet, und etwas im Innern schien das Licht merkwürdig schimmern und reflektieren zu lassen. Deshalb mußte Draco es wohl gesehen haben, denn ohne dieses Schimmern hätte wahrscheinlich keiner von ihnen die Tür bemerkt. Sie sah gerade so breit aus, daß sie nebeneinander hindurchpaßten, aber die Decke war so niedrig, daß sie ganz sicher würden kriechen müssen.

„Okay, also haben wir die Wand gefunden. Wie kommen wir da jetzt hoch?"

Draco warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Ginny anklagend? „Warst du nicht der Sylterin hier? Schlau, gerissen und genial im Pläneschmieden?"

„Ich hab heute meinen freien Tag", erwiderte er und grinste leicht über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Verklag mich doch."

„Das ist vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee ..." begann Ginny spielerisch, brach aber ab, als ihr einfiel, wie es klappen könnte. „Meinst du, wir könnten uns abwechselnd mit dem Schwebezauber da hoch befördern?"

„Nein", lehnte Draco den Vorschlag entschlossen ab. „Wingardium Leviosa ist nur für kleine Gegenstände."

„Okay ... Was ist mit dem Spruch, der ein Seil aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs kommen läßt, das man hinlenken kann, wohin man es haben will?"

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee", sagte Draco selbstzufrieden. „Wie wär's mit einer Leiter?"

„Das könnte funktionieren", gab Ginny kleinlaut zu. „Wo kriegen wir eine her?"

„Ich hab mal eine im Qidditch-Schuppen gesehen."

„Laß sie uns holen."

„Wir werden vorher fragen müssen." Draco sah bei dem Gedanken nicht sehr glücklich aus.

„Nein, _ich_ werde nach der Leiter fragen, _du_ triffst mich am Schuppen", sagte Ginny nach einigen Sekunden innerlicher Debatte. Das würde ihm Zeit geben, sich vielleicht etwas hinzusetzen und auszuruhen, bevor sie zurück war, hatte sie entschieden. Und ob er es nun zugab oder nicht, er sah aus, als könnte er die Pause gebrauchen. Da war eine Müdigkeit in seinen Augen, die die meisten Leute nicht einmal bemerkt hätten, aber Ginny war inzwischen lange genug in seiner Nähe gewesen, um es festzustellen. Er war erschöpft.

Ihr Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, daher versuchte Draco es auch nicht. „In Ordnung. Wir treffen uns da."

Sie gingen zusammen aus der Großen Halle und in den Korridor, wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Ginny wandte sich um, um zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen, und Draco stieß die Tür nach draußen auf.


	15. Der Regenbogenraum

**Kapitel 15  
Der Regenbogenraum**

Wie Ginny erwartet hatte, wartete Draco ruhig am Quidditch-Schuppen auf sie, als sie dort ankam, nachdem sie Dumbledores Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, die Leiter zu benutzen.

Sie lächelte vor sich hin, als sie sich an den wissenden Blick erinnerte, den Dumbledore ihr zugeworfen hatte, als sie ihre Bitte vorgetragen hatte. Er schien genau gewußt zu haben, wofür sie die Leiter brauchte. Und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, tat er das wahrscheinlich auch. Hatten nicht immerhin er und die Lehrer sich die Aufgaben ausgedacht?

Der Direktor hatte ihr keine Fragen gestellt, nur mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung angedeutet und ihr noch einmal viel Glück gewünscht, als sie sein Büro verlassen hatte.

Als Ginny sich dem Schuppen näherte, fiel ihr auf, daß ihre erste Beobachtung an Draco nicht richtig war. Er war nicht nur ruhig und reglos, er schlief.

Ginny unterdrückte das fröhliche Kichern, das sich in lautes Lachen zu verwandeln drohte, und begnügte sich damit, breit grinsend auf ihn hinunterzublicken.

Schlafend gegen den Schuppen gelehnt sah Draco friedlicher aus, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht zeigte ein Art jungenhafter Unschuld, die den Eindruck vermittelte, daß die Narben seiner unglücklichen Kindheit vielleicht nicht so tief waren, wie sie hätten sein können. Vielleicht konnten sie mit der Zeit sogar heilen. Mit etwas Hilfe.

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen, als würde die Welt um sie herum fortfahren, sich zu verändern und zu wachsen, zu leben und zu sterben, als hätten sie beide allein das Unmögliche geschafft und wären aus dem beharrlichen Strom herausgetreten. In dieser neuen Welt, dieser Falte in der Zeit, gab es nichts außer ihnen beiden.

Ginny stand da und sah zu, wie sich seine Brust mit seinen Atemzügen sanft hob und senkte, während sich eine Welle von Gefühlen in einer Reihe unbestimmbarer Ausdrücke äußerte, die über ihr Gesicht huschten.

Plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn, unsicher, was genau sie hier überhaupt machte. Sollte sie ihn nicht einfach aufwecken, damit sie sich an die Arbeit machen konnten? Aber da war etwas so Besonderes, so Charmantes daran, ihn so zu sehen, daß sie sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, zu gehen oder ihn zu wecken. Eine Million Gedanken und Gefühle rasten durch ihren Kopf, Zweifel, Ängste, Sorgen, aber sie schob sie alle entschlossen beiseite. Andere Gefühle durften bleiben, waren sogar willkommen: Mitgefühl, Respekt ... Zuneigung.

Ja, als Draco plötzlich die Augen öffnete und sie beim Starren erwischte, war er fast sicher, daß da etwas wie Verehrung oder Zuneigung in ihrem Ausdruck lag. Es brachte ihn zum Lächeln, als er sich aufrichtete, und er hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen.

„Starrst du immer schlafende Leute so an?" fragte er gedehnt und grinste schalkhaft.

„Nur wenn du es bist", erwiderte Ginny neckisch, womit sie sowohl Draco als auch sich selbst überraschte. Sobald sie es gesagt hatte, schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, und sie sah entsetzt aus. „Das hab ich nicht gemeint. Ich meine, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen-" Sie unterbrach sich, als sie Dracos enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Oh nein! Was mußte er jetzt von ihr denken? „Ich meine, ich hab's nicht so gemeint, aber ich-" Sie versuchte rasch, es zu erklären, wurde aber schnell unterbrochen, als Draco zwei große Schritte auf sie zu machte, sich vor sie hinstellte und ihr in der universellen „Schh-Geste" einen Finger fest auf die Lippen preßte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", versicherte er ihr mit offen lachenden Augen. „Du mußt es nicht erklären."

Er nahm seinen Finger weg, und Ginny biß sich verlegen auf die Lippe, als sie die Hitze spürte, die in Wogen von ihrem knallroten Gesicht abstrahlen mußte.

Draco verzichtete taktvollerweise darauf, das zu kommentieren, und bestand statt dessen darauf, es sei höchste Zeit, die Leiter zurück zur Großen Halle zu kriegen. Ginny stimmte zu, und beide machten sich schweigend an die Arbeit.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah Ginny etwas von einem Gentleman in Draco, in der Art und Weise, wie er ihr offensichtliches Unbehagen ignorierte und zu erreichen versuchte, daß sie sich wieder wohl fühlte. Sie wußte das sehr zu schätzen. Er hatte sie davor bewahrt, eine noch größere heulende Idiotin zu werden als Lavender Brown, und das wollte schon was heißen.

Als sie mit der Leiter wieder in der Großen Halle waren, waren sie in geselliges Schweigen versunken, und die Spannung zwischen ihnen waren relativ gering. Es war, als wären sie seit Jahren Freunde und die ganze peinliche Sache draußen nie passiert.

Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen ziemlich schnell, die Leiter in die richtige Position zu manövrieren. Danach war nur noch die Frage, wer zuerst hinaufklettern sollte.

„Ich geh zuerst", bot Ginny an und hatte auch schon den Fuß auf der ersten Sprosse. „Ich will sehen, was da oben ist."

„Oh nein, das tust du nicht", entgegnete Draco, packte ihren Arm mit festem Griff und versperrte ihr den Weg zur Leiter. „Zuerst muß jemand prüfen, ob es überhaupt sicher ist, auf das alte Ding draufzusteigen."

„Und ich nehme an, du glaubst, daß du derjenige bist, hm?" fragte Ginny mit verengten Augen und in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen. Nur weil sie jetzt Freunde waren, hieß das nicht, daß sie alles so machen würden, wie er es wollte.

„Eigentlich ja, ich finde, ich sollte zuerst gehen."

„Tja, ich finde, daß ich zuerst gehen sollte", erwiderte sie trotzig. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Sie wußte einfach, daß er ihr einen „Mädchen können einfach gar nichts"-Vortrag halten würde.

Zuerst begegnete Draco ihrem feurigen Blick mit einem kalten. Aber nach einer Weile gab er nach und seufzte. „In Ordnung, Gin. Du kannst zuerst gehen." Er machte einen Schritt zurück, damit sie an die Leiter herankommen konnte.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie neugierig, ihre Überraschung deutlich hörbar. Sie hatte erwartet, er würde sich etwas mehr wehren.

„Ja, wirklich. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, okay?"

„Was?"

„Sei vorsichtig. Ich hab gerade erst rausgefunden, wie du wirklich bist, brich dir jetzt nicht gleich den Hals." Er lächelte, aber seinen Augen war anzusehen, daß er es ernst meinte.

„Sicher nicht", stimmt sie eifrig zu . „Glaub mir, ich würde nicht von dieser Leiter fallen, ohne es dich vorher wissen zu lassen."

„Wieso?" fragte er unschuldig. „Damit ich dich auffangen kann?"

„Nun ja ..." Sie brach ab. „Würdest du?" Das Lächeln schwand aus ihren Augen und machte Platz für einen so intensiven Blick, daß Draco spürte, wie sein eigener Ausdruck auch ernst wurde.

„Du weißt, daß ich das würde", sagte er, ohne zu zögern. Wie um seine Feststellung zu untermauern, lehnte er sich nach vorn und gab ihr einen leichten, kurzen Kuß auf die Lippen. „Jetzt geh, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Ginny enthusiastisch. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie in Gefahr, jeden Moment nach oben zu schweben und an die Decke zu stoßen. Er hatte sie geküßt. Schon wieder! Es war beinahe unfaßbar. Gestern um diese Zeit war sie noch nie geküßt worden, und jetzt gleich _zweimal_. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Sie zitterte, als sie die Leiter hochstieg, und sie mußte ein hohes Maß an Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht vor Freude zu beben. Den gesamten Weg nach oben warf sie immer wieder Blicke nach unten zu ihm, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Es war, als könnte es alles nur ein Traum gewesen ein, wenn sie ihn nicht im Auge behielt, und der Draco, den sie kennen- und liebengelernt hatte, würde sich in Rauch auflösen.

Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln von seiner beobachtenden Position am Boden aus und ging sogar so weit, seine Augen Zuneigung zeigen zu lassen. Ein- oder zweimal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er dachte, daß er komplett verrückt wurde. Wie konnte man ein Mädchen erst hassen und sie dann fast mehr mögen, als man zugeben wollte? Es war einfach merkwürdig.

_Das ist mein Leben_, dachte er etwas sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen.

In diesem Augenblick erreichte Ginny das obere Ende der Leiter und war auf Augenhöhe mit der jetzt offenen Tür.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Draco mit ehrlicher Neugier.

„Na ja, es ist ..." Ginny zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach. „Es ist ziemlich eng, aber ich glaube, wir passen beide durch, wenn wir kriechen." Sie warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß es passen wird."

Draco war groß und schlank, und seine Schultern waren gerade breit genug, daß er kräftig aussah, ohne ihn größer wirken zu lassen, als er war. Ginny war sicher, daß er durch den Tunnel passen würde.

„Soll ich reingehen?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich komm nicht direkt an dir vorbei, oder?" fragte Draco trocken und hob leicht eine Braue.

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Sie wußte, daß es extrem kindisch war, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Durch ihn fühlte sie sich so lebendig und verspielt wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es passierte nicht oft, daß ihr jemand begegnete, mit dem sie sich so wohl fühlte.

Sie verdrängte Draco für den Moment aus ihren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich über die Spitze der Leiter zu schieben und in den Durchgang zu manövrieren. Es würde eng sein, aber nicht _zu_ unbequem. Aber sie wußte, daß es _sehr_ ungemütlich werden würde, wenn sie stürzte. Draco konnte sie nicht jedesmal auffangen.

Draco beobachtete vom Boden aus unruhig, wie erst Ginnys Kopf und dann schließlich ihre Füße in der Wand verschwanden. Seine Lippe war schon wund vom Draufbeißen, und er entschied, daß er nicht mehr länger da stehen und warten konnte.

„Okay, ich komm jetzt rauf!" rief er Ginny zu. Sie erwiderte etwas, aber es war so gedämpft, daß er es nicht verstehen konnte. „Ich werde das als ein Ja interpretieren."

Er war die Leiter halb hinaufgeklettert, als er von irgendwo hinter sich Gelächter hörte. Er wandte sich hastig um und entdeckte zwei Mädchen, die im Eingang zur Großen Halle standen und ihn ansahen.

„Was _machst_ du da, Draco?" rief ihm eine von ihnen zu. Nachdem er sie sorgfältig angesehen hatte, um zu sehen, ob er sie kannte, und herausgefunden hatte, daß er das nicht tat, machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten.

Das Mädchen stand einen Moment ungeduldig da und wartete, wandte sich dann aber hochmütig ab, packte ihre Freundin am Arm und marschierte aus der Halle hinaus. Als sie den Korridor entlanggingen, glaubte Draco das Mädchen grummeln zu hören: „Die anderen haben recht, er ist wirklich ein Arsch!"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verdrehte Draco die Augen und lächelte freudlos in sich hinein. Ein Teil von ihm hatte das Gefühl, daß unhöflich zu anderen Leuten zu sein es irgendwie wiedergutmachte, daß er es Ginny gegenüber so an Schicklichkeit mangeln ließ.

Er kletterte weiter, und sein Kopf erreichte gerade das obere Ende, als Ginny den Kopf aus dem Durchgang herausstreckte und mit ihm zusammenstieß.

„Au!" schrieen beide gleichzeitig, als sie zurücktaumelten. Ginny rieb sich die Stirn. Draco konnte sich diesen Luxus nicht erlauben. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Leiter und in der Folge sich selbst davor zu bewahren, die sechs Meter hinunter auf den harten Steinboden zu fallen. Aber es funktionierte nicht. Die Leiter neigte sich weiter und weiter nach hintern, je mehr Draco versuchte, sie ruhig zu halten.

Ein entfernter Teil seines Bewußtseins fragte sich, ob er die Schule wegen Gefährdung verklagen konnte, als er sah, daß Ginny sich nach vorn beugte und ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Nimm meine Hand, Draco!" drängte sie mit angstvollem Blick.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme riß Draco aus seiner Starre, und er umklammerte ihre Hand fest und ließ sich von ihr zurück zur Wand ziehen.

Als die Leiter schließlich klappernd zu Stehen kam, sank Draco erleichtert zusammen.

„Jetzt schulde ich dir schon wieder was", sagte er und sah direkt in ihre warmen braunen Augen, die ihn besorgt unter ein paar Strähnen ihres leuchtend roten Haares heraus anstarrten. „Weißt du", sagte er, als ihm ein kleines Lächeln um die Mundwinkel zuckte, „eigentlich sollte der Junge das Mädchen retten, nicht das Mädchen den Jungen."

„Sagt wer?" fragte Ginny herausfordernd, sofort bereit, ihr Geschlecht zu verteidigen.

Draco fühlte, wie sein Blick von ihren Lippen angezogen wurde, und etwas in ihm hüpfte, als sie nervös darüberleckte.

Offensichtlich hatte seine Nähe auch auf sie eine Wirkung.

„Weißt du was?" fragte er leise und ließ seinen Blick langsam nach oben über ihr Gesicht gleiten, um ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu ihren Lippen, und als er sah, wie sie sich fast unmerklich vorbeugte, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinab und war vage überrascht, als sie sich ihm entgegenlehnte.

Ermutigt legte er seine Hand in ihren Nacken, was ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ, und zog sie näher zu sich.

Ginny schloß die Augen, als sie die sanfte Berührung seiner Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte. Vor Schreck schnappte sie leicht nach Luft. Sie hatte noch nie etwas erlebt wie diese reine Freude, die ihr Herz laut in ihren Ohren hämmern ließ und ihren gesamten Körper in Flammen zu setzen schien.

Das leichte Öffnen ihrer Lippen war alles, was Draco brauchte, und er nutzte es sofort aus.

Die ersten paar Sekunden waren für sie beide der Himmel. Noch nie hatten sie sich jemandem so nahe gefühlt. Sie preßten sich aneinander, verärgert über die Leiter, die sie trennte.

Draco begann, den Kuß ungeduldig zu vertiefen, und die Plötzlichkeit weckte Ginny aus ihrem traumähnlichen Zustand auf, und sie zuckte überrascht zurück.

Was _machten_ sie hier eigentlich?

Draco sah überrascht zu ihr auf mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und der Leidenschaft, die noch immer seinen Blick trübte. „Was ...?"

Ginny lächelte, und ihre Lippen verzerrten sich zu einem Ausdruck ähnlich Bedauern und etwas, das Draco nicht ganz erkennen konnte.

„Nicht daß mir das nicht gefallen hätte", sagte sie ehrlich, denn das hatte es wirklich, „aber mir fiel plötzlich auf, daß die Leiter vielleicht nicht der sicherste Platz ist." Okay, dieser Teil war vollkommen improvisiert. Wenn sie völlig ehrlich zu sich war, dann wußte sie, daß das nicht der wahre Grund war, daß sie zurückgezuckt war. Sie hatte ihn gerne geküßt, es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, aber etwas hatte sie zögern lassen, als Draco weiter gehen wollte. Insgeheim wußte sie, daß sie Angst gehabt hatte. Es war, als würde sie sich zu etwas verpflichten, und Ginny wußte einfach nicht, ob sie schon bereit war, soweit zu gehen. Sie mochte ihn, ja, vielleicht liebte sie ihn sogar, aber wie konnte sie wissen, ob es richtig war? Was wenn es nichts als physische Anziehung für ihn war? Es war besser, es für eine Weile langsam angehen zu lassen. Sie würden später noch jede Menge Zeit haben, wenn sie sich entschloß, daß sie dazu bereit war und wenn sie mehr über seine wahren Gefühle wußte.

Draco, der immer noch ein Gefühl beinahe schmerzhaften Entzugs durchlebte, blinzelte dämlich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß sie den Kuß unterbrechen würde, bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte.

Dann drangen ihre Worte zu ihm durch, und er lachte leise. „Ich schätze, du hast recht. Aber vergiß nicht", mußte er einfach hinzufügen, „die Leiter wäre vollkommen sicher gewesen, wenn du nicht versucht hättest, mir den Schädel einzuschlagen."

„Ich habe nicht -", begann sie, änderte dann aber mitten im Satz die Richtung. „Hey, das wollte ich dir noch erzählen. Komm, das mußt du sehen!"

Sie schob sich schon zurück, noch während sie sprach, und Draco hatte jede Menge Platz, um ihr zu folgen.

Als sie das Ende des Durchgangs erreichten, rutschte Ginny mit den Füßen voran aus der Öffnung und reichte dann Draco eine Hand.

Er brauchte sie nicht. Irgendwie hatte er sich in er Zeit, in der sie sich umgedreht hatte, schon halb herumgedreht und rutschte heraus. „Vergiß es", murmelte sie vor sich hin und genoß Dracos bewundernden Blick, als er sich seine Umgebung ansah.

„Ist das hier großartig, oder was?" fragte sie und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

Draco nickte geistesabwesend. Er war noch zu beschäftigt damit, den Anblick des Raums aufzunehmen, um eine sinnvolle Antwort zu geben. Der Raum glich keinem Ort, den er je gesehen hatte. Über sämtliche Wände und den Boden breiteten sich Regenbögen aus, die im Sonnenlicht tanzten, das durch eine Fensterfront auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hereinfiel. Tausende glitzernder Diamanten funkelten rund um sie herum, hingen von der Decke und den Wänden, einige der schimmernden Ranken reichten sogar bis zum Boden. Draco fiel nur ein Wort ein, um die Szene zu beschreiben.

„Wunderschön", hauchte er, so leise, daß Ginny es fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Nicht wahr?" stimmte sie zu. „Und sieh mal hier." Sie zeigte auf die rechte Ecke, wo ein antik aussehender Spiegel stand, der das Licht reflektierte und zum Leuchten des Raumes beitrug.

Draco, gegen seinen Willen neugierig, trat näher heran.

Und plötzlich war Ginny neben ihm, direkt neben einem kleinen Stuhl mit etwas darauf, das aussah wie ein Stück Papier. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, aber die jüngste Weasley hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sie war immer noch zu weit weg und stand im falschen Winkel, als daß sie im Spiegel neben ihm hätte zu sehen sein können, und es war kein Stuhl in Sicht.

Er drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel, und da war sie wieder. _Merkwürdig_.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Hey, Gin, komm mal kurz her."

Ginny riß ihre Augen von dem schillernden Licht los und ging mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihm hinüber. „Was?"

„Hier. Stell dich dahin." Draco deutete auf eine Stelle neben sich, und Ginny brachte sich in die entsprechende Position.

„Oookay."

„Was siehst du?"

Ginny warf Draco einen mißtrauischen Blick zu. Was glaubte er, was sie sah?

„Tu mir einfach den Gefallen", sagte er ernst.

Ginny seufzte und sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. Immer noch dasselbe. „Ich sehe natürlich uns", antwortete sie.

„Nur uns, sonst nichts?"

„Nein, nichts." Ginny hielt inne. „Na ja, außer dem Stuhl da in der Eck-"

Der Groschen fiel, und sie fuhr verwirrt herum und suchte mit den Augen die Ecke ab, wo der Stuhl hätte sein müssen. „Was um alles in der Welt ...?"

Draco schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

In der Ecke, da wo der Spiegel ihn gezeigt hatte, stand der kleine hölzerne Stuhl, und obendrauf lag ein Stück Papier.

Ginny wandte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder zum Spiegel um, während Draco auf den Stuhl zuging. „Hey, Ginny, sieh dir das an."

Ginny wollte das gerade tun, als ihr Blick noch einmal von einer Reflexion im Spiegel gefangengenommen wurde. Draco stand lächelnd neben ihr. Aber das konnte unmöglich ... Draco war ganz auf der anderen Seite des Raums ... Wie konnte er ...?

Ginny schloß für einen Moment die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder, als Draco wieder nach ihr rief. Mit einem letzten Blick in den seltsamen Spiegel zwang sie sich, zu ihm hinüberzugehen. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie den Zettel, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich glaube", sagte er langsam, „das ist unsere erste _richtige_ Aufgabe."

„Laß mich sehen!" befahl Ginny aufgeregt, nahm ihm das Papier aus der Hand und faltete es auseinander. Diesmal war die Botschaft nicht in Rätselform geschrieben.

_Ich grüße Euch, junge Schüler. Wenn es Euch gelungen ist, diese Nachricht zu finden, dann ist dieser Teil der Aufgabe erfüllt. Der Rest allerdings wird nicht so einfach sein. Er wird Nachforschungen, Hingabe und harte Arbeit erfordern, aber mithilfe dieser drei Dinge sollte es Euch möglich sein, die Aufgabe innerhalb eines Monats zu bewältigen. Eure Aufgabe wird sowohl Magie als auch Wissenschaft enthalten. Seht Ihr all die wundervollen Diamanten, die Regenbögen auf den Boden und die Wände werfen? Ihr müßt die Diamanten so anordnen, daß die reflektierten Regenbögen an der Wand gegenüber den Fenstern einen sechseckigen Stern bilden._

_Wenn Ihr das geschafft habt, wird sich eine weitere Tür öffnen, und Ihr werdet den goldenen Gegenstand vorfinden, den wir dort als Beweis dafür, daß Ihr die Aufgabe erledigt habt, hinterlegt haben. Diesen Gegenstand werdet Ihr am dafür vorgesehenen Tag entweder mir oder einem anderen Lehrer zeigen._

_Da ich weiß, wie schwierig diese Aufgabe sein wird, gebe ich Euch einen einzigen Hinweis: Studiert sorgfältig sowohl die Eigenschaften von Prismen und die Ablenkung und Brechung von Licht als auch Zaubersprüche zum Drehen und Schweben. Ihr werdet beides brauchen, um die gewünschte Positionierung der Diamanten zu erreichen und die Tür zu öffnen._

_Viel Glück,_

_Direktor Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny las die Nachricht still zu Ende und blickte zu Draco auf, der ruhig neben ihr gestanden und darauf gewartet hatte, daß sie fertig war. „Wie sollen wir das machen? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Diamanten es in diesem Raum gibt? Die Kombinationsmöglichkeiten zum Plazieren und Drehen sind enorm!"

Ginny konnte es kaum glauben. Dies war erst ihre erste Aufgabe, und schon begann sie zu glauben, daß sie zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. _Soviel dazu, daß es mit was Leichtem anfängt_.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Draco, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck in seinem attraktiven Gesicht. Er holte tief Luft. „Das bedeutet nur, daß wir uns mehr anstrengen müssen, um es rauszufinden."

Ginny klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Wie konnte er so optimistisch sein? Das eine Mal, wo sie sofort in seine Das-Leben-ist-schrecklich-Haltung eingestimmt wäre, machte er eine Wendung um hundertachtzig Grad und entschied, daß sie das Unmögliche schaffen konnten. „Wie soll wir das hinkriegen?" fragte sie, ohne sich Mühe zu geben, ihren Skeptizismus zu verbergen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher." Er grinste kläglich. „Aber uns fällt schon was ein."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Ich habe _keine_ Lust, schon bei der ersten Aufgabe aus diesem Wettbewerb auszuscheiden."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das werden wir nicht."

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen. „Und du weißt das, weil?

Dracos selbstbewußtes Lächeln wurde breiter. „_Ich_ bin dein Partner, oder nicht?"


	16. Die Lösung

**Kapitel 16  
Die Lösung**

Einige Zeit später kehrte Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo eine besorgte Hermine wartete. Sobald Ginny den Raum betrat, wurde sie in eine Ecke geschoben, wobei Hermines abschätzender Blick sie geradezu zu durchbohren schien.

Als Hermine schließlich zufrieden war, nickte sie leicht. „Ist okay." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich die Siebtkläßlerin um und wollte gehen, aber Ginny packte sie am Arm.

„_Was_ ist okay?"

„Du und Malfoy. Ich wollte sichergehen, daß ihr zusammenarbeiten könnt, ohne euch gegenseitig den Kopf abzureißen." Sie lächelte ein wenig bei Ginnys fragendem Blick. „Und ihr könnt."

Ginny starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Das konnte du feststellen, indem du mich nur angesehen hast?"

Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter, und sie tätschelte Ginnys Arm. „Ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst."

Ginny fiel keine intelligente Erwiderung ein. „Ja, sicher", schoß ihr durch den Kopf, aber das wäre unfreundlich gewesen, außerdem mußte Hermine _irgend etwas _wissen nach dem zu urteilen, was sie gerade getan hatte.

Die Siebtkläßlerin wirkte nicht im geringsten verstimmt, weil Ginny keine Antwort gab. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett", sagte sie gähnend, „das solltest du wahrscheinlich auch tun."

Ginny nickte zu der typischen Hermine-Äußerung und folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf, in Gedanken schon wieder bei ihrer Aufgabe. Sie war erst halb oben, als Hermine wieder herunterhüpfte und verlegen lächelte. „Hab mein Buch vergessen", erklärte sie.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter zu ihrem Zimmer.

Am Fuß der Treppe wandte Hermine sich um, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Ginnys sich entfernende Gestalt und sagte leise einen Zauberspruch auf. "Nur für alle Fälle", sagte sie sich selbst, „nur für alle Fälle."

ooOOoo

Der Monat verging schnell, schneller als Draco _oder_ Ginny erwartet hatten. Die erste Aufgabe beschäftigte sie beinahe ständig, und die zusätzliche Last der regulären Hausaufgaben sorgte dafür, daß sie abends spät und völlig erschöpft ins Bett fielen, nur um am nächsten Morgen früh aufzuwachen und alles von vorn zu beginnen. Es reichte, um jeden wahnsinnig zu machen, aber Draco und Ginny schafften es durchzuhalten, indem sie sich unablässig gegenseitig motivierten.

Wenn einer von ihnen begann, sich deprimiert und frustriert zu fühlen, war der andere da, um ihn aufzumuntern und wieder an die Arbeit zu bringen.

Während die Tage vergingen, verbrachten sie mehr und mehr Zeit zusammen bei Recherchen und Hausaufgaben, und ihre neuentdeckte Kameradschaft machte sogar diese in Schweigen verbrachten Stunden angenehm.

Während ihre Freundschaft und ihr gegenseitiger Respekt sich weiterentwickelten, tat ihre beginnende Romanze das nicht. Sie mochten sich natürlich immer noch, aber als Draco entdeckte, daß Ginny vielleicht einfach noch nicht bereit war, ihre Beziehung einen Schritt weiter zu führen, entschied er sich, sie nicht zu drängen. Das wurde auch durch die wenigen Vorbehalte unterstützt, die er selbst noch hatte. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er das Mädchen mochte, es gab immer einen Teil von ihm, der ihm zuflüsterte, daß ihre Beziehung nie funktionieren konnte.

Draco und Ginny verbrachten die meiste Zeit, in der sie wach waren, in der Bibliothek. Trotz der ständigen Nachforschungen und Ideensammlungen dauerte es lange, bis sie endlich die Entdeckung machten, die ihnen helfen würde, ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden.

Es war wieder einmal ein kalter, trister Tag, der Himmel war bedeckt, und leichter Nebel kroch über die Ländereien. Nicht besonders ungewöhnlich für Oktober. Draco und Ginny saßen in der Bibliothek und gingen langsam und methodisch wissenschaftliche Bücher durch, noch immer dabei herauszufinden, wie der Regenbogen an die Wand geworfen werden würde, wenn man einen bestimmten Diamanten in einer bestimmten Weise drehte. Sie konnten bereits jeden Zauberspruch zum Schweben und Rotieren auswendig, ebenso wie einige weniger bekannte Sprüche zum Einfrieren von Gegenständen oder Teilen von Gegenständen für eine bestimmte Zeit. Sie hatten auch versucht, die Aufgabe auf dem praktischen Weg zu lösen und einfach zu verschiedenen Tageszeiten die Diamanten von Hand bewegt, um zu sehen, ob sie den benötigten sternförmigen Regenbogen erzeugten. Nachdem das fehlgeschlagen war, waren sie zu Büchern übergegangen. Und sogar jetzt waren sie noch dabei.

„Tick, tick, tick ..." Das Geräusch der Bibliotheksuhr erschien Ginny durch die ansonsten vollständige Stille verstärkt. Genervt wandte sie den Blick von dem offenen Bibliotheksbuch ab, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, und warf einen finsteren Blick in Richtung der Uhr. „Sei still", sagte sie an die Uhr gewandt, gerade laut genug, daß Draco sie hörte, aber ohne zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schien das Ticken zögerlich zu werden und hörte dann auf, und zwei kleine Kreise, die in die Uhr geschnitzt waren, öffneten sich plötzlich und warfen Ginny einen empörten Blick zu. „Also wirklich! So was ...", sagte die Uhr hochmütig, bevor sie die Augen wieder schloß und Ginny ignorierte.

Aber das Ticken hörte auf.

Ginny biß sich angesichts der Schelte auf die Lippe, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht verhindern. Als sie sich zu Draco umdrehte, um zu sehen, ob er zugehört hatte, lachten seine Augen sie an. Das hier war wahrscheinlich das Interessanteste, was an diesem Tag passiert war.

Ginny wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, stellte aber zu ihrem Leidwesen fest, daß ihr nicht mehr nach Lernen zumute war.

„Draco, mehr ertrag ich heute nicht. Laß uns Pause machen, okay?" bat sie flehentlich. Sie würde vor Grauen in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie noch _einen_ weiteren Absatz über Licht lesen mußte.

„Nein", erwiderte Draco ruhig, seine Augen immer auf das Buch gerichtet, in dem er nach dem Vorfall mit der Uhr weitergelesen hatte. „Du weißt, wieviel Arbeit wir erledigen müssen, und wir haben nur noch bis nächsten Montag Zeit, um unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Das sind nur noch drei Tage, Ginny. Heute, morgen und Sonntag, und das ist alles. Wir müssen uns konzentrieren."

„Ich kann nicht!" rief Ginny verzweifelt und knallte ihr Buch zu. Warum konnte er das nicht verstehen? „Wenn ich mir noch _ein_ Buch über die Grundsätze des Lichts ansehen muß, muß ich mich übergeben!"

Draco hob die Augen langsam von seinem Buch und seufzte. „In Ordnung", sagte er. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, kannst du eine Pause machen. Du hast meine Erlaubnis."

„Ooh danke", antwortete Ginny sarkastisch mit einem übertrieben süßlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als _bräuchte_ sie seine Erlaubnis. Sie ging schon Richtung Ausgang, als sie bemerkte, daß Draco noch immer am Tisch saß, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, das Buch jetzt auf den Knien. „Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Ich sagte, _du_ kannst eine Pause machen. _Ich_ werde hierbleiben und arbeiten. Wenn es der Anblick von Büchern ist, den du so haßt, warum gehst du eigentlich nicht zum Regenbogenraum und probierst es per Hand? Vielleicht hast du Glück und plazierst die Kristalle tatsächlich richtig." Sein Blick war fragend und etwas hoffnungsvoll.

Und Ginny hätte dafür auf ihn spucken können. Da saß er, der gute kleine Schüler, entschlossen, seine Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig fertig zu kriegen, und sie machte sich davon. Nun, falls es Dracos Absicht war, daß sie sich schuldig fühlte, damit sie sich nützlich machte, dann funktionierte es.

„Na gut, ich gehe. Aber das wußtest du schon, oder?"

Draco blickte endlich von seinem Buch auf und begegnete ihrem Blick mit seinen wolkengrauen Augen. Seine zuvor düstere Stimmung verschwand, als er ihr mit einem riesigen Grinsen zuzwinkerte.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, während sie sich fragte, warum sie sich zu so was überreden ließ. Dennoch war sie entzückt über das Zwinkern. Sie hatte gedacht, sie wäre verliebt, aber im Verlauf des vergangenen Monats war ihr klargeworden, daß sie gar nicht wußte, was Liebe war. Als Draco ihre Entscheidung respektiert hatte, ihre Beziehung so zu belassen, wie sie war, und sie nicht zu drängen, war ihr Respekt ihm gegenüber gewaltig gestiegen. Und daß er jetzt so nett zu ihr war, ließ ihr Herz jedesmal hüpfen, wenn sie daran dachte. Er wuchs ihr definitiv ans Herz, soviel war sicher.

ooOOoo

Als sie endlich beim Regenbogenraum, wie sie ihn betitelt hatten, ankam, erfüllte sie nicht sofort ihr Versprechen an Draco und begann mit der Arbeit an den Diamanten. Statt dessen gestattete sie sich, zum Spiegel hinüberzugehen und sich davorzustellen.

Und da war er, neben ihr wie immer, außer daß Draco dieses Mal seinen Arm eng um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte und sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an sich drückte. Und sie lächelte auch. Von diesem Spiegelbild ging mehr Fröhlichkeit aus, als sie je an Draco gesehen hatte oder als sie sich erinnern konnte, je selbst empfunden zu haben. Es war hypnotisierend.

Zum tausendsten Mal fragte sie sich, was für ein Spiegel das war, der etwas reflektierte, das weder da war, noch jemals dagewesen war. Er war offensichtlich magisch, aber davon abgesehen hatte Ginny keine Ahnung.

Sie hatte schon oft hineingestarrt, um herauszufinden, wie er funktionierte, aber es hatte sich nie eine Erklärung präsentiert. Nicht einmal Draco war sicher, wie er funktionierte.

Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, die Inschrift zu lesen, die zierlich am oberen Rand eingeschnitzt war. NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN.

Was immer das bedeutete. Ginny schauderte, als sie sich an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte, als er es gelesen hatte. Er hatte sich verkrampft und besorgt ausgesehen, aber als Ginny nachgefragt hatte, hatte er bestritten, daß irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, und das Thema fallengelassen. Er hatte sich sogar geweigert, ihr zu sagen, was die Worte bedeuteten.

_Das wird wohl für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben._

Mit einem Seufzen ergab sie sich in die elendige Aufgabe, die funkelnden Steine in immer wieder neuen Mustern anzuordnen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück.

Es wurde jedoch schnell offenbar, daß einfach nicht genug Sonnenlicht vorhanden war, um etwas zu erreichen und Regenbögen zu erzeugen, bei so bedecktem Himmel und mit so wenig Licht, das durch die Wolken kam. Heute hatte sie keine Chance, die geheime Tür zu öffnen.

Nein, das stimmte nicht. Vielleicht konnte sie ihren Zauberstab benutzen.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob das Licht ausreichen würde, aber sie entschloß sich, es trotzdem zu versuchen. Sie ging so weit wie möglich nach hinten an die Fenster, flüsterte den Spruch, der ihren Zauberstab zum Leuchten brachte, und richtete ihn dann auf die herabhängenden Diamanten.

Nichts.

„Verdammt!" murmelte sie energisch und stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuß auf. Sie war so sicher gewesen, daß es klappen würde, oder vielleicht nur so hoffnungsvoll.

Wie auch immer, sie war gerade mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zum Spiegel herumgewirbelt, entschlossen, ihr stürmisches Zornesfunkeln auf irgend etwas zu richten, als sie das Geräusch hörte. Ein leises Schaben kam von hinter ihr.

Zuerst dachte sie, es müsse Draco sein, der durch die Tür kam, aber als sie keine Bewegung oder Worte hörte, warf sie neugierig einen Blick über die Schulter.

Und ihr blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offenstehen.

Da, an der Wand hinter ihr, war ein perfekter Stern. Die Farben des Regenbogens fluteten über die Wand und formten in einer phantastischen Darbietung die sechs Eckpunkte. Und in der Mitte des Sterns hatte sich eine Tür, nicht größer als ein Bibliotheksbuch, geöffnet. Ginny war sprachlos.

Wie war das passiert? Ihr Zauberstab war nicht mal auf die Diamanten gerichtet gewesen. Sie war dem Spiegel zugewandt gewesen.

Moment, das war es. _Der Spiegel_.

Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Als sie sich zum Spiegel umgedreht hatte, war ihr Zauberstab noch erleuchtet gewesen. Irgendwie, auf seine unerklärliche Weise, hatte der Spiegel die Regenbögen im genau richtigen Moment genau an der richtigen Stelle erscheinen lassen, als das Licht auf ihn fiel. Fast auf dieselbe Weise wie bei dem Hocker und der Nachricht. Alles, was Draco und sie getan hatten, war, in den Spiegel zu sehen, und die Nachricht war erschienen, als sie sie gebraucht hatten. Dieses Mal hatte Ginny ihn einfach nur angeleuchtet, und das, worauf sie gewartet hatte, geschah.

Absolut unglaublich.

„So einen muß ich für Zuhause haben", scherzte sie.

„Einen was?"

Dracos Kopf ragte plötzlich um die Ecke, wobei ihm sein blondes Haar in die Stirn fiel und ihm genau den Look von „harter Junge" verlieh, der Ginnys Herz Purzelbäume schlagen ließ, wenn sie ihn ansah.

„Hey, warte mal! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Draco war endlich weit genug hereingekommen, um sehen zu können, was passiert war. „Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte er und ließ ein leises erstauntes Pfeifen hören, als er das letzte Stück aus dem Gang herauskroch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so anerkennend, daß Ginny nicht anders konnte, als stolz zu lächeln, wenngleich sie wußte, daß sie eigentlich nichts getan hatte, außer vielleicht zufällig.

Draco, der ihren Blick auffing, spürte, wie sich automatisch seine Augenbrauen hoben. „Ich nehme an, ich muß dich nicht wieder zurück in die Bibliothek schleifen, um weiterzulernen, oder?" bemerkte er ironisch.

„Schätze, nicht", erwiderte Ginny gutgelaunt. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich unser Problem gerade gelöst."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie hinüber zu der Wand, in der die Tür war. Der Stern verblaßte, als sie das Licht ihres Zauberstabs verlöschen ließ. Sie griff vorsichtig in die Wand und umschloß mit der Hand das einzige, was darin war.

Eine kleine Goldmünze.

Draco war ihr hinüber gefolgt und beobachtete, wie sie die Münze vors Gesicht hob und sie genau begutachtete. Es schien nichts Besonderes an ihr zu sein. Keinerlei Markierungen oder Beschriftungen. Nach einem Augenblick gab Ginny die Münze an Draco weiter, der sie sorgfältig in die Innentasche seiner Robe steckte.

„Verlier sie nicht", warnte Ginny, ihr Tonfall neckend und ernst zugleich. Wer konnte wissen, was sie würden tun müssen, um noch so eine zu bekommen?

„Jawohl, gnädige Frau", spottete Draco, um sich dafür zu revanchieren, daß sie ihn „Sir" genannt hatte.

Ginny bemerkte offensichtlich, worauf er anspielte, und errötete leicht. Vielleicht war sie ein _wenig_ übertrieben begeistert gewesen.

„Sehe ich dich rot werden, Weasley?" neckte Draco. „Das letzte Mal ist ganz schön lange her, ich hatte vergessen, wie gut dir das steht."

Diese Bemerkung ließ Ginny natürlich nur noch mehr erröten. Sie wandte sich verlegen ab, aber Draco lachte nur.

„Komm schon, laß uns einen letzten Blick auf diesen Raum werfen und dann von hier verschwinden. Wir haben was zu feiern."

Ginnys Augen leuchteten bei diesem Gedanken auf, und sie nickte eifrig. „Ja, das haben wir."

„Angefangen damit, daß wir die ganzen Bücher aus der Bibliothek wieder zurückbringen."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Draco unter der Erde gewesen in den zwei Sekunden, die er brauchte, um Ginnys Hand zu nehmen und an die Lippen zu heben.

„War nur Spaß." Er küßte sanft ihren Handrücken, und Ginny lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Berührung war plötzlich wie ein Zauber geworden.

_Hör schon auf,_ sagte sie sich fest. Es funktionierte einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht erlauben, daß sie sich noch mehr auf ihn einließ, als sie es sowieso schon tat. Es konnte nicht funktionieren. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie wünschte, es wäre anders. Vielleicht sollte sie das Ganze lieber endgültig beenden.

Diesen Gedanken hatte sie nun für den größten Teil des Monats umgewälzt, sie mußte ständig daran denken. Seit dem Tag auf der Leiter, als sie erkannt hatte, wieviel Angst sie eigentlich davor hatte, sich fest an jemanden zu binden, war diese Furcht in ihr gewachsen. Sie liebte die Art, wie Draco sie jetzt behandelte, so süß und aufmerksam, aber was, wenn er sich plötzlich entschied, daß er mehr wollte und sie damit nicht umgehen konnte? Der Gedanke nagte an ihr.

Nicht nur das, wenn sie sich entschloß, sich an ihn zu binden und ihre Beziehung öffentlich machte, was würde der Rest der Schule denken? Was würden ihre Eltern denken? Konnte sie ihnen das wirklich antun? Sollte sie das riskieren, obwohl sie immer noch nicht wußte, wie Draco dazu stand und ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde?

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, und diese Unsicherheit quälte sie.

Was der Grund war, weshalb sie abrupt auswich und auf die Tür zusteuerte, als sie sah, daß sich Dracos Augen verdunkelten und er kurz davor war, sie zu küssen.

„Laß uns hier verschwinden."

ooOOoo

Draco stand da und starrte auf die kleine Tür, durch die Ginny still verschwunden war. Sie war ihm ausgewichen. Wieso? Wollte sie nicht, daß er sie küßte?

So, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht, daß es mit ihnen endlich was wurde. Offensichtlich hatte er falschgelegen. Als sie davongegangen war, stand ihr Unsicherheit ins Gesicht geschrieben, so offen lesbar wie die Bücher, über denen sie wochenlang gesessen hatten.

Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Der Gedanke irritierte ihn, aber so sehr er es auch versuchte, er kam nicht darauf, was es sein konnte.

_Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein_, dachte er, als er Ginny durch die Tür und die Leiter hinunter folgte. _Wir sind zu verschieden. Wir hätten von Anfang an wissen sollen, daß es nicht funktionieren kann. Ihr unsicherer Gesichtsausdruck beweist das_.

Aber was hatte er erwartet? Er vertraute ihr auch nicht gerade so, wie er sollte.

Wie unbedeutend - oder unbewußt - auch immer, sie hielten sich beide zurück, und mehr konnte nicht passieren, bis diese unsichtbare Barriere verschwunden war.

Sie erreichten den Quidditch-Schuppen, und Draco stellte die Leiter weg und stellte sich schweigend wieder neben Ginny. Keiner von ihnen wollte schon zum Schloß zurückkehren, aber sie wußten auch nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war die Stille angespannt und unangenehm.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sagte Draco: „Wir brauchen beide eine Pause, laß uns einfach zurück zu unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen gehen und uns etwas entspannen oder so, ja?" Er fuhr sich unruhig mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Was er wirklich meinte, war „Laß uns getrennt gehen, damit wir beide Zeit haben, über alles nachzudenken".

Und Ginny hätte nicht einverstandener sein können. Es gab eine Menge zum Durchdenken.

Sie gingen zusammen zurück zum Schloß, und Draco verließ Ginny an der Treppe, die hinauf zum Gryffindor-Turm führte, um selbst hinunter zu den Kerkern zu gehen.

Er bog jedoch nicht zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ab; er ging direkt daran vorbei und den Flur hinunter. Nach etwa vier Metern kam er zu einer anderen Tür. Diese nahm er, öffnete sie leise und schloß sie ebenso hinter sich, während er sich in dem Raum dahinter umsah.

Gut, sonst war niemand dort. Dieser Raum war fast so etwas wie seine persönliche geheime Rückzugsmöglichkeit. Nur sehr wenige Leute wußten von der Existenz dieses Raums, darunter Professor Snape und Blaise Zabini, einer der wenigen Mitschüler, die Draco respektierte, wenn nicht ein Freund.

Draco nutze den Raum häufiger als die beiden anderen.

Als er sich in den einzigen Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte, befingerte er abwesend die Kette, und seine Gedanken gingen unweigerlich wieder in diese Richtung, obwohl er eigentlich hierhergekommen war, um über Ginny nachzudenken. Es war über einen Monat her, daß er das letzte Mal von Salazar Slytherins mysteriösem Geist gehört hatte, und wenn er Zeit hatte, daran zu denken, beunruhigte ihn Slytherins fortgesetztes Schweigen. Es war beinahe wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Er hörte die letzten Worte des Phantoms immer und immer wieder, als er dasaß und geistesabwesend in die züngelnden Flammen starrte.

_Und Draco ... bevor du dich entschließt, dich mir zu widersetzen, denk scharf und sorgfältig nach. Dein Glück könnte davon abhängen. Darüber hinaus ist es vielleicht keine so schlechte Position, mein Lehrling zu sein_.

Salazars letzte Worte waren fast eine Drohung, und als er in diesem Sessel saß, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu wundern, was sie bedeuten sollten.

_Dein Glück könnte davon abhängen. _Das war der Teil, der ihm besonders hevorzustechen schien. Sein Glück. Aber wann war er je glücklich?

Okay, er fühlte sich in letzter Zeit viel besser, war in fröhlicherer Stimmung, wenn er in Ginnys Nähe -

_Ginny._

Aber Salazar konnte unmöglich sie meinen, oder? Draco verspannte sich, und die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer zuckten unkontrolliert. Nein, er konnte unmöglich ...

Aber man konnte nie zu sicher sein.

Entschlossen sprang Draco aus dem Sessel auf und rannte aus dem Raum, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Ginny würde natürlich von drinnen sein, aber wenn er laut genug an die Tür hämmerte, würde ihn vielleicht jemand hören und öffnen.

Seine Beharrlichkeit zahlte sich aus, denn nachdem er mehrere Minuten ans Portrait der Fetten Dame gehämmert hatte, wobei er einen stetigen Fluß von Beleidigungen erdulden mußte, die er geflissentlich ignorierte, schwang die Tür schließlich auf, und das Gesicht einer genervten Hermine Granger schaute unter einem Berg kastanienbraunen Haares hervor zu ihm nach draußen.

„Malfoy?" fragte sie und gaffte ihn an.

„Ist Gin- Ich meine, ist Weasley da drinnen?" fragte er unruhig.

„Welcher?" fragte Hermine interessiert, die seinen Versprecher offensichtlich bemerkt hatte.

„Ginny."

Hermine sah ihn mißtrauisch an. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Sag mir einfach, ob sie da drinnen ist oder nicht, Granger." Draco begann, ungeduldig zu werden. Konnte sie nicht erkennen, wie wichtig das hier war?

Anscheinend tat Hermine das, denn sie antwortete ihm, wenn auch noch immer mißtrauisch. „Ja, sie ist gerade erst reingekommen. Ich dachte, sie hätte mit dir gelernt. Warst du nicht gerade noch mit ihr zusammen?"

Draco nickte, zu erleichtert, um viel zu antworten. „Danke, Granger", murmelte er, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein, als er sich von der Tür abwandte.

Hermine klappte vor Verwunderung der Mund auf, bevor sie sich genügend faßte, um zu Draco, der sich bereits entfernte, zu sagen: „Gern geschehen."


	17. Der Trank und das Verschwinden

**Kapitel 17  
Der Wiederbelebungstrank und das Verschwinden**

Es schien, als ließe der Montag ewig auf sich warten. Draco und Ginny begegneten sich am Wochenende oft auf den Fluren, sagten aber nichts, sondern wandten statt dessen den Blick ab und eilten schnell weiter. Dieses Mal lag es nicht daran, daß sie den Schein waren wollten.

Eine gewisse unangenehme Atmosphäre hatte sich über sie gesenkt, seit sie draußen beim Quidditch-Schuppen das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. Beide waren auf einmal verwirrter und unruhiger, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätten. Es half auch nicht, daß sie genau wußten, was das verursacht hatte.

Aber als Montagmorgen kam, wußten sie beide, daß sie_ irgend etwas_ tun mußten.

Und Draco entschloß sich, daß er lieber den ersten Schritt machen würde. Als Ginny zum Frühstücken die Große Halle betrat, wie gewöhnlich begleitet von ihrem Bruder und seinen Freunden, wartete Draco auf sie.

„Weasley", sagte er, seine Stimme ruhig und beinahe irritierend weich. Kein Zeichen der unausgesprochenen Spannung zwischen ihnen war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Malfoy", grüßte Ginny in fast demselben Tonfall, nur etwas weniger sicher als Draco.

„Ich muß mit dir reden. Privat", fügte er hinzu und sah betont die anderen drei an, die sich nicht einmal die geringste Mühe gaben, die Tatsache zu kaschieren, daß sie lauschten.

„Hey, Malfoy, alles, was du zu meiner Schwester sagst, kannst du auch vor uns sagen", sagte Ron mit wütendem Blick. Offensichtlich wollte er seine Schwester nicht mit ihm alleinlassen. „Stimmt's, Gin?"

Ginny verzog das Gesicht, als sie mit der Wahl zwischen dem Schutz ihres Bruders und Alleinsein mit Draco gezwungen wurde, obwohl sie wirklich mit Draco reden mußte.

Als sie aufblickte, fing Draco ihren Blick auf, und sie wußte, daß er wußte, was sie dachte. Sie wußte, daß er das tat, denn sie konnte genauso klar den Ausdruck lesen, mit dem seine Augen ihr „jetzt" bedeuteten, so bestimmt und entschieden, als hätte er tatsächlich gesprochen.

Ginny sah zu Ron hinüber. „Ich denke, ich spreche besser mit Dr- Malfoy allein."

Als sie sah, wie sich Rons Überraschung schnell in Verärgerung verwandelte, fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Wir sollen nicht mit anderen Leuten über unsere Aufgabe reden, das weißt du."

Ginny hielt den Atem an, während Ron darüber nachdachte. „In Ordnung", hauchte er schließlich, halb seufzend. „Wenn es nur darum geht."

Während er das sagte, hielt er den Blick unentwegt auf Draco gerichtet, eine unausgesprochene Drohung zwischen ihnen. Hermine mußte ihn schließlich am Arm ziehen, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, zum Gryffindor-Tisch weiterzugehen.

Harry folge den beiden und warf dabei noch einen besorgten Blick auf Ginny.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", formte sie mit den Lippen und fragte sich, ob er sie verstanden hatte. Sie wußte nicht, ob das der Fall war oder ob er einfach entschieden hatte, daß es ihn wirklich nichts anging, aber Harry drehte sich jedenfalls um und ging.

Draco beobachtete diesen Austausch mit verengten Augen. Vielleicht war es das, was mit Ginny nicht stimmte. Vielleicht hatte Potter ältere Rechte auf ihre Zuneigung. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber schon der Gedanke machte ihn krank vor Eifersucht.

Als er Ginny wieder ansah, stellte er fest, daß sie offensichtlich gesehen hatte, welchen Effekt Potter auf ihn gehabt hatte. Und sie fand es witzig.

Großartig, das wurde immer besser. Er unterdrückte schnell seinen Ärger und brachte seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle, entschlossen, ganz gelassen darüber hinwegzugehen. Ja, genau.

Sobald sie die Halle verlassen hatten, um sich im Korridor mehr oder weniger privat und in Ruhe unterhalten zu können, brach Ginny in Gelächter aus, und ein leichtes neckendes Grinsen zuckte an ihren Mundwinkeln.

So sehr er auch wünschte, es wäre nicht so, spürte Draco, wie seine Augen dorthin gezogen wurden. Er war jedoch genauso schnell gezwungen, ruckartig wieder nach oben in ihre Augen zu blicken, als sie fortfuhr, ihn erbarmungslos zu veralbern.

„Du warst eifersüchtig, nicht?" Ihr Tonfall enthielt noch etwas anderes als Belustigung, etwas, das sich vage nach Ungläubigkeit anhörte. Als könnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, daß er auf _irgendwen_ eifersüchtig war.

Was genau das war, was Draco sie gerne hätte glauben lassen. Zu dumm, daß es keine verdammte Möglichkeit gab, es zu leugnen.

Er unternahm jedoch trotzdem einen tapferen Versuch. „War ich nicht." Seine Stimme klang steif und unnatürlich.

Dieses Mal machte Ginny sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu widersprechen. Sie grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte sie sagen „Okay, Draco, wie auch immer".

Anschließend senkte sich Stille über sie, und die Stimmung wurde schnell nüchterner. Sie konnten sich nicht in die Augen sehen, und nach angespannten fünf Minuten gewann Ginny ihre Stimme soweit zurück, daß sie fragen konnte, worüber er hatte reden wollen.

„Ich denke, du weißt, was ich wollte."

Ginny stockte der Atem. Sie hatte es gewußt, er wollte darüber reden, was im Regenbogenraum passiert war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen würde, sollte er das tun. ‚Tut mir leid, Draco, der Grund, weshalb ich nach diesem _wundervollen_ Kuß' - denn er war wundervoll gewesen, sie war nicht so dumm, das zu leugnen - ‚weggestoßen hab, ist der, daß ich Angst davor hatte, jemandem so schnell so nahe zu kommen. Ich hatte _Angst_.'

Er würde sie wahrscheinlich für den größten Feigling der Welt halten.

Aber Draco überraschte sie. Er begann sofort, darüber zu reden, wer von ihnen den Gegenstand, den sie erhalten hatten, Dumbledore übergeben sollte. Er schien, als habe er sich entschlossen, den Kuß nicht zu erwähnen. Entweder das, oder er hatte sich vorgenommen, es komplett zu vergessen. Ginny war nicht sicher, ob ihr die zweite Möglichkeit gefiel. Die Sache war jedenfalls nichts, was sie in nächster Zeit vergessen würde.

Sie versuchte, nicht zu erleichtert über seine Themenwahl auszusehen, und stieg etwas zu enthusiastisch in das Gespräch ein, lächelte breit und verhielt sich aufgeregter, als sie sich wegen ihrer Leistung eigentlich fühlte. Falls Draco etwas merkte, sagte er nichts, und als sie zusammen wieder in die Große Halle zurückkehrten, war entschieden, daß sie beide gemeinsam zu Dumbledore gehen würden, aber Ginny ihm den Gegenstand geben würde, da Draco nicht die geringste Neigung verspürte, dem Direktor so nahe zu kommen.

Also machten sie es so. Nach dem Frühstück reihten sie sich in die Schlange an, um den Beweis ihres Erfolges zu präsentieren.

„Eine Menge Leute haben es nicht geschafft", bemerkte Ginny leise.

„Eine Menge Leute hatten auch nicht das Glück, ihren Gegenstand durch Zufall zu kriegen."

Ginny blickte flüchtig zu Draco auf, ihr Gesicht leicht gerötet durch diese Bemerkung. Machte er Witze, oder war das wirklich eine Beleidigung gewesen? Er hatte so oder so ihre Gefühle verletzt.

Er hatte natürlich recht. Sie hatte das Geheimnis durch Zufall aufgedeckt. Aber was hätte er gemacht, wenn sie das nicht getan hätte? _Er_ hätte es auch nicht rechtzeitig herausgefunden. Der Gedanke, daß er jetzt ihren Anteil an ihrer Leistung herunterzuspielen versuchte, nachdem er sie vorher dafür gepriesen hatte, machte sie wütend.

Sie spannte jeden Muskel an, und egal, was für Kommentare er auf dem Weg zum Direktor sonst noch von sich gab, sich weigerte sich zu antworten.

Als Draco bemerkte, welche Auswirkung seine schlecht abgepaßten und unverdienten Worte auf Ginny hatten, verspürte er sofort einen reuigen Stich. Aber es war zu spät, um sie zurückzunehmen.

Er versuchte, sie besänftigen, indem er witzige kleine Bemerkungen über die anderen Schüler machte oder sich über die Lehrer lustig machte, aber nichts funktionierte. Sie blieb so verärgert und still wie zuvor. Draco konnte beinahe eine Sturmwolke über ihrem Kopf sehen.

Mit einem Seufzen gab er den Versuch, fröhlich zu sein, auf und schwieg nachdenklich, als sie die Spitze der Schlange erreichten. Weshalb sollte er überhaupt versuchen, seine Bemerkung wieder gutzumachen? Es stimmte, oder etwa nicht?

Dumbledore stand mit ausgestreckter Hand erwartungsvoll vor ihnen und wartete auf ihren Gegenstand. Aber Ginny schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein, und Draco mußte sie mit dem Ellbogen anstoßen, bevor sie bemerkte, wo sie waren.

Mit einem Todesblick auf Draco übergab sie den sauer verdienten Gegenstand.

Dumbledore nahm ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln und nickte anerkennend. „Gut gemacht, Sie beide. Hier ist Ihre neue Aufgabe. Ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, sofort mit der Arbeit daran zu beginnen." Ohne weitere Verzögerung reichte er Ginny ein weiteres Stück Papier, das sie sofort in die Tasche steckte, als sie davonging, ohne es vorher zu lesen. Sie würde es sich später ansehen.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Draco ihr tatsächlich den ganzen Weg die Treppen hoch zum Eingang des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums folgen würde, wenn sie seine Rufe, sie solle warten, ignorierte.

Jetzt war sie zum Stehenbleiben gezwungen. Sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel, daß er nicht gezögert hätte, ihr durch das Portraitloch zu folgen.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie müde. Alles, was sie wollte, war, ihre Bücher zu holen und zum Unterricht zu gehen. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie noch mehr von Dracos plötzlich überlegener Haltung und seinen gemeinen Bemerkungen ihr gegenüber ertragen konnte. Kaum zu glauben, daß sie ihn tatsächlich _gemocht_ hatte. _Korrektur: Ich _mag_ ihn_, kreischte eine kleine Gedankenstimme verdrießlich. Sie zwang die Stimme, still zu sein.

„Ich will unsere Aufgabe sehen." Dracos Tonfall war emotionslos, und der Schatten über seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, daß er sorgfältig jegliche Gefühle vor ihr verbarg. Es war, als wären sie plötzlich wieder dort, wo sie gewesen waren, als sie sich gehaßt hatten.

Ginny spürte einen Stich in der Brust. Sie hatte dies nicht gewollt. So hätte es nicht sein sollen. Aber was konnte sie tun? Das Band zwischen ihnen, das sich einst so rasch und stark gebildet hatte, versagte, und sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, das zu verhindern.

„Wir können sie uns später ansehen."

Sie waren beide zu halsstarrig, das war das Problem. Sie würde nicht nachgeben, und er auch nicht.

„Ich würde sie gerne jetzt sehen, bitte. Dir ist es vielleicht nicht so wichtig, die Aufgabe rechtzeitig zu erledigen, aber mir schon."

Ginny verengte bei seinem harten Tonfall die Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen, es ihm anzurechnen, daß er „bitte" gesagt hatte. Er hatte es nicht wirklich gemeint, es war eine Formalität gewesen.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog das Stück Papier heraus. Alles, was nötig war, damit er ging. Wortlos reichte sie es ihm.

Diesmal machte Draco sich nicht mal die Mühe, danke zu sagen. Er nahm einfach den Zettel und las ihn laut vor. Nachdem sie eben gesagt hatte, daß sie es jetzt gerade nicht hören wollte.

Aber trotzdem zog die Aufgabe sie in ihren Bann, während Draco las. Diese klang sogar noch schwieriger als die letzte, aber sie fand sie auch interessanter.

Sie sollten die Zutaten für einen bestimmten Heiltrank nachschlagen, dessen Name ihnen jedoch nicht genannt wurde. Alles, was ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, waren seine ungewöhnlichsten Eigenschaften. Ja, die ungewöhnlichsten, da es dadurch mehr Anstrengung erfordern würde herauszufinden, was genau es war. Wenn sie die Zutaten kannten, sollten sie sie finden und den Trank herstellen. Alle davon, so wurde ihnen versichert, waren irgendwo im Umkreis des Schlosses zu finden.

„Hört sich ... interessant an", sagte Ginny, nachdem Draco geendet hatte.

Sein kalter grauer Blick schoß zu ihr auf. „Ja, das tut es."

Das war alles. Kein Abschiedsgruß, kein „bis morgen", nichts. Er drehte sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Er ignorierte sie vollkommen.

Und ein kleiner Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob sie das nicht ein kleines bißchen verdient hatte.

ooOOoo

Die nächsten paar Wochen verbrachten beide in einem unglücklichen Zustand beim Lernen. Die lockere Behaglichkeit, die sie zuvor geteilt hatten, war verschwunden und durch eine angespannte Stille ersetzt worden, die in letzter Zeit ihr ständiger Begleiter zu sein schien.

Wie sehnlich Ginny sich wünschte, sie hätte etwas anderes gesagt oder sich anders verhalten, so daß es jetzt nicht so wäre, wie es war. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Draco genauso empfand, aber um mit ihrem Elend nicht allein zu sein, hoffte sie, daß es so war.

So sehr sie es haßte, es zuzugeben, sie vermißte ihn. Die sanfte Art, auf die er sie angesehen hatte und den Ausdruck seiner Augen, wenn er gelächelt hatte. Er war so charmant, wenn er wollte.

Unglücklicherweise würde Ginny dieses Lächeln in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht sehen. Oder später.

Tatsächlich ärgerte sich Ginny nach ihrem „unausgesprochenen Streit", ihn immer häufiger Zeit mit Pansy verbringen zu sehen. Sie wußte, daß die beiden eine Weile als Paar gegolten hatten, aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie ihn nicht einmal eine normale Unterhaltung mit ihr führen sehen, ganz zu schweigen von irgend etwas, was sie auch nur entfernt mißtrauisch gemacht hätte.

Jetzt sah sie die beiden dauernd zusammen. Wäre Ginny so eitel gewesen, wie Draco zu sein schien, hätte sie vermutlich sofort angenommen, daß er das tat, um sie wütend zu machen. Aber nach alldem konnte Ginny sich nicht ganz dazu bringen zu glauben, das könnte der Grund sein. Sie hatte einen Verdacht, aber das war alles. Und sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall deswegen zur Rede stellen.

Sie versuchte, sich einzureden, daß es ihr nichts ausmachte, und zuerst dachte sie, es wäre ihr gelungen. Aber je häufiger sie die beiden zusammen sah, desto wütender wurde sie, und in einer plötzlichen Erleuchtung erkannte sie, daß Draco sich so gefühlt haben mußte, als Harry ihretwegen besorgt gewesen war. Natürlich hatte _sie_ ihn in dem Fall nicht mit _Absicht_ provoziert.

Irgendwie gelang es ihnen trotz alledem, den Trank zu finden, den sie suchten. Und es stellte sich heraus, daß sogar seine _üblichsten_ Eigenschaften nicht besonders üblich waren.

Der Rehabilitations- und Lebensgebertrank, besser bekannt als Wiederbelebungstrank, war etwas, wovon keiner von ihnen bisher auch nur gehört hatte. Laut dem Buch, das sie darüber gefunden hatten, war seine häufigste Anwendung, jemanden wiederzubeleben, der betäubt oder ohnmächtig war. Außerdem erfuhren sie aus der Notiz, daß er benutzt wurde, um kleine Tiere für eine gewisse Zeit schlafen zu lassen, abhängig von ihrer Größe und ihrem Gewicht, und um Feen flugunfähig zu machen. Er konnte auch verwendet werden, um Zeichen von Magie zu „ummanteln", was immer das bedeutete.

„Mit anderen Worten, der Trank ist völlig nutzlos", bemerkte Draco mit einer Spur Ironie in der Stimme. Sie hatten zwei Wochen gebraucht, um einen Trank zu finden, der Kleinigkeiten konnte, für die sie schon Zaubersprüche hatten. Und die gingen schneller.

Er war so was von angewidert. Er knallte beinahe das Buch zu, ohne den Rest des Absatzes zu lesen, als er die notwendige Zutatenliste hatte.

Ginny stoppte ihn mit einer Hand. „Warte. Laß und den Rest auch noch lesen, nur zur Sicherheit."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und senkte den Kopf, um die verbleibenden Sätze zu lesen. Das war der Moment, als sie feststellten, daß der Trank etwas Interessanteres konnte, als sie gedacht hatten. Der allerletzte Absatz nannte diese Anwendungsmöglichkeit fast zögerlich, als hätte der Autor eigentlich nicht gewollt, daß jemand davon wußte.

_Der Wiederbelebungstrank hat darüber hinaus eine einzigartige Eigenschaft, die kein anderer Trank hat. Es ist eigentlich eher eine Nebenwirkung, etwas, das nicht beabsichtigt war, aber trotzdem aufgetreten ist. Nur sehr wenige wissen von dieser geheimen Eigenschaft, aber als einer Schreiber der Wahrheit muß ich sie meinen Lesern enthüllen. Wird sie unter den richtigen Umständen eingenommen - namentlich mit der Kraft des Willens - verleiht der Wiederbelebungstrank dem Trinker die Fähigkeit, durch den Tod zu wandeln. Das ist besonders für Wahrsager nützlich, aber sofern Sie nicht entsprechend für eine solche Reise ausgebildet wurden, kann sie - und wird wahrscheinlich - im Desaster enden. Viele enthusiastische Übereifrige sind aufgrund dieses Trankes im Tod verlorengegangen, unfähig, ins Leben zurückzukehren, aber ebenso unfähig zu sterben. Sie sind gezwungen, auf ewig in dieser Leere umherzuwandern, bis jemand sie findet und herausläßt (spezifische Instruktionen sind nicht verfügbar, da dies noch nie vorgekommen ist), oder bis jemand anders diese Welt zwischen den Welten betritt und sie durch den Tod freiläßt._

Ginny hatte die Augen beim Lesen dieses Absatzes weit aufgerissen, und als sie fertig war, fühlte sie, wie ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief. Ein Trank, der einem ermöglichte, durch den Tod zu gehen. Es war unglaublich.

Draco schien nicht die gleichen Probleme damit zu haben, die Informationen aufzunehmen, die das Buch enthüllt hatte, und als er es zuklappte, stand in seinem Gesicht nichts als Langeweile geschrieben.

„Können wir jetzt nach diesen Zutaten suchen?"

Ginny starrte ihn an, gegen ihren Willen beeindruckt. War das alles, was er zu sagen hatte? Erkannte er nicht die Bedeutung ihrer Entdeckung?

„Was ist mit der letzten Eigenschaft? Ist das nicht unglaublich?" fragte sie ihn.

„Nein."

Offenbar nicht.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Ginny verärgert.

Draco warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, und Ginny wußte, daß sie wortlos gewarnt wurde, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Es ist nicht real. Das war irgendein Gerücht, das sich verbreitet hat, und als dieser Typ es gehört hat, hat er wahrscheinlich darauf bestanden, es für bare Münze zu nehmen. Niemand kann durch den Tod gehen."

Und damit war das Thema beendet. Ginny schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes vor ihm aus der Bibliothek. Obwohl sie es zu gern wollte, weigerte sie sich, sich schon wieder mit ihm zu streiten.

Als Draco ihr durch die Tür folgte, gingen seine Gedanken in eine entschieden andere Richtung. Er dachte zurück an den Absatz, den sie gelesen hatten. Wenngleich er es geleugnet hatte, hatte ihn dieser Absatz äußerst interessiert, allerdings nicht aus den Gründen, die Ginny vermutet hätte. Nein, er interessierte ihn, weil er ihn mit einem anderen Zauber verglich, einem, der sehr ähnlich zu sein schien.

Der Seelenbewahrer. Was, wenn er so ähnlich war wie diese Zwischenwelt, aber die Menschen darin waren in Wirklichkeit nur Geister? Eigentlich war dort nur eine Person, erinnerte er sich. Slytherin. Er war dort offensichtlich gefangen, aber was war, wenn es wie bei der Zwischenwelt einen Weg gab, ihn zu befreien? Wäre das nicht besser für alle? Slytherins Seele könnte zu dem Schicksal in der Unterwelt weiterwandern, das sie verdient hatte, und die Kette, die noch immer um Dracos Hals hing, wäre dann nicht länger mehr als ein gewöhnlicher, wenn auch alter Anhänger.

Was war, wenn die Lösung für seine Probleme einfacher war, als er gedacht hatte?

Draco hatte es nie in diesem Licht gesehen, aber er erkannte, daß es etwas war, worüber er nachdenken mußte. Wenn er tatsächlich einen Weg fand, Slytherin zu befreien, konnte möglicherweise etwas noch Schlimmeres geschehen. Draco war nicht geneigt, einer Idee zu vertrauen, die so sehr derjenigen ähnelte, die Slytherin ohnehin für ihn vorgesehen hatte: ihn zu befreien.

Dennoch, vielleicht war an dieser Sache etwas dran. Draco würde einige weitere Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Aber nicht jetzt, besser später, allein.

Das letzte, was er wollte, war, Ginny mißtrauisch zu machen. Sie würde vermutlich hereinplatzen und darauf bestehen, ihm zu helfen, ganz egal, wie sehr Draco beteuerte, daß er sie nicht brauchte. Sie hatte es schon einmal getan, oder nicht?

Und das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, als sie sich nähergekommen waren. Das wollte Draco nicht noch einmal von vorn erleben. Er glaubte nicht, daß er es ertragen könnte, wenn sie ihm ein weiteres Mal entrissen wurde, auch noch aus ihrem eigenen Willen. Seit diesem Tag, als er daran gedacht hatte, was sie getan hatte und daß sie vielleicht tatsächlich was mit Potter hatte, waren seine Nerven strapaziert, und er fühlte sich, als könnte er sie erwürgen. Oder Potter. Oder besser noch beide.

Deshalb hatte er Pansy ins Spiel gebracht. Ginnys Verdacht war richtig; es war exakt Dracos Absicht gewesen, sie eifersüchtig zu machen. Falls Ginny es bemerkte, redete sie jedoch unglücklicherweise nicht, und bislang hatte sie noch keinen Versuch unternommen, ihn davon abzubringen.

Was ziemlich grauenhaft war, soweit es Draco anging, denn es bedeutete, daß er sich für nichts und wieder nichts mit Pansy abgab. Er hatte sie fallenlassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel, als er Ginny begegnet war, und kaum noch mit ihr gesprochen. Er hatte keine Lust dazu gehabt.

Jetzt da Pansy glaubte, sein Interesse sei wieder erwacht, war sie überzeugt, daß er ganz ihr gehöre, und war so unerträglich wie immer. Sie hing wie eine Klette an ihm, schmachtete ihn in lächerlicher Weise an und ging ihm einfach nur auf die Nerven. Und wofür? Für nichts.

Draco zog in Erwägung, sie wieder abzuservieren, ihr zu sagen, daß es vorbei war. Sicher, sie würde eine Weile Trübsal blasen und schmollen, aber im Endeffekt wäre es besser für ihn. Er glaubte nicht, daß er es noch länger ertragen konnte. Besonders nicht jetzt, wo er so viele andere Dinge im Kopf hatte.

_Ja, ich denke, ich werde es tun_. Und mit einem halb selbstgefälligen, halb erleichterten Grinsen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, um Pansy die guten schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen.

ooOOoo

Trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten begannen die beiden Partner so bald wie möglich mit der Suche nach den Zutaten. Sie waren erleichtert herauszufinden, daß die meisten an verhältnismäßig normalen Orten zu finden waren: in den Gewächshäusern, im Zutatenraum, in Snapes Büro und auf den Ländereien. Die aus Snapes Büro bekamen sie erst, nachdem es Ginny gelungen war, Harry zu überreden, ihr seinen Tarnumhang auszuleihen, um sich hineinzuschleichen. Sie weigerte sich, ihn noch einmal zu stehlen. Als Harry nicht einmal Fragen stellte, fühlte sie sich um so schuldiger, daß sie es beim letzten Mal getan hatte.

An die letzten drei Zutaten war etwas schwerer heranzukommen. Die Fliegenflügel und der Eidechsenschwanz erwiesen sich als einfacher als die letzte Zutat, obwohl sie relativ schwer zu kriegen waren, da sie die Tiere tatsächlich fangen mußten. Die letzte Zutat war Carconische Daludolphe, eine blühende Pflanze, die nur zu bestimmten Tagen des Jahres an bestimmten Orten und zu einer bestimmten Tageszeit gefunden werden konnte.

Das war, wie sie schnell herausfanden, was ihre eigentliche Herausforderung sein sollte. Es ließ alles, was sie sonst noch getan hatten, einfach erscheinen.

Tag um Tag wälzten sie Sternkarten und versuchten, mit den wenigen Informationen, die ihnen das Buch gegeben hatte, das exakte Datum und die genaue Zeit zu bestimmen. Auch sämtliche Pflanzenbücher, die sie in die Finger bekommen konnten, durchsuchten sie, um herauszufinden, wo genau die Pflanze wuchs.

Das Endergebnis ihrer Nachforschungen sagte ihnen, daß der benötigte Tag gerade rechtzeitig kommen würde, damit sie ihre Aufgabe einreichen konnten. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, die Pflanze in der Nacht des 14. Novembers zu finden, waren sie erledigt. Die Aufgabe sollte am 15. abgegeben werden. Das bedeutete, sie hatten genau eine Nacht, um die letzte Zutat zu finden und den Trank herzustellen.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie für diese Aufgabe wegen der Weihnachtsferien zwei Wochen mehr zur Verfügung als für die letzte. Es war entschieden worden, den Abgabetermin auf den Tag vor den Ferien zu legen, damit die Leute nicht phasenweise an ihren Projekten arbeiten mußten, also einmal vor und einmal nach Weihnachten.

Als der Tag schließlich kam, hatten Draco und Ginny schon alles andere, was sie brauchten, vorbereitet. Die anderen Zutaten lagen zusammen auf einem Arbeitstisch, und Dracos Kessel (sie hatten sich entschieden, seinen zu benutzen, weil er offensichtlich von besserer Qualität war) stand fertig daneben.

Alles, was ihnen noch fehlte, war die Carconische Daludolphe. Und wenn alles gut lief, würden sie die bald haben.

Ironischerweise hatten sie herausgefunden, daß sie nur an einem Ort wuchs: an der Südseite von Felsen. Was bedeutete, daß es nur eine Stelle gab, an der sie suchen mußten, nämlich bei dem kleinen Felsen am See, den Draco sein Eigen nannte.

Und es war auch der eine Ort, an den Ginny niemals hatte zurückkehren wollen.

Aber als sie sich vor dem Schloß trafen, wußte sie, daß sie keine Wahl hatte. Ein Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit lag auf Dracos Gesicht, und sie war absolut entschlossen, es ihm gleichzutun.

Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, aber Draco führte sie auf dem Weg, und Ginny folgte ihm schweigend. Als sie bei dem Felsen ankamen, begann Ginny sofort mit der Suche. Das hatte eher damit zu tun, daß sie beschäftigt sein wollte, um nicht so nervös zu sein, als daß sie tatsächlich gewußt hätte, daß es Zeit war. Laut ihren Berechnungen sollte die Pflanze noch für die nächsten fünf Minuten nicht einmal sichtbar sein. Aber irgend etwas machte sie unruhig. Und dieses Gefühl kam nicht nur daher, daß sie allein mit Draco draußen war. Es war ... irgend etwas anderes.

Es war ein Gefühl, das sie nicht einordnen konnte, das sie aber dennoch beeinflußte. Etwas würde passieren.

Draco spürte Ginnys Besorgnis, teilte sie jedoch nicht. Wovor sollten sie sich fürchten? Der Mond würde genau zur richtigen Stelle aufsteigen, sie würden die Blume finden und dann von hier verschwinden. Was konnte daran so schwer sein?

Er fragte sich, ob da noch etwas anderes war, was sie beschäftigte, und einen Augenblick lang entschied er sich fast, sie zu fragen. Aber nein, er hielt sich zurück. Er hatte jetzt schon so lange den Uninteressierten gespielt; er konnte damit weitermachen, bis sie zuerst nachgab. Das war sowieso, worum es bei dieser Verstellung ging, oder? Wer würde den Kampf der Willenstärke gewinnen, und wer würde zuerst aufgeben? Nun, wenn schon sonst nichts, wollte Draco wenigstens gewinnen.

Was bedeutete, daß es unbedingt notwendig war, die „Ist mir doch egal"-Scharade beizubehalten, so lange es eben dauerte. Und das war alles, was es war. Eine Scharade. Das erkannte er jetzt.

Den ganzen Monat über hatte er sich gequält, indem er sich einzureden versucht hatte, daß er jedes Gefühl außer Abneigung, das er vielleicht für die jüngste Weasely empfunden hatte, beseitigt hatte, aber am Ende war er dem gesunden Menschenverstand erlegen. Wenn sie so vollständig aus seinen Gedanken ausradiert war, weshalb dachte er dann ununterbrochen an sie?

Er blickte hinunter auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte mit einem kleinen Lächeln fest, daß die Zeit gekommen war. Jetzt konnte er die Pflanze finden.

Und sieh an, da war sie. Er streckte die Hand aus und pflückte sie von der Seite des Felsens vor ihm._ Fast zu einfach_, befand er mit einem Lächeln. Jetzt war es Zeit, Ginny zu holen und von hier zu verschwinden.

Er ging selbstsicher um den Felsen herum, froh, daß alles so glatt lief. Da bemerkte er es.

Ginny war nicht da.

_Na ja, vielleicht ist sie weiter herumgegangen_, überlegte er rational.

Aber nach fünf Runden um den Felsen, wobei er Ginnys Namen jedesmal etwas lauter rief als vorher, war er schließlich gezwungen zuzugeben, daß sie einfach nicht da war. Sie war nirgendwo.

Und das war der Moment, als Draco klar wurde, daß etwas wirklich, _wirklich_ nicht in Ordnung war.


	18. Auf der Suche

**Kapitel 18  
Auf der Suche**

Draco war nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, aber er wußte, daß er etwas tun mußte, daher rannte er zurück zum Schloß und direkt zu Dumbledores Büro. Er war zwar nie wirklich dorthin geschickt worden, aber er hatte es sich längst zur Aufgabe gemacht, dessen Lage zu kennen, nur für den Fall, daß er sie wissen mußte. Dies war genau so ein Fall.

Nur einen Augenblick, nachdem er begonnen hatte, dagegen zu hämmern, wurde die Tür von Dumbledore selbst geöffnet. Der alte Mann trug ein weißes Nachhemd mit kleinen Kaninchen darauf. Draco wußte, daß er vor Lachen losgeprustet hätte, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen.

Statt dessen sprudelten die Einzelheiten dessen, was vorgefallen war, aus ihm heraus.

Dumbledore lauschte Dracos Erklärung, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Je weiter Draco jedoch mit seiner Erzählung kam, desto ernster wurde Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Wir werden sofort nach ihr suchen", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich werde die Lehrer versammeln, und wir werden sofort beginnen."

Draco atmete erleichtert aus. „Okay ... Was kann ich tun?"

„Sie", sagte Dumbledore in einem einschüchternden Ton, den er kaum je anwandte, außer in einer wirklich ernsten Situation, „müssen gehen und den Zaubertrank fertigbrauen."

„Was?" Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Der alte Trottel machte wohl Witze. Erwartete er wirklich, daß Draco losging und diesen Trank braute, als wäre nichts passiert? Ginny war verschwunden, um Himmels Willen!

Dumbledore nahm Dracos Ausbruch hin, ohne seine Einstellung zu ändern. „Es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren. Gehen Sie."

Draco dachte daran, noch einmal zu protestieren, sah dann aber ein, daß das sowieso keinen Sinn gehabt hätte. Der Direktor war entschlossen. Innerlich fluchend wandte sich Draco zum Gehen.

Bevor er jedoch zur Tür kam, veranlaßte ihn etwas zurückzublicken. „Sie müssen sie finden, Direktor." Sogar Draco war überrascht, wieviel Schmerz und Gefühl dieser halbgeflüsterte Satz enthielt.

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde weicher. „Das werden wir, Draco, das werden wir."

ooOOoo

Aber das taten sie nicht. Während die Lehrer draußen suchten, sah Draco vom Fenster des Klassenraums zu, den Ginny und er benutzten, solange sie den Trank brauten.

Er beobachtete, wie nach zehn Minuten sinnloser Suche eine Eule mit der Bitte um Hilfe ans Zaubereiministerium geschickt wurde.

Und er sah immer noch zu, als über eine halbe Stunde später eine Gruppe von Ministeriumsangestellten eintraf.

Der Trank war um diese Zeit gerade fertig, und Draco füllte ihn in eine kleine Phiole und verkorkte ihn. Bitte, er hatte getan, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte. Auch, wenn es keinerlei Nutzen gehabt hatte.

Jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr in diesem Raum. Ohne zweimal nachzudenken, steckte er die Phiole mit der Flüssigkeit in die Tasche und rannte die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Schloß hinaus, direkt zum Direktor, der sich mit ein paar Vertretern des Ministeriums unterhielt. Sie sahen nicht glücklich aus.

„Bitte ..." Draco bettelte beinahe. Sein Herz raste noch immer bei dem beängstigenden Gedanken daran, was Ginny genau jetzt widerfahren konnte. „Sie müssen mich helfen lassen."

Dumbledores Miene sah mitfühlend aus, als er dem Jungen, inzwischen fast ein Mann, der vor ihm stand, einen Blick zuwarf. Aber er schüttelte dennoch den Kopf.

Die Gesichter der Ministeriumsangestellten zeigten keine solche Besorgnis, nur Genervtheit darüber, daß ihre Arbeit unterbrochen wurde.

„Verschwinde hier, Kind. Dies ist eine offizielle Angelegenheit", sagte einer von ihnen überlegen. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, von seinen Papieren aufzublicken.

Das war alles, was nötig war, um Draco von einem beinahe wimmernden Kind in einen gebieterischen Befehlshaber zu verwandeln. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich so herablassend zu behandeln wie ein unschuldiges kleines Kind. Sie sollten wissen, daß ich Sie rauswerfen lassen kann, bevor sie es auch nur kommen sehen", spie Draco ihm angewidert entgegen und hob den Kopf höher, so daß das entfernte Licht der Schule auf ihn fiel und sein silberblondes Haar erleuchtete und seine grauen Augen gefährlich boshaft erscheinen ließ.

Die beiden Ministeriumsvertreter blickten auf. „Mr Malfoy", stammelte der eine, der vorher mit ihm gesprochen hatte. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung ..."

Er schluckte nervös und sah zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, der genauso nervös wirkte wie er. „Selbstverständlich können Sie helfen."

Darauf hatte Draco gewartet, und mit einem steifen Nicken sah er zu Dumbledore hinüber, Triumph im Blick.

Er hatte gedacht, der Direktor würde vielleicht protestieren oder ihn daran zu hindern versuchen, an der Suche teilzunehmen, aber der alte Mann seufzte nur, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen ersthaften Augen. „Also gut, Sie dürfen helfen."

_Ja!_ Er durfte helfen. Wie genau würde er das jetzt machen?

„Wo haben die anderen gesucht?" fragte er, mehr an die Ministeriumsvertreter als an den Direktor gerichtet. Es erschien ihm wahrscheinlich, daß sie etwas darüber wußten.

Aber es war Dumbledore, der antwortete. „Überall auf den Ländereien. Wohin auch immer Ms Weasley verschwunden ist - oder gebracht wurde -", fügte er hinzu, bevor Draco dagegen protestieren konnte, daß Ginny weggelaufen sein sollte, „sie ist nicht auf Hogwarts-Grund. Sie bereiten jetzt alles vor, um die Suche auszuweiten."

Draco dachte scharf nach, um herauszufinden, wie sie die größte Chance hatten, sie zu finden. Er neigte dazu zu denken, daß sie für eine nutzbringende Boden- oder Luftsuche zu weit entfernt waren, falls sie nicht auf dem Gebiet von Hogwarts oder in der unmittelbaren Umgebung waren.

Sie mußte mithilfe von Magie und Gewalt entführ worden sein; das war das einzige, was Draco einfiel. Ginny wäre nicht freiwillig mit irgendwem mitgegangen, und ihr Verschwinden war für eine normale Entführung zu schnell und leise gewesen. Nein, da war etwas, etwas Wichtiges, was ihm entging.

Er entschied sich, daß der beste Weg vermutlich war, dahin zurückzugehen, wo Ginny verschwunden war, und nach Spuren zu suchen, daher entschuldigte er sich von der Gruppe und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Da mußte _irgendwas_ sein.

Und dann hatte er es, ein Hauch einer Idee, der so schnell kam und ging, daß Draco ihn zuerst nicht gleich greifen konnte. Dann wurde seine Erinnerung klarer, und er rief sich den Tag vor über einem Monat ins Gedächtnis, an dem er zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt war, um sicherzugehen, daß Ginny dort war. Damals war sie dort gewesen, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob es diesmal so einfach sein würde. Und Draco hatte ein schrecklich schlechtes Gefühl im Magen, das ihm sagte, daß er wußte, wieso.

_Slytherin_. Draco war sicher, daß er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er sich bei irgend etwas sicherer gewesen. Aber weshalb? Oder, was noch wichtiger war, wie?

_Bist du schon darauf gekommen?_ fragte eine Stimme.

Geschockt und besorgt um Ginnys Sicherheit, wie er war, hatte Draco keine Schwierigkeiten, die Energie für Zorn aufzubringen.

_Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!_

_Gar nichts. Bis jetzt._

Dracos Ärger verdoppelte sich, als seine Befürchtungen bestätigt wurden, und jede Faser seines Körpers zitterte vor Wut. _Bring sie zurück!_

_Zurück?_ spottete die Stimme unschuldig. _Was meinst du damit? Warum sollte ich das tun wollen?_

_Wenn du das nicht tust, werde ich ... werde ich_ ..." Draco war so wütend, daß ihm nicht einmal eine gute Drohung einfiel, und seine Worte blieben hohl im Raum stehen.

Das leise Echo von Salazars Lachen hallte durch Dracos Kopf. _Du wirst nichts tun, wenn ich es nicht wünsche_.

Draco begann, sich krank zu fühlen. Er glaubte zu wissen, wohin dies führte. Salazar hatte recht.

_Siehst du, du kannst nicht einmal deine eigene Hand kontrollieren._

Dracos Hand schoß in die Luft und blieb dort, ganz gleich, wie sehr Draco versuchte, sie wieder zu senken. _Er_ tat das. Er kontrollierte ihn wie eine Marionette. Draco kämpfte vergeblich dagegen an. Irgendwie war es Slytherin gelungen, genug Kraft zu sammeln, um Dracos gesamten Körper zu kontrollieren, wann immer er wollte. Und Draco fühlte sich unfähig, ihn aufzuhalten.

Als er das spürte, hörte er auf, sich zu wehren und konzentrierte sich statt dessen darauf, bei dieser Gelegenheit so viele Informationen wie möglich zu erhalten. _Wohin hast du Ginny gebracht?_

Wäre Salazar in der Lage gewesen, menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, hätte er in diesem Moment zweifellos triumphierend gelächelt, das wußte Draco.

_Das werde ich dir nicht sagen, aber wenn du es dringend genug wissen willst, bin ich sicher, daß dir eine alte Bekanntschaft weiterhelfen kann._

Alte Bekanntschaft? Worauf zum Teufel wollte dieses machthungrige Monster jetzt hinaus?

_Wer?_

_Nun, er ist jetzt seit Jahren einer meiner treuen Anhänger, seit die Kette in seine Hände gefallen ist, bis sie zu dir kam. Ich kenne ich besser als „Diener", aber du nennst ihn vermutlich -"_

Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Kette war in seinen Händen gewesen, bevor sie Draco zugefallen war, er war ein überzeugter Verfechter der Dunklen Künste, wenngleich Draco nie erkannt hatte, daß er ein doppeltes Spiel spielte. Das konnte nur eine Person sein ...

**_Vater_**.

Das Wort wurde von Draco und Salazar gleichzeitig ausgesprochen. So war Ginny also entführt worden. Ein junges Mädchen zu entführen, war etwas, was der gefangene Zauberer offensichtlich nicht alleine tun konnte. Er mußte Hilfe von außen haben.

Draco wünschte nur, er hätte früher an seinen Vater gedacht. Wenn wirklich Lucius Ginny entführt hatte, oder auch nur welche von seinen Leuten, dann war vielleicht immer noch Zeit ...

Draco verschwendete keine weitere Zeit damit, den Rest herauszufinden. Dafür würde genug Zeit sein, wenn er erst in der Luft war.

Mit neuer Hoffnung im Herzen rannte in seinen Schlafsaal, um seinen Besen zu holen. Vielleicht konnte er doch zu ihr kommen.

ooOOoo

Ginny beobachtete mit Tränen in den Augen, wie die Suche nach ihr fortgesetzt wurde. Warum konnten sie sie nicht sehen?! Sie war direkt vor ihrer Nase, gefangen gehalten von zwei brutalen Kerlen, die man nicht hätte verfehlen können, wenn die beiden getarnt und die Suchenden blind gewesen wären!

In schrecklicher Angst, nicht gefunden zu werden, sah sie zu, wie einer nach dem anderen an ihrem Versteck vorbeiging, und hoffte entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß jemand sie sehen würde. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Die Sucher gingen direkt an ihnen vorbei, und ihre Augen glitten über den Punkt hinweg, an dem Ginny hockte, gewaltsam niedergehalten von ihren beiden Entführern.

Sie strampelte, als ein Mann so nahe an ihr vorbeiging, daß sein Umhang ihr Bein berührte, und versuchte vergeblich, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Aber nichts funktionierte. Sie konnten sie nicht sehen. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber, der sie umhüllte, war so stark und so gut verdeckt, daß er nicht einmal von den Ministeriumsangestellten bemerkt wurde.

Einmal hatte sie aufgeblickt, als eine Tür zugeknallt wurde, und Hoffnung hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet, als sie erkannt hatte, daß es Draco war. Aber sogar diese Hoffnung war verschwunden, als auch er sie nicht sehen konnte.

Ginny beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit, während er in ihrem Blickfeld war. Sie war sogar eine der wenigen, die sahen, wie er mit seinem Besen Hogwarts rasend schnell verließ und dann in den Nachthimmel aufstieg und über den Wald davonflog.

Wohin wollte er?

Ihre Kidnapper sprachen nicht mit ihr, gaben ihr nicht das geringste bißchen Informationen, die ihr zur Flucht verhelfen konnten oder anhand derer sie wenigstens herausbekommen konnte, wer sie wollte und wofür.

Lange Zeit saßen sie in völliger Stille da. Die einzige regelmäßige Bewegung waren die Tränen, die Ginnys Gesicht hinunterliefen.

Stunden vergingen, und ein Lichtschimmer begann am östlichen Horizont zu erscheinen. Und sie blieben noch immer.

Als schließlich der letzte Ministeriumsbeamte gegangen war, spürte Ginny einen Ruck an ihren Armen und ließ sich taub auf die Füße ziehen. Zuerst konnte sie nicht stehen; sie hatte so lange gesessen, daß ihr Füße und Beine eingeschlafen waren. Ihre einzige Stütze waren die beiden riesigen Gestalten zu ihren Seiten, die jeder eine Hand unter ihren Armen hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie wieder Gefühl in den Beinen und konnte selbst gehen, wohin die beiden führten.

Sie sträubte sich nicht länger; es hätte nichts genützt. Statt dessen versank sie in einer Art deprimierter Gedankenlosigkeit, alle Hoffnung aufgegeben. Ohne zu denken, folgte sie ihnen über das Stück Land, das die Grenzen von Hogwarts markierte, und dann noch ein Stück weiter. Ginny bemerkte gedankenverloren, daß sie nach Westen gingen, aber was spielte es für eine Rolle, in welche Richtung sie gingen?

Schon bald blieben sie stehen, und ihre Arme wurden noch fester gepackt. Nicht einmal bei Tageslicht konnte Ginny durch die Umhänge, die sie eng um sich geschlungen hatten, erkennen, wer die Männer waren. Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten.

Bevor Ginny begreifen konnte, was sie vorhatte, hörte sie ein leises Plopp-Geräusch, und der Boden wurde ihr unter den Füßen weggerissen.

ooOOoo

Zwei Stunden später erreichte Draco den Landsitz. Es war ein weitläufiges Gebäude auf einem großen Hügel, auf allen Seiten umgeben von kleineren sanften Hügeln, außer hinter dem Haus. Das Gebiet war mit den großen, bedrohlichen Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes bedeckt. Sogar hier, Meilen entfernt von dem Abschnitt des Waldes bei Hogwarts, konnte Draco eine deutliche Ähnlichkeit sehen. Nein, eher spüren. Der Wald hatte eine Atmosphäre, die einem tief in die Knochen sank und an der Seele nagte.

Es war außerdem der Wald, über den Draco seit Ewigkeiten geflogen war, wie es ihm schien. Als er endlich die dunkle Präsenz des Waldes hinter sich ließ, war er äußerst erleichtert. Er hatte diesen Wald nie gemocht, ihn beinahe gefürchtet, seit er in seinem ersten Schuljahr gezwungen worden war, einen Ausflug dort hinein zu machen, mit Potter, Granger und diesem wehleidigen Idioten. Wie war doch gleich sein Name? Ach ja, Neville.

Und weshalb sollte er keine Angst haben, nach dem, was er gesehen hatte? Es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, daß einen ein Einhornblut trinkendes Monster ansprang, oder? Besonders dann nicht, wenn dieses blutsaugende Monster in gewissem Sinne der böseste Zauberer war, der jemals existiert hatte.

Nun ja, eigentlich erschien ihm Voldemort, jetzt, da er Slytherin begegnet war, wie eine Fliege im Vergleich mit einer Spinne. Ein Kinderspiel.

Seine Überlegungen fanden ein Ende, als er landete und der grüne Grashang der gut gepflegten Wiese ihm entgegenkam. In anderen Umständen hätte Draco fast gefunden, daß es gut war, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Er hatte hier als kleines Kind so oft gespielt, daß er diesen Ort vermißte, wenn er nicht hier war.

Den Ort selbst. Die anderen Menschen, die hier lebten, hätte er nie richtig vermissen können, denn wie konnte man etwas vermissen, an dem einem nichts lag? Jetzt, wo er er hier war, gab es allerdings _eine_ Person, die er sehen wollte.

„Vater!" rief er, als er die Treppen hinauf und ins Haus rannte. „Ich will mit dir sprechen! Jetzt!"

Es kam keine Antwort, nur das gleichmäßige Geräusch von Klavierspiel war von irgendwo im Haus zu hören. Das bedeutete, daß seine Mutter wie gewöhnlich übte.

Narzissa Malfoy tat stets etwas, das sie gern „produktiv" nannte. Instrumente spielen, in ihrem Garten arbeiten, Fachbücher lesen ... und bis vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie Draco ständig damit im Nacken gesessen, er solle das gleiche tun. Sie hatte schließlich verzweifelt aufgegeben, als er mit vierzehn seinen Klavierlehrer aus Frustration nach Strich und Faden verflucht hatte. Der Gegenfluch mußte angewandt und dem Mann der Vorfall aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht werden. Und er war trotzdem noch im Krankenhaus gelandet. Auch als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, war es kein Spaß gewesen, wenn er jemanden verflucht hatte.

Er sprintete zum Musikzimmer, in der Hoffnung, daß sein Vater vielleicht dort war. Der Himmel wußte, weshalb er das sein sollte, denn Lucius haßte Narzissa Musik abgrundtief, aber da er nicht in seinem Büro war, fiel Draco kein besserer Ort ein, wo er nachsehen konnte.

Er erreichte das Zimmer, und da er die Tür schon teilweise offen vorfand, streckte er unauffällig den Kopf hinein. Abgesehen von seiner Mutter, die wie erwartet am Flügel saß, war der Raum leer.

Er drehte sich leise um, um anderswo zu suchen, und wurde unvermittelt zum Stehen gebracht, als er gegen Lucius Malfoys mächtige Gestalt stieß.

ooOOoo

Ginny kam langsam wieder zu Bewußtsein. Sie war sich nur der Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf und der unbequemen Position, in der sie sich befand, bewußt. Dann kam mit einem Schlag ihre Erinnerung zurück.

„Irgend jemand ist nicht sehr gut im Apparieren", murmelte sie bei sich, während sie versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Helles Sonnenlicht fiel hinein, und sie war gezwungen, sie sofort wieder zu schließen. „Und irgend jemand soll bitte das Licht ausmachen."

„Was haben wir heute morgen doch für einen Sinn für Humor", zwitscherte eine unangenehm fröhliche Stimme. „Ich bin froh, daß du wach bist, ich hatte schon befürchtet, die beiden hätten dich irgendwie getötet. Das wäre so eine Verschwendung gewesen. Und sehr viel weniger Spaß, als wir jetzt geplant haben."

Die Stimme. Irgend etwas daran kam ihr bekannt vor. Ginny war sicher, daß sie sie von irgendwoher kannte.

Sie blinzelte erneut und wartete, bis sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, bevor sie versuchte, den Raum mit ihrem vernebelten Blick zu überblicken.

Da. In der Ecke ...

Ginny öffnete die Augen weiter und zwang ihre schmerzenden Muskeln, sie in eine sitzende Position zu bringen.

_Ich werde nie wieder apparieren_, sagte sie sich humorlos, als sie versuchte, die schattige Ecke besser zu erkennen. „Wer ist da?"

Ein leises Lachen erklang, und es war dieses Lachen, das Ginny schließlich half, die Stimme einzuordnen. Gerade, als sie es herausgefunden hatte, erschien eine kleine, schlanke Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit, die grinste wie eine Katze, die gerade eine preisgekrönte Maus verspeist hatte, und bestätigte ihren Verdacht.

„Pansy."

ooOOoo

Draco sprang zurück und nahm Verteidigungshaltung ein, stieß die Tür auf und platzte ins Musikzimmer, wo Mrs Malfoy bei der Störung sofort innehielt und sich umdrehte, um nachzusehen, was vor sich ging.

Dracos Reaktion war eher Überraschung als tatsächlicher Angst vor seinem Vater zuzuschreiben. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Angst. Er richtete sich augenblicklich auf, schritt vorwärts, bis er direkt vor Lucius stand und begegnete dem Blick seines Vaters mutiger, als er es jemals getan hatte.

„Wo ist sie?" Er zwang die Frage zwischen zornig zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Wo ist wer?" fragte Lucius unschuldig. Er benahm sich, als wäre er nicht im geringsten verwundert, seinen Sohn zu Hause zu sehen, einen Tag bevor die Ferien begannen. „Hast du eine deiner kleinen Freundinnen verloren?"

Lucius' höhnischer Tonfall steigerte Dracos Wut nur noch, und nur mit großer Selbstkontrolle konnte er sich soweit beherrschen, daß er seinen Vater nicht auf der Stelle umbrachte. Das konnte er später tun, aber zuerst brauchte er Informationen.

„Du weißt, von wem ich spreche, also wo ist sie?" Dracos Stimme war leise und gefährlich, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zeigte sich ein Ausdruck von Schock auf Lucius' Gesicht, bevor er ihn mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen verdecken konnte.

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe eine Ahnung, von wem du reden könntest, aber ich wußte nicht ..." Er brach den Satz gedankenverloren ab. „Natürlich." Lucius lachte in sich hinein.

„Was ist so komisch?"

„Nun, du glaubst, sie ist hier, oder nicht?" Lucius musterte seinen Sohn spöttisch. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich besser gelehrt."

Wovon redete er? Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich vor nervöser Unruhe. Er konnte nicht meinen ... Aber es war möglich ...

Lucius beobachtete, wie sich die Erkenntnis in den Augen seines Sohnes abzeichnete, und dann grinste er. „Ja, ich denke, du wurdest mit Sicherheit fehlgeleitet."

Sobald sein Vater diese Worte aussprach, wußte er, daß sie wahr sein mußten. Er hatte ein Händchen dafür, zu erkennen, ob sein Vater die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht, und jetzt gerade, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in sehr langer Zeit, ahnte er keine Lüge.

Und es ergab auch Sinn. Weshalb würde Salazar ihn direkt zu Ginny schicken, damit er eine Chance hatte, sie zu retten? Hätte Draco vorhin klar denken können, hätte er erkannt, daß es zu einfach gewesen wäre.

Nun, keine weiteren Fehler. Draco nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug und ließ seinem Ärger freien Lauf. Mit soviel Wut in sich würde er nicht in der Lage sein, rational zu denken. Und das war, was er am dringendsten tun mußte. Denken.

Salazar hatte ihn also hierher geführt, um zu verhindern, daß er Ginnys wahren Aufenthaltsort erriet. Dies war eine Ablenkung, ein Abstecher. Vollkommen nutzlos.

Die Frage war, was er jetzt tun sollte. Glücklicherweise hatte er nur eine Wahl.

„Sie ist vielleicht nicht hier, aber du weißt, wohin sie gebracht wurde. Und ich will es wissen." Draco verengte die Augen und versuchte, einschüchternd auszusehen.

Lucius lachte nur. „Warum fragst du nicht deinen kleinen Freund da?" fragte er und deutete auf die Kette. „Da er beim ersten Mal _so_ hilfreich war."

Frustriert ballte Draco die Hände abwechselnd zu Fäusten und entkrampfte sie wieder. Es mußte einen Weg geben, die Information zu erhalten, die er wollte. Vielleicht ... vielleicht, wenn ... Aber würde es funktionieren?

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.

Mit fest zusammengepreßten Lippen und entschlossener Miene zog Draco seinen Zauberstab, bevor Lucius reagieren konnte, und tat etwas, das Lucius nie erwartet hätte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstabarm zum Fenster und sagte mit kaum einem Zucken auf seinem ansonsten steinharten Gesicht den Zauberspruch, der das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel senden würde.


	19. Törichte Hoffnungen?

**Kapitel 19  
Törichte Hoffnungen?**

„Pansy", erwiderte Ginny laut, fast so, als würde sie Selbstgespräche führen. „Was willst du von mir?"

Das ältere Mädchen grinste hämisch, und in ihren Augen lag ein boshaftes Glänzen. „Unglücklicherweise bist du nicht auf meine Anordnung hier. Sei versichert, daß du keine zehn Sekunden, nachdem du aufgewacht bist, noch geatmet hättest, wenn dem so wäre."

Jep, Ginny spürte eindeutig Böswilligkeit quer durch den Raum

von der Siebtkläßlerin aus Slytherin zu sich selbst strömen.

Wieso? Das war es, was sie verwirrte. Sie hatten nie mehr getan, als vage gegenseitig ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken, was konnte Ginny also getan haben, um Pansy so wütend auf sie zu machen?

Nachdem sie einige Minuten darüber nachgedacht hatte, was man ihr gesagt hatte, hob Ginny den Blick, mühte sich, vom Boden aufzustehen, und sprach erneut. „Wenn du nicht dahintersteckst, wer dann?"

Pansy lächelte wieder, aber dieses Mal ließ der Ausdruck von reinem Bösen, der von ihr ausstrahlte, Ginny das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Das würdetst du wohl gern wissen", höhnte sie.

„Ja, das würde ich", erwiderte Ginny ruhig, „deshalb habe ich gefragt." Sie versuchte, es locker zu nehmen, so zu tun, als würde es sie nicht im geringsten berühren, daß sie plötzlich entführt und eingesperrt worden war. Sie hoffte nur, daß Pansy nicht die Angst in ihren Augen sehen konnte, oder sie in ihrer Stimme hören. Sie war der Meinung, daß sie sie ganz gut verbarg, denn sie benutzte einiges von der Technik, die sie von Draco gelernt hatte, aber sie war nicht sicher.

Pansy starrte das andere Mädchen mit verengten Augen an. „Du hast Draco beobachtet." Offensichtlich hatte Pansy die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Mimik mit Dracos bemerkt. Sie hatte Draco weiß Gott lange genug beobachtet, um sie auswendig zu kennen. Jeder wußte, daß Pansy Draco mochte, und jeder wußte, daß Draco sie nur benutzte.

Irgedwie gab ihr der Gedanke an Draco Kraft, von der sie nicht gewußt hatte, daß sie sie besaß. Als sie vorhin von Hogwarts verschleppt worden war, hatte sie alle Hoffnung aufgegeben. Jetzt, mit Draco in ihren Gedanken, wußte Ginny, daß sie nicht aufgeben durfte. Nicht bevor sich zwischen ihnen alles geklärt hatte. Sie wußte nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen würde, wenn - falls - sie ihn wiedersah, aber sie wußte, daß sie sich unterhalten mußten.

Ginny antwortete nicht auf Pansys letzte Bemerkung, sondern entschloß sich, sie zu ignorieren und sich auf das wirkliche Problem hier zu konzentrieren. „Also, wer hält mich gefangen?"

„Oh, niemand, den du kennst", sagte Pansy mit einem übertrieben süßlichen Lächeln. „Nur ein alter Freund von mir."

Bildete Ginny sich das ein, oder hatte Pansy den Teil „alt" besonders betont?

„Könntest du mir wenigstens einen Namen nennen?"

Pansy ging jetzt im Raum auf und ab, und wenngleich Ginny jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit abschätzendem Blick folgte, drehte sie sich dennoch nicht um, als Pansy hinter ihr herumlief, offenkundig deshalb, um die Sechstkläßlerin nervös zu machen. Es funktionierte nicht. Ginny benutzte einen weiteren Trick, den sie Draco hatte anwenden sehen, und ließ ihren Blick kalt werden und ihren Gesichtsausdruck hart, während sie weiterhin nach vorne gewandt war.

Das schien Pansys Abneigung gegen sie nur zu verstärken, und das Mädchen stellte sich hochmütig wieder vor sie hin. „Das könnte ich, werde ich aber nicht. Du wirst es früh genug herausfinden, Wiesel."

„Wirklich?" fragte Ginny, wobei sie angestrengt bemüht war, die Augen weit aufzureißen und überrascht auszusehen. „Wird er - oder sie - hierherkommen?"

Innerlich kämpfte sie um Selbstkontrolle. Nachdem sie Draco so oft hatte schauspielern sehen, hatte sie angenomen, daß es einfach war. Jetzt wußte sie es besser. Es war eines der schwierigsten Dinge, die sie je in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte einfach nur handgreiflich werden und Pansy eine Tracht Prügel verpassen für ihr arrogantes „Ich bin besser als du"-Gehabe, aber ein anderer Teil von ihr wollte in Tränen ausbrechen angesichts ihrer herzlosen Beleidigungen und ihrer Boshaftigkeit. Was hatte Ginny ihr jemals getan?

Aber nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens festigten diese Überlegungen nur ihre Entschlossenheit. Sie würde nicht weinen, und sie würde nicht vor Wut um sich schlagen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie damit nichts ereichen konnte. Statt dessen würde sie kühl und ungerührt bleiben. Vielleicht würde es ihr auf diese Weise gelingen, an ein paar Informationen heranzukommen. Und außerdem hatte das den Vorteil, daß es völlig unerwartet sein würde.

Aber Pansys nächste Worte trafen sie unvorbereitet und ließen all ihre wohldurchdachten Pläne in sich zusammenfallen.

„Nicht direkt er, aber Draco kommt."

ooOOoo

Lucius Malfoy starrte gemeinsam mit seiner Frau mit offenem Mund auf das perfekte, blaßgrüne Abbild des Dunklen Mals, das am Himmel schwebte. Mit einem fahleren Gesicht, als Draco es je an ihm gesehen hatte, wandte Lucius sich zornig zu ihm um.

„Was zum Teufel glaubst, was du da machst?! Und woher wußtest du _überhaupt_, wie man das macht?!"

Draco konnte das arrogante Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das sich angesichts der Wut seines Vaters auf sein Gesicht stahl. Das hier war fast amüsant.

„Komm schon, Vater, du mußt doch wissen, daß ich schon immer heller war, als das Durchschnittskind. Warum sollte ich darauf warten, daß mir etwas beigebracht wird, wenn ich es durch Beobachtung auch selbst lernen kann?"

Lucius' Gesicht lief rot an. Sein Vater in Verlegenheit? Nein, wahrscheinlich nur wütend. Wie auch immer, das Ganze entwickelte sich zu einer richtigen Show. „Du selbstzufriedener Scheißkerl! Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden? Ich werde ... Ich werde ..."

„Du wirst was, Vater? Mich erwürgen? Mich den Dementoren ausliefern? Ich denke nicht. Nicht nachdem ich deinen kleinen Todesserfreunden erklärt habe, auf wessen Seite du wirklich stehst. Vielleicht erzähle ich es sogar Voldemort selbst."

Lucius sah aus, als würde ihm übel werden, und Narzissa schien gänzlich in Panik zu sein.

Draco wandte sich seiner Mutter zu und sagte ruhig, aber ohne Mitgefühl: „Ich denke, du solltest gehen. Jetzt."

Es war eine Warnung, und Narzissa wußte das. Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne zurückzublicken, rannte sie zur Tür und hinaus.

„Ich werde dich in Stücke reißen, Junge", spie Lucius ihm entgegen, als seine Frau gegangen war. „Du bist schon so gut wie tot."

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher", erwiderte Draco eisig, und sein Gesicht strahlte Belustigung aus. „Wie willst du das Dunkle Mal erklären, wenn du mich tötest? Es wird immer noch da sein, und wenn du mich tötest, werden die Leute glauben, daß du das warst. Nicht nur werden Voldemort und die Todesser wütend sein, weil sie glauben werden, daß du sie für nichts zusammengetrommelt hast, sondern auch das Ministerium wird deswegen ein Wörtchen mit dir wecheln wollen."

Erst jetzt begann Lucius die Falle zu sehen, in die er hineingetappt war.

„Nun", fuhr Draco fort, „du kannst mir die Information geben, die ich will, schnell und präzise, oder du kannst hier stehen und diskutieren, während all deine Freunde auftauchen, nur damit sie erfahren, wo deine wahre Loyalität liegt." Ohne eine Spur von Mitleid oder Bedauern sprach Draco die letzten Worte aus und zog die Schlinge um seinen bis eben nichtsahnenden Vater zu. „Haben wir eine Abmachung?"

Lucius' Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und öffneten sich wieder, und er straffte das Kinn vor Wut. Aber gab keinen Weg aus der Falle heraus, in die er sich hatte leiten lassen, und er wußte es.

„In Ordnung", stimmte er zu. „Aber hol zuerst das Mal vom Himmel."

„Die Information", forderte Draco, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, um anzudeuten, daß er das Mal beseitigen würde, sobald er wußte, was er wollte.

Sein Vater war nicht in der Position zu diskutieren, und die Information wurde Draco ohne weiteren Protest bedrohlicher entgegengespuckt, als ein Drachen es gekonnt hätte.

„Danke", sagte Draco, als er seinen Zauberstab senkte und die Illusion des Dunklen Mals verschwand. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Handgelenks und einem gemurmelten Spruch hatte er seinen Besen herbeigerufen und stand auf der breiten Fensterbank, das Fenster geöffnet. „Du kannst Mutter sagen, sie kann jetzt aus ihrem Versteck kommen", bemerkte er spöttisch, als er sich aus dem Fenster fallen ließ und draußen auf seinem Besen schwebte. „Und übrigens, du hast nicht geglaubt, daß das ein echtes Dunkles Mal war, oder?" rief er, während er seinen Besen wendete und in die Richtung davonschoß, in die Ginny gebracht worden war.

Aus weiter Ferne hörte er Lucius Malfoy zornige Verwünschungen ausstoßen, weil er so getäuscht worden war, und ihm Flüche nachschleudern. Aber es war zu spät, der junge Malfoy war schon außer Reichweite, und als er Ginny nachflog, war das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht triumphierend.

ooOOoo

Ginnys Kinnlade klappte herunter. „D-Draco kommt her?" Kam er, um sie zu retten? Hatte er herausgefunden, wo sie war?

Pansy, die die Frage von Ginnys Augen ablesen konnte, grinste. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Draco kommt nicht, um dich zu retten wie ein rührend lächerlicher Ritter in strahlender Rüstung aus einem Märchenbuch."

„Weshalb dann?" Ginnys Gesicht verriet ihre Verwirrung, was in Pansys Augen Belustigung aufblitzen ließ.

„Weil der Meister es ihm gebietet, dummes Mädchen."

Das traf Ginny. Ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte es aufgehört, in ihrer Brust zu schlagen, und ein schreckliches Grauen überkam sie. „Was meinst du damit? Welcher Meister? Voldemort?"

Dieses gottverdammte Lachen schon wieder. „Oh nein", sagte Pansy spöttisch. „So leicht wirst du nicht davonkommen. Es gibt jemanden viel Schlimmeres als Voldemort, der ... sagen wir, ein „Interesse" an dir hat."

Plötzlich fügte sich alles zusammen. Draco, ihr Entführer, jemand Mächtigeres als Voldemort ... die Kette.

Jetzt wußte Ginny, was Draco ihr an dem Tag verheimlicht hatte, als sie in der Großen Halle den Regenbogenraum gefunden hatten. Jetzt verstand sie, weshalb er plötzlich so distanziert gewesen war.

Es lag nicht daran, daß er wegen ihrer Beziehung „unsicher" war, wie Ginny gedacht hatte. Es war, weil man ihm befohlen hatte, sie zu benutzen.

Oh Gott, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wenn Salazar Slytherin Draco schon so lange unter Kontrolle hatte, bedeutete das, daß er das vielleicht sogar noch früher gehabt hatte? Was, wenn alles, was er ihr anvertraut hatte, alles, was er gesagt hatte, der Kuß ... Was, wenn das alles ein gigantischer Trick gewesen war, damit sie ihm vertraute?

Und die Herausforderung hatte sogar einen noch besseren Weg geboten, damit sie zusammenkamen. War dieses gesamte kleine Abenteuer von Draco geplant gewesen?

Sicherlich nicht, aber andererseits ... Wenn er das nicht hatte, wie sollte sie sich dann seine plötzliche Verhaltensänderung erklären? Wie er zuerst netter zu ihr gewesen war und sich dann distanziert hatte?

Es war alles so verwirrend.

Mit blassem Gesicht drehte Ginny sich zu Pansy um und sah ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf deren Gesicht. Sie genoß das hier offenkundig.

Aber Ginny war zu aufgebracht und desillusioniert, um sie dafür zu hassen. Alles, was sie sich wünschte, war, allein zu sein, damit sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte.

Als hätte Pansy ihre Gedanken gelesen, öffnete die Siebtkläßlerin fröhlich den Mund. „Tja, ich denke, ich laß dich jetzt allein. Es gibt sicher eine Menge, worüber du nachdenken willst, jetzt wo du weißt, daß Draco dich nie wirklich gemocht hat. Er hat dich nur benutzt, um den Befehl seines Meisters zu befolgen. Wie beschämend." Und mit einem letzten Kopfschütteln und einem Kichern, das lauter war als nötig, ging sie zur Tür hinaus.

Ginny wartete, bis sie sicher war, daß sonst niemand da war, und ließ dann die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatte, überfließen. Nicht zum ersten, aber hoffentlich zum letzten Mal weinte sie über den hoffnungslosen Fall, dessen Name Draco Malfoy war.

ooOOoo

Draco musterte den Wald mißtrauisch, bevor er landete. Hier sollte er Ginny finden?

Der Wald um ihn herum war ein weiterer Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes, was offensichtlich war angesichts der kalten, bösen Blicke, die die Bäume um sich zu werfen schienen. Typisch, daß er schon wieder an einem Ort landete, den er so leidenschaftlich haßte.

Sobald er Malfoy Manor erbte, würde dieser Teil des Waldes wahrscheinlich zuerst verschwinden. Falls er Malfoy Manor erbte.

Nach dem Auftritt, den er gerade hingelegt hatte, hätte es ihn sehr gewundert, wenn er überhaupt irgend etwas erben würde. Wie er seinen Vater kannte, war der alte Mann vielleicht schon bei Gericht, um sein Testament zu ändern, und versuchte, die Juristen zu überzeugen, daß Draco nicht einmal den Namen „Malfoy" verdiente und daß sie umgehend seine Geburtsurkunde ändern sollten. Draco hätte ihm alles zugetraut.

Der Wind flüsterte um ihn herum, und Draco benötigte all seinen Mut und seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht direkt wieder auf seinen Besen zu hüpfen und davonzufliegen. Aber Ginny braucht ihn. Nach allem, was sie seinetwegen durchgemacht hatte, konnte er sie jetzt nicht hängenlassen. Sein Innersten tat weh, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Nun, es blieb nichts übrig, als das Gebiet abzusuchen. Wenn er Glück hatte, stolperte er vielleicht über einen Hinweis, der ihm helfen würde. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihm schon den richtige Ort genannt, Draco konnte es fühlen, aber er hatte ihm keine besonders genaue Richtung für nach der Landung gegeben.

Und das ungeheure Ausmaß des Waldes um ihn herum half auch nicht. Es würde nahezu unmöglich sein, sie zu finden. Aber er mußte es versuchen. Um Ginnys Willen ... und seiner selbst.

„Draco!"

Ginnys schmmerzgeplagter Schrei erreichte seine Ohren, und Draco drehte sich augenblicklich um und suchte nach dem Ursprung der Stimme. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, und sein Puls raste. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so um jemanden gesorgt. Es war reine Folter. Als hätte er ein Messer im Herzen, das unablässig herumgedreht wurde.

Im einen Moment glaubte er, es gebe eine Chance, sie zu finden, sie zu retten vor was auch immer es für ein Monstrum war, das sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, und im nächsten Moment wußte er, daß es aussichtslos war. Er hatte noch nie einen so riesigen, endlosen Wald gesehen. Er war vollkommen verloren. Auch wenn er ihre Stimme hatte, um ihn zu leiten, wie sollte er sicher sein, daß es kein grausamer Scherz war, ein schrecklicher Trick, der ihn in die falsche Richtung lenken sollte, so daß es zu spät war, um sie rechtzeitig zu finden, wenn er erkannte, was vor sich ging?

Sein einziger Gedanke war: _Bitte tu ihr nichts, bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte, ihr zu sagen, wie ich für sie empfinde._

Jetzt wurde ihm klar, daß er das schon vor Wochen hätte tun sollen. Statt dessen hatte er gezögert, nie als erster das Risiko eingehen wollen, hauptsächlich aus Angst, abgewiesen zu werden. Sogar jetzt war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie für ihn empfand. Aber er konnte nicht länger leugnen, was er für sie empfand.

Er liebte sie.

Er wußte es bis tief in seine Knochen, in den Tiefen seiner Seele. Eine wilde, süße, unkontrollierbare Liebe, die um so beängstigender war, weil ihre Leidenschaftlichkeit so tief ging.

Als er dort im Wald stand und ihre Stimme, die verzweifelt seinen Namen rief, noch immer um ihn herum hallte, wußte er, daß er keine Wahl hatte. Hätte er Slytherin nicht getrotzt, wäre Ginny jetzt noch sicher in Hogwarts.

Immerhin hatte ihn die Stimme gewarnt, oder nicht? An diesem schicksalhaften Tag, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, er solle seine Wahl sorgfältig abwägen, da seine sein gesamtes Glück davon abhängen würde. Damals hatte er nicht vollständig begriffen, was das bedeutete. Er war ohnehin selten glücklich.

Aber jetzt hörte er die Worte wie an jenem Tag, mit einer bemerkenswerten Klarheit und einem Verständnis, das ihm damals versagt gewesen war.

Salazar hatte also doch Ginny gemeint. Draco hätte seinen Instinkten vertrauen sollen. Irgendwie hatte Salazar schon vor so langer Zeit gewußt, daß Draco sie mochte, daß er etwas für die kleine rothaarige Weasley empfand, was nur in der wahrsten Liebe von allen enden konnte.

Und Salazar hatte dieses Wissen genutzt, um Draco dahingehend zu manipulieren, daß er ihm half. Er hatte gewußt, daß Draco sich nicht widersetzen würde, wenn er vor der Wahl stand, Salazar zu helfen oder Ginny zu opfern.

Und er hatte recht gehabt.

In diesem Augenblick der Erkenntnis haßte Draco den Namenspaten seines Hauses plötzlich mit jeder Faser seins Körpers. Salazar hatte sich seinen düsteren Ruf wahrlich verdient, und bis vor ein paar Monaten wäre Draco wahrscheinlich der erste gewesen, der sich für ein Autogramm dieses Mannes angestellt hätte. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt wollte er die ganze Sache nur hinter sich bringen. Er wollte sicherstellen, daß Ginny sicher zurück in Hogwarts war, ohne einen einzigen winzigen Kratzer irgendwo an ihrem perfekten, wunderschönen Körper.

Er sah vom Waldboden auf, von wo aus er still um sich geblickt hatte, hob den Kopf, beinahe stolz, und starrte wütend in den Wald um ihn herum hinaus.

„In Ordnung!" rief er in die Stille hinein, und reiner Zorn erfüllte seine Stimme, als ihr Klang die Stille durchbrach. „Ich werde es tun. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Ich sagte, ich werde es tun!"

Auf einmal sprudelte von irgendwo tief in ihm ein dunkles, geistesgestörtes Lachen hervor. Es ließ die Haare in seinem Nacken prickeln, und Draco schauderte, als sein gesamter Köper von Gänsehaut überzogen wurde.

_Gut_, hörte er Salazars triumphierende Stimme in seinen Gedanken flüstern. _Gut ..._

ooOOoo

Ginny wußte nicht, wie lange sie weinte, aber als die Tränen irgendwann aufhörten zu fallen, war sie immer noch allein, und die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit befiel sie wieder, wie früher am Tag oder am Tag davor, oder wann immer das gewesen war. Sie war nicht sicher, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, bevor sie aufgewacht war und dieses schreckliche Mädchen vorgefunden hatte, das da war, um sie zu terrorisieren.

Dann hatte sie sich geschworen, daß sie stark sein würde, daß sie überleben würde, aber die Neuigkeiten über Draco hatten sie umgehauen. Die Möglichkeit, daß jemand, dem sie vertraute und auf den sie sich so verlassen hatte, sie nur benutzt hatte, war entsetzlich.

Ginny hoffte, daß es nicht stimmte, wünschte, betete, daß es nicht stimmte, aber wie konnte sie sicher sein? Draco hatte sich seltsam verhalten, sicher, aber war es nicht möglich, daß sich jemand wirklich änderte? Sie gedacht, daß es das war.

Jetzt trieb sie wieder in einem Meer aus endloser Unsicherheit und unbekannter Wahrheit. Sie war sicher gewesen, daß Draco es ehrlich gemeint hatte, als er sie geküßt hatte, als er ihr Komplimente gemacht hatte. Jetzt war sie sich bei gar nichts mehr sicher.

Das war der Moment, als sich die Tür öffnete und Pansys schlanke Gestalt mit Leichtigkeit durch den Spalt schlüpfte.

„Der Meister sagt, ich soll dich zum Badezimmer bringen", verkündete sie monoton. Sie griff unbewußt nach der Kette, die, wie Ginny bemerkte, um ihren Hals hing, um sie ehrerbietig zu berühren. Es war nicht die Geste selbst, die Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit erregte, sondern die merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit zu der Art und Weise, wie Draco seine eigene Kette berührte. Als Ginny das bemerkt hatte, dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis ihr auffiel, daß Pansy nicht nur dieselbe Geste machte, sondern daß die Kette, die sie trug, genauso aussah wie Dracos. Konnte es sein, daß es zwei Seelenbewahrer gab?

Pansy schien ihren Blick zu bemerken, und sie stieß ein kleines freudloses Lachen aus. „Nein, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Das hier ist nur eine Kopie des originalen Seelenbewahrers, vor Slytherins Tod ausschließlich zum Zweck der Kommunikation gefertigt. Nein, Draco trägt das Original." Ihr Gesicht wirkte plötzlich unglücklich und düster brütend bei der Erwähnung von Dracos Namen. Aber sobald sie bemerkte, daß Ginny sie beobachtete, verbarg sie diesen Ausdruck.

Pansy war besorgt über irgend etwas. Etwas, das mit Draco zu tun hatte. Der Gedanke, daß die kleine Slytherin-Prinzessin nicht so zuversichtlich war, wie es vorhin ausgesehen hatte, freute Ginny außerordentlich. Vielleicht bedeutete das, daß Draco nicht genau das tat, was geplant war.

Für Ginny bedeutete das eins von zwei Dingen:

1. Entweder waren Draco und Slytherin sich uneins darüber, wie es weitergehen sollte oder

2. Draco machte überhaupt nicht mit.

Die letztere Möglichkeit erneuerte Ginnys hoffnungsvolle Stimmung. Wenn Draco nicht für sie war, dann war er mit Sicherheit gegen sie!

Jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, erkannte sie, daß es gar nicht untypisch für Pansy wäre, sie anzulügen, sie Dinge glauben zu lassen, die nicht wahr waren. Vielleicht hatte sie sie absichtlich fehlgeleitet, damit Ginny nicht ihre wirkliche Situation erkannte und alle Hoffnung aufgab.

Tja, Ginny hatte Neuigkeiten für diese gemeine Schlampe. Sie hatte genug davon, Spielchen zu spielen, und soweit es sie betraf, konnte Pansys „Meister" gern von einer Klippe springen! Ginny entschloß sich, daß sie besser jemandem glauben sollte, dem sie vielleicht doch nicht verrauen konnte, als einer, von der sie immer gewußt hatte, daß sie ihr nicht trauen konnte.

Als Pansy ihr bedeutete, sie solle aufstehen, und sie grob durch die Tür vor ihr schob, hatte Ginny sich entschieden.

Daher zögerte sie nicht, als sie tatsächlich eine Tür vor sich aufgehen sah, die ins Freie zu führen schien.

„Draco!" rief sie, so laut sie konnte, in der Hoffnung, daß er sie hörte, falls er irgendwo in der Nähe war. Es konnte ihm vielleicht helfen.

Auch als Pansys Knie plötzlich in ihrem Magen landete und ihr für ihre Anmaßung die Luft abschnürte und dann als Pansys Fuß ihre Seite traf, als sie auf dem Boden lag und in Dunkelheit fiel, schwankte Ginnys innere Zuversicht und Hoffnung nicht.

Und irgendwo - in weiter Ferne, obgleich sie das nicht wußte – blickte ein junger Mann auf in den Wald um ihn herum, als er ihren Schrei hörte, und der Klang ihrer Stimme erneuerte seinen fast gebrochenen Willen mit der Kraft, die er brauchte, um weiterzugehen.


	20. Bis daß der Tod uns scheidet

**Kapitel 20**

**Bis daß der Tod uns scheidet**

_Gut _...

Slytherins Gedankenstimme echote durch Dracos Kopf, und er erschauerte in düsterer Vorahnung. Er hatte zugestimmt, jetzt würde Slytherin einfach seinen Körper übernehmen und ihn benutzen, oder nicht?

Anscheinend nicht. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, und Draco war immer noch Draco und konnte seinen Körper bewegen. Das mußte ein Trick sein. Weshalb sonst sollte er immer noch Kontrolle haben?

Draco bemerkte nicht einmal, daß er die letzten beiden Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis er spürte, wie jemand die Augen verdrehte, und Salazar wieder sprach.

_Nein, ich werde meine Kraft nicht dafür aufwenden, jetzt deinen Körper zu übernehmen. Die Kette wird dich leiten._

Die Präsenz schwand wieder aus seinen Gedanken, und Draco wußte, daß er alleine war. Wenn er nur herausfinden könnte, wie genau Salazar das machte, vielleicht konnte er ihn dann aufhalten ...

Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als er ein heftiges Ziehen an seinem Hals spürte. Er blickte hinab und stellte fest, daß der Seelenbewahrer vor ihm ausgestreckt war und ihn leicht nach rechts zog. Als Draco sich noch immer nicht bewegte, zerrte die Kette so kräftig, daß er fast von den Füßen gerissen wurde.

Also würde ihn jetzt ein ungeduldiger Anhänger führen. Großartig.

„Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die angedeutete Richtung. Er ging schneller, als er erkannte, daß er Ginny näher kam.

Der Rest der Welt und all seine Probleme verblaßten, als er sich ihr lächelndes Gesicht vorstellte, wie sie ihn leise wegen etwas neckte, an das er sich gerade nicht mal erinnern konnte. Es schien alles so lange her zu sein.

Was vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten waren, dauerte scheinbar Tage, während er beharrlich vorwärtstrottete, den Besen reflexartig mit der einen Hand umklammernd, während er die andere benutzte, um tief hängende Äste und klettende Pflanzen aus dem Weg zu schieben. Ein- oder zweimal sah er sich in einem Dickicht aus Dornen gefangen und mußte anhalten und sich vorsichtig befreien, wobei er die ganze Zeit laut fluchte.

Dennoch erfüllte der Marsch einen Zweck: Er gab ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und mit den Millionen von Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten, kam eine Aufwallung von Entschlossenheit. Er würde mitspielen, so tun, als würde er Slytherins Spiel spielen. Erstmal. Dann würde er einen Ausweg finden, mit Ginny. Wenn es einen Ausweg gab.

In diesem Moment blickte er auf, in der Erwartung, noch mehr dunklen Wald zu sehen, der sich vor ihm erstreckte. Statt dessen stellte er fest, daß die Kette plötzlich ihr unnachgiebiges Zerren aufgegeben hatte und daß der Wald abrupt zu Ende war. Erstaunt starrte er die massive Felswand hinauf, die sich so weit nach oben ausdehnte, daß die Spitze im Nebel verloren war. Das konnte doch wohl nicht natürlich sein.

Das war der Moment, in dem er die kleine Öffnung im Felsen sah, zu seiner Linken und etwa in drei Meter Höhe. Als er es sich genauer ansah, erkannte er, daß es nicht nur eine Öffnung war, sondern eher eine Art Tunnel.

Als er mit seinem Besen daneben in der Luft schwebte, spürte er den Seelenbewahrer noch einmal heftig in Richtung des Loches rucken. Das war es also. Ohne sich zu gestatten, über die möglichen Gefahren nachzudenken, manövrierte er sich langsam und vorsichtig vorwärts und begann hindurchzukriechen.

ooOOoo

Als Ginny erwachte, stellte sie fest, daß sie wieder eingesperrt war, versteckt in einem anderen kleinen Raum, hinter Schloß und Riegel. Der einzige Unterschied war, daß sie diesmal auf einem Bett lag, eine willkommene Abwechslung zum harten Boden. Aber da war noch ein anderer Unterschied, etwas, was sie nicht genau bestimmen konnte.

Es war hier auch kalt, so als wären sie tiefer unter der Erde. Sie schlang zitternd ihre Arme um sich. Und hielt inne, um sich überrascht ihre Arme anzusehen. Sie stand langsam vom Bett auf, und ihr Blick glitt von ihren Armen über den Rest ihres Körpers. Der alte, zerschlissene Umhang, den sie in der vergangenen Nacht getragen hatte, war verschwunden, und statt dessen trug sie nun ein weißes Seidenkleid, das mehr gekostet haben mußte, als ihr gesamtes Haus. Die Schmutzflecken und der Schweiß waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Sie war sauber. Das war der Unterschied, den sie gespürt hatte.

Sie starrte das Kleid an und versuchte herausfinden, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie für eine Art besonderes Ereignis vorbereitet, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. Nach dem Kleid und der Perlenkette zu urteilen, die sie plötzlich um ihren Hals hängen bemerkte, hätte es ein königlicher Ball sein können.

Nun, was immer es war, es war offensichtlich, daß sie dabei sein sollte. Also würde sie einfach nicht gehen. Vielleicht würde das Pansys Plänen einen Dämpfer versetzen.

_Andererseits, vielleicht auch nicht._ Sie hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, das zu denken, bevor die Tür aufschwang und dieselben beiden Männer, die sie entführt hatten, sie hinausschleppten. Dieses Mal waren ihr Gesichter deutlich zu erkennen.

„Crabbe? Goyle?" krächzte sie ungläubig. Wie um alles in der Welt ...

Die beiden blieben schweigsam und trugen sie weiter einen langen Korridor hinunter.

„Wohin gehen wir?" versuchte sie es noch einmal. Immer noch keine Antwort. „Na, fein."

Danach waren ihre schweren Schritte das einzige Geräusch.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ginny feststellte, daß sie sich ihrem Ziel nähern mußten. Zum einen sahen sich Crabbe und Goyle immer wieder nervös an, und zum anderen konnte sie eine Veränderung in der Luft spüren. Zuerst war es nur ein feiner Unterschied, aber er wurde größer, als sie eine große Halle betraten und auf eine entfernte Tür zugingen. Es war keine angenehme Veränderung, sie war drückend, sogar bedrohlich. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde man den Raum nie wieder verlassen, wenn man ihn einmal betreten hatte.

Als sie die Tür erreicht hatten, war sie so nervös, wie Crabbe und Goyle sich benahmen, und ein neuer Film nervösen Schweißes bedeckte sie. Inzwischen ging sie aus eigener Kraft, da sie sich dem Getragenwerden so widersetzt hatte, daß die beiden Jugen sie schließlich hatten absetzen müssen, wenngleich sie Ginnys Arme weiterhin festhielten. Jetzt, als sie die Tür erreichten, zögerte Ginny, und sie bekam Angst davor, diesen Raum zu betreten.

Sie konnte nicht lange stillstehen, und bevor sie sich versah, wurde sie durch die Tür und zur Rückseite des Raumes gezogen.

Ein Schatten vor ihr erwachte plötzlich zum Leben, und Pansys in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt materialisierte sich vor ihnen. Sie sah Ginny nicht einmal an, sondern konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf Crabbe und Goyle.

„Schnell, bringt sie rein und dann verschwindet. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diese Tür offenhalten kann." Das Mädchen keuchte, und all ihre Muskeln waren straff angespannt. Mit einer Hand umklammerte sie ihre Kette, als würde ihr das helfen, und mit der anderen hielt sie etwas zitterig einen Zauberstab, der scheinbar ins Leere zeigte.

Ginnys Augen verengten sich. War Pansy verrückt geworden?

Crabbe und Goyle fanden an diesen Anweisungen offensichtlich nichts merkwürdig, denn sie hoben augenblickliche Ginnys Füße vom Boden, schleiften sie vorwärts und ließen sie schlagartig in einer Ecke fallen, bevor sie ein paar Schritte zurückeilten. Ginny sprang auf, um ihnen zu folgen, stellte aber plötzlich fest, daß sie das nicht konnte. Es war, als wäre direkt vor ihr eine unsichtbare Wand, die ihr den Weg versperrte.

Sie warf einen Blick in Pansys Richtung und bemerkte, daß sie ihren Zauberstab jetzt gesenkt hatte und sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Es funktioniert", sagte sie leise, fast wie zu sich selbst. „Ich glaube es nicht. Er hat gesagt, daß es funktionieren würde, sobald ich seinen Spruch wieder aktivieren würde, aber ich dachte nicht, daß ..." Ihre Stimme verhallte, als ihre blitzenden Augen auf Ginny landeten, und sie lächelte hämisch.

„Die Zeit ist fast gekommen. Jetzt warten wir."

ooOOoo

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten begann sich die Öffnung zu weiten und größer zu werden, bis sie abrupt an einer Steintür endete. Die konnte auf keinen Fall natürlichen Ursprungs sein, und die eingeschnitzten Symbole bewiesen das. Draco befühlte die Tür vorsichtig auf der Suche nach einer Art Griff oder Klinke, aber er war gezwungen, seine Hand angesichts des intensiven Gefühls von Dunkelheit, von Bösem, wegzuziehen. Der Gedanke ließ Draco schaudern. Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht, in welche Richtung sich das hier zu entwickeln schien.

Zögernd zwang er seine Hand zurück auf den Stein. Er mußte einen Weg hinein finden, sonst würden all seine vorherigen Bemühungen vergebens sein. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

„Das bringt wirklich viel", murmelte er an niemand bestimmten gewandt und funkelte dabei wütend die Kette an. Sie zog ihn Richtung Tür, aber zeigte ihm nicht, wie man hineinkam.

Jedenfalls hatte er das gedacht. Als das Ziehen beharrlicher wurde, folgte er mit den Augen dem Weg, den die Kette zu gehen versuchte, und erkannte genau, was sie wollte.

In der rechten, unteren Ecke war ein weitere Symbol eingeschnitzt, mit einem großen Unterschied: Es war ein genaues Abbild des Seelenbewahrers. Es mußte irgendeine Art Schloß sein.

Er beugte sich hinab, packte den Anhänger und hielt ihn direkt vor das Bild.

„Also los." Er nahm seine Unterlippe in einer bemerkenswert „Ginny-ähnlichen" Geste zwischen die Zähne, holte tief Luft und bewegte den Anhänger nach vorn.

Ein leises Rumpeln ertönte, das den Boden unter seinen Füßen mit seiner Wucht erzittern und beben ließ. Langsam und zögerlich schwang eine riesige Tür auf, und Draco mußte nach hinten springen, um nicht wie Kartoffelbrei an der Wand zu enden. Wieder einmal retteten ihn seine schnellen Reflexe.

Als die Tür aufhörte, sich zu bewegen, verstummte das Rumpeln, und Draco blieb in Stille zurück. Eine dicke Wolke frisch aufgewirbelten Staubs hing um seinen Kopf und ließ ihn eine frische, kräftige Brise herbeiwünschen.

In der Hoffnung, daß die Luft dort besser sein würde, trat er durch die Öffnung und fand sich in einer großen, kreisförmigen Höhle wieder. Vollkommen kreisförmig. Zu seiner Linken befand sich eine kleine Öffnung, vermutlich ein Korridor, zu deren Seiten in der Entfernung Fackeln Licht spendeten.

Was war das hier, eine Art private Festung?

Dieser Gedanke klang augenblicklich richtig, und Draco erkannte, daß es wahrscheinlich genau das war. Jemandes Festung.

Aber jetzt hatte die Festung einen Namen, und zwar keinen besonders guten.

Sein Wunsch nach einem Lufthauch wurde wenige Augenblicke später erfüllt. Als er in die Höhle hinaustrat, wehte von hinter ihm ein rauer Wind, der ihn mit einem feuchtkalten Gefühl erfüllte, bevor die Gewalt des Windes die Steintür mit einem hallenden Knall zuschob.

Draco warf einen Blick über die Schulter und drückte sofort gegen die Tür, aber sie steckte fest.

Perfekt.

Er konnte keine anderen Weg mehr einschlagen als den schwach beleuchteten Korridor hinunter, in dem die Fackeln in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein gespenstisches Licht auf alles warfen.

Zeitweise ging er durch absolute Dunkelheit, dann wieder schien der Gang unnötig hell erleuchtet zu sein. Mehrmals mußte Draco stehenbleiben und sich die Augen am Ärmel seiner Robe reiben, als er ohne Vorwarnung aus der völligen Schwärze in das strahlende Licht trat, weil sich seine hellen Augen bei dem plötzlichen Wechsel mit brennenden Tränen füllten.

Und ebenso oft mußte er sich auf die Lippe beißen, um zu verhindern, daß ihn Frustration und Ärger überwältigten. Auf diesem langen Weg durch den sich nie verändernden Gang konnte er seine Gedanken schweifen lassen, und er fragte sich häufig, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn sein Vater ihm nicht den Anhänger gegeben hätte, der immer noch um seinen Hals hing und ihm den Weg wies, oder wenn Salazar nicht ihn als Träger ausgewählt hätte. Es wäre wahrscheinlich um einiges einfacher gewesen. Keine bösen Stimmen oder fast nahezu unerträgliche Schmerzen, keine schrecklichen Entscheidungen, die niemand treffen müssen sollte. Aber dann hätte es auch Ginny nicht gegeben. Nachdem sie nicht mehr nachsitzen mußten, wäre das Leben für sie beide so weitergegangen wie zuvor, und sie hätten sich vermutlich für den Rest ihres Lebens weiter gehaßt. Daran zu denken, konnte Draco auch nicht ertragen. Vielleicht war es so eine Art Dazwischen.

Aber so etwas konnte es nicht geben. Und er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht noch einmal erleben. Nicht jetzt, nicht, wenn die einzige Person, für die er lebte und sterben würde, ihn am meisten brauchte. Er mußte sie finden.

Und mit diesem abschließenden Gedanken, der ihn antrieb, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis er schließlich zum Ende des Steingangs kam und sich einer alten, abblätternden Tür gegenübersah.

Sie sah aus, als hätte sie früher einmal eine ganze Armee aufhalten können, doch jetzt war das Holz verrottet und weich.

Auf der rechten Seite der Tür war in der Mitte war etwas, was ein Griff hätte sein können, aber der war ebenfalls verrostet und hatte ein unidentifizierbares Stück Metall an seiner Stelle zurückgelassen.

Fast streckte Draco die Hand danach aus, um zu sehen, ob die Tür sich noch öffnete, als er innehalten und humorlos über seine eigene Dummheit lachen mußte.

Er hob ein kräftiges Bein und trat nach der Tür, die sich mit Leichtigkeit öffnen ließ.

Nicht mehr viel Verteidigungskraft.

Bevor er durch die zerschmetterten Überreste schritt, streckte er vorsichtig den Kopf hindurch. Er fragte sich, was sich dort wohl enthüllen würde. Würde er sie sehen? Würde Ginny dort sein, in Ketten gelegt, und würden ihre Augen vor Glück aufleuchten, wenn sie sah, daß er gekommen war, um sie zu retten? Oder würde dort ein geisterhaftes Abbild von Salazar sein, wenn so etwas möglich war?

Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, seltsam gewöhnlich. Es schien eine Art Eingangshalle mit einer großen Flügeltür am gegenüberliegenden Ende und einigen Türen zu beiden Seiten zu sein.

Wohin sollte er jetzt gehen?

Sobald er im Geiste diese Frage gestellt hatte, hob sich der Anhänger wieder, um ihn zu führen, und zog ihn behutsam auf die Tür am anderen Ende der Halle zu. Sie schien etwas größer zu sein als die übrigen, und anhand seiner Erfahrungen mit großen Herrenhäusern und Villen – wenn auch nicht unbedingt mit Festungen – schloß er, daß sie wahrscheinlich zu einem großen Speise- oder Ballsaal führte.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es letzteres. Als er die ehemals stattlichen Türen aufstieß, rieselte im Staub auf sein ohnehin schon staubiges Haar, und er schüttelte den Kopf, um es loszuwerden. Die Bewegung lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raums, wo sie durch ein Aufblitzen roter Haare sofort gefesselt wurde.

Ginny.

Sie war es. Sie war wirklich hier.

ooOOoo

Ginny sah ihn fast im gleichen Moment und sprang augenblicklich auf mithilfe ihrer letzten Energiereserven, von denen sie bislang nicht gewußt hatte, daß sie sie besaß.

„Draco, nicht!"

„Ginny!" rief er, seine Stimme heiser vor Emotionen. Sie war am Leben, er hatte ihr also doch nichts getan ... Verzweifelt stürzte er auf sie zu, nur um abrupt durch den Klang ihrer Stimme gestoppt zu werden.

„Warte, Draco, komm nicht näher, es ist eine Falle!" Ginny preßte sich gegen die unsichtbare Wand, die Pansy um sie herum aktiviert hatte. Sie mußte dafür sorgen, daß Draco verstand. In den langen Minuten, die sie hier gefangen gehalten worden war, hatte Pansy ihr erzählt, was wirklich vorging. Sie schien es zu genießen, dabei zuzusehen, wie Ginny abwechselnd schauderte und fluchte. Und Ginny hatte beides reichlich getan.

Salazar hatte nicht vor, sie freizulassen, wie er Draco erzählt hatte. Er würde sie benutzen, um an ihn heranzukommen, um ihn zu einem Werkzeug für seine Weltherrschaftspläne zu machen. Der Draco, den sie kannte, würde für immer verschwunden sein, ausgetauscht durch das Böse, das Salazar Slytherins war. Ginny konnte das nicht geschehen lassen, auch wenn es bedeutete, daß sie ihr Leben riskieren mußte.

„Was meinst du damit, es ist eine Falle?" fragte Draco unsicher, bevor er erkannte, was sie meinte.

„Oh, du meinst, daß Salazar auf mich wartet", begann er. Er ließ ihre Bemerkung links liegen und ging wieder ein Stück vorwärts. „Ich weiß, Gin."

Ginnys Stimme stockte. „Du- du weißt das?" All ihre früheren Zweifel holten sie wieder ein, so sehr sie sie auch zu verdrängen versuchte. Arbeitete Draco doch mit denen zusammen?

Seine nächsten Worte ließen sie mit geschlossenen Augen erleichtert ausatmen, bis ihr die Implikationen dessen, was er gesagt hatte, klar wurden.

„Slytherin", rief Draco, wobei er seine Worte hauptsächlich an den Anhänger richtete. „Ich bin hier, du kannst sie gehen lassen."

Es kam keine Antwort, nur diese bedrückende Stille, aber plötzlich fiel die Wand um Ginny, und Draco bemerkte, wie sich in seinem Hinterkopf etwas regte.

Ginny stürzte vorwärts und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Nein, Draco, du kannst das nicht tun. Verschwinde von hier, jetzt, bevor es zu spät ist."

Draco lächelte schwach, selbst als er Slytherins Gegenwart seinen Geist einnehmen spürte, Stück für Stück. „Tut mir leid, Gin, das kann ich nicht tun." Seine grauen Augen begegneten ihren braunen, und in ihnen konnte Ginny eine aufsteigende Dunkelheit sehen, wie einen Schatten in der Nacht.

„Bitte, nein ... hör auf", stieß sie erstickt hervor, während eine Träne ihre Wange hinabrollte, als sie bemerkte, was geschah. Draco schien sie nicht zu hören, als er mit einem innigen Blick ihre Hände fest umfaßte.

„Ich liebe dich zu sehr."

ooOOoo

Mit der letzten Kontrolle, die er über sich hatte, sah er, wie sich Ginnys Augen weiteten und frische Tränen von ihren Wangen tropfen. Er verspürte eine vorübergehende Befriedigung, daß er wenigstens soviel hat sagen können, bevor er seinen Willen Slytherin unterwarf. Es würde nicht einfach werden, aber er wußte, daß er seine neue Position akzeptieren konnte, solange Ginny in Sicherheit war und wußte, daß er sie liebte.

Draco versank rasch. Er konnte fühlen, daß die dunkle Gegenwart seinen Verstand ausfüllte, in jedem Winkel Widerstand suchte und besiegte. Und auf einmal war es vorbei.

Er konnte noch immer denken, aber sein Verstand gehörte nicht mehr ihm. Es war, als gäbe es in ihm zwei Arten von Gedanken, Slytherins und seine eigenen. Aber Slytherins waren deutlicher, und Draco fand sich in den Hintergrund gedrängt, weggesperrt in der äußersten Ecke seines eigenen Bewußtseins.

Er konnte Dinge sehen und hören, aber er konnte nicht länger selbst handeln. Zuerst versuchte er es, mühte sich ab, einen Arm zu bewegen, ein Bein, einen Zeh, einen Finger. Nichts.

_Es ist nutzlos, wie du siehst. Du gehörst jetzt vollständig mir. Diesmal wird es für dich kein Entkommen geben. Keine Ginny, die dich retten kann_, höhnte Salazar.

Draco antwortete nicht, also fuhr Salazar fort.

_Weißt du, ich wollte dich schon lange hier haben. Und jetzt, wo ich dich habe, ist es an der Zeit, daß wir zur Tat schreiten._

Das war etwas, was Draco nicht ignorieren konnte. _Was meinst du damit?_

Salazar gab keine direkte Antwort, aber Draco spürte plötzlich, wie ihre Hände – seine Hände – um Ginnys fester zupackten.

_Hey, was tust du da?!_ protestierte er, als sich Ginnys Gesicht verzog, während sie erfolglos versuchte, ihre Hände wegzureißen. _Hör auf, du wirst ihr weh tun!_

Keine Antwort.

_Höst du mich? Ich sagte, hör auf!_

Sein Griff lockerte sich, aber nur ein klein wenig, als er begann, sie nach links zu ziehen, auf einen hohen, langen Steintisch zu, den Draco vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Er konnte keinen guten Blick darauf erhaschen, denn er sah nur, was Salazar sah, und dessen Hauptaufmerksamkeit schien auf Ginny zu ruhen.

Das Mädchen ... wehrte sich ... gelinde gesagt. Sie wehrte sich heftig. Aber das machte keinen Unterschied. Slytherin hatte soeben von einem kräftigen, jungen Körper Besitz ergriffen, und ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich widersetzte, sie konnte nicht loskommen.

Was machte Salazar? Er sollte Ginny gehen lassen, er hatte gesagt, er würde-

Draco blinzelte, einmal ... zweimal ... ein drittel Mal. Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Plötzlich erinnerte er sich lebhaft an seine Unterhaltung mit dem Zauberer. Salazar hatte nie direkt gesagt, daß er Ginny verschonen würde, oder? Draco hatte das nur angenommen ...

Erbittert rief sich Draco eine Lehre ins Gedächtnis, die ihm sein Vater beigebracht hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war: Zieh niemals voreilige Schlüsse.

Gott, er war so ein Idiot! Was war aus der berühmten Malfoy-Eigenschaft geworden, die sich Denkprozeß nannte? Er hatte nicht nur sich - oder besser gesagt seinen Körper – an Slytherin verloren, er hatte auch noch Ginny in die Sache mit reingezogen. Er wünschte fast, Potter wäre da, der Junge schien ein Talent dafür zu haben, sich selbst aus den größten Schwierigkeiten zu befreien. In seinem panischen Geisteszustand hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar einen Rat seines Erzfeinds angenommen, wenn er ihm einen angeboten hätte. Unglücklicherweise gab es außer ihm niemanden, der ihm und Ginny helfen konnte.

Er hätte ihr nie erzählen sollen, was vor sich ging, nie. Aber es war zu spät für Reue.

_Tja, Draco, diesmal hast du dich wirklich tief reingeritten._ Wie würde er hier wieder rauskommen? Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, daß ein charmantes Lächeln und ein paar freundlich formulierte Worte funktionieren würden, besonders dann nicht, wenn er seinen eigenen Mund nicht benutzen konnte. Wie kämpfte man diese Art Kampf?

Er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Salazars Blick wandte sich von Ginny ab und dem hinteren Ende des Raums zu, wohin sie unterwegs waren, und diese Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein langer Steintisch war deutlich sichtbar. Mindestens drei Meter fünfzig lang, schätzte Draco, und vielleicht eineinhalb Meter breit, höchstens zwei.

Er ignorierte ihn nach einem anfänglichen Blick und musterte, was er von der Wand sehen konnte und suchte nach einer Tür oder einem Ausgang, der ihn aus diesem Raum hinaus und in einen anderen bringen konnte. Vielleicht hatte Salazar vor, Ginny als Geisel zu halten. Wenn dem so war, wollte Draco in der Lage sein, sie zu finden, nur für den Fall, daß es ihm auf wundersame Weise tatsächlich gelingen sollte, sich aus dieser Lage zu befreien.

Aber da war weder eine Tür in Sicht, noch irgendeine andere Möglichkeit zu kommen und zu gehen, soweit Draco es erkennen konnte. Salazar mußte zu dem Tisch wollen. Aber wieso?

Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, da richtete er seinen Blick auf den Tisch und versuchte, die Antwort zu finden. Ihm fiel nichts ein.

_Mittagessen?_ war das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam, daher äußerte er diese Idee, ohne nachzudenken, als er beim Näherkommen auf dem Tisch einen dunkelroten Fleck sah.

_Weißt du, wenn du erwartest, daß wir an diesem Ding essen, solltest du es vorher putzen. Irgend jemand hat überall Ketchup verschmiert._

Als Salazar mitten im Schritt anhielt, wußte Draco, daß er ihn gehört hatte und verspürte einen leichten Anflug von Stolz über seinen Triumph. Wenn er sonst schon nichts tun konnte, konnte er dem „Inbegriff des Bösen" wenigsten nach Herzenslust auf die Nerven gehen. Nicht, daß er damit zufrieden sein würde, letztlich würde er einen Weg finden müssen, Ginny hier rauszuholen ...

Ein kaltes Lachen, als Salazar sich wieder fing, verlangsamte seinen Gedankengang.

_Dummkopf_, spottete Slytherin.

Draco hatte (sozusagen) den Mund geöffnet, um zu fragen inwiefern, als er seinen Fehler erkannte. Sie waren an der Kante des Tisches, und Draco konnte den Fleck besser erkennen, ein perfekter Kreis in der Mitte des Tisches. Komisch, aus der Nähe sah das fast aus wie ...

Dracos Herz sackte ihm mit einem Riesenschrecken in die Hose, sein Pulsschlag lauter, as er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Sein Magen drehte sich um, und ihm stieg die Galle im Hals hoch. Das war kein Ketchup.

Es war Blut.

ooOOoo

Ginny kämpfte und zerrte mit aller Kraft, als Draco – nein, Slytherin – versuchte, sie quer durch den Raum in irgendein unbekanntes Verderben zu ziehen, aber sie konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Draco war selbst stark genug, aber mit diesem Monster von einem Zauberer in sich war er beinah unaufhaltsam.

Wie war das passiert? Welche Art von Schwarzer Magie konnte jemandem ermöglichen zu tun, was Salazar getan hatte? Sie kannte den Imperius-Fluch und wußte, wie man jemanden damit kontrollieren konnte, aber das hier war anders. Völlig anders.

War Draco überhaupt noch am Leben? War er da? Konnte er sehen, was geschah? Er mußte da sein. Ginny gestattete sich nicht, etwas anderes anzunehmen. Wenn er noch irgendwo dort drinnen war, gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper, dann gab es noch Hoffnung für ihn.

Was sie selbst betraf ... Ginny schauderte, als sie sich dem Tisch näherten und sie den roten Fleck bemerkte. Sie war nicht annähernd so optimistisch wie Draco bei seinem ersten Blick darauf gewesen war. Das Wort „Ketchup" kam ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn. Sie erkannte es sofort als das, was es wirklich war.

Wieviele Menschen waren dort getötet worden, genau dort an dieser Stelle? Sie konnte es nicht wissen. Alles, was sie wußte, war, daß sie nicht vorhatte, auch zu denen zu gehören.

Sie hatte unter Schock aufgehört, sich zu wehren, als sie den Tisch gesehen hatte, nun jedoch kämpfte sie ernsthaft, mit aller Kraft.

Wenn sie nur ihren Zauberstab gehabt hätte ...

Aber sie hatte ihn nicht. Sie hatte gar nichts, außer Verzweiflung. Sie wäre vielleicht davongekommen, wären nicht drei Schatten aus der Dunkelheit herausgetreten und hätten sie festgehalten, angehoben und mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch gelegt. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren ihre Hände und Füße mit dünnen Lederriemen gefesselt, die aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen schienen (sehr gut möglich, da alle drei einen Zauberstab zu haben schienen).

Ginny zog und zerrte an den Fesseln bis zu Erschöpfung, aber das einzige Ergebnis waren wunde, blutende Handgelenke. Unbemerkt traten Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie Pansy ein scharfes, tödlich aussehendes Messer halten sah, und sie sah mit Grauen zu, wie Salazar es nahm.

Das war es also. So würde es enden. Es war wirklich fast ironisch. Sie hatte darauf hingearbeitet, Heilerin zu werden, aber wenn dieses Messer sie traf, wie Salazar es plante, dann würde sie sich nicht einmal selbst heilen können.

Pansy grinste sie höhnisch an, aber Ginny blickte nicht einmal in ihre Richtung. Crabbe und Goyle waren bereits wieder in den Schatten verschwunden, offensichtlich damit zufrieden, die Dinge abzuwarten.

Würde jemals jemand wissen, was wirklich mit ihr passiert war? Sie dachte an ihre Familie. Ihre Eltern, die waren inzwischen vermutlich über ihr Verschwinden informiert worden. Was würden sie denken, wenn sie nie zurückkam? Und ihre Brüder, Ron ...

Und Draco, erinnerte sie sich. Was war mit ihm? Wenn er noch immer da war, gefangen in einer kleinen Ecke seines Bewußtseins, würde er dann wissen, was mit ihr geschah? Wußte er überhaupt, was mit ihm selbst geschehen war?

Sie zitterte, aber nicht vor Kälte. Als Slytherin die tödliche Waffe über seinen Kopf hob, fragte sie sich vage, wie der Tod wohl sein würde. Würde sie Schmerzen haben? Wahrscheinlich. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Aber danach?

Sie preßte die Augen fest zu. Sie war sicher, daß sie es bald herausfinden würde.

Aber der Hieb kam nie. Oder doch? War sie schon tot? Sie öffnete erst eins, dann beide Augen erleichtert.

Nur einen Zentimeter über der Stelle, wo ihr Herz sein mußte, hatte das Messer gestoppt, als hätte wäre es auf eine unsichtbare Wand gestoßen. Dort schwebte es, und als Ginny die erste Überraschung darüber, daß sie noch lebte, überwunden hatte, sah sie, daß es zitterte. Nein, Slytherin zitterte. Sein gesamter Körper war vor Anstrengung angespannt, um das Messer nach unten in ihr Fleisch zu zwingen, aber es bewegte sich nicht.

Was passierte hier?

Ginny konnte nur daliegen und hoffen –beten - daß, welche Kraft es auch war, die das Messer aufhielt, das weiterhin tun würde. Sie blickte auf, überrascht festzustellen, daß Salazar sie direkt ansah. Aber seine Augen waren anders, nicht so dunkel ...

„Draco!" rief sie überrascht aus, zweifelnd zuerst, aber sobald sie es gesagt hatte, wußte sie, daß es stimmte. Er lebte! Oder ein Teil von ihm.

Ganz langsam bewegte sich das Messer aufwärts, weg von ihrer Brust. Er tat das! Irgendwie kämpfte Draco gegen Slytherin an. Und er gewann.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben, wie machte er das? Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Du schaffst es, Draco, du schaffst es!"

Ein Mundwinkel zuckte, als würde er versuchen zurückzulächeln. Oder war es eine Grimasse? Ginny konnte es nicht sagen. Aber wenn es ein Lächeln gewesen war, weshalb sahen seine Augen dann so traurig aus?

Ihr eigenes Lächeln wankte. Dann bewegten sich seine Lippen, und Ginny beobachtete, wie er darum rang, sie so zu bewegen, wie er es wollte, um ihr etwas zu sagen.

Als es ihm schließlich gelang, sie zum Kooperieren zu bringen, waren seine Worte ein so leises Flüstern, daß Ginny es nicht verstehen konnte.

ooOOoo

Draco versuchte es erneut. „Ich liebe dich", brachte er schließlich heraus, bevor er sich plötzlich das Messer selbst ins Herz stieß.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Über den aktuellen Stand des letzten Kapitels könnt Ihr Euch auf meiner Profilseite informieren. Ich halte Euch auf dem laufenden. :) 


	21. Der Stoff, aus dem die Träume sind

**Kapitel 21**

**Der Stoff, aus dem die Träume sind**

Ginny starrte Draco schockiert an, als sie das Messer seine Brust durchstoßen sah. Was machte er da?!

Dann bewegte sie sich wieder, versuchte, sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien, die sie gefangen hielten. Ihre Handgelenke bluteten, aber sie fühlte den Schmerz nicht mehr.

ooOOoo

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er auf die wachsende Pfütze aus Blut hinunterblickte, das aus seiner Brust strömte und sich zu seinen Füßen sammelte. Er spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden, dann knickten seine Beine ein. Das Messer glitt ihm aus der Hand, als er stürzte, und fiel klappernd auf den blutverschmierten Boden.

Wieder ganz im Besitz seines Körpers blickte Draco zu Ginny auf. Ihr Blick war panisch, und Tränen strömten unbemerkt ihre Wangen hinunter. Bis er Salz auf seinen Lippen schmeckte, bemerkte er nicht, daß er auch weinte. Er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

Er streckte eine zitternde Hand aus, um sie zu trösten, ihr zu sagen, daß alles gut sein würde.

„Gin-" Weiter kam er nicht. Ein warmer, metallischer Geschmack füllte seinen Mund, und er drehte sich weg, als er Blut hustete. Seine Hand sank an seiner Seite hinab; er konnte sie nicht länger oben halten. Eine heiße, schmerzvolle Flamme züngelte sich durch ihn hindurch und verbrannte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, aber vor allem in der Herzgegend.

_Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich ein Hummer fühlt, wenn er gekocht wird_, dachte er vage.

Er versuchte, Ginnys Gesicht zu finden, er suchte danach, wollte, daß es wenigstens das letzte war, was er sah, doch er konnte es nicht finden. Statt dessen wurde er von einem trüben, roten Nebel umhüllt, und er spürte Hände, die sich abmühten, ihn aufrecht zu halten, als er zu Boden sackte. Dann verdunkelte sich seine Sicht, und er wußte nichts mehr.

ooOOoo

Pansy stockte der Atem, als sie sah, wie das Messer stoppte, und sie erkannte, daß Draco gegen Salazar ankämpfte. Verflucht, und gerade als sie kurz davor war, dieses kleine Weasley-Gör endgültig loszuwerden! Nun, sie würde nicht einfach nur herumstehen und sie mit dem Leben davonkommen lassen.

Sie sprang aus den Schatten, um das Messer zu ergreifen und es mithilfe ihres eigenen Gewichts hinunterzudrücken, aber sie kam keinen Meter weit, bevor sie Draco das Messer in sich selbst stoßen sah. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn an. Sie war wie erstarrt und konnte nur vor Überraschung stottern, als kräftige Hände sie von hinten packten und sie reichlich unsanft von einem Beamten des Zaubereiministeriums festgehalten wurde.

„Ein Zucken, und du bist tot", sagte er.

Vielleicht machte er nur Scherze, aber Pansy wollte es sicher nicht ausprobieren und es herausfinden. Sie stand still.

Crabbe und Goyle waren ebenfalls aus den Schatten herausgetreten, aber es war in letzter Sekunde gewesen und nur, um vor den Ministeriumsangestellten zu fliehen. Sie kamen nicht sehr weit. Sie waren zwar so groß oder größer als die Männer, die sie festhielten, als sie aber die gleiche Drohung wie Pansy erhielten, bewegten sie sich nicht.

ooOOoo

Irgendwie verschwanden die Lederriemen von Ginnys Hand- und Fußgelenken. Sie machet sich keine Gedanken darüber, wie, nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie war sich vage dessen bewußt, daß sich um sie herum Leute bewegten und jemand ihren Namen rief. Aber sie hatte nur Augen für Draco und rutschte sofort vom Tisch hinunter und neben ihm auf den Boden.

Hände griffen nach ihr, aber sie schüttelte sie ab. Verzweifelt legte sie ihre Hände auf die gezackte Wunde und versuchte, den Blutfluß zu stoppen. Jemand packte ihren Arm und zog sie weg, und Stimmen sprachen ihr laut ins Ohr, aber sie verstand nicht, was sie sagten. Sie wollte es nicht. Draco konnte nicht tot sein, er konnte nicht.

Aber das war er.

Tiefe Schluchzer schüttelten sie, und sie wurde plötzlich von Erschöpfung überkommen. Die Arme waren wieder da, diesmal jedoch waren sie sanft und vertraut.

Ron. Ron hielt sie fest.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn, dankbar für die Stütze, als noch mehr Tränen ihre Wangen überströmten. Er hielt sie tröstend und schaukelte sie sacht in seinen Armen, bis ihr Schluchzen etwas nachgelassen hatte.

Nach und nach ließ das Durcheinander aus Geräuschen nach und wurde zu einzelnen Stimmen, die sprachen, weinten und flüsterten. Ihr dröhnte der Kopf davon, und im Stillen flehte sie sie an aufzuhören.

Sie mußte etwas davon laut gemurmelt haben, ohne daß sie es bemerkt hatte, denn Ron hörte einen Moment später auf, sich zu bewegen.

„Was hast du gesagt, Gin?"

„Ich hab gesagt, sag ihnen, sie sollen still sein. Bitte", murmelte sie müde.

Sie blickte nicht auf von wo ihr Kopf an Rons Schulter vergraben war, aber Augenblicke später verstummten die Stimmen, und Ginny konnte wieder denken.

Der Schmerz, der Kummer waren immer noch da, aber es war nur noch ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihrem Innern, und da der Schock abgeklungen war, funktionierte ihr Gehirn wieder.

Sie stieß sich plötzlich von Ron weg und wirbelte zu der Stelle herum, wo Draco noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Ron versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, aber das ließ sie nicht zu.

Sie war gerade auf die verrückteste und wahrscheinlich dümmste Idee aller Zeiten verfallen, aber es war trotzdem ein Plan, und Ginny würde nicht aufgeben.

„Laß mich los, Ron", befahl sie barsch, als sie über Draco hinüberlangte und begann, seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. „Ich kann ihn retten. Bitte laß es hier sein, bitte laß es hier sein ..."

Ron sah aus, als wollte er sie aufhalten, aber Hermine legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten. _Nicht_, schien ihr Blick zu sagen.

Er sah sie fragend an. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry stand ebenfalls in der Nähe, mit Professor Dumbledore und einer Gruppe von Ministeriumsbeamten.

Alle warteten still.

Die meisten glaubten wie Ron, daß Ginny vor Kummer den Verstand verloren hatte, aber niemand sagte etwas. Niemand wagte sich auch nur zu bewegen, damit diese plötzliche Hoffnung, die sie überkommen hatte, nicht verschwand und nur Schmerz zurückließ.

Ginny beendete die Durchsuchung von Dracos Hemd und Hose, ohne daß es sie kümmerte, daß ihre Hände von Blut klebten. Wenn das hier funktionierte, dann würde es egal sein, und falls nicht ... dann wäre es immer noch egal.

Aber daran konnte sie nicht denken. Es mußte funktionierte, es mußte.

Dumbledore sah aus einigen Metern Entfernung besorgt zu. Er wußte, was sie suchte, und wünschte sich mit ihr, daß es dort sein möge.

Als ihre Finger schließlich in einer Innentasche kaltes Glas berührten, wußte sie, daß sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte.

Ohne ein Wort riß sie den Korken mit einer Kraft ab, von der sie nicht gewußt hatte, daß sie sie besaß, und hob die Phiole an den Mund. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Ron den Arm nach ihr ausstrecken, aber wieder hielt ihn jemand zurück. Diesmal war es Dumbledore.

Sie stürzte den Trank in drei Schlucken hinunter.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, was das Buch über Willenskraft gesagt hatte, also konzentrierte Ginny ihren gesamten Willen auf eine Sache: Draco.

Zuerst hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, daß es funktioniert hatte. Nichts schien sich zu verändern, sie war immer noch in dem Steinraum, saß auf dem kalten Fußboden, klebrig mit Blut. Aber dann war der Raum weg, und statt dessen war da ein wirbelnder weißer Rauch oder Nebel, oder vielleicht beides. Er flocht und drehte sich um sie und füllte ihr Gesichtsfeld so aus, daß sie sich in der weißen Wolke verlor. War dies der Tod?

Falls dem so war, wo war Draco?

Sie rannte durch die weißen Wolken, ein Geist ohne einen Körper. Jedenfalls ohne einen wirklichen. Es war ihr Geist, der durch den Dunst rannte, denn nur der Geist konnte durch den Tod gehen.

Sie rannte, ohne nachzudenken, fragte sich nie, wie sie Draco finden würde oder wie sie einen Weg zurück finden sollten, wenn sie ihn gefunden hatte. Sie wußte nur, daß sie ihn finden würde. Daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel.

Und wenn sie es nicht konnte, konnte sie genauso gut für immer hier verloren sein, als ohne ihn zurückzuzkehren.

Sie rief nach ihm, aber er antwortete nicht. War er zu weit weg? Oder war sie zu spät und er hatte schon die Tore dieser Unterwelt passiert und war in den anderen Reichen des Todes?

Keine der Möglichkeiten war ermutigend. Stunden vergingen, oder waren es nur Minuten? An diesem Ort existierte keine Zeit, und Ginny hatte keine Möglichkeit, es genau herauszufinden.

Sie rief einfach weiter Dracos Namen, in der Hoffnung, daß er antworten würde.

ooOOoo

Als Draco erwachte, sah er nicht den Anblick von kalter Steindecke oder Steinfußboden, den er erwartet hatte. Statt dessen wirbelte weißer Nebenl um ihn herum, der sanft an seiner Kleidung zupfte und ihn vorwärts zog. Er begann zu folgen, blieb aber stehen, als er bemerkte, daß das Blut von seinen Händen verschwunden war. Tatsächlich war es auch von seiner Kleidung verschwunden. Als er auf glatte Haut hinabblickte, wo Augenblicke zuvor noch ein klaffendes Loch gewesen war, fing sein Verstand wieder an zu arbeiten, und er sah sich seine Umgebung genauer an.

Was das der Himmel? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, _er_ wäre auf keinen Fall _dort_ gelandet. Das mußte ein Irrtum sein. Aber es war niemand da, bei dem er sich hätte beschweren können, also ging er weiter und ließ sich von der Brise leiten.

Er blieb nur einmal stehen, um zurückzublicken, gleich nachdem er losgegangen war. Hinter ihm war etwas, das wie ein riesiges Loch in der Weiße aussah, wodurch er den Raum sehen konnte, den er verlassen hatte. Ginny war dort, fest von Ron in den Armen gehalten, während sie weinte. Sie weinte um ihn.

Für einen Moment dachte er daran, umzukehren und durch das Loch zurückzugehen, aber es schrumpfte schnell.

_Es wird ihr gutgehen_, dachte er. _Wenigstens in der Hinsicht kann ich Ron trauen._

Dann schloß sich das Loch vollständig, und er hatte keine Wahl, als vorwärts zu gehen. Abgesehen davon schien der leichte Wind, der ihn führte, nach Bewegung zu streben, und Draco fiel kein Grund ein zu bleiben.

Er waren erst Augenblicke gegangen, als er den ersten Schrei hörte.

„Draco!"

Verwirrt blieb er stehen. Wer konnte ihn hier rufen?

Er hätte versucht, es herauszufinden, aber der Wind zupfte an ihm, und diese Dringlichkeit war ansteckend. Er wußte nicht weshalb, aber er hatte plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis, in Bewegung zu bleiben und hier zu verschwinden.

Er ging etwas weiter geradeaus.

Aber der Ruf erklang wieder, und noch einmal, und jedes Mal wurde es schwieriger, ihn zu ignorieren.

Schließlich kam ein Antwortruf über seine Lippen, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Er hatte die Stimme endlich erkannt. Ginny rief nach ihm!

Aber was machte sie hier ...

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. _Bitte, sie kann nicht auch tot sein!_

Der Ruf kam noch einmal, diesmal hoffnungsvoller. Draco versuchte, in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der der Ruf kam, aber als er sich umdrehte, hatte sich der einst sanfte Hauch im eine heulende Böe verwandelt, die ihn von den Füßen zu reißen drohte, wenn er seinen Kurs beibehielt.

„Ginny!" rief er, seine Stimme dieses Mal hell und klar. „Ich bin hier drüben, ich kann nicht zu dir kommen!"

„Ich komme!" kam die Antwort.

Einen angespannten Moment später stürzte eine kleine rothaarige Gestalt neben ihm durch die Wolken. Er packte ihre Hand fest, zog sie zu sich und hielt sich eng an sich gedrückt. Er war so schön, daß wieder tun zu können.

„Oh Gott, Gin, es tut mir so leid", brachte er nach ein paar Minuten Stille hervor. „Ich hätte dich beschützen sollen, aber ich habe versagt. Du hättest nicht sterben sollen."

„Aber das bin ich nicht."

Draco blickte erschrocken in ihr grinsendes Gesicht auf. „Was meinst du damit? Wie könntest du hier sein, wenn du nicht- Das hast du nicht."

Er unterbrach sich. Anerkennung leuchtete in seinem Blick. Er griff in seine leere Umhangasche und stülpte sie ungläubig um.

„Das habe ich." Ihr Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, und ihre Augen sahen glücklich aus, wenn auch feucht von unvergossenen Tränen.

„Aber-"

„Ich mußte es versuchen, Draco", unterbrach sie ihn und legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich konnte dich nicht einfach sterben lassen, wenn es eine Chance gab."

Er küßte ihren Finger leicht und grinste zurück. Ihr Lächeln war ansteckend.

Für eine Weile standen sie nur da und hielten sich fest.

Dann kehrte ihre Vernunft zurück.

„Aber wie kommen wir zurück? Das Buch hat gesagt, daß Leute, die sich hier verlaufen, nie wieder zurückfinden."

Ginny zuckte zusammen. „So weit war ich mit meinen Plänen eigentlich noch nicht gekommen ..."

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ihr Gryffindors denkt nie etwas zu Ende."

Ginny gab vor, von der Beleidigung verletzt zu sein, aber selbst angesichts der Möglichkeit, nie wieder in die Welt der Lebenden vor ihr zurückzukehren, konnte sie nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Sie hatte ihn gefunden, sicher und unbeschadet, ohne eine einzige Verletzung an seinem Körper.

Jedenfalls soweit sie sehen konnte.

_Um den Rest kümmere ich mich später..._

Dieser Gedanke kam aus dem Nichts, und sie wandte das Gesicht von Draco ab. Sie hoffte, sie konnte in ihrer Geistform nicht rot werden. Wie war sie darauf überhaupt gekommen?

Falls Draco irgend etwas auffiel, sagte er nichts. Statt dessen nahm er ihre Hand in seine und suchte nach einem Ausgang. Es war komisch, der Wind, der vorher so heftig geweht hatte, war wieder eine sanfte Brise, nur war sie jetzt zur anderen Seite gerichtet.

War das ein Zeichen? Sollten sie dem Wind folgen oder es auf sich allein gestellt versuchen?

Nun ja, eine Richtung war so gut wie die andere, und immerhin ging der Wind ungefähr in die Richtung, in der dieses Loch gewesen war.

Wenn sie ankamen, erschien es vielleicht wieder und sie konnten hindurch. Oder so etwas ähnliches.

„Komm", sagte er und zog an ihrer Hand. „Folg dem Wind."

Ginny sah verwirrt aus. „Welchem Wind?"

Draco hielt inne. „Du spürst es nicht?"

„Ich spüre gar nichts."

Das war seltsam. Aber nicht unmöglich. Draco konnte das schiefe Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das sich auf seine Lippen stahl. Nach dem hier würde er nie wieder _irgend_ etwas für unmöglich halten.

„Komm einfach mit."

Ginny folgte ergeben. Sie wußte nicht, wohin er sie führte, hatte aber selbst auch keine bessere Idee. Wenn sie in einigen ihrer Unterrichtsstunden besser aufgepaßt hätte, hätte sie jetzt vielleicht eine etwas bessere Vorstellung davon gehabt, womit sie es hier zu tun hatte.

Andererseits, vielleicht auch nicht. Wie man durch den Tod ging, war wahrscheinlich kein Thema, das zu unterrichten die Lehrer angehalten waren.

Sie gingen weiter, Draco vor Ginny und der Wind vor ihm und um ihn herum. Als der Wind plötzlich weg war, wußte Draco, daß sie wieder an dem Portal sein mußten, durch das er den Tod betreten hatte. Aber es war kein Loch in Sicht.

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine weichen Haare, wodurch sie in merkwürdigen Winkeln abstanden, was Ginny zum Kichern brachte.

Er sah sie entnervt an. „Der Durchgang ist weg. Ich finde nicht, daß das zum Lachen ist."

Ihre Stimmung wurde etwas ernsthafter. „Na ja, vielleicht kommen wir auf die gleiche Art raus, wie wir reingekommen sind."

Draco verengte die Augen. „Und wie wäre das?"

„Na ja, als ich den Trank getrunken habe, hab ich mich einfach irgendwie hergewünscht, um dich zu finden. Also können wir uns vielleicht einfach-"

„... zurückwünschen", beendete Draco den Satz für sie. Ginny nickte.

Es klang unglaublich, aber Draco würde es trotzdem versuchen. Er drückte beruhigend ihre Hand und nickte. „Okay, auf drei wünschen wir uns ganz fest in die „wirkliche" Welt zurück. Verstanden?"

Ginny nickte wieder und schloß die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.

„Eins, zwei, drei!"

Draco schloß ebenfalls die Augen und konzentrierte sein gesamtes Wesen, alles, was er war, darauf, ein Tor zwischen den Welten entstehen zu lassen und hindurchzugehen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wieder den riesigen Ballsaal mit seinem Steinfußboden und dem blutverschmierten Tisch. Er spürte die Kälte in seinen Knochen und die Angst in seiner Brust, die er gehabt hatte, als Slytherin das Messer auf Ginnys Brust gerichtet hatte, und er erinnerte sich an das Aufwallen reiner Kraft, das es ihm genug Zeit gegeben hatte, das Messer aufzuhalten und seine Richtung zu ändern. Er hatte Salazar nicht vollständig stoppen können, aber er hatte die Kraft des Zauberers genutzt, um die Richtung des Messers zu ändern.

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Welt um ihn herum, und er spürte, wie er fiel. Ginny fiel mit ihm, ihre Hände noch immer ineinander verschränkt, als sie durch das Loch zurück in ihre bewegungslosen Körper stürzten, das sich unter ihnen im Nebel geöffnet hatte.

Ginny erwachte als erste, richtete sich ruckartig von Rons Schoß auf und tastete nach Dracos Brust.

Zuerst blieb er reglos, und sie fürchtete, es hätte nicht funktioniert, aber dann bewegte er sich leicht, und dann mehr und mehr, schneller und schneller, bis die Bewegung ein Heben und Senken war und Draco nach Luft schnappte.

Überall um sie herum spiegelten die Gesichter von Ministeriumsangestellten und den drei anwesenden Hogwartsschülern Erstaunen. Der einzige, der eher glücklich und stolz als überrascht aussah, war Dumbledore.

Ginny sah den Blick und wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, aber es sollte Tage dauern, bevor sie herausfand, was er bedeutete.

ooOOoo

Eine Woche später war für Hogwarts und seine Schüler alles wieder normal, abgesehen von drei vermißten Schülern, die eigentlich niemand im geringsten zu vermissen schien. Pansys, Crabbes und Goyles Zauberstäbe waren durchgebrochen worden, und sie waren permanent von Hogwarts und jeder anderen Zauberschule verbannt. Anstatt sie nach Askaban zu schicken – was sie Dracos Meinung nach durchaus verdient hatten – hatte man sie im Grunde zu einem Leben als Muggel verurteilt.

Was Draco und Ginny betraf, nun, sie waren glücklich, überhaupt wieder in der Schule zu sein. Nachdem sie aus dem Reich des Todes zurückgekehrt waren, hatte man sie ins nächstgelegene magische Krankenhaus gebracht und tagelang unter Beobachtung gestellt. Bemerkenswerterweise zeigte Draco keinerlei Anzeichen, daß er jemals Stichwunden gehabt hatte. Die Wunde war einfach verschwunden.

Natürlich wußten nur wenige Leute die Wahrheit darüber, was an jenem Tag geschehen war. Nur denjenigen, für die dieses Wissen absolut notwendig war, wurde dieses Privileg gewährt. Das schloß Dracos und Ginnys Eltern ein.

Erstaunlicherweise zeigten sich Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy außerordentlich besorgt um das Wohlergehen ihres Sohnes. Tatsächlich war es so, als hätte es den gesamten Vorfall in Malfoy Manor nie gegeben. Es war merkwürdig, und es gefiel ihm nicht unbedingt, aber was konnte Draco anderes tun, als so zu tun, als würde er die Scharade mitspielen? Sein Vater würde ihm nichts antun, da war er sicher. Nicht, nachdem er geholfen hatte, einen der mächtigsten Zauberer, die es auf der Welt gab – oder gegeben hatte – zu besiegen.

Was Ginny betraf, Mr und Mrs Weasley bestanden darauf, daß sie nach Hause kommen und eine Weile bleiben sollte, aber Ginny lehnte ab. Das letzte, was sie tun wollte, war, sich irgendwo vor der Welt zu verstecken und nie wieder hervorzukommen.

Sie würde sich dem Ganzen irgendwann stellen müssen, und je früher, desto besser. Es kostete sie einige Zeit, aber schließlich überzeugte sie auch ihre Eltern davon. Der einzige Nachteil war, daß Ron wohl nie wieder von ihrer Seite weichen würde.

Diese Woche war eine der längsten und langweiligsten in Ginnys Leben. Es gab nur eine Sache, die überhaupt etwas Abwechslung brachte.

Am nächsten Samstag, über eine Woche nach dem ereignisreichen Tag, gelang es Draco und Ginny schließlich, alle Schüler, die darin verwickelt waren, in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer zu versammeln, um ihre Geschichten und Sichtweisen auszutauschen und sich gegenseitig Fragen zu beantworten. Obwohl sie es nicht zugaben, wären sie alle die ganze Woche über beinahe vor lauter Fragen geplatzt. Jetzt, da die ganze Hektik sich gelegt hatte, konnten sie vielleicht endlich die ganze Geschichte herausfinden.

So kam es, daß fünf Schüler – Ginny, Draco, Harry, Ron und Hermine – in einem verlassenen Klassenraum um ein kleines Feuer versammelt waren und Frage und Antwort spielten.

Ginny fing an, bevor jemand widersprechen konnte. Sie platzte mit der ersten Frage heraus, die ihr einfiel.

„Woher wußtet ihr alle, wo wir waren?"

Hermine antwortete. „Ganz einfach. Erinnerst du dich an den Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich dir gesagt habe, daß das mit dir und Malfoy okay ist?"

Draco, der etwas gelangweilt ausgesehen hatte, spitzte leicht die Ohren.

Ron sah einfach nur ungläubig aus. „Du hast was gesagt?!"

„Nichts", erwiderte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie auch immer, der Punkt ist, daß ich dachte, daß etwas Seltsames vor sich gehen könnte, also hab ich dich mit einem Aufspürzauber belegt. Und glaub mir, als ich herausgefunden habe, daß du vermißt wirst, war ich darüber mehr als froh."

Ginny grübelte darüber eine Weile nach. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie halb erwarten, daß Ginny wütend auf sie sein würde, aber Ginny lächelte nur. „Ich auch."

„Und ich auch", stimmte Draco aus ganzem Herzen zu.

Einen Moment war es still, als sich alle ausmalten, was hätte passieren können, wenn Dumbledore und die anderen nicht eingetroffen wären, als sie es waren. Ginny schauderte, und da war sie nicht die einzige.

Pansy hätte Ginny töten können, Draco wäre vielleicht nie gefunden worden ... Der Gedanke war zu grauenhaft, um lange darüber nachzudenken. Sogar Ron, der nicht gerade viel von Malfoy hielt, war entsetzt gewesen, ihn in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes liegen zu sehen.

Und als die ganze Geschichte über Salazar und das Nachsitzen herauskam, und wie Draco Ginnys Leben gerettet hatte, kam Ron tatsächlich einem Lächeln so nahe wie noch nie, seit er Draco tödliche Blicke zugeworfen hatte, weil er nachts mit seiner Schwester durch Hogwarts schlich. Und Draco lächelte fast zurück. Zu dumm, daß es eher ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen war.

Ginny kam sogar dazu, sich bei Harry dafür zu entschuldigen, daß sie seinen Umhang gestohlen hatte, obwohl er es nie gemerkt hatte.

Die meisten der nachfolgenden Fragen kamen von Rons, Harrys und Hermines Seite, und schließlich, als sie die Geschichte durchgingen, wollten sie alle wissen, wie es gewesen war, durch den Tod zu gehen. Draco und Ginny beschrieben es, so gut sie konnten, aber wie konnte man so etwas erzählen? Worte reichten einfach nicht aus.

Dann fragten die drei nach dem Trank, den Ginny getrunken hatte. Ginny und Draco wechselten sich dabei ab, ihre Herausforderung zu beschreiben und zu erklären, woher die Phiole gekommen war.

Als Ginny und Draco die Aufgaben beschrieben, denen sie gegenübergestanden hatten, sahen Harry und Hermine beide verwirrt aus, während Ron einfach nur extrem grün wirkte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ginny besorgt. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade was Widerwärtiges gegessen."

Ron starrte sie nur an. „Wir dachten, unsere Aufgaben wären so schwer", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ginny, alles, was wir machen mußten, war Berichte schreiben und etwas recherchieren. Was ihr tun solltet ... na ja, da kommen wir nicht mal fast ran."

Draco verengte die Augen, und jetzt war es Ginny, die ungläubig aussah. „Du meinst ...?" Sie ließ den Rest der Frage ungesagt.

Hermine nickte. „Das vermute ich. Wenn ich ihr wäre, würde ich sobald wie möglich eine schöne, lange Unterhaltung mit dem Direktor führen."

„Aber ..." Ginny zögerte. „Du meinst, er wußte es?"

„Nein. Ich weiß, daß er es wußte. Wollt ihr meine Vermutung hören?" Sie sah Ginny und Draco an, die nickten, damit sie fortfuhr. „Er wollte, daß ihr zwei das Problem selbst löst, aber er wollte trotzdem helfen. Also hat er euch Aufgaben gegeben, die das tun würden. Dadurch konnte er nicht beschuldigt werden, sich einzumischen. Nicht viele Leute würden ihm Vorwürfe machen ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein weiteres Rätsel, das vielleicht nie gelöst werden würde.

Draco stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Nun ja, das erklärt sicherlich diese merkwürdigen Blicke, die er uns zugeworfen hat."

„Dir ist das auch aufgefallen?" fragte Ginny rasch und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Aufgefallen? So sehr, wie einem Falken eine Maus auffällt, bevor er sich auf sie stürzt."

Wieder Stille.

Harry brach sie als erster. „Oh Mann, wißt ihr, wie spät es ist?"

Die übrigen blickten zu ihm auf, außer Hermine, die auf ihre Armbanduhr sah. „Drei Uhr."

„Nachts?" fragte Ron.

„Nein, Wiesel, nachmittags." Draco konnte nicht anders, als zu sticheln.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung lachte Ron. „Ja, du hast recht, dumme Frage."

Draco hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Verdammt richtig."

Ron stand auf und streckte die Hand aus, um Hermine aufzuhelfen. „Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Draco zu. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich deine Schwester zum Gemeinschaftsraum begleite?"

Ginny sah mit angehaltenem Atem zu. Hatte Draco gerade Ron um _Erlaubnis_ gebeten, etwas mit ihr tun zu dürfen? Unglaublich. Vielleicht begann er endlich einzulenken. Aber was würde ihr hitzköpfiger Bruder tun?

Einen Moment lang standen Ron und Draco, Weasley und Malfoy, nur da und starrten sich an. Dann wandte sich Ron ab. „Solange ihr mit uns geht."

„Einverstanden."

Draco nahm lächelnd Ginnys Hand, und gemeinsam folgten sie den anderen zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Als sie die letzten Stufen hinaufgingen, zog Draco sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich liebe-„

„Nicht!" unterbrach Ginny.

Draco sah sie an, überrascht und etwas verletzt. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil bis jetzt jedes Mal, wenn du es gesagt hast, direkt anschließend irgendwas Furchtbares passiert ist."

Der verletzte Ausdruck wich einem ironischen Lächeln. „Soll das heißen, daß ich nie dazu kommen werde, es zu sagen?" Und das gerade, als er sich daran zu gewöhnen begann.

„Nein, das heißt, daß ich dran bin." Sie näherte sich ihm, bis ihr Mund sein Ohr berührte, und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Könnten Malfoys durch reines Glücksgefühl sterben, Draco glaubte, daß er es genau in diesem Moment getan hätte.

Sie erreichten das Portraitloch, und er konnte nicht länger widerstehen. Grinsend beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen leichten Kuß auf die Lippen. Sie riß die Augen überrascht auf, grinste aber zurück.

„Er hat nicht gesagt, ich könnte dich nicht küssen", neckte er leise, als Ron lautstark zu protestieren begann. Hermine brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Und da, wo das herkommt, ist noch mehr."

„Darauf zähl ich", erwiderte Ginny. „Aber, ähm, laß uns einen passenderen Zeitpunkt abwarten, meinst du nicht?"

„Natürlich." Draco lächelte Ron entwaffnend an, zwinkerte Ginny träge zu und stieg die Treppe wieder hinab, wobei er eine Person rauchend vor Wut, eine zufrieden lächelnd zurückließ, und zwei weitere, die versuchten, nicht zu lachen.

ooOOoo

Als Ginny in dieser Nacht (oder an diesem Morgen) zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinaufging, hielt Hermine sie mit einer leichten Berührung am Arm im Flur an.

„Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht?"

Ginny hielt inne und lächelte. „Ja, das tu ich." Ihr Blick verklärte sich, und Hermine wußte, daß sie an Draco dachte. Dann sprach Ginny weiter. „Er hat immerhin mein Leben gerettet, es ist also nur passend."

Hermine grinste, erstaunt und glücklich für ihre Freundin. Draco Malfoy war der letzte, von dem sie vermutet hätte, daß Ginny sich in ihn verlieben würde, aber ... Man konnte nicht ändern, in wen man sich verliebte. Wenn sie dafür einen Beweis wollte, mußte sie nur Ron ansehen. Er konnte ein Spinner sein und aufbrausend, aber dafür liebte sie ihn umso mehr.

Sie fing an, Ginny gute Nacht zu sagen, aber etwas stoppte sie. „Oh, Gin, da war noch was, was ich mich gefragt hab." Sie unterbrach sich und biß sich auf die Lippe, als wäre sie unsicher, ob sie weitersprechen sollte oder nicht.

„Na, sag schon."

„Es ist nur ... Du hast uns alles darüber erzählt, wie Slytherin versucht hat, von Draco Besitz zu ergreifen und alles und wie Draco am Ende gewonnen hat, als er sich das Messer in die Brust gestoßen hat ..." Hermine brach ab, als sie Ginnys Gesicht sah, aber sie wußte, daß sie die Frage zu Ende stellen mußte. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, was genau ist dann mit Salazar passiert? Ich meine, als Draco wieder zum Leben erwacht ist, hätte Salazar nicht einfach versuchen müssen, wieder seinen Körper zu übernehmen oder so was? Statt dessen war es so, als wäre er einfach verschwunden."

Ginny verengte die Augen. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte nie viel darüber nachgedacht. Die vergangene Woche war sie so beschäftigt gewesen, daß alles ganz verschwommen war. Erst heute nacht hatte sie begonnen, den ganzen Vorfall zu entwirren. Hermines Frage brachte einen berechtigten Punkt auf. Was war mit Slytherin passiert? Und mit der Kette. Sie hatte sie nicht um Dracos Hals gesehen, seit – nun, seit jenem Tag. Sie würde Draco am nächsten Morgen fragen müssen.

Hermine konnte sie nichts als die Wahrheit erzählen – daß sie es nicht wußte. Aber sie versprach ihr, es ihr zu sagen, sobald sie es herausfand.

Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie endlich ins Bett kroch, mehr als erschöpft, war, daß sie am nächsten Tag eine laaange Unterhaltung mit Draco führen würde.

ooOOoo

Draco wachte am nächsten Tag früh auf, trotz der späten Stunde am Vortag. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Irgend etwas störte ihn, aber er wußte nicht, was es war.

Mit einem Seufzen hievte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich rasch an. Wenn er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, konnte er auch genauso gut aufstehen. Da Sonntag war, schliefen die meisten anderen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal noch. Hatten die ein Glück.

Zuerst lief er nur einfach im Schloß herum, aber das half nicht viel. Da war immer noch etwas, was nach ihm rief, etwas, was getan werden mußte und was nur er tun konnte. Aber was war es?

Er versuchte immer noch, die Lösung zu finden, als er Ginny sah, die vor ihm um eine Ecke kam.

Er lächelte. Seine Probleme waren vorübergehend vergessen, als er auf sie zuging.

„Guten Morgen, Mylady", sagte er scherzhaft und machte eine Show daraus, sich würdevoll zu verneigen.

Ginny mußte einfach lachen. „Guten Morgen, Draco." Ihr lächelnder Blick wanderte zu der Stelle an seinem Hals, wo die Kette gehangen hatte, und Draco spürte eine plötzliche Ernsthaftigkeit dahinter.

„Was ist los?" fragte er, augenblicklich wachsam.

Ginny blickte zu beiden Seiten den Korridor hinunter. Im Moment war er verlassen, aber das konnte sich sofort ändern.

„Können wir zuerst nach draußen gehen?"

Draco nickte und nahm ihre Hand, bevor er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort hinunter zu dem Felsen führte, den er so mochte. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, wer sie sah. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich wie Lauffeuer, und Ereignisse, die eigentlich unter Verschluß hätten gehalten werden sollen, waren längst allgemein bekannt. Sie waren jetzt als Paar klassifiziert, wenn auch als ein seltsames, und Draco hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Es war offensichtlich, daß sich die Dinge zwischen ihm und Ginny wieder einmal verändert hatten, aber diesmal zum Guten. Die ganze Welt schien in Ordnung zu sein. _Oder beinahe_, korrigierte Draco sich selbst, als er einen Blick auf Ginnys ernstes Gesicht warf.

Sie waren schon fast am See, als Draco plötzlich stehenblieb, als ihm einfiel, daß Ginny diesen Ort vielleicht nicht so mochte. Immerhin war sie hier entführt worden. Aber als er sich nach ihr umdrehte, hatte er nicht den Eindruck, daß es ihr irgend etwas ausmachte. Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als wollte sie sagen, daß es sie nicht störte und sie ruhig weitergehen konnten.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten – Draco zuerst, der dann Ginny hochzog – wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Was ist los?"

Ginny zögerte, während sie ihre Gedanken sammelte und in Worte zu fassen versuchte.

„Na ja ... es ist nur ... mir ist aufgefallen, daß ich dich nicht gefragt habe, was an dem Tag passiert ist. Was mit dem Anhänger passiert und ... und ..."

„Slytherin?" ergänzte er die Frage für sie.

Ginny nickte.

Draco griff in seine Tasche und suchte nach etwas. Ginny hätte über den Anblick nicht überraschter sein können, als Draco seine Faust aus der Tasche zog und vor ihren Augen öffnete.

Die beiden Schlangen mit den Rubinaugen starrten sie an. Ein kleines Loch, so groß wie ein Messer, war genau in der Mitte. Die zerbrochene Kette lag aufgerollt daneben.

„Sie muß runtergefallen sein ... da unten. Ich hab die Einzelteile in meiner Umhangtasche gefunden, nicht lange nachdem wir wieder in der Schule waren. Ich weiß nicht, wer sie da reingesteckt hat, aber ich hab sie ein paar Tage mit mir rumgetragen." Er lächelte bitter, als er auf die Erinnerung an die letzten Monate hinabblickte. Sich vorzustellen, daß all der Ärger mit einer Kette begonnen hatte. Plötzlich kehrte das Gefühl, das er vorhin gehabt hatte, mit voller Wucht wieder, und er erkannte, daß das, was ihn ärgerte, etwas mit diesen Bruchstücken zu tun hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von dem Gefühl zu befreien. Er gab anderes, worüber er nachdenken mußte.

Dann wurde sein Lächeln ehrlich, als er sich anderen Dinge zuwandte. „Ich wußte, du würdest danach fragen. Ich wollte sie dir von Anfang an zeigen, aber ich wollte auch sehen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis du daran denken würdest zu fragen."

Ginny wurde rot. Sie wußte, daß es nicht sehr schlau von ihr gewesen war, nicht eher daran zu denken, und selbst jetzt war es Hermine gewesen, die sie daran erinnert hatte. Draco lachte noch lauter, als sie ihm das erzählte.

„Das ist also aus der Kette geworden, aber was ist mit Slytherin?"

Draco seufzte und starrte über den See in die Ferne. Als Ginnys Hand ihn leicht am Arm berührte, kam er wieder zu sich und lächelte sie schwach an. „Das hab ich mich selbst oft gefragt. Ich hab versucht, mich zu erinnern, was genau passiert ist in der Zeit zwischen meinem Kampf mit ihm und meinem-" Er machte eine Pause, während er versuchte, die Schauer unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die ihm den Rücken hinunterliefen. Es war noch immer schwer, darüber zu reden, was geschehen war. „Aber ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, daß er im einem Moment da war und im nächsten weg. Und seitdem hab ich ihn nicht mehr gespürt."

Eine lange Stille entstand, als Ginny das verarbeitete, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprach Draco weiter.

„Vielleicht hat es was mit dem Anhänger zu tun", überlegte er und sah hinunter auf seine Faust. „Vielleicht wurde er irgendwie vernichtet, als das Messer den Anhänger durchstochen hat."

Ginny dachte darüber nach. „Wie ... wie hast du das überhaupt gemacht? So gegen ihn angekämpft, meine ich."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, und Ginny war erschrocken angesichts des leeren, harten Ausdrucks in seinen Augen. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Ich wußte nur, daß ich nicht zulassen konnte, daß er dich verletzt. Als ich gemerkt hab, daß ich das Messer nicht aufhalten konnte, daß ich nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, hab ich statt dessen einfach die Richtung geändert.

Ich hab darüber eine Weile nachgedacht, und ich glaube, daß ich den Kampf erst wirklich gewonnen habe, als ich seine eigene Kraft gegen ihn gewendet habe. In gewisser Weise war es so, daß er – oder sollte ich sagen: wir – ihn selbst zerstört haben, als wir den Anhänger zerstört haben. Der Anhänger war seine ganze Existenz. Ohne ihn war er gar nichts."

Ginny schwieg und starrte hinunter auf Dracos Hand, die die Bruchstücke der Kette fest umklammert hielt, während sich sein Blick verfinsterte. Ginny war sich sicher, daß er sich an jenen Tag erinnerte. Und plötzlich hatte sie Angst um ihn. Er sollte nicht den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen, eine zerbrochene Kette und einen silbernen Anhänger zu umklammern und sich zu erinnern. Es war aus und vorbei, es war alles in der Vergangenheit, und es war an der Zeit, nach vorn zu sehen.

Genauso wie ihre Unsicherheit bezüglich ihm, erkannte sie. Sie wußte alles, was sie wissen mußte. Er liebte sie, und sie liebte ihn. Das hatte sie ihm letzte Nacht gesagt.

Sie nahm seine Hand sanft in ihre und löste seine Finger. Er schrak leicht zusammen, als er wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen wurde, blieb aber still stehen, als sie ihre Finger einen nach dem anderen in ihre Hand legte.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß wir das noch brauchen. Was meinst du?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Gut." Mit einem Lächeln stand Ginny auf und schleuderte die Stücke der Kette so weit auf den See hinaus, wie sie konnte.

Sie landeten mit einem leichten „Plopp" und sanken dann geräuschlos unter die Oberfläche.

Sobald sie verschwanden, fühlte sich Draco, als wäre ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern verschwunden. Das war es also gewesen, als ihn beschäftigt hatte.

Er grinste zu Ginny auf, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache." Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen.

Stille.

„Also, was schlägst du vor, was wir jetzt machen sollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was willst du machen?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" fragte Draco leichthin mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ganz sicher", erwiderte Ginny mit glänzenden Augen.

„Na ja, okay ..." murmelte Draco in warnendem Tonfall, bevor seine Lippen ihre sanft berührten, und dann rauer, als sie beide versuchten, einander näher zu kommen. Zunge an Zunge, Lippen an Lippen lagen sie bald mehr auf dem Felsen, als daß sie saßen.

In diesem Moment, als er sie küßte, fühlte Draco sich so lebendig wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, etwas, von dem er hoffte, daß er die Zeit haben würde, es wieder und wieder zu erleben. Allein wie sie schmeckte und sich anfühlte reichte aus, um einen warmblütigen Mann verrückt zu machen.

Ginnys Gedanken bewegten sich in etwa in dieselbe Richtung. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch Dracos weiche Haare und wunderte sich über die Seidigkeit. Sie hatte sich noch nie so sicher und beschützt gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick, als seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen waren. Das hier war der Stoff, aus dem Träume waren.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie nah sie an der Kante des Felsens waren, bis eine Stimme in der Stille des Morgens ertönte, die den Frieden störte und sie beide mit einem Schuldgefühl hochschrecken ließ. Außerdem rollten sie über die Kante.

Sie landeten in einem Wirrwarr von Armen und Beinen, und Ginnys langes Haar war um sie beide geschlungen. Zuerst waren sie ziemlich erschrocken, doch als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, brachen sie in Gelächter aus.

Sie hätten sich vielleicht noch einmal geküßt (nein, Draco hätte sie _definitiv_ noch einmal um den Verstand geknutscht), hätte sich nicht jemand auf der anderen Seite der Büsche geräuspert.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, und Ginny seufzte, doch nach einem Augenblick gelang es ihnen, sich genug zu entknoten, um nachzusehen, wer der unwillkommene Besucher war.

Ein kleiner Junge mit einem Gryffindor-Abzeichen stand da. Er konnte höchstens ein Zweitkläßler sein.

„Na, was ist?" fragte Draco ungeduldig, während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare strich und den Jungen mit einem einschüchternden, finsteren Blick anstarrte.

Überraschenderweise behauptete sich der Erst- oder Zweitkläßler. „Seid ihr Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley?"

Sie nickten.

Der Junge grinste erleichtert. „Gut, ich hab euch als erster gefunden."

Draco und Ginny waren verwirrt.

„Alle suchen nach euch", erklärte der Junge in einem Tonfall, als sei es sehr wichtig. „Dumbledore hat gerade verkündet, daß die Gewinner der Herausforderung kommen sollen, um ihren Preis abzuholen."

Als das Paar weiterhin verwirrt aussah, rollte der Junge in gespielter Verzweiflung mit den Augen. „Ihr wißt schon, diese Sache mit der Herausforderung? Ihr zwei habt gewonnen. Der Direktor hat es gerade beim Frühstück verkündet, und jetzt wartet alles darauf, daß ihr kommt und euren Preis abholt."

Draco und Ginny tauschten einen Blick, dann grinste Ginny und sprang aufgeregt auf. „Du hast den Mann gehört, laß uns gehen."

„Können wir nicht einfach ... hierbleiben?" stöhnte Draco.

„Komm schon." Ginny zupfte an seiner Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Laß uns sehen, was der alte Dumbledore für uns hat."

ooOOoo

Die Große Halle war immer noch voll, als sie eintrafen. Es schien so, als würden alle warten, um zu sehen, welche Art Preis die beiden erhalten würden. Inzwischen war für alle offensichtlich, daß sie mehr bekommen würden als jeweils hundert Hauspunkte.

Ginny und Draco waren beide überrascht über den plötzlichen Jubel, der losbrach, als sie Hand in Hand nach vorne gingen. Anscheinend verkrafteten ihre Mitschüler die Kombination Gryffindor und Slytherin wesentlich besser, als sie erwartet hatten.

Ginny lächelte schüchtern, aber Draco schien die Aufmerksamkeit aufzusaugen. Er lächelte nicht direkt, aber sein vertrautes Grinsen war wieder da, und sein Gang wurde eher ein Stolzieren. Ginny verdrehte bei dem Anblick die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Dumbledore erwartete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Nicht einmal Draco konnte anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern, ein kleines bißchen.

Sobald der Applaus verebbte, begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen beiden. Sie haben ihre Häuser stolz gemacht."

Unter neuerlichem Applaus fügte er leise hinzu: „Und Sie haben sich bei Ihrer ersten und letzten Aufgabe bewundernswert geschlagen, muß ich sagen."

„Was?" fragte Draco, bevor der Groschen fiel. Slytehrin. Er redete von Slytherin. „Sie meinen, Sie hatten das alles _geplant_?"

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte Dumbledore. „Aber als ich es erfuhr, schien es eine bessere Herausforderung zu sein als jede, die ich mir hätte ausdenken können." Dann zwinkerte er.

Er zwinkerte, während Draco und Ginny sprachlos dastanden. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewußt, und er hatte nicht versucht, es zu beenden, hatte nicht versucht zu helfen? Was stimmte mit dem alten Mann nicht?

„Dafür sollte er besser einen guten Grund haben", murmelte Draco rebellisch in Ginnys Richtung, als sie zuhörten, wie Dumledore jedem ihrer Häuser einhundert Punkte zusprach. „Wir hätten beide getötet werden können."

Ginny begann zu nicken, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ich denke, den hatte er."

Dracos Kopf schnellte zu ihr herum, und als er sie ansah, sah er das vertraute Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Ach, wirklich. Und was für ein Grund ist das?"

„Wir." Sie lächelte ihn an, und obwohl sie vor dutzenden von Schülern und Lehrern standen und es seinen Ruf wahrscheinlich für immer ruinieren würde, lächelte Draco aus ganzem Herzen zurück.

Bis zu dem Moment, als Dumbledore ihnen ihren zusätzlichen Preis präsentierte. Kleine, silberne Ketten mit dem Hogwarts-Emblem, einschließlich einer Schlange mit Rubinaugen.

„Das _kann_ nicht wahr sein."

**Ende**

* * *

** Anmerkung: **Das war's also mal wieder. Vielen Dank allen Lesern, die trotz der üblichen Verzögerungen bis zum Schluß durchgehalten haben. (-:  



End file.
